Free Fall
by Lady Kaliska
Summary: The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn’t stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU c
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is a different take on a Sakura/Itachi pairing. It will be a definite AU. I will be borrowing a little bit of lore from World of Warcraft for this, very little, just a little bit of lore and language, but that's it, and all will be translated so there is no confusion, just a little flavor to the story. It will also be a Non-Massacre fanfiction (Itachi never went psycho and killed his family). For those who don't play World of Warcraft, Sin'dorei means "children of the blood." And they are the playable Bloodelf race in WoW. However for this author's own purposes, in this fanfiction the Sin'dorei are an ancient elusive race that is believed to hold the secrets of a 'great power.' (They are NOT Bloodelves in the Narutoverse) As the fic progresses a greater insight into what they actually are will be revealed, I promise. The only similarity Sakura would hold to a Bloodelf is the use of their language, and the glowing eyes. Her people age much like humans, they also look human other than their strange eyes... and are not immortal. On a side note, the tribal tattoo on her arm, looks like the paragraph separator style I used. Please enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Lore. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**This story is rated "T" for a bit of mature content and language. However there will always be a warning for lime/citrusy content at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Chapter 1:**

Tilting her head, glowing verdant eyes peering through the moonless night, the pinkette searched her surroundings. Abusing her lower lip with her teeth as she struggled to figure out where she was. Her people had sent out the diminutive female on a mission as a field medic to aid incase of severe injury. They had been searching for something that was highly classified and unknown to her, her job had been simply to heal someone incase they were injured. She was but a young fledgling that had gotten separated from the seasoned group she traveled with. And now she was seriously lost in the middle of nowhere.

The Sin'dorei leapt from tree branch to tree branch getting herself even more hopelessly lost, gripping her bow tightly beneath sweating fingers. Sakura, a child of the blood race was lost in foreign human territory. Crimson red tears began to leak from her eyes. Just great. Slumping against the trunk of the tree, peeking upward from her hood she looked to the stars for guidance and found none.

And then suddenly just above her ahead, a kunai embedded itself into the trunk of the tree. Startled, Sakura leapt away and crouched behind a segment of leaves, her heart thumping heavily in her chest. Someone had spotted her. Cursing under her breath, with expert chakra control, she leapt high into the air, and landed in another tree, landing gracefully in an effortless manner. This time three shurikan whirled past her, one caught some skin on her left arm. A gasp of pain left her lips at the now bleeding wound, the other two soared passed her temple, decapitating a couple leaves as they whooshed by, barely missing her.

Turning around facing where she believed her attacker was, she pulled an arrow, lacing it with chakra, and let it fly. It hit the center of a tree trunk exploding as it hit, severing the wood, sending splinters flying in every direction. A dire attempt on her part to escape. With everything she had, the Sin'dorei sped away, trying to use the cover of night to hide her silent escape.

What she didn't know was that while she had shot in the direction of her assailant, the said attacker had positioned himself ahead of her. Suddenly the woman halted, for before her, chakra with a deadly edge to it stopped her abruptly in her tracks. Her glowing eyes giving off an eerie glow as they met the strange red eyes of a man blocking her immediate escape.

He was tall and lithe, obviously the very athletic type. Dressed in a white cowl, the unsmiling eyes through the strange white porcelain animal mask made her shiver in apprehension. Humans were a violent race, she thought to herself with trepidation. When she tried to move, she found that she couldn't. Nibbling on her lower lip, she tried to move again, lift her bow or do something but realized quickly that she could not move.

The aggressive male came closer to her, and she found herself nary a foot away from the human. Fear clogged her throat and she attempted to swallow a lump when his almost musical and hypnotic voice asked her with deadly intent, "Why are you trespassing?"

Itachi was looking down at the quivering, strange looking bundle of female before him. Her hood had fallen back while she had run from him, revealing her strange pink hair, and odd soft glowing verdant eyes and female status. She was gazing at him in evident confusion. She was small and nimble. It had been literal hell catching up with her. She had been damn fast.

Her words held a strange accent, yet lyrical in prose, she replied so softly that he had to strain to hear, "I am lost."

"What village are you from?" he asked, continuing his interrogation.

She shook her head at this, and didn't reply. He gazed back at her emotionlessly. He had contemplated earlier on killing her and asking questions later especially when she had shot her bow, a simple arrow taking out whole tree. It was the strangest use of chakra control he had ever seen. But since she was a mystery it would be best to take her back to Konohagakure for questioning. He could feel her chakra radiating off her, and the amount of chakra she was encompassed in was astounding in a sense.

Sakura was watching the stranger with some confusion, apprehension lining her delicate features. He was holding her against her will in a way that she did not understand, and so she was afraid. He could strike out and kill her any second, she realized with dread. Before she could react his hand shot out and black filled her vision, and she slumped against him, unconsciousness taking over.

**-oOo-**

Tsunade watched as Uchiha Itachi lay out the limber form of the captive on the table, after he did so he removed his mask, and wiped his brow, and looked at the Hokage impassively, "I found this girl trespassing just outside of Konoha, at first I was going to let her pass through, if she would have been about her way. Since our country is in a peaceful state at his time, I didn't want to make the mistake of striking an ally, but she was acting suspicious, so I apprehended her."  
The Hokage didn't reply however, her doe brown eyes widening at the sight of the girl's soft pink tresses. Lady Tsunade unclasped the girl's cloak, her eyes widening at the bloody telltale tattoo on the girl's arm. It was obvious she had been injured from a shurikan. The wound was all but clotted. Tsunade was more interested however in the girl's tribal mark. It was just like her grandmother's. It was wrapped around her upper arm near her shoulder, three circles, the center being the largest, and two outer black lines incasing the mark. It had been nearly three decades since she had last seen it, but immediately she recalled the soft glowing and immensely gentle blue eyes of her grandmother. A whisper of disbelief left the older woman, "A Sin'dorei…." With that, she leaned back against her desk, her hand cupping her chin, obviously thrown into deep thought.

Brown met onyx. Itachi didn't hesitate to speak up, disbelief etched into his stern, aristocratic features, "A Sin'dorei. Are you talking about that child's fairytale?"

"It's no fairytale, in fact you see…" Tsunade paused, still unable to believe her eyes, her words a breathless sound, "My grandmother was Sin'dorei herself…."

"Then children's bedtime stories aside, what is this …Sin'dorei?" Itachi asked in a cynical tone, bordering on disrespectful disbelief.

"Children of the blood," the Hokage whispered, "well that's what my grandmother had called it. To be frankly honest, my grandmother died when I was very young, so I know very little about them in general. But what I do know is that they are not human like us."

"Not human?" Itachi asked almost incredulously, his renowned composure slipping for a millisecond.

"They are a race of beings who are tied to the rhythms of the earth, and are blessed by the gods they worship. The embodiment of chakra, their control is said to rival the legendary tailed beasts. My grandmother told tales of a sacred city called Silvermoon, hidden away from all human eyes. She hinted that they guarded some ancient power," Tsunade folded her arms, "I can't believe one was so far away from her home, nor can I believe that you caught her…"

And this statement in itself spoke volumes, as powerful and intelligent as Itachi was, they were only beings of legend, mysterious and powerful in their own right, her grandmother was the only one to have ever blended in with a human population as far as she knew, and even then the populace hadn't known what she was, in fact they were led to believe that her odd eyes were due to some strange bloodline limit. It was a secret the First had taken to the grave.

"It wasn't easy. She was fast and elusive. Her cloak blended in so well with the trees that it was only her strange chakra that alerted me her presence," Itachi admitted thoughtfully.

"I hate doing this to her but…" the Hokage looked at the unconscious female sadly, "I'm going to seal her chakra and bind her to you Itachi so that I can question her fully and so she cannot escape Konoha or you. I'm assigning you an S Rank mission. With this seal you will know where she is at all times."

Itachi glanced at his esteemed leader, words of rebellion forming on his lips. He was one of the esteemed Head Captains of ANBU and an upcoming leader of the Uchiha Clan, not a babysitter; her words stung his great pride. His onyx gaze was quickly hardening into a glare, "Hokage sama…"

"Captain Uchiha Itachi, I'm entrusting this to you. It's very important, though I will not disclose any more details to you at this time, or my reasoning. It is also imperative that you keep her origins completely confidential, even from your clan's head. This will stay between us at this time until further notice. Make sure the girl understands as well…the rest of ANBU will believe you are on an escort mission … I will leave you to concoct the rest of the story."

Itachi queried curiously, his voice full of disbelief, his brain still not accepting this new development, "Why go through all the trouble? Why not put her in a sealed cell, and question her at will?"

"She would escape," the Hokage replied irritably as if this was obvious to the world. Her grandmother had loved the First and so had left her people on her own volition. It was really a shame that she hadn't been able to get to know her grandmother better than she did, for when her grandfather breathed her last, her grandmother died right beside him, it was almost as if the strange woman had chosen to do so, for she had been a very active and robust woman till the end. It was ashame. The elusive powers of the Sin'dorei would have been a great boon to Konoha. She wondered absently why the First never pursued her grandmother's roots a little more than he had when he had the chance to do so.

Their progeny, children and grandchildren alike had been gifted with vast amounts of chakra and the ability of chakra control and healing to the point of legendary status, it was something that had aided them significantly in the Great Ninja Wars later on. Something so little had given them an edge no other village had. That powerful bloodline gave strength to her family. The possibilities in the girl lying before her were endless and as a Hokage she felt this was an opportunity she would not allow to slip through her fingers.

Concentrating on her hand signs she marked the girl with a dot of blood, and also the bare outstretched and reluctant hand of Itachi, whispering words under her breath and in a few short movements, laid her fingers on the girl. Whirls of black traveled over the prostrate body, and a seal formed over her seimon gate of chakra control, the life chakra, effectively blocking the other paths of chakra the girl could possibly use, rendering her completely powerless.

And then something that looked very much like a collar wrapped itself around her throat, black and stark against her milky skin, effectively sealing the girl to Itachi's, a seal formed on Itachi's left hand, three tear shaped onyx marks in the dip of his palm. There would be no way the girl could escape him or Konoha. Tsunade would not entrust this to anyone else and was glad that it had been Itachi that had captured her. As the seal finished, Itachi put his black leather glove back on and watched the unconscious girl studiously.

As the cursed seal finished, the female's body arched upward in such a way that it almost looked painful, blood red tears leaked from her eyes, leaving crimson trails running down her soft cheeks. The Hokage folded her arms, a look of guilt shadowing her eyes, but her countenance was also one of resolve as she summoned Nin to her. In a puff of gray smoke a couple of the tower guards appeared before her kneeling, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Take this captive to a cell, and make sure to tag it with a sealing chakra note. Also please inform me as soon as she wakes," and then she turned, her eyes encompassing the imposing male watching her stoically, "I'd like you to join me when I go to question her Uchiha…"

He nodded in understanding and then quickly exited the premises when he was dismissed, left to ponder these new and strange developments. Sin'dorei indeed, he thought to himself, and now he was some girl's babysitter with a fancy S ranked title mission tacked to it, just great, the powerful shinobi frowned, lines of irritation lining his thin lips.

-oOo-

It was in a cell that Sakura found herself waking up in. Jackknifing to a sitting position, she faltered as pain infiltrated every space of her poor head, vision swimming momentarily, she touched her head to her knees, closing her eyes tight in an attempt to regain her equilibrium. Slowly she was able to stand on her feet, moving in small quivering steps. Her cloak had been removed, her bow and quiver taken from her. She walked to the bars, tentatively she reached out and touched one and in complete shock she snatched her fingers back immediately when a sobering shockwave of pain shot through her body almost sending her crumpling to the floor.

They had sealed her in with some kind of chakra. Cradling her aching hand a moment, her pink brows drew inward as she tried to make a plan of escape. She couldn't stay caught by these humans. Her kin would be looking for her, and who knows what these humans were planning on doing to her. Fear clogged her throat but she swallowed it down, attempting to summon her courage to her.

Busting out was her first plan of action. It was obvious she was not going to get out by way of the cell bars. She would have to use her chakra to give strength to her fists to break out through the wall behind her. If she could just get to the woods she could escape them.

Sakura tried to draw chakra energy down her arms into her clenching fingers, but frowned when nothing happened. Looking at her fist, she opened her hand and wriggled her fingers, what in the blazes was going on? A spurt of temper and indignation filled her.

"I sealed your chakra for the time being," a feminine voice drew her out of her reverie, "I have some questions for you…"

A large busted blonde woman with brown eyes was standing at the front of her cell doors, watching the young woman curiously. Next to her, a formidable and broad shouldered man stood, onyx eyes regarding her coldly. She stiffened, even without his mask, she recognized the one who captured her and shrunk away into the corner of the cell, into the safe cover of shadows, luminescent green eyes narrowed warily as she studied his features.

His black hair was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. High cheekbones and aristocratic features, thin, cold and unyielding lips set in a straight line as regarded her similarly, studying her as if she were some insect that had crawled into his path. Even though he was handsome, even by her race's standards, there was a definite something about him that set her on edge, coupled with the red bladed eyes of the night before capturing her in that strange trance that she was never likely to forget in her lifetime, he was a frightful enigma. She waited silently.

The woman asked her, "What's your name?"

Like a caged rat she hesitated but then answered, translating the meaning of her name to a word they would understand in her lyrical accent, "Sakura."

"I am Tsunade, the Hokage of this village," the woman stated. And Sakura took that to mean that she was the leader of the humans in this city. Slowly she nodded her understanding.

"What were you doing trespassing?" the Hokage asked her in a cool monotone. The guards and the ANBU Captain at the woman's side were very imposing to the young Sin'dorei.

Sakura wasn't stupid. She immediately realized if she wanted to get out she had to be as truthful as she possibly could, "I was traveling with my kin and I was separated. I became lost and was trying to find my way, when this… man attacked me." She spat the last part, a burst of temper getting the better of her, especially when he raised an amused brow at her spurt of anger. She fumed silently.

Itachi studied the enigma curiously. At least this would be interesting. She was an interesting contrast, cowering in a corner one moment, and eyes sparking indignation at him the next, her small lithe form came slowly towards them, her gaze pleading with the Hokage, "I meant no harm, please let me go… I will leave and never return…I swear it."

At that last statement, being as highly trained as he was, he could tell by her body language that she was being completely sincere. Tsunade shook her head at her, "I have to refuse your request at this time."

The girl looked appalled at this statement but said nothing. She seemed to realize begging would get her nowhere. Sakura didn't know what to do. The Sin'dorei found herself in quite a bind. What would these humans gain by keeping her here? She was beginning to understand why her people had concealed their presence from mankind for so long.

"However," the Gondaime paused, "I'm going to allow you out of your cell, and put you under the careful watch of Itachi here…"

She turned and faced the young woman, "you are sealed to Uchiha Itachi. He will know your whereabouts at all times, so do not attempt to escape, any attempt to do so will result in you being put back in this cell, no questions asked…do you understand?"

Sakura nodded, "I do." Anything was better than being locked up in a cell with no sun or fresh air. She would figure out an escape plan later, in her interests it would be to her advantage to pretend obedience and pick an opportune time to escape these humans. Like hell she was going to be a good little captive. First she would figure out how to remove the horrible seals placed on her. Being chased by the male watching her stoically was the last thing she wanted, the Sin'dorei suppressed a shudder.

At her nod, the Hokage gestured to the door, and the guards came forward and opened the doors, "Itachi will explain the rest to you later."

And with that the Hokage left in a flurry of robes. Soft green eyes encompassed her captor, a question shimmering in their depths.

Itachi asked the girl in his usual stoic and icy manner, "Hungry?" Damn the Hokage, what story was he going to give his family. Entering the Uchiha compound with a strange, glowing green eyed, pink haired female was strange at best. He wanted to howl in irritation. The Uchiha was going to have to do something about the girl's strange clothing as well. She would look like a sore thumb walking out and about Konoha. The girl wore skintight pants of some strange emerald colored material of unknown origin, most likely to allow free moment, as she had been extroadinarly agile when she tried to escape him just the night before. It was decorated with gold weaving through out. Her top didn't meet her leggings, leaving her supple stomach bare, the finely defined feminine muscles an indicator of her athleticism. The hues were vibrant and rich to his eyes, much too bright for Konoha attire. She would attract a lot of unwanted attention. He stifled an irritated groan.

A genuine smile touched her lips, "Yes I am."

He led her up a spiraling stairwell. The woman sucked in her breath in blessed relief filling her lungs at the sight of the light, and the feel of the sun kissing her skin, the feel of the gentle breeze touching the strands of her pink curving bangs. Slowly she released the pent up oxygen in an achingly slow manner, her enjoyment obvious to any who watched.

Itachi was observing all of this. What a strange little creature she was. Her face was so expressive each emotion she felt was displayed on her features for all to witness. The girl had absolutely no guile, which was going to make this all that much harder. In the sunlight, he was able to finally study her fully.

She was pretty in an odd sort of way. Not the sort he'd go for, but nonetheless she would draw masculine attention naturally. She was not a full figured woman by any means. Lithe and willowy, her large green eyes were too big for her small heart shaped face, her lips a small pink bundle of curious femininity. Her facial features were delicately shaped and pixie like. Her steps were reminiscent of a doe's, light and completely graceful. There was absolutely no sound in her footfalls, he realized with a start. If she did decide to escape, it would be very difficult to catch her, he realized immediately. He was beginning to understand the Hokage's reasoning for the seals.

Also studying the way she perked up in the open air around her indicated to him that it probably would have been incredibly cruel to keep her locked in a cell.

Sakura was watching the stoic man's face with curiosity. Though no emotion flit over his features he was obviously deep in thought. Her stomach rumbled at her, and she winced at the sound. Tentatively she reached out, slim fingers tugging on his sleeve, pulling him from his reverie. Onyx glanced down at her, "Yes…?"

"Are we not going to go eat?" she questioned softly not missing the hiss of irritation from the larger male.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked her coolly, unsure of where to take her.

"I do not know how to explain this to you in your language," she admitted to him, a soft delicate shrug of the shoulders, long pink tresses bouncing slightly with the movement, "So whatever you think is best."

Sighing as he removed his white cloak and placed it around her shoulders, effectively covering her attire at least for the time being, watching with a little humor as the white material engulfed her, obviously much too big for her. The hem scraped against the ground, he decided he would just have to get himself a new one. He didn't want to admit that she looked sort of cute in his overly large cloak in a childish sort of way, her green eyes were blinking up at his actions, confusion coloring the glowing depths. Trying to ignore curious stares they were on the receiving end of as they moved through the city, he decided on Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. The food was as simple as it got. He possibly couldn't go wrong taking her there, he rationalized quickly, hoping this would turn out ot be true.

The girl followed him through the flaps of the bar, her curious gaze taking in her surroundings. The small wooden structure was very primitive in her opinion. But the food cooking on the stove behind the counter seemed to be appealing.

Old man Teuchi greeted them heartily with what Sakura thought was an infectious sort of smile, "Well well… Uchiha Itachi, I don't get the pleasure of your business often. Welcome, what can I get you?"

"Just a bowl of your usual tonkotsu ramen," he paused and made a jerky gesture at the female beside him, "And one for her as well…"

Ayame, the shop's daughter was watching the young girl thoughtfully, "Who is this?" her brown eyes roaming over the strange looking girl with intense curiosity.

Before Sakura could answer, Itachi cut in, "She's Haruno Sakura, a hime from a very small village of the Land of Rain."

"Oooh!" the brown-eyed girl exclaimed, eyeing the girl with a huge smile, "Well welcome to our small and humble shop, Sakura-sama."

Sakura watched the girl's antics oddly. What did he mean by hime? The bridge of her nose scrunched slightly with her evident confusion. And what was with that last name, Haruno? Before she could protest indignantly a bowl of ramen was set in front of them both, and they were handed a pair of chopsticks.

"Enjoy!" Teuchi folded his hands beneath the fold of the apron and watched them.

Sniffing the food in front of her, Sakura found herself appalled at the stench of flesh emanating from the bowl of food. Her nose wrinkled in pure and utter revulsion. It seemed that humans ate the flesh of other living creatures. She was horrified by the very notion of consuming something that came from another living entity. Stifling a reflexive gag so as not to appear rude in front of these nice humans. She did not realize that her large eyes gave away much of what she was feeling. Itachi leaned on his elbow and studied the girl's actions curiously, almost realizing her problem immediately.

Pushing the bowl from her slowly to get the smell away from her nose. The eyes of their hosts widened at this telltale gesture and Sakura was quick to say feeling a little guilty, "Do you have something that does not have…" struggling for the word that the humans might find acceptable she found herself strangely grateful when the male beside her interjected, "Ah I seemed to forgot that her village are avid vegetarians."

Teuchi nodded in understanding, "My apologies Miss Sakura." The bowl was whisked away from her sight, and another was placed before her. Tentatively the Sin'dorei took a quick whiff of the bowl in front of her and the sight of the vegetables swimming in the broth immediately relieved the diminutive woman.

"Thank you," she spoke with such relieved sincerity that it was bordering on comical to those watching her.

Picking up the little wooden thing the hosts handed to her earlier, she blinked at them thrice painfully confused. What did they expect her to do with these? She wondered. She tried picking out a vegetable with her fingers, realizing this probably seemed rude but the rumble in her stomach was relentless. And immediately a small yelp of pain left her lips when the broth burnt her nimble fingers. Snatching her hand back, she put the sore appendage in her mouth, suckling gently, not too much unlike a child. Glancing at Itachi beside her, she realized immediately he had no intentions at the moment of helping his charge. Instead he was watching her with dark humor glinting in his seemingly pupil-less eyes. She realized also with embarrassment that she had gained an audience of onlookers. The other customers were watching her actions with amusement.

She glared furiously at him, red tinting her cheeks, her temper immediately flaring in indignation. He seemed to find her situation funny. Sakura was irritated by his manner. How in the hell was watching her starve humorous? Since these humans had captured her and there was nothing she could presently do about it, she'd learn to deal with the situation. But why oh why did she have to follow this flesh-eating evil eyed barbarian human male around? She lamented pitifully in her mind. Talk about fate playing unfair, she lightly grinded her teeth at this thought. He finally took some pity on her she supposed as he ever so slowly picked up the wooden sticks and gently snapping them apart in front of her in a telltale gesture.

Hoping she wouldn't regret it, not completely trusting his intentions, she picked up her own little wooden things and mimicked his actions. In slow motion he placed his fingers and flexed the chopsticks for her benefit, and then little by little he began to eat the ramen in front of him.

Then he turned away from the girl, leaving her to her own mechanizations. She found herself enthralled for a moment by his strong and supple fingers as they artfully manipulated his eating utensils, she was entranced by the movement of the strong column of his tanned throat as he swallowed each bite. A blush accompanied these wayward thoughts. She didn't even like the man she berated herself, why was she admiring his fingers and his neck of all things?

Tearing her eyes away from the mesmerizing movement. Nimble fingers perfectly copied his actions, and it took a couple of attempts but the girl tentatively ate the food. Finding that the food was delicious, she polished it off, in what to the shopkeepers seemed like a very unladylike manner. When she lifted the bowl to drink the broth, she didn't even make a sound as she sipped the broth. This raised a few brows in the shop. Didn't Itachi mention that she was a hime?

Itachi watched her from the corner of his eyes and was relieved that the girl picked up the traditional manner of eating easily. Though her table manners were a little off, it would be all right he rationalized, afterall they were in a hole in the wall ramen bar.

Sakura still felt hungry she realized. Slowly she lifted her bowl to Teuchi, her accented voice gentle as she asked, "May I have another?"

The shopowner took her bowl and smiled big, "You've got quite an appetite today eh?"

Ayame felt slightly jealous, how could a girl her size eat seconds, with her petite little body? And with such gusto at that! Even though the pinkette was covered in that huge white cowl, the woman could tell she was a skinny little thing. If the brunette even contemplated eating seconds of her father's ramen, it went immediately to her hips.

Folding her arms as she watched the small woman easily finishing off her second bowl. Sakura placed the wooden bowl down on the counter in front of her, a feline look of contentment adorning her sprite like features.

"Thank you… eh…" she squinted at the elderly human in front of her waiting for the man to give her his name.

"You can call me Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame," the shopkeeper grinned at the girl.

"It was very good," she paused momentarily to burn their names to memory as she smiled sweetly, "I hope to come again sometime." Her words were sincerely given. Universally, good food attracted anyone and everyone.

Itachi paid the shopkeeper with what Sakura supposed was human currency. She watched curiously as the transaction took place. The powerful ANBU steered the overly curious girl out of the shop from the eyes of the others. Sakura went rigid beneath the hand on the small of her back and he noticed that she hard started to shake a little. His arched his left eyebrow at this odd behavior.

A familiar irritated voice said as they approached, "Why do we have to eat here all the time dobe?"

"Because… it's ramen and it's the most delicious thing on this planet," the kyuubi vessel replied in his usual loud and obnoxious manner. Itachi wasn't entirely sure how the brash ninja made it to jonin status, his black eyebrows knitted together wryly at that random thought.

The quiet raven-haired ninja next to the other two was his usual and emotionless looking self. It was obvious that he wasn't even going to bother commenting on the other two shinobi's useless conversation. He personally didn't care where they ate.

He recognized his brother walking with team seven immediately as they were approaching.

Sakura had halted in her tracks outside the shop, doing her best to ignore the very warm male hand on the small of her back. Her glowing verdant eyes widened at the sight of the blond haired, blue eyed male coming towards them. Instantly before she could react, a deep soul aching sorrow infiltrated every pore of her body as green met deep azure. Naruto had stopped walking when he spotted the very pretty pink-haired female in front of the ramen shop with Sasuke's infamous cold fish of a brother studying him with startlingly beautiful green eyes.

Sakura immediately recognized the presence of the nine-tailed kyuubi that was sealed within the male standing awkwardly before her, blue eyes blinking at her curiously. That blonde woman may have sealed her powers but she hadn't removed the ability to feel another's aura of chakra. Especially from a very powerful spirit of the earth, one trapped against his will, no less. Oh sweet kami, she mentally lamented, humans could be such cruel creatures. The edge of deeply embedded loneliness within the boy didn't escape her inspection either, as the feel of his mixed chakra flared towards her, touching her hesitantly, gently.

It's aura encompassed her, enveloping her in its unique fold, embracing her with recognition. Not only did she feel the essence of the ninetails, but also that of the boy before her, the kindness in the depths of his soul reaching out to her in the most primal of ways. It was obvious that the humans had sealed one of the sacred beasts of the earth in such a young human male. More than likely to harness its great and awesome power for their own greedy intentions, she reasoned sadly, melancholy dancing in the reflection of her softly glowing eyes.

The kyuubi's reaction to the woman shook Naruto in a way that he didn't quite understand. The fox spirit within him had immediately sensed the Sin'dorei and lurched within the boy, it touched her intimately, kindly, happy to see her, confused that she did not greet it with her own chakra. Naruto had never felt the beast within him react happily to anything. In fact the only thing it ever howled about was blood, and killing by Naruto's recollections of his own interactions with it. But for some reason it stirred in such a strange manner over the strange woman in front of him. This left the container utterly confused.

Wordlessly she moved toward the boy, the floating movement of her steps graceful in an otherworldly manner. Sakura found herself gazing deeply, soulfully into confused blue orbs, the feel of her cool fingers strangely gentle as she touched his right cheek with her hand, tracing the whiskered indentions on his cheek to the astonishment of the males surrounding her not knowing how to react to the extroadinarly odd situation.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **I apologize now for any grammar errors that I may have missed as I do not have a beta. I did my best to keep it clean and my writing skills are quite rusty. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews of your thoughts would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you to everyone who read this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **For those curious about Sakura's age, she is about nineteen in human years. Considered a fledgling by her people's standards, their lifespan is pretty much comparable to a human's but more about that will definitely come later. Itachi is in his mid twenties to fit his description more similarly to the manga. The usual crew, team seven, team eight, ect are in their late teens as well, as this will be aimed at a more mature audience. So this will be easier for you all to visualize. Thank you for continuing to read. Please Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Lore. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Chapter 2:**

"Looks like you found yourself a girlfriend dickless," Sai quipped sarcastically next to him.

The usual insult didn't receive its customary angry and overzealous retort, which surprised both of the said nin's teammates. Naruto was hopelessly, no helplessly lost in the eye contact between him and the girl in front of him.

Sakura was still tenderly touching his cheek in an intimate and strangely intense manner. Her expression was full of an emotion the human males around her could not even begin to define or understand. The white cowl she was engulfed in was beginning to slip from her shoulders exposing her black collared neck for the boys to see. Sasuke and Sai immediately recognized it as a cursed seal.

Itachi was watching the girl's strange actions with bemusement, wondering what was going on in that little pink head of hers. And then an unintelligible niggle in the vicinity of his chest nagged at him. What was this? Was he feeling jealousy? Over Naruto, no less, he pondered in disbelief. Ridiculous, he refused to believe he felt something so silly over some woman he had captured just the night before. But why did it bother him so? He couldn't come to a conclusion, and this in itself bothered him greatly.

Naruto's whispered words of confusion shook Itachi out of his mental reverie, "Why are you bleeding from your eyes lady?" The kyuubi container squinted at the woman.

The other two males were staring at the girl oddly. Indeed a single blood red tear had slipped unbidden from her. That spurred Itachi into action and he quickly moved forward and grabbed the female and pulled her away from the other male. As soon as he did so the little itch in his chest went away immediately and that from some reason irritated him.

"Who is this brother?" Sasuke asked his sibling in an attempt to douse the taunt tension in the air, similar dark eyes roaming over his usually stoic brother. Most couldn't tell what his brother was feeling due to his disciplined mannerisms that came with the high level career his sibling was in, but he could tell that his brother was feeling more than a little irritated at the moment.

"This is Haruno Sakura, a hime from a small village in the Land of Rain," he introduced the obviously troubled woman.

She nodded at them in greeting. The melancholy from her features melted away when she asked softly her strange accent raising the brows of the two black-haired shinobis, "I'm sorry. What are your names?"

The boys introduced themselves one by one, her eyes never left Naruto as they did so, and the strange smile on her face made them all a little edgy. Sasuke looked at his brother suspiciously, "The Hokage gave you an escort mission?"

"Yes," the way that Itachi released the monosyllable from his lips indicated that he wouldn't appreciate further inquiry. It didn't stop his younger brother from wondering why the Hokage gave his brother a C-Rank mission at best. Something about the whole ordeal was strange. And he had seen girl excrete some red looking substance from her eyes. He concluded quickly that it wasn't blood. She wasn't hurt in any way, at least not as far as he could tell. In fact he could have sworn that she had been crying as crazy as it seemed.

It was obvious the way she was looking doe eyed at Naruto that she wasn't going to walk on her own, Itachi gazed down at her exasperated. Surprising the other males, the usually serious ANBU Captain, laid a hand on the woman's shoulder and began to steer her away.

"What was that all about?" Sai asked colorlessly, obviously bemused despite himself.

Sasuke gave his characteristic, who knows, who cares shrug.

Naruto said more to himself than anyone, "The Kyuubi recognized her…"

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked then, curiosity pushing overriding his own attempt of being stoic.

Then, Naruto shook his head, and was silently drawn into deep thought. Everyone knew that Naruto was the Jinchūriki container but the boy rarely talked about it. There had been a few occasions when Naruto's emotions spiraled out of control. The red chakra from the Kyuubi had spilt out of the seal, giving the blonde nin magnificent speed and power. But those occasions thankfully had been extraordinarily rare. It was even more rare for Naruto to verbally speak about it. After all the years he had been ostracized by the adults for his container's status, he was loud and brash, wishing more than anything else for people to respect him.

At first Sasuke and Sai couldn't stand the brash and emotional shinobi, but over the years they had grown fond of their team mate who would literally lay down his life for either of them. That deep heartfelt sincerity was rare itself in the shinobi world and they had grown to care for the ninja like a family member, though neither males would admit it out loud, so they continued to give him a hard time.

Naruto shook them out of the two nin's ponderings when his black sleeved arm shot into the air, "YOSH! It's time for ramen!" And as he said this barged into the ramen bar howling, "Old man! Give me the usual!"

The other members of team seven made eye contact, shrugged, and walked into the shop behind their enthusiastically hungry teammate.

-oOo-

Itachi had led the young woman to the humble apartment that he kept outside of the Uchiha complex for some privacy from his clan mates. He didn't feel like dealing with his family's curious questions just yet. Sasuke's too knowing eyes were enough for one day in his opinion. On his way over he bought some woman's clothing at a vendor before heading up into the aging building with his charge. The woman looked around the barren room and couldn't help but think that the surroundings fit her captor very well. A bed was situated in the corner, a small wooden table with a couple chairs for mealtimes, a restroom off to the side. Very simple, and it was kept very immaculate.

He tossed the bundle of clothing at the girl, "Go put those on." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the bathroom. And Sakura's eyes narrowed at his rudeness, temper flaring beneath the surface of her unsmiling facade. His eyes widened fractionally as she stomped into the bathroom muttering something about 'flesh eating barbarian males' under her breath. A smirk adorned his lips as she shut the door fairly hard for good measure, the slam an obvious indicator of her displeasure.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura looked at the bundle of cloths. Gingerly she set them aside. Shrugging out of the uniform indicating her fledgling status in the ranks of her people. She eyed the clothes warily muttering, "People aren't going to believe I'm a hime if I wear something like this…" It had been obvious to her that Itachi was hiding her origins, probably an order from that Hokage woman.

Slipping into the leggings, which ended at her lower thigh a couple inches above her knees. She stepped into the soft pink skirt that ended just above the end of the black leggings. As she shrugged into the red zippered high collared top she spotted the seal between her small pert breasts, it was very small and black, but it was there, a reminder that no matter how freely she walked in Konoha, she was a captive against her will.

Sighing at her glum thoughts, trying to remind herself, this was by no means a permanent problem. Ever so slowly she zipped the zipper all the way to the base of her throat before sitting on the porcelain toilet top to fit the sandals on feet, and wriggled her toes for good measure. They seemed to fit okay enough. Rising, she looked into the mirror above the simple washbasin and what she saw made her pale and swallow hard. There was a black collar seal right at the base of her neck, another stark indicator of her status.

Exiting the restroom with the bundle of clothing in her arms, she looked a little lost Itachi thought as he sat on the edge of his bed. He noticed the black ring around her neck immediately and grabbing a pink choker necklace that he had picked up on a second thought from one of the vendors below, he gestured for her to come to him. Shuffling forward, it was obvious she didn't want to get anywhere near the human male.

He took the bundle from her arms and set it aside. Itachi ordered her gruffly as he rose to his feet, "Hold your hair up a moment."

Complying with a grumble, he wrapped the necklace over the black mark on her neck and gently closed the clasp. Stepping back, he nodded at her, as the choker effectively hid the thin black line around her neck effectively.

"Sit. There are many things that need to be discussed before I take you out again," the Uchiha did his best not to sigh at the end of this sentence as she was glaring at him angrily, quickly pulling him to the end of his patience. It was already becoming a long day.

When she made no move to do as he asked, his onyx eyes bled into that fearsome bladed red she remembered so well, "Don't force me to make you comply with something so simple… Sakura."

Quickly she sat in one of the wooden chairs almost as if she had cold water thrown on her, the fierce look never left the Sin'dorei's face. The icy smile he gave her at her quick compliance made her wish she had something to throw at him, "Well…" Leaning back in the chair, she folded her arms, her softly glowing verdant eyes throwing sparks at the male in front of her.

"First and foremost," he began in a menacing tone, "If you try to escape… I will drag you back by your hair if need be…. I will personally lock you into that little cell in the Hokage's Tower… and make you very sorry that you even contemplated something so stupid…"

"We've already established that," she mocked the human in a dry tone, the glint in her eyes was looking at him as if he were one of the stupidest beings she had ever come across. Inside she was bristling at his arrogant comments. If it weren't for the fact that he could now track her, she would be long gone. Sadly because she would never lead a human back to the city of Silvermoon, she was stuck here until the seal was either removed or broken. Her powers be damned, she still had her brains.

The Uchiha was none too happy with her tone, but he ignored it for the moment, "Also you are not to talk about your origins to _no one…" _he paused to let that sink in, "if I even hear something or see something suspicious from you, I will hand you back to the Hokage…"

"Hence the reason why you told those nice shopkeepers I was the hime from some other human country right?" Sakura guessed accurately.

He raised a brow at the girl, "That would be correct…"

"Then why did you put me in clothes like this. No one's going to believe that lie," Sakura raised a sarcastic brow at the male in front of her.

"Little girl, it makes more than enough sense. I'm on an escort mission, and while you're in town, you want to blend in with the native civilians, as not to draw attention to yourself for an undecided length of time," he supplied for her simply, his eyes indicating that she was the simpleton, not he.

Folding her arms, she couldn't help but glare, but her voice dismissing him, "Alright, whatever you think is best." And then to his dark amusement she started to mutter something under her breath in a foreign language.

"And lastly," he paused to make sure he had her attention. When she didn't look up, lost in her own little tirade, Itachi moved so silently she didn't notice, and he placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face to ensure she was paying attention to him.

At the feel of his finger on her skin, Sakura started and blinked up at him fearfully. She couldn't forget that she didn't have access to her powers and she was almost as helpless as a kitten in this environment. Stiffening she met his dark onyx eyes, the defiance fading from her luminescent eyes.

When the male was satisfied that she was paying complete attention to him he asked her, his voice taking on a deep hypnotic tone, "What was that all about earlier?"

"What was what about?" the Sin'dorei asked puzzled.

"You were acting very oddly when you seen Naruto, that blond shinobi outside of the ramen bar… what was that all about?" Itachi's brows rose in the sarcastic manner she was starting to associate with him

As the recent memory assailed her eyes started to tear up and she completely surprised him when her voice lashed out him angrily, she had jumped to her feet, lifting her chin in the air, green eyes meeting his furiously as his words seem to fire her up and was poking him in the chest with an indignant finger tip, "You humans are incredibly cruel!"

The Uchiha was sure that everyone on the block heard that angrily delivered statement. Then she started a tirade in a flurry of words he didn't even begin to understand. Taking in a deep breath realizing that he wouldn't understand the words coming from her, she paused and began again, righteous fury burning in the deep depths of her eyes, "I don't know why you humans like playing those vicious games. But to seal a sacred spirit of the earth into a young boy is indescribably cruel. I don't know if you humans get a sick sense of power when you do such horrific things. But it's caused a lot of suffering, not only for the trapped Kyuubi, but for that boy Naruto as well. It will end in disaster, mark my words."

Ruby tears began to slide down her cheeks. Itachi was at a loss for words for a moment. If his underlings knew what this woman had managed to accomplish, something that they had never been able to do in all the years they worked under their serious and powerful captain they would have gladly shook the said woman's hand and probably offered to buy her a beer. The Sin'dorei had immediately recognized the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto. So that's what had caused her strange actions. The Hokage's words came back to him, _they are a race of beings that are tied to the rhythms of the earth, and are blessed by the gods they worship. The embodiment of chakra, their control is said to rival the legendary tailed beasts._

And the tailed beasts were also to a certain extent the incarnation of chakra. So perhaps she had felt some strange connection, for her to look at Naruto and for her to immediately realize something like that, was something he hadn't calculated on. On top of all that Naruto had responded oddly to the woman as well. So that already meant team seven suspected something strange about Sakura. And it had been obvious his brother didn't believe a word of his lie. But the good thing about that was that his brother would mind his own business. Sasuke wasn't the type to pry into other people's personal problems, nor was he the type to discuss it with anyone either.

Strangely gentle he grasped the girl's chin and immediately her tirade halted. She hiccupped and gazed up at him, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say.

Unlike the tender manner he had managed to capture her attention with, his words were direct and ruthlessly blunt, "Our village's business is our own. It's not for you to question. I want you to control your emotions if you see Naruto again. It wouldn't be good for people to get even more suspicious about you. And try not to cry, your tears look like you're bleeding from your eyeballs."

A small breath escaped her lips her verdant eyes were intense with dislike, "It's no wonder that my kin chooses to close themselves off from the eyes of humans." She paused and continued, "I don't know what it is your leader wants from me, but I will die before I betray my own kin."

The Uchiha felt a tiny amount of pity for his charge. He wasn't sure either what Tsunade wanted from the girl, but it wasn't his job to question his leadership. He was just doing another job, completing another mission. It wouldn't do for him to get emotionally involved.

His next words didn't only surprise the girl but he was a little shocked by that he was saying something like this to her, but he was getting a little irritated by her self righteous attitude, "Not all humans are as bad as you like to think little girl. While you are here, make the best of it. You should get to know the villagers and form your own opinions about the people here. Be thankful that you aren't locked in that cell. If we were all as bad as you say and seemed to believe, you'd still be sitting down in that prison… alone. Or dead."

The stubborn resolve on her face melted away a little at his sharply delivered words and her shoulders slumped as she realized he was right in a sense, "You are right, the shopkeepers were kind and so was Naruto." He noted wryly his name didn't appear in her words, but he was her captor after all.

"Also you don't have to be in my company at all times. I can easily track you down if need be, and since you can't utilize your chakra to escape. I will allow you to explore Konohagakure within reason until further notice," the shinobi informed his captive, stepping away from her. He looked down at her, "I'm going to go out for awhile. Take a walk, or do whatever it is that you want."

Except attempting an escape, she added to his words mentally. Nodding at him, he left her sitting there, the Sin'dorei's eyes clouded over with her inner thoughts. Perhaps it would be good to explore the area, she thought to herself, it wouldn't hurt.

And so that's what she did. Leaving the small apartment, she made her way downstairs and out into the bustling streets of Konoha. As she walked she studied the populace, realizing there were amazing similarities between them and her own kin. There were merchants lining the streets. Children played happily and freely in the open. Restaurants had their menus sitting out on the sidewalks on display and goods shops had pieces of their wares sitting out for potential customer perusal.

Not so different, really. And then she noticed a shop that made her recoil a little inside. Blinking at the cut flowers outside of the shop, a fierce scowl adorned her features. Not only did humans eat the flesh of other creatures they liked giving something as wonderful as flowers a slow and agonizing death. _Monsters!_ Her mind screamed. But the memory of her shooting a tree in half made her feel a little guilty at this mental accusation. However, her actions were in self-defense, she reasoned easily. This was for no absolute reason, at least not one her mind could wrap around. Sakura couldn't help herself and stepped into the shop. The bell that rang behind her startled her slightly, but she quickly composed herself when she noticed that the whole shop was lined with floral arrangements.

The girl at the counter was trimming the stems of the plants with a pair of metal instruments and arranging them just like the ones around the shop. These weren't even being used for a good cause of some sort, for instance like medicinal or in the creation of defensive weapons. Wasteful was all that Sakura could think to herself.

The blonde girl at the counter looked up, her high bouncing ponytail moved with the action. Her blue eyes regarded the stranger, and a smile adorned her lips, "Welcome to our shop miss. Is there anything I can get you?"

Ino watched as a fierce look formed on the other woman's face. And then to her surprise and the shock of the other customers the strange pinkette lifted a hand and shook her fist at her in an angry manner, "Plant murderers!" And then preceded to march out of the shop, head held high, the door slamming behind her in a most comical manner.

Choji who had watched the entire thing, while eating his usual bag of chip snacks muttered between bites, "Strange girl…"

Ino nodded at this, "Yeah … no kidding!" But then quickly went back to work forgetting about the strange girl easily, but then she was startled as a shadow flit by the shop. She could have sworn that was Itachi Uchiha, but she shrugged that notion aside and returned to her arrangements.

-oOo-

Outside the shop, Sakura took a deep breath and continued her trek down the streets still in the daze of a little culture shock. She soon found herself in a park and at the end of it was training grounds of some kind. It seemed occupied at the moment by a pair of shinobi and a kunoichi. Turning, Sakura looked for the solace of the trees surrounding them instead of the company of humans.

Strolling through the trees, an ancient lament of her people began to form on her lips. At first it was a whisper, and then as she went further and further into the small grove of trees, she leaned against the trunk of a white oak and for some reason the sound of the lament being sung, the words being so familiar gave her a strange sense of comfort, it started slow, building and dropping in tone, a crescendo at some points, "Anar'alah, anar'alah, belore… Sin'dorei," pausing she finished out the rest, "Shindu, fallah na, Sin'dorei." The lyrical language spilled easily from her lips. The words were much more comfortable than the common human tongue.

In the trees Itachi watched his charge curiously. Listening to the song she was singing. It was actually fairly intriguing. Sakura didn't have a great singing voice, far from it, but the high-pitched feminine tone that wrapped around whatever it was she was singing about in her language, was hypnotizing and somehow sad. He had wanted to see what she would do once left to her own devices. And it seemed that she wasn't planning any immediate escape, he would leave her on her own next time. He crouched low when he heard voices heading in their direction. He quickly recognized Maito Gai's team.

"I'll win the next time," the boy in green spandex swore at his teammate.

Sakura stopped the moment she heard the male voice. Turning she came face-to-face with the boy in an obscenely tight green outfit, and tried not to wince, her expression was comical to say the least. The words slipped from her mouth before she could help it, "Are you being punished?"

Of course Lee didn't catch onto the meaning behind her words and scratched the back of his head, "Um no… why do you ask?"

Sakura's eyes goggled. Neji's facial expression much like Itachi's didn't change but his eyes reflected his amusement. Tenten smothered a laugh, when they realized that the girl was talking about it was all they could do not to react. They were more than used to Lee by now, but some strangers were appalled by his choice of clothing.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Konoha?" Tenten asked the girl immediately liking the sweet innocent girl.

Peeling her eyes from the strange looking male in front of her in some relief, "I'm…" she remembered Itachi's warning, "I'm from the land of rain. Haruno… Sakura. Nice to meet you." She greeted politely.

Tenten nodded, "Welcome to Konoha, I'm Tenten, and these are my team mates Neji and Lee." She indicated to the males. The said men nodded in greeting to her.

Suddenly a sweaty hand grasped her own, "Are all the woman from your country as beautiful as you? My exotic lotus flower…" Sakura found herself looking at Lee confused.

She replied stuttering at first, "Yes…" not understanding what the man was gushing about.

Tenten shoved him aside with her shoulder, "Lee, leave the poor girl alone."

And then, brown eyes met hers, "We're going to go eat. Want to come?"

Sakura liked the kind glint in the other female's eyes, but the she replied, "But I don't have any er…" struggling for the word her accent making itself known, "curr… money on me."

"That's alright, I got it this time," Tenten said, not wanting to take no for an answer.

Sakura looked to the horizon as they left the confines of the small woods. It was getting dark. It was best if she returned, otherwise Itachi might come looking for her, and that was not a thought she cared much for.

"I don't think…" but found herself being tugged along by the other woman.

An unwilling smile formed on her lips, and so she let herself be led along. And it was in this manner she found herself in front of the ramen bar. This time only Ayame occupied the shop. When she seen the nin enter her shop she greeted them, and then eyed the hime, "So back again? Our ramen is that good isn't it!" It was more of a statement than a query. Sakura nodded obediently.

"You've been here before?" Tenten asked the girl.

Before she could respond she heard an argument taking place outside. Familiar male voices.

"Why do we have to eat here twice in the same day dobe?!" Sasuke's voice wafted inside.

"Because it's ramen… that's why…!" Naruto stomped in.

The blonde shinobi stopped when he spotted Sakura, "Sakura-chan! How are your eyes?"

The companions she came with were eyeing her oddly at that annoucement, and the Sin'dorei recalled Itachi's words about how it looked like her eyes were bleeding, she replied stiffly, "Much better thank you..."

"So you like ramen a lot too!" the enthusiastic male, bumped Lee out of the way, who was in fact trying to sit next to the young woman.

"I er… love it," Sakura replied under the now poignant gaze of Ayame who then smiled prettily and placed a bowl of vegetable ramen in front of the pinkette.

Naruto peered into her bowl, "Yuck! You like that rabbit slop ramen!"

Before Sakura could respond, Ayame had whipped out a wooden spoon and whacked Naruto over the hand.

"Ow what was that for?" Naruto eyed the fuming girl.

"You were insulting the food here. Are you as stupid as you are dickless?" Sai had finally come inside with an annoyed Sasuke.

Snapping her little wooden thingies they gave her again, she tried to eat, but the general conversation had taken on a chaotic energy all it's own, and she decided it was best if she stayed out of it.

The blonde girl from the flower shop entered, and that resulted in more chaos as she pointed at Sakura and announced loudly, "You!" A heavyset shinobi and another who looked positively bored out of his mind followed behind the simmering girl. The spiky haired male was muttering something under his breath about troublesome blondes.

Sakura gazed at the plant killer with a little apprehension and tried her best to ignore her. Eventually everyone was introduced to her. Their names were swimming in her head, and honestly she was unable to keep up with it all, but she tried. And before she knew it, yet another set of young nin entered the restaurant.

Naruto turned and waved, "Hi Hinata."

The girl must be related to that Neji person she quickly surmised by the strange color of her eyes. The girl blushed and came over. Sakura moved aside to allow the girl in next to Naruto. And then she was introduced to Hinata, Shino and Kiba, along with his dog Akamaru.

Sakura surmised that their squads must be run in groups of threes, she filed the tidbit of information away for later. It could possibly come in handy in the future.

"My it's gotten busy tonight," Ayame muttered, and found herself being sent back and forth many times for second and thirds of ramen.

As Sakura listened to those around her, they seemed to be around her age at least as far as she could surmise, a soft smile adorned her features. They were really not all that different in many ways. Sakura's eyes took on a glazed look as memories of her with the people her age, old friends, going out and eating, doing things together, conversation flowing very similarly to the very one she was apart of. They didn't seem like bad people as far as she could tell. Perhaps Itachi, her captor was correct in what he had said to her.

Once dinner was paid for, they left the ramen bar, waving their goodbyes to the hostess. Her mouth went dry when she saw Itachi approaching them. The chattering stopped as he halted in front of her, "Ready to go, hime?"

The others were watching curiously. And most of them except for the loud Naruto noticed the look of fear that flashed across her face. Itachi almost rolled his eyes at the exasperating woman. She was looking at him as if he were going to beat her.

Sakura nodded stiffly and gave a small smile to the others as she left with her captor. Neji on a whim activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened when he immediately spotted two forbidden seals on the young woman. It startled him so much he shut his blood trait off before the others took notice, wondering who that woman really was. He didn't say a word as they all split and separated, shuffling off to head home for the evening. He shook his head, mentally he rationalized whatever it was it didn't involve him. And with that, he headed home with his teammates.

-oOo-

**A/N: **I realize that some of this chapter left the serious tone of the previous and went on a silly arc. I wanted Sakura to meet some of the main characters without it being touched upon too heavily. We all know who they are, so long descriptions is a little too tedious, not only for me, but the people who are reading this, in my honest opinion. It wasn't my intention to rush the flow if it seemed that way. As it stands, Sakura still has a lot to learn. The silliness of this chapter was more or less a view of Sakura's culture shock experience. I hope you all enjoyed it. Arigato! Also the translation as promised is as follows from Sakura's song. The translation and words belong to Blizzard, not me.

Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore  
Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei

translates to:

By the light, by the light of the sun  
Children of the blood  
Our enemies are breaking through  
Children of the blood


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I wanted to thank those who have reviewed thus far, Delilah, Ct, Roxnroll, blossomheartxoxo, susannajulia, zatie111, Rachel9493, pawsbells, and to all those who added me to favorites and updates, it means a lot to me my dear readers. To be honest, I wasn't going to post this at all. There is something very personal about this work that I can't explain. Even so I went out on a limb and posted it for all to see. Also for those who have not played WoW, it's not really a big deal. I borrowed a few things from them so of course I wanted to give credit where credit was due, legalities aside. But other than the language and the name of a race, which I borrowed, the lore of the people in this fiction will totally be different, so non-MMORPG people you have nothing to worry about. And so I plow on my dear readers.

**FYI: **Sakura's Sin'dorei name is, Alshara T'sa'e. If you recall she goes by a 'translated' version "Sakura" for the benefit of Konoha, well at least in my story. And the name of her native language is Thalassian.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Lore. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Warning: This chapter is a little citrusy.**

**Chapter 3:**

_Obtuse._

_Greedy._

_Filthy._

_Murderers._

_Malevolent._

_The words echoed in the darkness of her mind. Memories of a time not too far past slowly began to form in the girl's chaotic thoughts. She realized she was sitting in a desk, all too familiar, and not completely welcome. She tucked her feet beneath the chair, her green eyes intent on the teacher. The scent of morning glories permeated the class through the open windows, and birds twittered happily outside the classroom, indicating to her that it was springtime._

_"Alright class, let's review the subject matter of today's lecture," Instructor Morningstar tapped the baton against her palm._

_Several hands shot into the air immediately, the teacher pointed at a random student, "Yes Sorium?"_

_"Humans cannot be trusted," Sorium replied smugly._

_"Good, and what else," Miss Morningstar asked the class._

_Another show of hands went up, "Yes Darise?"_

_"They only fight for the sake of fighting," the girl responded aptly, "It's also a known fact that you must never let them see you… because they will kill you on the spot…just like they kill each other…and so if ever spotted by one, you need to kill them first."_

_"Very good children," the teacher nodded approvingly._

_The curious pinkette raised her hand and the teacher pointed at her with the baton, "Anything you'd like to add Alshara?"_

_"Have you ever met one before?" her child self asked in innocent curiosity and then added at the teacher's confused look, "A human that is…?"_

_"What an utterly ridiculous question T'sa'e! No of course not, why would I even want to…" the teacher replied in irritated at what she felt was a smart alec question. The students on all sides laughed making Alshara feel like a lowly cockroach that had just crawled into the classroom and just as stupid._

_Cheeks flushed with embarrassment the girl insisted, "But then how would you know they are that bad… if you never met one yourself?"_

_Instructor Morningstar let out a sigh of disgust, "Alshara T'sa'e, meet me after class…"_

_Snickers followed the comment._

_The scene faded from her eyes, but the unforgotten pain of the punishment lingered in memory. Her personal flaw, curiosity had never failed to get the pinkette in trouble on more than just one occasion. The memory faded into agonizing nothingness. _

_And then Alshara found herself walking through the crowded streets of Silvermoon, her pink tresses and green eyes a painful beacon amongst all the purely white haired blue-eyed Sin'dorei._

_Although she heard the whispers that were spoken by those who wanted to make sure she knew what they thought of her. Pride was all that kept her head held high, her gaze straight on the unforeseeable road of her future._

_"Can you believe that pink hair, it's so disgraceful?" one would whisper._

_"It's an ill omen," another would answer, "never mind that atrocious pink hair… her eyes are creepy…they look evil to me…"_

_"Alshara comes from bad blood. She'll never be anybody," some would gossip._

_"I feel bad for her fiancé's family," they'd all reply, callous laughter ensuing._

_The many voices reverberated in her mind, surrounding her to the point she felt as if she were drowning in the unforgotten rejection. Unbidden, tears slipped down her cheeks. What if they were right? Her mind would hiss the words at her. _

_Alshara wasn't like the other Sin'dorei, not only because of her physical appearance, but her stubbornness was so unlike a true Sin'dorei, she never accepted the ancient teachings at face value and had paid dearly for it. Many believed that somewhere along the line, a relative had a tryst with a human, that her blood was dirty, filthy. For in all the history of their people, there was no record of anyone being born with pink hair, nor green eyes. On the other hand, there had been those born with golden tresses and crimson glowing orbs, but such a rare event was said to be blessed by Alah'ni, their creator, the Phoenix of Infinity, and only happened every couple hundred years. They were all great heroes and heroines of old._

_The pain of her aching heart hidden beneath years of loneliness she found herself gazing into the fierce glowing blue orbs of her fiancé, an arrangement by their parents at the time of her birth, as was the way of their society. _

_The memory surfaced of her sitting with her textbooks open, studying intensely for the day she would be able to freely walk of the city away from the accusing stares of the other Sin'dorei. She was sitting outside the training grounds for recruits that were sent out of Silvermoon for special missions by their great Queen Novia Sunstrider herself. It was one of the rare occasions her fiancé accompanied her. Sometimes she felt as if he couldn't really stand her, but spoke to her only out of the honor-binding contract. His deep and irritated masculine voice lashed at her, "I don't understand why you insist on taking human language studies Alshara!"_

_"You know I'm training to be a field medic. What if I run into one…?" Alshara quieried her luminescent verdant eyes clashing with her fiancé's._

_"Alshara… you know the unbreakable decree. You are to kill any human that sees you! Otherwise you risk __**exile**__!" his voice grew hard at this last statement trying to speak some sense into his wayward future wife, he would never understand her, he lamented._

_"But wouldn't that make me just like them Sathren?" her soft voice echoed the hurt she felt, "Are we not taught that to act like a human is a sin?"_

_"You are much too soft hearted for your own good Alshara," Sathren Azuredawn went to sit down next to his fiancé, his voice still quite exasperated by her mule-headedness, he had learned along time ago that arguing with her was pointless. The tone of his voice told her that he didn't think it was a good thing._

_A ripple in the surface of the memory, it faded into the recesses of her mind._

_But then to her dismay once more she found herself aware but this time she floated in the abysmal into nothingness and a familiar voice echoed all throughout her consciousness, "I celebrate your arrival into adulthood. This ancient mark you bear is a reflection of the creation of our kin. We are one people Alshara T'sa'e. The tears of Alah'ni! We are united and the sun blesses us. Never forget the Well of Eternity that you swear to protect with your life."_

_Alshara repeated obediently, "I will never forget. Anu belore Dela'na!"_

_Never forget._

_Never._

_Forget._

_I will never forget. By the blood red tears of Alah'ni, I swear my eternal loyalty._

_A pause._

_A flash of bladed red eyes watched her impassively, fading into onyx. She reached out to touch them, but they faded from her mind's eye, leaving her alone once more._

_Was I born already tainted?_

_Sorrow._

_Tears of blood._

-oOo-

Itachi Uchiha was staring at the ceiling feeling just a little more than irritated at the moment. He had given his bed up since he had taken on the duty of this 'S-Class' mission of keeping an eye on the strange Sin'dorei woman, Sakura Haruno. He had even allowed Tsunade to place a temporary seal on him. It had only been a little over a week, and they had avoided the company of one another. Well it had mostly been one sided. And it was obvious when this woman decided on a course of action. She would just go ahead and do it without batting those little pink eyelashes of hers. Sakura had made it very obvious she wanted little to do with him. The tension between them was growing each day, it was almost as if she couldn't stand to be around him. And for some unknown and irksome reason it bothered him though he wouldn't ever admit such a fallacy.

The girl had taken to spending time with the young jonin squads she met on her second day in Konoha when they weren't on a mission. She seemed to enjoy their company fairly well, especially that of Naruto. Which suited him just fine, that meant he didn't have to play baby-sitter twenty four seven, he told himself.

But at the moment the woman was crying in her sleep. It wasn't a loud blubbering type of crying, it was actually very soft and most people would probably sleep through it no problem. However he was a light sleeper as any decent nin would be. So it didn't take much to wake him up. And the girl had been tossing and turning almost since her head had hit the pillow that night for some unfathomable reason. At this point the Uchiha had an inner struggle and grunted as he sat up, the need for sleep winning out. He ran a hand through his hair irritably.

Gently he sat on the edge of the bed and let out a disgruntled sigh at the sight of her ruby streaked cheeks. It was obvious she was having a dream or perhaps a nightmare of some sort. Sakura was mumbling in that strange language of hers. If he was ever going to get any rest he was going to have to do something about the girl's state of distress he reasoned.

Lightly he untangled some of the blankets that she had herself so bound up in from her thrashing about. And then gently he grabbed her delicate shoulders and began to shake her awake.

-oOo-

The comforting scent of a warm summer's rain tickled her nose. A familiar voice that she couldn't quite place whispered her name, "Sakura…" the hands on her shoulders were warm and comforting in an odd way.

"Sathren?" she uttered the name confused. Why would Sathren be speaking to her in the common human tongue? Perplexed she gradually sat up. The still dreamy haze in her brain lay heavy on her senses. Reaching up, her fingertips curled delicately into a shirt against a hard masculine chest. Lifting her face from the comforting folds of the soft material, she breathed in the reassuring rainwater scent before burying her face against the crook of a strong male neck, enjoying the feel of a pulse against her cheek finding the rhythm relaxing.

Her small pink tongue darted out to taste in curiosity, wondering vaguely if the skin beneath her nose would taste as good as it smelled. Sakura's lips puckered at the salty flavor that tickled her tongue, the being beneath her shuddered at her touch, and mistaking the movement for disgust, she made a soft soothing sound in her throat. She was vaguely hurt that the male body beneath her had stiffened.

Tentatively she found his lips so soft and firm, Sakura mewled helplessly against them. She whispered in Thalassian when they didn't soften at her touch, "Why will you never kiss me Sathren?" But then smiled almost giddily against his lips when a masculine groan answered her words and finally began to return the kiss in a manner that bordered on aggressive. Her fingers clutched the shirt tighter, her nails scratching at the skin beneath the material.

Itachi knew he should push the obviously delirious girl away the exact moment she had started to snuggle against his chest like an attention hungry kitten. His calculating mind was calling him stupid for allowing Sakura to get so close to him in such an intimate way. But her touch was the most intoxicating thing he had ever felt and so at the moment he happily ignored the cold calculative side of himself trying to give him a stern lecture on what his duties were. Instead he concentrated on the pinkette in his arms, Sakura's scent was nothing like the cherry blossoms she was named after. Itachi swore that as she drew close to him the scent of strawberries invaded his senses.

Her soft wriggling body coupled with the soft mewling sounds that escaped with her innocent touches was doing something to the lower part of his anatomy that he would probably be irritated at himself about in the morning. She was muttering something in her language, but he could care less at the moment and he gently nipped her lower lip and immediately her mouth opened and before he could slip his tongue into the honeyed cavern, she caught him off guard and suckled on his lower lip. A warm masculine hand cupped her bottom and moved her closer with a primal masculine groan as her torso met his, fitting against him in a most primitive way.

Sakura found herself drowning in pure sensation. Who knew that a kiss could be so intense? The thrusting tongue in her mouth was leaving a melting sensation coursing like wildfire through her insides, whips of lightening whistled through her veins, and she let out a guttural moan that surprised them both. And then as the fog of her dream-inebriated brain began to lift, she began to realize that she was not kissing Sathren. The moonlight streaming through the window lit the raven hair and the passion hazed onyx eyes of the male in front of her. Itachi Uchiha.

Guilt immediately gnawed fiercely at her heart. What was she doing? She broke the kiss her hands relaxing against his chest, giving a gentle shove. Her passion hazed glowing green eyes found themselves drowning in onyx. She felt shaken when she realized the source of her guilt came from the fact was that she was relieved that it wasn't Sathren. What was wrong with her? She had just unknowingly given her first kiss away to a stranger… her captor of all people, a human, and an enemy. Was she really the idiot that her friends and family thought she was? She just betrayed her kin in a very primal way and she realized with some horror at herself that she didn't care.

The Sin'dorei breathed in deeply to calm her raging soul, "I'm so sorry…" the sound of her whisper had him searching the depths of her sad eyes.

"Don't be," Itachi chuckled his breathing still a little on the harsh side. Inwardly he was amazed at how this little slip of a female had just affected him. So much so that he had went against his own intuition and ignored the intelligent advice his brain had screamed at him. She was a dangerous little package. Never would have guessed that such a sensual creature resided in the little body of hers. Itachi realized he had never done something like this, ever. What in the hell was wrong with him?

Sakura watched transfixed as he ran his long tan and calloused fingers through his hair in an obvious irritable manner, a blush stained her cheeks and she swallowed hard, still able to smell that rainwater scent that was his essence. Realizing what she was doing she wanted to beat her head against the wall. What in the hell was wrong with her? Had being around these humans for a week addled her brains? She really was going to get herself exiled with her silly behavior she lamented.

"You were… having nightmares…" the soothing timber of his voice pulled her out of her own chaotic thoughts.

Her apologetic look had him feeling a little guilty, "Did I keep you awake… Itachi?" at his pointed gaze she whispered gently, "I apologize."

"No need. Let's just get some sleep," Itachi wanted to snooze off his spurt of insanity. He felt frustration at his wayward thoughts when his eyes took in her swollen lips, tousled pink tresses falling around her milky moon kissed shoulders and the fact that she was engulfed in one of his oversized shirts. The sting of the little scratches she left on his chest began to burn. It was a picture he'd never forget he realized dourly. His realistic self was still in the middle of a long-winded lecture in his mind. He was a lot of things, but he was first and foremost a grown male. And in this manner his inner struggle raged on.

Sakura heard him sigh and felt the bed dip as he rose to his feet and a strange sort of desperation clawed at her insides. Her torturous dreams still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to be alone. Not anymore. At least not right now. Before she stopped to think, both hands shot out and grabbed his shirt in desperation.

Her words came out strangled and deeply accented, "Please… don't go…"

"What?" his own voice came out slightly strangled. His eyes took in the quivering girl sitting on his bed. His hormones were still going crazy, but even still he could tell she was upset by something.

"Will you stay with me? At least just for tonight? I don't want to be alone," the way she was looking at him now with those large pleading eyes of hers reminded him of a child. It was very reminiscent of past times when his little brother Sasuke would crawl into his bed after a nightmare, a beseeching look in his dark brown eyes. Itachi groaned inaudibly. He wasn't going to be allowed to sleep tonight he realized sourly as he felt any resistance he might have been feeling melt away.

Sakura nearly wilted with relief when he sat back down and nodded almost imperceptibly. Scooting to the edge nearly against the wall, she lay down facing him and shut her eyes and found it odd that the feel of his soft breaths on her face felt soothing. The feeling of utter security that she felt at that moment allowed her to fall asleep within a few minutes.

Itachi watched the slumbering girl a few moments before closing his own eyes. All of his years of hard training paid off when he forced his thoughts into silence. Exhaustion quickly won out and at the soothing rhythmic sound of Sakura's breathing, he quickly gave in and fell into a restful sleep.

-oOo-

Sakura was the first to wake up. Soft glowing green eyes opened only to find Itachi lying across from her. The events of the night before rushed back to her mind and she felt her face burn with the mere memory. Nothing she could do about it now, she thought, and forcefully she pushed the thoughts away from her. Not wanting to wake the obviously tired male, the Sin'dorei sat up and shimmied off of the bed.

Heading into the bathroom, she cleaned up and got ready for the day. Combing out her pink hair slowly, as she gazed into the mirror, she realized her lips were quite swollen from the ministrations of her captor. Who would have guessed that the cold male in the other room would be so intense? She put the brush down, her face burning at her thoughts.

Sucking in a deep breath forcing the memory away, she left the bathroom and went to the small kitchenette in search of a little food. He had very few staples, she realized quickly, just enough to get by. Opening the fridge she wrinkled her nose at the sight of the packaged bacon and quickly shut the door with a sharp snap. Well she sure as hell wasn't going to cook that! Snorting indignantly, she glanced at the bowl of apples and the half empty bottle of sake. A little idea formed in her head.

Grabbing the bowl, she took the apples and quickly peeled them and set them aside. Lifting the bottle, she sniffed it and wrinkled her nose at the strong scent. It wasn't like the fine drinks in Silvermoon, but it would suffice. Quickly she heated a pan, and started to cook the apples and sake together, throwing a little sugar and spices that he had in the back of the cupboard. Sakura hoped that spider webs weren't a bad sign.

When the apples were soft and warm, and the alcohol had been mostly cooked out she grabbed a couple of cracked bowls and poured the hot mixture out of the pan. Glancing over at the male who was still sound asleep, she took a napkin and put it over his bowl to keep any wandering bugs out.

Polishing off her breakfast, she decided to go out for a walk, not wanting to stay in the little apartment anymore in such close proximity to the man that lay dead to the world on the rumpled bed. He must have been really tired, she thought to herself, as she stepped out into the hall, making sure that the door didn't make any noise as it clicked shut.

Stepping out into the sunshine an unbidden smile came to her face at the sight of a couple children playing in the street, already barefooted, with smudged and giggling faces. They really weren't so different. Her troubled dreams from the night before came back to her, and she shook her head to clear it, and continued on her way towards the training grounds.

On the way over to the training grounds a flash of silver met her eyes. Green orbs widened. It was that man in that strange black half mask thing. She squinted. Every time she saw this man she had to wonder why he wore that thing. Was there something strange he was hiding under it? For the past week, she had caught glimpses of him reading some kind of book. Was he a scholar or teacher of some kind? Curious, she started towards him and wondered with some apprehension why he was giggling like a schoolgirl. Halting a moment at the strange sound coming from the grown male. Sakura tilted her head perplexed.

Kakashi glanced up from the latest installment of Icha Icha Paradise and took notice of the attractive young woman gazing avidly at him. Not one to ignore the opposite sex, he shut his book with a decisive click and walked over to the young woman, "Hello there, I haven't seen you around town before… What's your name?"

Sakura scarcely heard the man's question. Peering up at him, warring with the strong curiosity inside her. Why would a human keep his face covered all the time? It just didn't make any real sense to her. Was he hurt in some way? Her hand snaked out and before Kakashi could properly react to the girl's strange actions. She pulled part of his mask down, catching a glimpse of his red eye and scarred flesh. The menacing eye was so similar to Itachi's that she snatched her hand back as if she had been burnt but not before Kakashi caught her small wrist and held her in place.

It was obvious he was irritated but he said with a masculine smirk forming beneath his mask, a dark chuckle escaping his lips, "Well sweetheart if you are that eager to see me undressed… we can go somewhere else a little more private…" Even as innocent as Sakura was, the suggestion was apparent even to one such as her, and she blushed absolutely mortified by the bluntly delivered innuendo.

"I… I'm sorry," she apologized completely embarrassed.

A familiarly warm hand firmly placed itself on her shoulder and the silver haired male released her wrist and she stumbled back as she was pulled back. Kakashi didn't miss the possessiveness behind the gesture and he waved in his usual carefree manner,

"Good morning Itachi! Did you misplace this little package?" He nodded at the quivering female who was doing her very best to put distance between them. Kakashi frowned down at the girl. He hadn't seriously meant to scare her or at least not to that extent, even if she was a little… strange and rude.

Itachi was very curt, his voice icy when he replied forgoing the niceties, "Kakashi… you'll have to forgive Sakura here, she is a foreigner, and has some very strange customs…"

"I see," Kakashi's voice trailed off, and then under the smoldering almost predatory gaze of the other male, he opened his book and found the page he had left off on and waved before leaving them standing in the middle of the street, "Well… I'll see you later then. Goodbye for now blossom."

Sakura felt like a doe caught in the sights of a hunter. She didn't have to turn around and look at Itachi to know that he was just a little more than angry with her. The cold fury he was emanating was like a douse of cold water and she couldn't help but shudder. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the Sin'dorei turned to face the music, so to speak. She couldn't even meet her captor's eyes. Sakura kept her eyes on her sandaled toes like a recalcitrant child.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes," it was a stark statement.

Wincing at his tone, she looked up at him and mumbled an apology in an attempt to appease him. She made the mistake of looking into icy granite onyx.

"What made you go off and do something like that?" his voice was terse with irritation, "Is it a common custom for your people to invade another's personal space?"

His harshly delivered words felt like a whip against her already ragged emotions. She slouched almost as if he had beaten her. His words a reminder of the night before. Her curiosity was probably her greatest sin. At least the other Sin'dorei had often enjoyed reminding her of this fact.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she backed away to run somewhere to be alone wanting more than anything at the moment to cry her eyes out. And immediately the male realized he had made a mistake saying something like to her, remembering the little bout of passion they had shared just hours before.

When she tried to back away from him, he grabbed her wrist, ignoring the curious eyes of the onlookers. The emotion for the girl was too much when the man chose to hold her immobile. It made her just a little angry that she was being held against her will and she snapped at him waspishly, her feelings of remorse fading fast, "Let me go!"

Itachi's monosyllabic reply was quick and sharp, "No."

And then if Itachi had to bet money on the next words out of her mouth, even though they were another language, he would have bet three missions worth of pay that she was cussing him out. Itachi smirked down at the little female, amused at her antics. And momentarily he was amazed at how easily this girl evoked emotions in him. He was an ANBU Captain, not some teenage boy just hitting puberty. If his underlings had witnessed his actions on a mission that was supposed to be simple, he'd never live it down. Ever. The raven-haired male frowned at this last thought.

He wasn't too far from the truth. Sakura wasn't the type to use foul language, but the manner of things she was saying to Itachi at the moment was definitely not very nice. And in the next couple of seconds, when Sakura would recall this moment, she wasn't sure if it was from emotion or the strain of the week, but just a minute amount of chakra leaked and immediately with a force Itachi would remember with more that just a little irritation, he was thrust back against a wooden stand, crashing through the wooden structure in a most undignified manner.

And to his amazement, Sakura leapt at least a good fifty feet in the air, onto a roof and was gone in the blink of an eye. Agilely the male stood up, dusting off his pants just a little more than vexed, and felt for the seal in his hand and was immediately reassured as the girl had headed off in the direction of the training grounds.

Perhaps it would be best to give her a little time to cool down, his calculative side reasoned. Besides he needed a little space to think himself. He'd have to report the lapse of the seal to the Hokage immediately however. And still ignoring the incredulous looks of the populace, he vaulted onto the roof and in the direction of the tower.

-oOo-

**A/N: **Okay people wow, I didn't even mean to go into that direction in this chapter, I honestly meant for a little more about Sakura's past to trickle out. Not all peaches and cream as you can see. Hopefully you get a little more feel for her character in this odd little play. I honestly hope they weren't too OOC, however it was definitely fun to write. Ah but the intensity of the Itachi and Sakura characters in this story just had to rear its head and force me in that direction. Anyhow, thank you for reading this segment. Until next time.

**Translation: **Anu belore Dela'na - "The sun guides us"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **To those who reviewed, pawsbells, roxie, zatie111, roxnroll, HarmonyRose, luluslove, and also any of those I might have missed. And to those who added my story to favorites and updates. Thank you. Please enjoy this next installment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Lore. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listening for this Chapter: **"So Different" by the Exies.

**Chapter 4**

_One of Itachi's earlier memories from his childhood was of his mother Mikoto gazing at him with paternal pride. Itachi was looking up at his mother, his features impassive. Already a genin and his usually onyx eyes were fiercely crimson with a fully activated sharingan. He was only eight years old. It was believed by the elders of his clan that Itachi Uchiha was destined to surpass his father, who was impressive in his own right. Fugaku had just been promoted to assume the prestigious leadership of the Konoha Military Corps. _

_At the age of ten, the Uchiha prodigy had aced the chuunin exams and had flattened his opponent who was an arrogant thirteen year old hailing from Sunagakure. The sharingan user stood over his fallen and badly shaken opponent his stoic face hard and unrelenting as he watched the third hokage with tangible boredom in the center of the arena. The look on his face something that one would never think to see on a child's face._

_And so with this relentless energy Uchiha Itachi rose through the ranks of ninja, from chuunin to jounin, and into ANBU. Within less than a year's time he had been given control of his own squad. To his father's dismay the young Uchiha avidly avoided joining the Uchiha ran Military Police Corps. It was apparent even at his tender age the young boy would go about his own way, whether the clan allowed it or not._

_Itachi's aloof demeanor had worsened when his cousin Shisui and his best and closest friend died on an A-ranked mission. And so it was that he withdrew even further from his family, his demeanor one of cold and prideful ice. Itachi was one for being in complete and utter control of himself at all times. Only coming out his stoic shell for his little brother Sasuke, especially whenever Fugaku his father would come down on his sibling hard, often putting his youngest son down for not keeping up with his elder brother's quick ascent into power._

_And so it was blatantly obvious that Itachi didn't get along with his father. Whenever their missions would overlap due to their elevated status in the nin community, those working underneath them stood well clear from those artic blasts between the two stern males that often left one's soul feeling bitterly cold._

-oOo-

Uchiha Itachi moved down the halls of the tower like a silent wraith, pushing away the childhood memories that had been stirred up within him, violently placing them back into the recesses of his mind. Shizune met him in the middle of the hall, her brown eyes sweeping in upward glance. Even though she was the Hokage's assistant, she gave a slight respectful bow to the powerful male. His gaze met hers and he halted when she indicated that she wanted to have a word with him

The ANBU Captain waited patiently, his stoic face a mask of ice as she shifted the silent pig in her arms from one side to the other, "Are you looking for the Hokage-sama?"

Itachi gave a slight nod, "Yes. Is she in?"  
"No actually, she just left about fifteen minutes ago," Shizune answered a slight smile on her face.

Bowing slightly, inclining his head in a proper and respectful manner, ever the proper ninja. He turned and upon leaving the tower his eyes narrowing with slight irritation as he headed in Sakura's direction.

-oOo-

Sakura found herself gazing up at the azure afternoon sky somewhat perplexed at herself. She had been upset upon arrival but the tears that had roiled inside her soul but yet now they would not fall. The Sin'dorei wished fervently that she had her chakra readily available to her. This thing they had done to her by sealing her chakra was cruel. It had left her feeling weak and useless. It left her unable to do anything about her present situation. And it had only been a week but she was sick of it already.

Then there was the matter of Itachi. Her heart beat erratically at the very thought of him. Against her will Sakura caught herself blushing despite herself. She'd been engaged all her life, and yet the male she was supposed to spend her life with did not send the eruption of fire through her veins like the human shinobi had done. She was going to have to find away out of here and quick before she found herself completely entrenched by these humans.

Despite the teachings of her kind, she cared for all those she had met. And if she had dared to admit it… Itachi had gained her trust in a round about way. He was able to make her angry in a mere matter of seconds, but yet there was a faith in him that was beginning to grow in his steadfast manner. Despite his serious and cold manner, he had taken care of her. Had even watched out for her, picking up quickly on her revulsion of eating flesh and had saved her the embarrassment of coming across as rude to those nice shop owners. And there had also been that recent issue with that strange white-haired nin, Kakashi.

Humans were not evil, as the ancient teachings of her kind had taught her at a very tender age. Thought just as there were good ones, she was sure there were bad ones out there as well. They had some very odd customs, but they were not much different than her kin. Or at least not as much as she had been led to believe. As she thought this she found herself relieved that she had not tried to kill Itachi at the time of her capture as it had been pounded in her head to do. It was the only redeeming thing about her failure if she were to be honest. In a very small way it made her capture a little more redeemable in her own eyes. She wouldn't be able to account for her kin however it came that she would finally be able to make her mistake.

Before her thoughts could continue she felt a powerful fluctuation of chakra. The Sin'dorei recognized it immediately, "Hokage?"

The blonde leapt out of the tree her knees bending with the impact. Slowly she rose and her honey brown eyes met the captured Sin'dorei curiously, "You were able to sense my presence…?" Tsunade didn't bother to mask her surprise. The Gondaime had come to watch the girl for a little while, just out of curiosity. It had been childish on her part however she had wanted to see if the girl held any similarities to her own grandmother.

Sakura hadn't seen the Hokage since her initial capture and was able to study her fully for the first time. She had recognized the feel of the chakra though it had been quite faint. The pinkette gave a nod and a simple answer, "Yes…"

There was something odd about the Hokage. The Sin'dorei tilted her head and inspected the older woman more closely and realized that the Gondaime was encased in chakra and actually looked to be around middle age.

Sakura realized immediately that the Hokage used the chakra in a constant manner to alter her features to maintain a younger appearance. She had excellent control for a human, Sakura thought, actually not only did the woman have a very substantial amount of chakra, her precision was extraordinarily adept and accurate. And the conclusive answer was staring Sakura right in the face.

Smoldering anger and indignation filled the pink-haired girl. The Sin'dorei's voice was sharp and full of bite as she said fiercely to the consternation of the Hokage, "That's why you were able place a seal on me so successfully…." luminescent green eyes narrowed fractionally, "You have Sin'dorei blood don't you?"

"Yes I do… How were you able to tell so easily?" Tsunade didn't even try to lie and hide the truth from the girl, her honey brown eyes deeply curious.

The edge to Sakura's voice lessened, however her accent grew heavier with emotion, "Because of the way you use your chakra… and for the obvious fact that you are able to easily encase yourself in it, hiding your true age. It's very precise… for a human…"

Then ever so slowly the Hokage nodded, "Yes… you are correct Sakura. My grandmother was a Sin'dorei by the name of Freja Dawnblade. She freely left her people after falling in love with my grandfather. The man who became the first leader of this village."

Sakura's eyes narrowed her voice a bitter blast of anger, her composure shattering completely with those simple words, "Even despite this… you have collared me like a… like a dog… and you choose to keep me here against my well even though your quite aware of all of this…"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed but her voice was level as she replied, "Yes … yes I did. I have no ties to the Sin'dorei other than the power their blood has gifted me with. I took the oath to be the Hokage of the village. It is my duty to utilize whatever I can to the advantage of my people. I am _human _Sakura and my loyalty is to those who are under my protection and leadership."

"But why?" the Sin'dorei's shoulders slumped at these words, the softness of her words indicating the brokenness of her heart, "You would betray that small part of your blood, the gifts you have been blessed with, by the Sun. I understand you are human but also a small part of you is Sin'dorei… I have not done you or your village any ill. I cannot understand why you would keep me here against my will."

"I apologize for your discomfort," the Hokage glanced down at her, brown eyes piercing the young woman, and also just a tiny bit sad, "but I do have my reasons. But I promise you this, if it doesn't work out, I will let you go home."

Sakura shook her head, too heart broken for words. Tears burned the back of her glowing orbs, however she refused to let them fall.

"You will realize in time," the Gondaime said to her, her voice softening slightly. The blonde woman continued, "You may hate me for this now, however, I am doing what is best for my village and for my own people. And so I will continue to strengthen the seals until I deem necessary…"

Sakura was quick to respond, "I do not hate you. I just do not understand." Her voice was soft as she said to the blond woman. Drowning in the depths of her emotion, she did not noticing the male chakra signature that had just joined them up in the trees above their heads. Sakura was so lost in her own emotions. Itachi had cloaked his presence so that even the Hokage couldn't sense him. The male watched as a single blood red tear slipped down Sakura's face, and found himself frowning. What was going on between these two?

The Hokage took in the slumped shoulders of the girl before her and felt a little guilty. However if everything fell into place the way she had planned, not only would the girl find happiness, it would benefit Konohagakure as well.

The small feminine voice shook the Gondaime from her thoughts, "How much do you know about the Sin'dorei? How much did your grandmother tell you about your blood?"

The Hokage took in the determined look that flashed across the girl's face and answered stuttering just a little, the woman's glowing eyes, though not the same color as her grandmother's brought back what little memories she had of the woman, "Not very much… she died when I was really young… but she did say the Sin'dorei guarded something precious…"

Sakura knew she was probably doing the wrong thing by telling this woman anything, especially with the greedy nature she had revealed to her. However the woman in front of her did carry the same blood as she. And so in the deepest core of herself soul, she felt the Hokage had the absolute right to know the origins of her grandmother Freja Dawnblade. Sakura sighed. If any of her kin in Silvermoon ever heard about this, she would be exiled for sure. Squaring her shoulders she met the Hokage's eyes squarely not giving an inch, "Then I think it's about time you heard the ancient tale of the Sin'dorei. Something your grandmother probably wanted to tell you but never had the chance."

The Hokage was speechless but nodded at the girl, her curiosity taking over.

"Since you have sealed my chakra, may I borrow just a little of yours? Just enough to tell you this properly?" Sakura asked softly, her voice had gentled completely.

Tsunade looked conflicted and to Itachi's surprise gave a slow nod and proceeded to feed a very tiny amount of chakra into Sakura. He hated to admit it, but he found himself very curious about the origins of the Sin'dorei himself and so he focused on the females intently.

The pinkette glanced up her verdant eyes taking on a faraway look. And ever so slowly the girl began to paint images in the air, vibrant colors and symbols. Her voice very melodic as she began_, _"Before there was Man or Sin'dorei, the world was cold and was filled with nothingness. After a time two brothers appeared, Alah'ni, the Golden Phoenix of Infinity and Neph'o the Black Dragon of the Void. The siblings desired children. And so after a time, the elements were born from pieces of their flesh and for a short moment in the fabric of eternity it was good.

In the end, it wasn't enough for the two brothers. And it was so that Alah'ni cried blood red tears of loneliness and the Sin'dorei were born of the heart. Neph'o did not want his brother to surpass him, and so he fashioned the earth to his liking, and Man was born of the claw.

Yet they were not finished as there was no light, and so Alah'ni hung his right eye in the heavens and created the sun. His brother preferring the cool darkness of the night followed in the path of his brother and so raised his left eye and thusly formed the moon. Satisfied that they would be able to watch their creations, which would eventually form the stars that lit the paths of the unguided.

Exhausted the brothers formed the Well of Eternity to rest till the end of time. And thusly became one. They slumber forever at peace under the watch of the children of Alah'ni.

For a time, Man and Sin'dorei resided in harmony, reveling in their different gifts, glorying in the gift of chakra they'd been given, the rhythm of life. However it was not long until the greed of humankind wanted to reawaken the powers of Alah'ni and Neph'o for their own gain and disrupt the balance that had been gifted unto them. A great war bathed in the blood of the Sin'dorei and Man raged. The Sin'dorei were victorious. Building a city beneath the light of Sun and Moon merged they closed their gates from Man forever, and it was not long that Man forgot about his brethren, the Sin'dorei, children of the blood."

The vibrant hues and images faded away into nothingness as the girl left off at this point of the legend. Sakura gazed at the enthralled look on the Hokage's face choosing to not tell the rest of the tale, it was better to leave it unsaid because she could not trust this woman with the sacred pathway to the City of Silvermoon. The rest of the legend however was forever engraved on the tablet of her own heart. Even until the years closed her eyes, Sakura would never forget.

_**And so the children of the blood mark the symbol of the wells of eternity upon their flesh so that they will never forget their duty to their creator. Two tears guard the center, the Well of Eternity. Where the light of the moon and the sun meet, Silvermoon remains hidden.**_

Itachi watched the scene curiously. The words the girl spoke were strange, but yet Sakura had spoken it with such sincerity. Itachi's eyes widened, as the Hokage's own were wet with unshed tears.

Reaching out the brown-eyed woman placed a tender hand on Sakura's shoulders, "I had always known my grandmother was special. I just didn't know how much. I did love her," her voice was muffled, "however my grandfather was very old and when he passed away, she died moments after him…"

Sakura tilted her head at the woman and nodded understandingly, "She must have loved him very much, for what she did is extremely rare in our culture and few choose to put it into practice."

At the unspoken question in the older woman's eyes Sakura's lips upturned slightly, her green eyes warm and deeply compassionate, having forgotten her anger of before. Her voice was breathy when she explained gently, "There is an ancient ritual amongst our kind. When one finds the one they love with all of their heart, they will bind their heart," Sakura paused looking for the perfect way to explain the phenomenon, "…heartstrings… if you will to the one who captured their affections. They love them so deeply, irrevocably that they bind themselves to the other person … so that when their beloved takes their last breath, they do as well, so that they may join them in the awaiting arms of Alah'ni."

Tsunade nodded, covering her mouth with her hand, emotion deep in her eyes, "Thank you for telling me this… I will keep what you've told me to myself. It was very honorable of you… despite what I've done to you… you were willing to share something like that with me…" the tone of her words were laced with disbelief, "however I still cannot let you go..."

"It is my way," Sakura replied, her gentle smile reflecting in depths of her green orbs, "and I know you will not let me go Hokage. I don't understand but yet I know you will do the right thing... someday."

And so Itachi left them like this, Sakura's gentle spoken words whirling in his head and conclusively he realized that it truly was _her _way.

-oOo-

**A/N: **And so this chapter comes to a close. Forgive me for the shortness of it, but because of the content if I had added anymore it would have seemed "off" to me. And so yet again more of Sakura's character is shown through this chapter, and also the little blurb about Itachi. I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys. Hopefully Tsunade wasn't too OOC, I apologize if she was. And on that topic… I wonder if any of you have guessed the Hokage's reasons for keeping Sakura. -laughs maniacally-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **To all those who reviewed, you have my thanks. I was asked about the length of this story and in the famous words of Xellos from Slayers, "That is a secret"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Lore. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listening: **Linkin Park "Numb"

**Chapter 5:**

The Hokage had long left her there alone in the woods that surrounded the training grounds. Sakura was watching the hues of the skies fade from brilliant blue only to be beautifully painted by hues of carmine streaked with ruby and amber. The sun was beginning to dip on the horizon, the brilliance apricot-gold bringing the young woman's emotions to the surface. The faces carved into the mountainside faded from dismal gray to sable as the tip of the radiant star dipped completely from her sight.

"Eburi shar Alah'ni," the Sin'dorei whispered, the luminescence of her eyes becoming brighter in the darkening twilight.

Sakura had done much thinking during that time. At the moment she felt resigned to her stay in Konohagakure. That didn't mean however if the chance arose that she wouldn't take it to escape. She'd be damned to play the part of the perfect captive. It just wasn't in her to do so. No, the Sin'dorei would bide her time. A deep sigh left the cavity of her chest. She supposed she'd have to return to the small apartment that she and Itachi shared.

Straightening she began to meander her way back to town. Weaving in and out of the populace she came face to face with Naruto whom at the moment had his right foot propped against an aging wall, his bright blue eyes watching the populace with something akin to boredom.

Sakura began to approach the male, "Hello Naruto." Lifting a slender wrist, she waved at him cheerfully.

At the sound of her voice the blonde's eyes averted to encompass the approaching girl. A smile touched his lips and he straightened, pumping an enthusiastic wave at the pinkette, "Hey Sakura!"

Ambling over she voiced amused, "I couldn't help but notice Naruto that you looked a little bored…"

"Yeah… Tsunade-sama sent Sasuke and Sai on a mission without me," and at this the boy's lips had taken on a dismal pout.

"I see… and you enjoy these er… missions Naruto?" Sakura asked him curiously, noting the young male's enthusiasm at the mention of the word 'mission'.

"Yes, but the Kazekage is coming to Konoha to speak with the Hokage and she likes for me to be here," Naruto explained nonchalantly with a shrug, "the usual diplomatic mumbo jumbo, ya know."

"Oh I see," she replied even though she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Well I might as well do some training to pass the time," Naruto scratched the back of his head and then smiled gamely at the young woman, "See ya later."

And with a curt wave the boy was off before she could even think to say another word. A grin touched her pink lips curving the shape slightly. Naruto was something else, she thought, amused at his antics. The smile disappeared as soon as she realized it was about time she headed back to that much too tiny apartment with the much too large male presence. The angry rumble in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since the cooked apples that morning.

As she made her way down the streets she felt someone's eyes watching her intently. Looking up she met the brown eye of the masked Kakashi. He started to raise his hand to greet her but before he had the proper chance the girl took off down the street at an almost inhuman amazing speed, her cheeks burning not even noticing the other male who was lounging lazily with Kakashi.

Jiraiya chuckled deeply, his cheeks lined with red, obviously intoxicated as he clapped a large palm against Kakashi's back propelling the slighter built male forward. To the younger shinobi's chagrin the older male guffawed loudly enough for the entire block to hear, "I see you still have much to learn from the master Kakashi! I'm going to make sure you get the first copy of my next book!"

Sakura glanced behind her and was relieved that the pervert wasn't following her. Sighing a breath of relief she halted in the front of the apartment complex that she was staying in and glanced up a little apprehensively. The situation from that morning replayed itself in her head several times. Chewing on her lower lip nervously punishing the fragile flesh she slowly made her way upstairs one step at a time.

Imagining a pair of ice-cold onyx orbs greeting her at the door. She tipped the door open and was relieved when she found Itachi's Hitai-ate looped around the bathroom doorknob and the sound of the shower running. Closing the door behind her with a soft click she almost did a double take at the dark green dress laid out on the bed with a matching viridian choker. On top of it lay a note.

Curiously she picked up the note and the look on her face turned wry as she read the contents.

_Put it on. –Itachi_

The bossy tone had her left eyebrow arching upward. The Uchiha seemed to like to order her around even in something as simple a sticky note. With a sigh she listened to the telltale sound of the running water, quickly getting changed into the little plain green summer dress. Sakura found she wasn't surprised when it fit her perfectly. Wrapping the necklace around her neck to cover the black seal. She turned as the sound of the shower turned off.

Going over to the table, she sat and picked up an apple, biting into the crisp and juicy flesh. Itachi emerged from the bathroom, dressed in black slacks and a matching black high collared buttoned up top. He had left his hair down and it fell in a straight raven swathe down his back. Sakura noticed the seal on his hand, which he didn't even bother to cover up. She frowned at this.

Onyx studied the girl sitting in the chair, "I see you're ready, good."

Sakura didn't say anything at first she just looked up at him, a sarcastic glint in her gaze, "I got your wonderful little note." She paused and finished dryly, "I didn't dare disobey."

Dark eyes narrowed fractionally at the sarcastic remark. He returned coolly, deciding to ignore the woman's biting words, a smirk upturning the corner of his lip, "You've been a good little girl this week, so I thought I'd reward you with a decent dinner out."

Sakura gaped a moment but recovered quickly, her tone curious, "Why do we need to dress up for Ichiraku's Ramen?"

He flicked her on the forehead with annoyance and watched her wince and pin him with an irritated glare. The taller male announced coolly, "There are more places to eat in this town than that ramen bar. I think you've been hanging out with Naruto way too much."

The Sin'dorei felt slightly shocked at his words. Did she just hear him right? Did Uchiha Itachi just make a joke? When she didn't move Itachi took the half-eaten apple out of her still hands and tossed it in the waste basket, "Well are you coming or not?" He found the glazed look on her face to be quite amusing. His features didn't give away anything that he was feeling at the moment however and so he waited patiently for the female to react.

With a nod Sakura rose to her sandaled feet and followed the male out of the apartment complex. As they made their way through the darkened street Sakura realized that this must be Itachi's way of apologizing to her. Of course the male wouldn't ask for forgiveness directly. That would go completely against his brand of pride, she thought objectively. He had probably never apologized for anything in his entire life.

The place he took her was a little sit down affair. Sakura watched curiously as well dressed people entered the restaurant and she wondered absently if she and Itachi weren't just a little under dressed.

Itachi stopped and offered her the crook of his arm politely. The pinkette glanced up at him questioningly beneath her bangs. He just returned her gaze stoically. Ever so slowly she looped her arm through his, the scent of rainwater invading her senses. The host greeted them heartily, "Welcome Uchiha-sama"

Itachi inclined his head slightly, his serious manner polite, "Do you have a table available?"

"But of course Uchiha-sama. Please follow me," the balding male picked up a couple menus and led them through the maze of tables.

Sakura noticed with a little trepidation that many eyes followed in the wake of Itachi. And on top of all that the waiter and been extraordinarily genial to the younger male. The Sin'dorei realized that he must be someone important in Konoha. She winced inwardly at remembrance of all the times she'd been rude to him. But he was her captor after all.

The host placed them at a table in the corner, by one of the few windows in the small restaurant. Bowing the host queried, "Your server will be with you momentarily. In the meantime… may I get you something to drink, sir?"

"A bottle of your fine sake and two glasses will suffice," Itachi replied coolly.

With one last bow the host left them. Sakura's curious gaze bore into Itachi, several questions on the tip of her tongue. When she finally drew the courage to do so. The petite Sin'dorei went to open her mouth to ask Itachi the questions that burned in the back of her throat the waiter arrived bowing stiffly from the waist up. At Itachi's nod, he set out the fine bowls in front of them, pouring into them what Sakura thought to be a very strong smelling liquid. It was just like that stuff Itachi kept back in the apartment.

The waiter placed the bottle on the table and left them with another polite stiff-backed bow. Sakura wrinkled her nose childishly as Itachi sipped at his drink, his menu propped open. The young woman opened her menu and tried to make sense of the food represented on the fancy paper. It didn't help that she couldn't read the human language.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, and Sakura would be damned if she'd be the one to break it. And so her eyes meandered through the words giving descriptions about foodstuffs she didn't quite understand and clapped the menu shut when the waiter returned inquiring politely, "Do you know what you wish to order Uchiha-sama?"

"I will start with your beef udon soup, followed by a course of in-season sashimi and beef tataki. My guest will have vegetable tempura with a kyurimomi cucumber salad, and soba noodles with steamed vegetables," Itachi ordered expertly.

Sakura watched intently as the waiter wrote all this down and then offered to take their menus. Handing the menu to the proffered hand, Sakura voiced humbly as the waiter walked away, "Thank you Itachi. I had no idea what to order."

His reply was followed by a conceited male smirk, "I know."

Itachi studied the young woman amused as she muttered something unintelligible under her breath, probably something not very nice about him in that language of hers. He almost wanted to smile at her childishness. It seemed that she had long forgiven him for his slight from earlier that morning. He was finding that he enjoyed her complete lack of guile and the usual irritating female tendencies.

More and more he was finding himself attracted to the little minx, which would not do. However unfortunately for him for a large part of the day he had thought about the little kiss they had shared and he realized that it had done something to the inside of him that he had trouble explaining. It bothered the logical state of his mind and turned it into a writhing mass of confused emotions, he realized annoyed. And he was beginning to enjoy pushing her to display that amusing little temper of hers.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under the heat of his gaze, turning her own eyes to the untouched sake in front of her. Tentatively she picked up the bowl of sake and mimicked the way she had seen Itachi sip at the stuff. The liquid burned her throat and she hacked a cough to the amusement of the dark male sitting across from her. The urge to chuck it at his smug face was strong.

Before she could contemplate the idea further the waiter had returned with their food. Tilting her head as soup was placed in front of Itachi, she looked at the plate of deep fried battered vegetables in front of her. Cautiously she picked up a battered covered carrot and slowly bit into it, only to be pleasantly surprised by the texture and wonderful flavor.

Itachi watched the girl mildly entertained as she quickly ate her food and he realized she must have not eaten anything other than those fried apples from earlier that morning. And so they went through dinner as it was served to them. Sakura had to admit to herself that she was enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant. Even if she had to share the experience with the stoic male in front of her, it wasn't a bad thing.

All throughout the meal she had sipped at the sake, noticing that the more she drank of the potent silvery liquid, the less horrible it tasted and she was starting to taste a little hint of fruit at the end of the bite. Cheeks were taking on a pink tinge as Itachi poured her another cup of the alcohol. By the time she was completely done with her food, she had made her way happily through four glasses of the intoxicating liquid.

Itachi realized that his little guest was well on her way to being smashed. Sakura hiccupped and then giggled girlishly. They both looked up as a stern voice said, "Well well son, I never expected to see you here… we've missed you down in the Uchiha compound..."

Sakura looked up as an older version of Itachi was heading towards them. Must be his father, her mind thought numbly, followed by who was more than likely his mother. The resemblance of the family was much too obvious to miss. Itachi didn't look too happy, Sakura mused and then wondered why.

The ANBU captain nodded politely to both of his parents, "Father… mother…" as he had been trained to do since birth.

Mikoto looked at her son and was secretly pleased to see him accompanied by a young woman around his age. For the most part Itachi had always seemed far too busy to indulge in the dating most males his age indulged in. And that indicated to her that she might yet get grandchildren out of that stuffy son of hers.

Fugaku on the other hand was not nearly as happy at the sight of the unknown female accompanying his son. Whether Itachi liked it or not, he did carry certain obligations to his family and taking that strange pinkette to a restaurant was going to start tongues wagging with unwanted gossip. He stared hard at the young woman and was met by a strange glowing green-eyed stare. Then he wondered absently who her family was, he hadn't seen any prominent shinobi families with eyes like hers before.

Sakura didn't care for the look the older male was giving her. She felt like he was dissecting her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She groused out loud, the alcohol loosening her tongue, "Now I see where Itachi gets it."

Both males frowned at the young woman, obviously unhappy with the comparison. Mikoto, who was standing behind her husband, covered her mouth with a delicate hand, sneezing softly to conceal her amusement.

Fugaku queried his voice cold, "May I inquire as to who your _lovely_ guest is?"

"Father meet Haruno Sakura, a hime from a small village of the land of rain. The hokage has placed her under my protection while she visits Konoha," Itachi wasn't impressed by his father's overtly obvious irritation, "Sakura, meet my father, Uchiha Fugaku, and my mother Mikoto."

Fugaku looked at his son sharply and Itachi knew his father didn't believe a word of it. The older male studied the young woman, finding way too many holes in that concocted story of his son's. He would speak to the Hokage later of course.

Mikoto swept past her husband and bent forward taking the girl's hand in hers, a warm smile on the woman's face, "It's nice to meet you Sakura."

At that exact moment a wave of homesickness hit the Sin'dorei. The woman's gentle brown eyes, though not the same color, reminded her strongly of her own kindly mother. Her mother must be worried sick about her, the girl thought glumly. Her voice shook slightly as she replied softly her accent thickening with emotion, "It's nice to meet you as well…"

Itachi glanced sharply at Sakura whose eyes had melted into an intense sadness. She looked at him with a guilt stricken glance and then quickly looked away. Wordlessly the girl rose to her feet and with a polite bow and a mumbled apology, left the restaurant, knees a little wobbly as she walked.

As the girl exited, Fugaku grated harshly drawing curious stares from the patronage of the restaurant, "You know son, if you're looking for a proper wife, you should come to me. Even though your intended hasn't been arranged yet, you can do much better than just some girl off of the street. I don't believe for one minute that this Haruno woman is some hime from the middle of nowhere. You are an Uchiha, it's about time you acted like one."

"I've never wanted anything from you or the Uchiha name. I've always let you and the council know that I choose to make my own way in this world and I stand by my own decisions. I've no reason to concoct lies to hide behind from you_… father_. If you don't believe anything I've said, feel free to take it up with the Hokage. Goodnight father… mother," rising to his feet, the icy stares exchanged between son and father made Mikoto twitter nervously.

Itachi left the bill on the table with the payment for the food they ordered and walked out ignoring the feel of the icy stares of his father boring a hole into his retreating back. Outside the small restaurant Sakura stood leaning against the building, her gaze upward, sad eyes on the silver disc of the moon.

The Sin'dorei looked up as Itachi approached her. A little dizzy from the sake, she stumbled as she tried to straighten up an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't embarrass you. I didn't want to start crying in front of your family."

Itachi gazed down at the woman wringing her hands nervously, "Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong."

Her lower lip wobbled but no tears fell. Instead Sakura reached up, placing a gentle hand on his chest, her green eyes peering into his stone cold features, "Thank you for taking me to dinner Itachi. I really enjoyed it." Itachi realized she was drunker than she had seemed earlier. He knew instinctively that Sakura wouldn't have touched him in such an intimate manner otherwise.

Itachi didn't reply but instead offered the girl his arm once more, and in this manner they returned to the apartment in an amiable silence. By the time they reached the room, the girl's cheek was plastered against his sleeved arm and her legs were a bit on the shaky side as they made their way up the aged wooden steps of the complex.

Sakura's legs felt like jello. Stumbling clumsily through the open door, Sakura clung to Itachi's arm to maintain her balance. As the door shut behind them, Itachi went to extract his arm from the young woman, but she stubbornly held tightly to his sleeve, pressing her nose against the smooth ebony material, taking in a deep breath with an appreciative feminine sigh.

Itachi didn't know how to respond when Sakura asked him, her green eyes half lidded, casting a soft glow in the darkened room, "Why do you smell so good Itachi?"

The words left his lips before he thought about stopping them, "I could ask you the same." He replied dryly.

Sakura released his arm, and stepped back, knees wobbling, "Are we going to sleep?"

"Yes," Itachi responded sternly, directing the intoxicated female to the bed.

Sakura sat down the bed dipping with her weight. She kicked off her sandaled shoes and wriggled her toes contently. And then proceeded to struggle with the zipper at the back of her dress. The ANBU captain watched for a moment and then with a sigh, sat down next to her and pushing her hands aside, unzipped the garment for her, onyx eyes taking in the flawless milky skin as he did so.

Sakura couldn't help the giggle of amusement that left her, "Are you undressing me Itachi?" Somewhere at the back of her mind she realized that she would come to regret all of this, but sake was drowning out any voice of reason.

"I am since you seem unable to do so yourself," the male responded dryly hardly impressed with her sorry attempts at being coy.

Expertly he removed the necklace and set it aside. And then quickly, he removed the dress from the girl, and quickly put on one of his over-sized shirts over her. Once Sakura slipped her arms through the sleeves she glanced up at him. He could tell that exhaustion was beginning to set in as she lay on her back on top of the covers, giving him a healthy glimpse of her pink underwear as she did so.

Being so close to her and smelling the intoxicating scent of strawberries and cream mixed with the sake she drank drifting upwards from the girl lying on his bed was doing more to his senses than he'd like to admit. He stifled a masculine groan.

As he stood up and began to move away, Sakura asked groggily, "Are you going to sleep with me again?"

The innocently posed question caused the shinobi male to stiffen slightly as his brain decided to go off track, "I was going to sleep on the floor…"

"Please don't," propping herself up on her side, she found it harder and harder to focus on the stern male, "I don't want to be alone."

With an impatient sigh, he kicked off his sandals, and unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it, giving Sakura an eyeful of powerful tanned muscles contracting as he did so. The girl's mouth went dry. Butterflies found their way to the pinkette's stomach and fluttered wildly.

His deep voice replied gruffly, "Just for a little while."

Scooting back to give him plenty of room, she stayed on her side facing him, as he lay down, and found herself being gifted once more with his heady scent. Itachi turned his head and asked the girl, "You left the restaurant in such a rush…" he was still curious to Sakura's reaction and he knew he'd get a truthful answer with her being a little more than on the drunk side.

"When I met your mother, I started to feel so homesick. I didn't want to embarrass you by crying in front of your family, so I left," her accent was heavy and her words were slurred with the effects of the sake.

"Hn," was his single response.

Sakura's brows drew inward, slightly wrinkling her forehead as she did so. Feeling braver with the aid of intoxication, she asked the male the query in her eyes, "I've always wanted to ask you something Itachi."

At her pause, the male turned his head and studied her nervous features waiting patiently to get on with her questioning.

"I er… I've always wondered why your eyes become red sometimes. I've not been able to figure it out," Sakura said softly, through the haze of her inebriated brain.

"That little one is the Sharingan," he replied easily enough, "It's the bloodline trait of my family line."

"So you're related to Kakashi?" the Sin'dorei asked a little confused remembering Kakashi's sharingan eye.

"No, he achieved his sharingan through other means," Itachi replied his voice a little sharp at the mention of the other male's name.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled dumbly.

"Go to sleep," Itachi ordered gruffly.

At this the pinkette raised herself a little higher, puffing up a little indignantly. He may be her captor, she mused foggily, but he needed to stop ordering her around all the time.

Poking him in the center of his chest, watching the bemused expression on his face Sakura announced noisily, "You need to stop ordering me around! I'm not some kind of pet you know…"

Itachi didn't reply, masculine amusement reflected on his face by her theatrics. The neck of the shirt she wore had fallen to the side, exposing a creamy shoulder. Her pink tresses were falling down around her face, making her quite the little picture.

And he found himself tempted to kiss that tempestuous look off her indignant little face. His amusement quickly melted away at his traitorous thoughts. Itachi then did what he felt was best and closed his eyes, propping an arm behind his head and ignored her, indicating to her that he wanted to go to sleep.

Sakura watched as the arrogant male proceeded to take no notice of her actions. Flopping down indignantly on her side, but also at the same time she scooted closer to the warmth he emitted and laid a hand on his chest as she did so, letting out a contented feminine sigh. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her.

Itachi on the other hand was lying wide-awake, his onyx gaze studying the cracked ceiling above him intently. He was trying his best to ignore the feel of her soft breasts against his side as she wriggled ever closer. If he moved any further away from the snuggling female, he would end up on the floor in an indignant heap. He let out an inaudible groan. But still he made to move to get up and make a palette on the floor.

His mind started to mull over his parents arrival at the restaurant, he suppressed the groan that wanted to expel from his lips. Itachi hadn't wanted his family to know about Sakura yet. Things could become more troublesome if his meddling father tried to interfere in his business. As it was, with Sakura's strange behavior and her outgoing personality it was all he could do to keep in line with the Hokage's strict orders.

Itachi knew that his father would be down in the Gondaime's office to question her first thing in the morning if he knew the old man at all. On top of that, his father would mention it to the Uchiha counsel at one of their meetings. He had come to the conclusion back in his younger days that he would have an arranged marriage by his parents and sire children as all of the Uchihas had done before him and he was fine with that. But when his father stated it so starkly in the restaurant he realized that wasn't what he wanted at all and he found that he couldn't help his own response to it.

The ANBU captain decided he would deal with the situation should it rear its ugly head. Pushing the irritating thoughts from his mind, even though he wasn't even nearly to the point of buzzing from the sake, the alcohol in his bloodstream warmed his body and relaxed his muscles. Soon he succumbed to the embrace of slumber.

-oOo-

The sound of birds just outside the window sent a raw ache through the girl's head. Blinking almost painfully Sakura awoke to one of the worst headaches she'd ever had the misfortune to be graced with. And on top of it all that she found her nose buried against Itachi's side, his musky rainwater scent enveloping her screaming senses, her traitorous arm was flopped over his hard chest. Ignoring the feel of his skin, she snatched her arm back a little too quickly and felt woozy for it.

Sakura found herself doing the best impression she'd ever done of a ripe cherry. Gently she extracted her limbs from the covers attempting not to wake the sleeping male. Sitting up, she propped her forehead in her hand, the memory of the night before stark and vivid in her mind. Had she really said all that to the male that lay next to her? The crimson in her face deepened. But then, she remembered that he had given her an answer about those strange red eyes that he had used on her that night that felt so long ago. And made a mental note to ask Naruto about it later.

Carefully shimmying off the back of the bed she stopped in her tracks as soon as a smooth deep timber of a familiar male voice, "You must have one hell of a hangover."

Turning she met the amused male now lounging on the bed. Wincing painfully she nodded her head and quickly regretted that action and reached up to grasp her throbbing temples.

"Start with eating an apple since your stomach is empty, it's known to stave off some of the effects of a hangover," Itachi explained dryly.

Picking up the last apple out of the bowl, she sat in the chair and bit into the crunchy white flesh, chewing mechanically as she did so, trying not to wince as she chewed slowly.

Rising, Itachi stretched and as he did so, Sakura looked away not wanting to watch the play of muscles of his masculine whipcord chest. Itachi picked up his garments from the night before and told the girl, "I'm not going to be around today. I have important things to do. Behave yourself. If you make me come after you… there will be hell to pay." He promised darkly.

Sakura didn't even feel like getting angry with his harshly issued order and direly delivered threats. The Sin'dorei glanced up at him curiously wincing a little at the bright sunlight streaming through the window. She asked instead, "Is it because the Kazekage is visiting today?"

His onyx eyes narrowed and studied the girl, "How would you know information like that?"

"Ah Naruto mentioned it in passing. I don't even know who that is. I'm guessing he's the leader of another village similar to this one," Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"Something like that," Itachi nodded at the girl, "Just do us both a favor and stay out of trouble."

Before she could retort, he went into the bathroom taking his hitai-ate off the handle, shutting the door a little too loudly for her liking as he did so. She couldn't hold in the painful wince that graced her features. Finishing her apple, by time she was done, the edge of her hangover had went away, and all that was left was a dull aching throb.

As she rose to her feet, contemplating her options for the day, Itachi exited the bathroom dressed in his uniform, it was the first time she'd seen him in it since he had captured her that night over a week ago. Her throat went dry at the impressive sight he made. Even in the light of day he looked menacing. Animal mask in place, he went and slid the window open, issuing the order one more time, "Remember to behave yourself little girl…"

Indignity filled her pixie features, "I heard you the first time." For a short moment she wished she had something to throw at him when he said in such a manner that she knew he was smirking beneath that mask of his, "Good."

Before she could retort he was gone and to appease her emotions she childishly stuck her tongue after him. She moved around the small apartment, picking up her scattered clothing and straightening up. Putting the folded garments in the simple wooden dresser drawer that Itachi had let her use. Her eyes saddened slightly at the sight of her Sin'dorei uniform. Petting it softly with sad fingers, she sighed resigned, and took out her usual outfit, quickly slipping into it.

Combing her cotton candy hued tresses, she decided to put it up in a high ponytail for the day. Satisfied with the image in the mirror, Sakura ambled over to the window Itachi left out of, and shut it with a decisive click. And on that note she left the apartment, humming softly as she did so.

-oOo-

Itachi's squad greeted him amiably, "Haven't seen you around lately." Isao said beneath his mask.

"I heard that the Hokage's got you on some kind of foreign guide mission," Hiro added onto this.

"Then you heard correctly," Itachi quickly changed the subject, "Did you get the coordinates of our positions today while the Kazekage visits?"

"Yes sir. Shizune mentioned that it would be a simple meeting about establishing a permanent trade liaison between Konoha and Sunagakure," Isao stated and added dryly with a callous shrug, "You know… the usual political drivel."

"Do you know when he's due to arrive?" Itachi asked coolly, ignoring his underling's pathetic attempt at humor.

"Sometime this morning, but that's all I've heard," Hiro replied and then said, "I don't know why the Hokage goes through all the trouble to have us lurking about. The Kazekage has kept cordial ties with Konoha for over seven years."

"She does this for any kage," Itachi reminded him icily, "It's wise never to be too careless concerning one's allies."

"Guess you've got a valid point there," Hiro nodded in agreement, "Maybe we should just get into position like we were ordered to."

-oOo-

Sakura looked around for Naruto or one of the other jonin's that she liked to watch in the training grounds but didn't find hardly anyone ambling about this morning. Maybe it had something to do with that Kazekage's visit. Stopping at a nearby stand, Sakura bought a small rice ball with a sugared plum with the small amount of money Itachi had given her for the week.

Cupping her hands around the warm food, she nibbled at it delicately, enjoying the feel of the morning sun kissing her skin. Suddenly the people in the street began to part making room for someone who was walking through town. Curious, Sakura moved forward, making her way through the crowd, thinking it must be someone of importance.

Radiant glowing green eyes took in Naruto walking beside another male talking animatedly. The other male in question was nodding at whatever Naruto was saying. He was tall, and the pinkette noticed the symbol: Love, at top right corner of his forehead in crimson lettering beneath spiky rubicund hair. He was dressed in a long sleeved sanguine trench coat with a light brown leather vest over it. The strangest thing to the girl however was that he carried a large obscenely heavy looking pale hazel hued gourd on his back like it was nothing. As he drew closer, she noticed that it seemed like there were tanuki-like rings painted in stark black around his vivid green eyes.

And then suddenly his eyes met hers and it was as if all the curious onlookers standing around her had melted away into nothingness. All the pinkette could see the male walking in her direction, arms folded. Immediately she recognized the powerful spirit of the earth tied to the inside of the boy. It was so similar to the Kyuubi vessel at his side that the girl blinked thrice in confusion. The aura of the Shukaku was nothing like the Kyuubi's, Sakura realized. It recognized her immediately and as the redheaded male drew forward Sakura shrunk away, fear nibbling at the edges of her heart.

The menacing aura emitting from the one tailed raccoon drowned her in its cloistering grip. She could feel the tendrils of the chakra emitting from the Shukaku in a most ominous manner. It felt for her response and when it received none, the Sin'dorei could feel the blind rage of the Shukaku aimed at her. Just like the Kyuubi in Naruto, the one tailed raccoon's chakra was bound irrevocably in the honorable unknown male in front of her. And then she realized that this stern eyed man must be the Kazekage. She could sense that the Kazekage himself was admirable just as she was able to discern the kind nature of his friend Naruto. But the Shukaku inside was stirring with what was quickly churning into a black towering rage. Sakura was confused as to why it would react so angrily to her presence.

Sakura took a fearful step back as the Kazekage bent forward, clutching his stomach, green eyes lolling into the back of his head, and a sinister voice said to her, the dark intent made clear, "Sin'dorei…Sin'dorei"

Verdant eyes wide, Sakura watched as the Kazekage straightened, immediately she realized the look in his eyes was not his own, the green orbs were boring into viridian. It ordered her in Thalassian, "Come here little Sin'dorei… come to me…"

Naruto confused by Gaara very odd actions asked his friend concerned, "Are you alright Gaara? What's going on?" Naruto took a step forward and placed a hand on the other male's shoulders.

A sleekly muscled arm shot out, a powerful blow to the blonde's temple had the kyuubi shinobi crumpling to his knees into complete cold unconsciousness. Sakura felt frozen, like her feet were concrete blocks as she took in the sight of the dribble of blood drizzling down Naruto's temple. The populace surrounding her was becoming confused by the Kazekage's spurt of violence. The people standing next to the pinkette slowly began to back away from the angered Shukaku container.

The cork on the gourd popped opened and brown sand came slithering out reaching towards her, snaking and writhing against the cobblestone streets in one long thin mass.

The terror that had kept her immobile now vitalized her into running in the opposite direction with everything she had. Fear clawing wildly at her insides. The only thing that came to her mind was that she knew that she had to get the raging Shukaku away from the innocent people watching helplessly as she ran past.

-oOo-

**A/N: **And that brings this chapter to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Does this count as a cliffhanger?

**Translations: "Eburi shar Alah'ni" –_ "Sleep well Pheonix"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **It's official people. This is the furthest I've gotten into any fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those who continue to read. Please enjoy this next installment!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Lore. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listenings: **"Never Alone" by Barlow Girl

**Chapter 6**

"Shouldn't Gaara-sama have arrived by now?" Hiro asked out loud, glancing over at his captain.

"The guards at the gate said that the Kazekage had passed the border about half an hour ago," Isao added while crouched behind a wall of leaves of a tree.

"Naruto is probably talking his ear off as usual," Itachi replied dryly.

"That's probably the case," Hiro voiced with a quick nod.

-oOo-

As Sakura jetted through the streets, pushing past people as she went, her mind was reeling with fear. She had no way to utilize her chakra to defend herself and at the moment she was being pursued by an insane Shukaku earth spirit. Mentally checking through all her options, sidestepping agilely as the sand following her made a grab at her ankles.

All the while the Shukaku was calling out in an eerie voice, "Sin'dorei… it's of no use… I will catch you eventually." And so on and so forth

Like hell! She thought wildly as she pumped her legs even faster, mentally thanking the extensive training she received before being sent out on a field mission. Sakura fell into the rhythmic breathing of the athlete that she had been trained to be. Then her mind began to churn with different thoughts. Why had the Shukaku reacted so violently to her presence? The Kyuubi had acted happy to see one of her kind. What could the Shukaku possibly want from her? And by the way he was bellowing she was more than sure he wanted something.

He was slowly beginning to catch up to her she realized, the body of the Kazekage had melted away and instead a miniature sand shukaku had taken it's place. She cursed the fact that her chakra was sealed again. How was she supposed to deal with this situation? Sakura knew she needed help, from somewhere, from anybody! Her mind reminded her that she had absolutely no clue where Itachi could even be remotely located at the moment. And the shinobi that was left in town was more than likely situated around the hokage tower waiting for the arrival of the Kazekage. Well, Sakura thought, that wasn't going to happen unless she made a one eighty. Glancing over her shoulder at the maniacal beast galloping after her, she mused, nope, not going to happen.

Sakura already rationalized she didn't want to lead the madman behind her to the Hokage tower through the center of town. Someone would more than likely get hurt or killed. Already the Shukaku had shoved several civilians aside into stands and buildings, and that couldn't possibly be a good thing.

Itachi's warnings to behave from earlier that morning pushed its way into her memory. Her lips thinned angrily for a moment just remembering his uppity attitude. And then it hit her, if she ran out of town and into the woods that would alert Itachi of her 'attempting to escape.' But the con of that was that she would be out in the forest alone with that thing rampaging behind her. Without chakra to lace into her feet she wouldn't be able to leap up into the trees. She'd be stuck running on the ground and that in itself was a distinct disadvantage to her way of thinking.

All in all, it was the best game plan she could think of at the moment. Mind made up, the girl took a sharp left around a vendor's cart and winced as the sound of the rampaging male behind her crashed through it. Several frightened screams echoed through the emptying streets. However the distraction gave her enough time to gain a little distance and she waved at the guards sitting at the gate looking bored and half asleep. They were startled by the pinkette as she rushed by yelling, "Please tell Itachi Uchiha I was trying to escape okay…!"

The left guard glanced at the male sitting next to him confusion deeply etched into his features, "What was that all about?"

Before the other could answer the Shukaku came barreling past, tongue lolling and laughing darkly as it did so, a dust trail following in his destructive wake. The right guard turned and asked his partner eyes wide with confusion, "Shit! Was that Gaara?"

"Better report this immediately," the first guard said jumping out of the booth and disappeared in the direction of the hokage tower.

-oOo-

Itachi felt the itch of the seal in his hand as it made itself known. Sakura had just left the confines of the city. His gaze grew thunderous beneath the animal mask. His gaze averted in the direction she was trying to flee. Did Sakura seriously believe that she could escape him while he had another assignment? He would not fail such a simple mission as to let a little pink-headed woman escape under his watch, his mind grated angrily. When he got a hold of that little girl he was going to lock her back into that cell and swallow the key. Tearing off his mask and cloak fiercely startling the other two shinobi back to attention he ordered, his voice gravelly with anger, "Stay here as you have been assigned. Something has come up that I need to take care of."

And before either could even think to make a reply Itachi was long gone.

"Have you ever seen Itachi that pissed before?" Hiro asked the other ANBU.

"I don't think so… in fact you usually can't tell he's angry until it's too late," Isao shrugged at the other male.

"If we ever find out who pissed him off that bad… wanna by them a beer?" Hiro asked amused.

"Hell yeah!" Isao agreed amiably and then amended, "If they survive…"

-oOo-

Sakura wasn't sure how long she'd been running but her legs were beginning to tire. Her calf muscles started to ache dully from the constant movement. The Shukaku was slowly beginning to gain on the young woman just as vigorously as when the chase first began. She had quickly given up on trying to weave around the trunks of the old trees in attempt to throw him off, the male coming after her was just leaping from branch to branch, not having to put in the extra effort to weave like she was having to do.

Leaping over protruding roots like a track runner she narrowly missed she narrowly missed an arcing sand tentacle. It hit the tree trunk instead the tip shattering into sand particles. The maniacal laughter behind her made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Sweat poured in tiny streams down her temples and forehead pasting her bangs to her slick skin. Her breathing grew more and more labored as she found herself struggling to continue at her marathon pace up a steep incline, bounding over rocks and bushes. And then as fate would have it, she didn't quite clear her next hurdle of roots and the toe of her sandal caught at the edge. She fell forward into an agonizing heap of painful bruises.

She coughed harshly her body trembled with the physical effort to keep her pace without the aid of chakra. Her breaths were coming in rasping gasps, and she rose slightly cradling her burning right ribcage. The Sin'dorei's body stiffened fearfully as a long shadow enveloped her own. He was standing right above her in the trees, she realized immediately. Before pain could freeze her limbs Sakura attempted to get to her feet to try and make another break for it, but fell cursing audibly as pain shot up her leg. Unable to stand Sakura landed on the hard packed dirt painfully. Damn, she had twisted her ankle in that first fall.

The Shukaku sent several tentacles of sand down after her. Before she could try to move away the sand wrapped around her snaking around her slender body, holding her tightly in it's deadly embrace, slowly lifting her up to come eye to eye with the Shukaku. Her eyes narrowed on the obviously now very irritated and angry male. Her voice was stiff with anger as she grated out coldly, "What do you want son of Neph'o, Lord of Wind?"

"Something that only you can provide me with Sin'dorei…" the Shukaku cackled at the captured female. He felt her struggling against the sand and only laughed harder, "It's no use little one… you can't escape!"

It was at this moment Itachi came upon the two. Realization hit him immediately at the sight of the girl struggling madly against the sand trap of the Shukaku. His anger melted away into fear for the fragile woman but then he pushed away the emotion ruthlessly so that his tactical self would be able to do what he needed to do. He knew how ruthless the Kazekage could be and if Sakura said the wrong thing she could be good as dead. Despite all this he had to commend Sakura for leaving the borders of Konoha to lead the angered Shukaku away from the populace, it was an honorable streak he admired in her. Even though she was being held captive she had tried to protect the people around her. And yet he also damned her for her stupidity. Did she really believe that she could handle Gaara out in the middle of the forest alone?

By the time he had blinked again he activated his sharingan and moved in closer. He pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch and tied an exploding note tag onto it. He activated it and when he moved stealthily into hearing range. He waited silently for the right moment. His body crouched like a powerful coiled spring ready to release at any moment. The shinobi concealed his presence from the two individuals now less than a hundred feet away from him but immediately realized with some frustration when he couldn't understand a word of their conversation.

Sakura's green eyes were helplessly caught by the Shukaku's own fierce stare. He all but oozed deadly intent to the point that it was painful to her senses. His words were succinctly spoken as he started speaking to her in her mother tongue, "All I need from you little girl is to free me from this container's body…"

The girl's eyes widened in horror, "But he would die if I did that." And not to mention countless others Sakura thought wildly, she could feel the desperate need for vengeance radiating from the Shukaku. The edge of his anger was sharp and deadly.

"You actually believe that I would care about something so trivial? He's just another weak and useless human" the Shukaku snarled at the girl, a fanatical glint in his eyes, a sneer painted his lips, "These humans tore me ruthlessly from the far plane so that they could use my power to their own end. They deserve to pay for what they've done to me!"

With a bestial roar he slammed her against the trunk, his body quivering with rage.

"Even if I wanted to I can't," Sakura gasped painfully as the sand began to constrict around her form indicating the one tailed raccoon's anger at such a response, "They've sealed my chakra."

"Oh… you managed to get yourself captured by these pathetic leaf nin and had your abilities sealed eh? I had wondered why a Sin'dorei was amongst the wretched humans," the facial features of the Shukaku contorted into a feral mask, "I never thought I'd find such a useless Sin'dorei."

A tendril of sand slinked up towards her throat and painfully tore away the choker that concealed the black mark around her neck. The second tendril of sand slapped her across her face in the most humiliating manner. Ignoring her gasp of pain he growled, "They've got you leashed like a dog…" his anger heightened at the sight of the stark mark, "Humans are filthy and wretched. I demand you free me from this prison I'm bound to and I will take vengeance for us all…."

Sakura met the creature's eyes ignoring the pain coiling through her body yelling furiously and gasping for air at the same time, "No, I absolutely refuse to do something like that! Even if I hadn't been forcibly sealed…I would… never release…. a monster… like _YOU_. I feel only sorrow for the poor soul that was forced to be a container for such a wicked earth spirit! You bring shame to your kin Shukaku!!"

She yelped as he shook her like a rag doll with an angry roar, "You dare insult me when you can't even manage to protect yourself! Wretched daughter of Alah'ni! You need to learn your place!"

The Sin'dorei could feel the killing intent deeply embedded into the massive pulsating chakra radiating off of the Shukaku. She was going to die! Realizing his dark intentions she began to panic and struggle frantically, "Let me go! You freak of an earth spirit!"

The dark chuckle erupting from the beast stopped abruptly at the sound of a commanding male voice, "_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!"

Sakura's eyes widened as the largest ball of fire she'd ever witnessed came barreling in their direction. The Shukaku noticed this as well and began to move out of the way of the massive pyro blast. And then before she could think to react a kunai with an exploding tag embedded itself in the fleshy sand arm that held her immobile. The girl winced as the sound of the explosion made her ears ring and then suddenly she felt herself falling towards the ground. Sakura wasn't the type to scream out of fear, but she couldn't help the gurgle of sound that left her throat.

Strong male arms caught the falling woman and Sakura clutched at his chest guard her green eyes wide with fear. She looked up into Itachi's stone cold face and she whispered, "Thank Alah'ni it worked. You believed I was escaping and came after me!"

Itachi looked into her tearing eyes, "Stay hidden. I will come back for you."

Nodding Sakura ducked behind the cover of leaves, her breaths leaving her chest in sharp painful harsh pants. She was frustrated that without her chakra reserves she was completely and utterly useless in a situation like this. Peeking around the greenery, she watched with fervid curiosity from behind the leaves as Itachi engaged the Shukaku in combat.

At first there was no movement and she realized he must have be utilizing that sharingan thing of his. Her tired eyes couldn't keep up with the male's quick movements. And it seemed as if the Shukaku was moving in painfully slow motion. Itachi's attacks were so precise and ruthless it wasn't very long until he had the Shukaku where he wanted him and by the time other squads arrived from Konoha to give aid, the Uchiha accomplished what he said he need to do. The Shukaku faded from physical view, the sand melted away leaving the unconscious form of Gaara teetering on the thick tree branch.

Naruto had arrived with the help sent out by the Gondaime. He blue eyes were serious, his temple still covered with dried blood. The young male reached out and caught the falling Kazekage and quickly put the unconscious male over his shoulder, gourd and all, "I'll take Gaara to the hospital ward… Where's Sakura?"

Sakura called out, "I'm okay Naruto. I'm over here!" She waved tiredly from her hiding spot to the blond male.

Naruto looked relieved to find that she was all right. Itachi said to the younger male, "Go on ahead. I won't be far behind."

The kyuubi container nodded and bounded away towards Konoha. The other shinobi also began to head back, following Naruto to ensure the Kazekage's safety. When Itachi landed on the branch nimbly in front of her, tears began to trail down her cheeks even though she didn't want them to. She was so weak she lamented, but she couldn't help the words that spilled from her lips, "I really thought I was done for back there."

Itachi asked her, "Can you walk?"

Shaking her head she replied quickly holding onto the anger that filled her in an attempt to stave off the trembling that had taken hold of her, "Unfortunately I am unable to. That bastard made me twist my ankle…"

Itachi took in the state of his captive. She was streaked with blood, dirt, sweat and crimson tears. Her clothing was tattered in several places. She'd be one big mass of bruises later, he mused. But she was in once piece and the Kazekage hadn't caused too much damage.

Sakura watched helplessly as the ANBU captain bent down on one proud knee and she wrapped her hands around his neck as he lifted her up effortlessly into his arms. The Sin'dorei buried her face into his chest guard, completely exhausted from that morning's exertions. The warmth emanating from him felt wonderful and best of all she felt safe. Another silent tear of relief trailed down her cheek. She'd never been so glad to see someone in all her life.

She peeked up as Itachi voiced with dark amusement as they traveled back to Konoha through the trees, "I really can't leave you alone for more than five minutes, can I?"

With a sigh Sakura agreed wryly with a pained chuckle, "It seems to end up that way."

By the time they'd arrived back into Konoha the pinkette was soundly asleep in his arms. He took her directly to the Konoha hospital to have her checked up and was greeted by Shizune at the front desk. It was obvious that she'd been waiting for their arrival, "Take her to room five. I'll take care of her right away. Tsunade-same was concerned and wanted to check on the girl herself, but is currently taking care of the Kazekage…"

Nodding he walked into the pale green room and gently deposited the girl on the bed. Green eyes fluttered open momentarily and the girl gazed at him contritely, "I'm so sorry about the trouble I caused."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" the stoic male asked her coolly, "I seriously doubt you asked Gaara to chase you through the woods…"

Sakura frowned at his attempt at humor but didn't deign to reply as Shizune entered the room. The medic kunoichi asked Itachi, "Captain, would you leave for a few minutes?"

The ANBU captain nodded, his face an emotionless mask, "Of course, I'll be waiting in the hallway…"

After the male left Shizune took in the state of the girl and clucked her tongue at the sight of all the minor lacerations and bruises on her exposed skin, "Looks like you had a rough morning." Pausing the medic gestured for her sit up and quickly helped her to disrobe.

In a quick and well-practiced manner Shizune scanned the girl thoroughly taking in vital signs and chakra levels. She immediately noticed the twisted ankle, the exhaustion, and the lacerations and bruises on her body. The older woman also noticed the two seals that had been left behind by Tsunade-sama. The hokage had finally filled her in about the girl's 'stay' here in Konoha and she couldn't help feel a little sorry for the innocent-eyed girl. Sakura sighed as the woman's warm chakra flowed through her body healing the minor cuts and lacerations.

Sakura felt all the pain slowly melt away and the medic said to her, "You're suffering from exhaustion, I'd like to just keep you overnight. I'll send in another nurse to help you get cleaned up. You'll be free to leave in the morning."

"Thank you," Sakura said with heartfelt thanks.

Shizune watched the girl settle in under the covers. The medic nin left the room and shut the door with a soft click. The raven-haired woman told the ANBU captain cheerfully, "She'll be alright, just a few minor injuries. I'm just going to keep her overnight so that she'll get good rest."

"I need to ask her a few questions and then I will report the incident in full to the Hokage," Itachi nodded at the Gondaime's right hand woman.

"Of course, just don't be too long, she needs her rest, " Shizune pinned him a pointed look that spoke volumes.

Itachi nodded curtly and entered the private room. Sakura turned her head and eyed him as he approached. Sakura smiled softly, "I guess I have to stay here for the night."

The male nodded at her, "Yes. I'll be back for you in the morning when you're to be released. But at the moment I have a few questions concerning the incident."

"You have to report to the Hokage?" Sakura asked numbly.

"Yes. First of all I just want to know what happened…" Itachi sat down in a chair left for visitors and folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward watching her face attentively.

Sakura felt no reason to keep any of the details from him so launched into the complete story of what happened, including what had been said to her.

Itachi grew a little cold at her words, "You mean to tell me that you have the ability to release a bijuu from it's container?'

"Well yes, it's something that all Sin'dorei can do really. Just like our brethren the earth spirits, take the Kyuubi for example. The Sin'dorei are also of the earth and our scholars have vast knowledge of the far plane, where the earth spirits hail from. However I'm not sure how humans managed to tie such powerful spirits to human containers nor how they manage to keep them sealed. From what I've seen they aren't too pleased about it," Sakura replied honestly, her green eyes were starting to grow heavy, "but if a spirit is removed from it's human container, the human would surely die."

Uchiha Itachi found it hard to believe that this little pink haired female knew how to do something that only the most complex jutsus could accomplish. But the one tailed raccoon had chased the girl relentlessly, completely overpowering his container while he was still awake. And besides that, he had no reason to believe that Sakura was making it up, "Well get some rest then, I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Itachi," the pinkette called out as he began to walk away. He turned and she met his eyes kindly, a sweet smile upturning rosy lips, "Thank you…"

The male stiffened slightly at the kindly proffered words and nodded stiffly before leaving the girl alone. Sakura snuggled down into her warm, safe haven of blankets and after a short time she fell into a peaceful sleep.

-oOo-

**A/N: **I apologize about the fight scene or lack there of. I hope it didn't suck too badly. Ahh the plot thickens you guys… I hope you enjoyed. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Wow you guys are overwhelming me with your kind words. I have to say this has been a pretty enjoyable story to write. Thanks goes to those who reviewed, continue to read, and who has added this story to favorites. Also I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I needed to find me a couple betas, my chapters were much too raw. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**A Special thanks goes out to my betas: **_Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose. _**A Super-special thanks. Give them a round of applause people!**

**_Suggested Listening: "Destiny" –X Soundtrack-_**

**Chapter 7:**

_Sakura found herself walking down a painfully familiar hallway that she had traversed through only once before in her life. However unlike the time in her youth, cherry blossoms rained down upon her, ghosting against her skin like a dove's fluttering wing against her milky skin. The air was rife with a sweet smelling essence, a warm and intoxicating scent that never left the recess of her mind. Even though it had been more than five years since the young woman had been in these halls she never forgot the alabaster tile and white walls decorated with red banners embellished with the emblem of the phoenix rising, swirling about a black dragon._

_This was the way to the Sacred Pools of Slumber, the resting place of Alah'ni and Neph'o. It was a place that a commoner like her would be only allowed to visit once in her lifetime. And she wasn't quite sure if she was committing heresy just dreaming about something so sacrosanct. Just before the ascendancy into adulthood the Sin'dorei were to visit the Sacred Pools of Slumber. Queen Novia Sunstrider decreed this into the law during the early times of her rule declaring her people needed to see for themselves what they protected so vigilantly throughout the ages. And it was up to each individual to go in alone and reflect upon what was important to them before they were to take the vows of adulthood._

_Even now Sakura breathed in the sweet air that pervaded the pools as she opened the double mahogany doors that guarded the ancient secret of Silvermoon. Her feet were bare against cool marble, slender ankles swishing the fine silver gown she wore. Ascending the stairs, she stopped at the edge of the pool, and gazed deep into its depths. It was malachite and onyx, split right down the middle, the egg shaped glistening quiescent souls just beneath the surface of the pristine liquid forever at rest. Around the pool was lavishly decorated with precious stones, emeralds around the top edge of Alah'ni's side, and onyx around Nepho's. On the inside of the pool, sliced hematite was embedded in the bottom, glaringly crimson, very much like the eyes of Alah'ni. _

_Though it was but a dream and Sakura realized this, her spirit ached at the beautiful sight, her heart constricting at the sight she could never forget. Was her soul trying to remind her of her duties? Overcome with emotion, she swallowed the lump in her throat but still one sanguine tear escaped, trailing down her cheek to drip off her chin. _

_The liquid rippled as the tear hit the pristine surface. The young woman was startled as a warm glow encased her. The ethereal light glowed over the pool. Blinking thrice with confusion as the figure of a broad shouldered male began to form, suspended a few feet above the liquid. First she could make out the long golden hair, and then the deep red eyes, and then finally white pants and a matching tunic._

_He didn't have to speak, Sakura recognized him for who he was. She breathed, "Alah'ni…"_

_"Alshara," was the response, deep and melodic, hypnotically beautiful in her native tongue._

_"I cannot believe that you would come to me in a dream," Sakura whispered, "I am but a commoner," And with that the pinkette went to her knees, uncaring of the hard coldness of the stone beneath, tilting her chin up to gaze at her creator's eyes shadowed with sorrow._

_The male smiled down at the Sin'dorei and descended next to her, holding out a gentle hand to her. Tentatively Sakura took his hand and felt him tug her to her feet. She said the first thing that came to her, not minding that it was something foolish, "Aren't you supposed to look like a … bird?"_

_A deeply masculine chuckle left the male, "And are you not supposed to have white and blue eyes?"_

_"Touché," Sakura replied, her small voice laced with melancholy._

_"Alshara, I am whatever form I choose to take. And you my daughter, are the work of my hands… do you believe that I made a mistake in creating you?" Alah'ni asked the distraught woman tenderly._

_The Sin'dorei couldn't mold a reply around the lump in her throat that had formed at his kind words and just shook her head vigorously, not wanting to meet the deeply kind penetrating sanguine eyes._

_A fingertip brought her chin up and Sakura balked at the love in the eyes that beheld her. It was the true and prideful love of a father. He spoke, "I intended for you to be as you are and you are beautiful. For you are of my heart Alshara T'sa'e and I have chosen you to begin the ripple of change. You are the avatar, the essence of my heart. Your compassion is endless like the Pools of Infinity I share with my beloved brother. I will forever light your way no matter what path you choose daughter." _

_The loving warmth that penetrated every fiber of her being shook her to the depths of her soul and tears began to trek down her face. And before she could speak the spirit of Alah'ni faded and returned to the pool, leaving the girl distraught and confused. Yet she did not feel alone and for several moments she basked in the warm feeling._

Luminescent green eyes slowly fluttered open. Ever so slowly Sakura sat up in the hospital bed cradling her sweaty forehead in a damp palm. What a dream? Or was it? It had felt so real. The girl wiped at the sticky residue left by her tears. Whatever the humans had given her to help her sleep probably caused her to have strange dreams. Turning her head, she glanced at the morning sky, losing herself to the deep azure blue depths. It was like this that Itachi found her, gazing listlessly out the window whilst cupping her chin with a lazy hand, her breakfast untouched. He had knocked on the door several times but the girl hadn't responded.

Itachi spoke softly at first, "Sakura?"

The Sin'dorei turned at the sound of her name spoken by her captor, "Is it time for me to leave?"

"Yes, the hospital already discharged you," Itachi nodded curtly, noting the pink puffy edges beneath her glowing eyes.

"Please give me a few minutes," Sakura slid off the bed and gingerly picked up the clean clothing the nurses had left for her. The woman watched as Itachi dipped his chin slightly and shut the door behind him. Quickly getting dressed into her own fresh, clean clothes, Sakura was happy to get out of the scraggly hospital gown. Folding the material neatly, she straightened the bed as well and lay the clothing neatly on top of the bed, quickly grabbing the muffin on her untouched breakfast tray. Quietly munching on the dry and nearly tasteless bread she met Itachi out in the hall and nodded her head as he made a gesture at the exit.

Silently the two traversed down the silent corridors and once outside Sakura tossed the wrapper from the devoured muffin into the waste bin and her arms shot in the air in a theatrical stretch, "It feels so good to be outside!"

Itachi found himself smirking at the woman's antics but quickly stiffened when he noticed Gaara approaching them. The shinobi was surprised when Sakura didn't react fearfully after the dramatic chase of yesterday. Still Itachi was vigilant and watched the other male's movement closely.

Sakura watched as the shukaku container approached her noiselessly. She didn't feel any of the malice of yesterday emanating from the male and so watched curiously as he came to a stop a few feet away from her. The Sin'dorei didn't speak as emerald eyes held hers, locking their gazes. Her breath caught in her throat when he made a quick, short bow. His voice was soft, "I wish to apologize for yesterday Sakura…"

Itachi frowned darkly, how would Gaara know the girl's name?

Gaping at the male, Sakura got the impression this was something that he never did. He was a kage of another village after all, and the pride was obvious in the set of his broad shoulders. The Sin'dorei swallowed hard and replied gently, "There's no need to do so. I understand…"

Itachi stiffened further as Gaara came forward and took the startled female's hand in his own warm palm. He leaned closer, and though his eyes held no emotion, Sakura knew his pride was great, "Please accept my apology. It is unlike me to lose control."

Wordlessly Sakura nodded her acceptance and became rigid with shock when the male leaned in closer, breath whispering against her cheek, giving the tender skin a quick and respectful kiss.

Tenderly the girl looked at the male and placed a gentle hand on his own cheek, a warm smile upturning her pink lips, doe green eyes meeting the shukaku container's in sweet understanding.

Itachi watched the two for a moment before stepping forward. Putting a hand on the girl's shoulder he quickly pulled her back, eyeing the Kazekage suspiciously. Why did the Jinchuriki react to just the mere proximity of this young woman? Was it her race? Or was it something beyond that? Itachi tilted his head in a predatory manner when he thought he heard a growl come from Gaara. The male was gazing back at him stoically, the kage's face in his typical emotionless mask.

Steering the young woman away, ignoring the burning stare from the kazekage, Itachi glanced down at Sakura's still dreamy eyed look and wondered absently if Gaara actually remembered the ordeal, or was he just reacting to her for the same mysterious reason Naruto had. Once out of the sights of the Kazekage, when Sakura began to look a little more alert, Itachi began slowly, "I have to go away for a few days because the Hokage needs me to do something for her."

_**--**_

_**Flashback**_

The Hokage gazed seriously at the younger male as he waited patiently for her to explain her reason for summoning him. Tsunade leaned forward threading her hands together and laying them on her desk before explaining, "Through some sources, I have contacted an old acquaintance of mine…" pausing a moment as she inched forward on her desk, "and he says that he has some old documentation about the Sin'dorei and if I feel like throwing in a little extra he might consider throwing in some Sin'dorein artifact…"

"You've found a dealer on the black market," Itachi stated bluntly, "And you wish me to meet this person and take care of this… transaction…"

"Simply put yes…" Tsunade nodded, smiling wryly at the ANBU Captain, "As you are the only one that knows the true origins of Sakura, you are the only one I can trust to do this and keep it quiet…"

"What do you plan on doing with Sakura while I am gone?" Itachi asked, his face a hard stoic mask.

"I've actually spoken with Sai and Sasuke of team seven and explained the barest facts about Sakura's … stay here in Konoha. They will be keeping an eye on her in your stead, while you are away taking care of these business matters…" Tsunade paused, "When you pick her up at the hospital… take her to the old school training grounds… they will be waiting there for you two… and make sure Sakura understands the situation before you leave…"

"Do you think that they can handle it?" Itachi couldn't help but ask.

"They'll be fine for a couple of days…" the Hokage paused and handed him a document, "These are your instructions…"

_**End Flashback**_

--

This immediately captured the girl's attention. Sakura turned her head and asked, "Where are you going?"

"That is not something I can openly discuss with you. However, the Hokage has filled my younger brother, Sasuke and his teammate Sai about your situation, at least enough. And they will be keeping an eye on you until I return. Be careful of what you say around them," Itachi explained blandly.

At first the woman didn't know how to take this bluntly delivered order but then nodded slowly, "I understand."

Obediently Sakura followed Itachi to the training grounds where Sasuke and Sai were waiting for them to arrive. The Sin'dorei looked around curiously for Naruto and smiled when she found him training next to the dilapidated dummies. Wordlessly Sakura left the three males, stiffly making her way over to Naruto, feeling uncomfortable as the three pairs of eyes followed her.

Itachi started slowly his voice emotionless, "I should be back in no less then three days. Make sure to keep a constant eye on her, she tends to act odd at the worst of times…" by the time he was done speaking he had a predatory gleam in his eye. Sai didn't look too impressed.

Sasuke nodded in a bored manner, ignoring the irritation exuding from his brother, "The Hokage filled us in on what needs to be done…"

The look Itachi gave Sasuke, imparted him with the impression that if anything went wrong he was going to get a severe thumping by his elder sibling. In all honesty Sasuke had never seen his brother react in this manner over anyone at all and he had to admit that he found it a little disconcerting. The girl was nothing but a prisoner allowed out and about town. And that was only due to being sealed by the Hokage for whatever reasons. Honestly, neither he, nor Sai cared, and that was probably the reason why she chose them for this job.

"We'll make sure the little blossom stays out of trouble," Sai shrugged at the male colorlessly, his voice nearly toneless.

"See that you do," Itachi ordered curtly before turning away, turning his head to meet the woman's gaze before he left.

Sakura felt burning eyes on her and paused in her conversation with Naruto, turning her head to meet Itachi's smoldering gaze. The Sin'dorei realized with a start that the older male really didn't want to leave her. A soft smile tugged on her lips and she raised her hand and waved at the retreating male. She watched him frown, stiffen, and turn away. What a prideful person he is, Sakura thought a little bemused.

"Sakura," Naruto drew her attention back to him.

"Yes Naruto?" the Sin'dorei replied gently.

"Wanna go for some ramen later?" Naruto asked her brightly.

"Sure," the girl replied with a smile, enjoying the Kyuubi container's vibrant attitude.

"WE just ate there this afternoon dickless," Sai groused at him, showing the most emotion Sakura had ever seen from him.

"Shutup!" Naruto shook his fist at the pale male.

Sasuke ignored the two of them and instead studied the silent female in front of him. He didn't quite understand what his brother saw in such a quiet and for the most part plain female. She really just bordered on pretty, the most outstanding attribute being her pink hair, but that in itself really wasn't something to get hyped up about. She was more slender than curvy and her big glowing green eyes were too big for her pixie face. And she was very, very strange.

Sasuke shook his head and shoved his hands into his pocket, trying to ignore the blonde's incessant gibberish, "Shut up dobe…"

Sakura tilted her head and asked the raven haired male, "Why do you always tell him to shut up? He's not doing anything wrong…"

Sasuke gawked for a moment, "Because he's annoying, and he's always going on about some nonsense…"

The Sin'dorei considered this a moment but frowned and shrugged, "I apologize. I don't follow your reasoning." Was it customary for humans to be rude to people they are supposed to be friends with? Maybe she should try this strange custom on Itachi? Sakura caught the red face of Naruto and decided immediately against that idea, as it was obvious the blond didn't appreciate his friend's banter. She could only imagine how Itachi would react if she constantly told him to shut up.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the girl whose face was changing with different emotions in the matter of a few seconds, never mind her strange reply.

"C'mon Sakura," Naruto grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away from the other two boys, "Let's find something better to do than hang around these two idiots…"

The Sin'dorei followed the vigorous blond, curious as to what he had in mind. A happy male voice drew her attention, "Oh my dearest lotus blossom!" Sakura blanched, it was that boy in that god-awful green spandex suit.

"Oi Lee! Whatcha doing?" Naruto halted candidly ignoring his two teammates who had been trailing after them.

Team Gai approached and Lee came forward. He started enthusiastically, "I'm here to train of course!"

Sakura tried to look anywhere but directly at the very odd boy. She pulled her wrist out of Naruto's grasp and looked up as Tenten came forward and smiled, "Morning Sakura."

The Sin'dorei nodded politely at the girl, "Good morning."

The pinkette was trying her best to ignore the potent gaze of the white-eyed male gazing at her emotionlessly. Ever since she had first met him, he had kept his distance, was quiet and to himself. But his eyes always followed her, setting her at unease. Unconsciously Sakura backed up a couple steps, partially shielding herself behind the boys.

"Were you just leaving the training grounds Naruto? You haven't even broken a sweat?" Lee smirked at the other male in a superior manner.

"Here we go," Tenten muttered under her breath as she folded her arms.

"Oi Lee! Are you trying to say I'm lazy?" Naruto shot back.

"Well…" Lee broke off suggestively.

"Oh bring it then. Let's go do five hundred push-ups," Naruto glared at the other male.

Everyone watched as Lee smiled boyishly, "Just five hundred Naruto… you've gone soft…"

Before Naruto could respond, the blonde female at the flower shop joined them, quickly sidling up to Sasuke, smiling coquettishly "Good morning Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura had to admit to herself, she was actually finding all this action entertaining so early in the morning. Until the blond female glanced over, "Hey weird forehead girl… stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

Blinking thrice in confusion Sakura glanced at the stoic male next to her and stepped away from him, quickly apologizing, "I'm sorry… Sasuke… Was I standing too close?"

"Don't be a smart ass… you know what I mean!" Ino glared at the pinkette.

Tenten voiced irritably, "You know Ino, not everyone has a Sasuke fetish… you need to chill out…"

Sasuke at the moment was twitching with irritation, but he had learned a long time ago it was better not to utter a word. Sai was beginning to look bored. And still Naruto's and Lee's conversation continued on uninterrupted. At this point they were at five thousand pushups, five hundred jumping jacks, and a five-mile jog. And in all this, Neji was beginning to look more irritated by the moment.

Ino folded her arms and smirked at the other woman, "Still… I'm not the only one who has a _fetish_ for a prodigy…" watching with satisfaction as red suffused Tenten's face.

By this point Sakura was beginning to catch on to what the girls were talking about and before she thought about it she interjected, "Oh… but I'm engaged…" and sucked in her breath, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as everyone stopped talking and all looked at her.

"What?" Ino asked, folding her arms, a look of disbelief on her face, "Someone has actually agreed to marry a strange forehead girl like yourself. Where's your engagement ring?"

"Um," Sakura paused a moment ignoring the blonde girl's insults and shrugged, not understanding exactly what an engagement ring was, "Where I'm from it is customary at birth to be affianced, when both sets of parents agree. And a contract is written between families and when the two children come of age, we are married."

"How unromantic," Ino replied unimpressed, "wherever you're from seems to be very boring. What if you don't like the guy? Or he doesn't like you? Doesn't seem very smart to me…"

"I wouldn't say much you plant killing **_pig girl!_**" Sakura snapped her temper finally getting the better of her. In her anger the Sin'dorei's next set of words were purely Thalassian and not very nice. When she realized she was ranting in her native tongue, she stopped; pink faced and turned away the back of her eyes burning with angry tears. But she wouldn't let herself appear so weak in front of these near strangers.

"Oh my sweet little lotus flower, please tell me it isn't true…" Lee chose the worst moment to spout more poetic nonsense at the pinkette.

Tenten coughed behind her hand, trying to hide her amusement. She hadn't heard anyone throw insults quite like Sakura did.

Ino glared at the other girl but was silent when Sakura nodded at the boy seriously, ignoring the irritated looks of her two temporary guardians and a very confused Naruto, "Yes Lee, it is true. It is our way."

"I didn't realize the land of rain held such strict customs," Neji chose to jump in at that moment, the suspicion in his own eyes evident, "I've been there many times but I've never come across such a thing. Though some very old noble families in nearly every country practices something similar to what you are talking about…"

Sakura chose to ignore his comment and smiled brightly at Lee, "I've noticed you have a very interesting fighting style…but I'm afraid I have never seen it used before…"

"Yes Sakura," Lee nodded enthusiastically, "It is a fighting art form known as Taijutsu…"

"Oh," the pinkette tilted her head curiously, happy that the subject had been successfully changed. The girl asked innocently, "Is it something that all nin know?"

"Come Sakura I will show you some basics," Lee smiled widely and Sakura let herself be led away, followed by a curious Naruto and by a reluctant Sasuke. Sai and Tenten tagged along, nonchalant.

Ino threw up her hands in irritation and stalked off, irritated at the lot of them. From behind Neji curiously flicked on his byakugan and studied the retreating strange female. He realized immediately she still carried two powerful seals. Upon closer inspection his eyes widened as he studied the flow of the stunted chakra. Her chakra points were not… right. Sakura's chakra flow was different, if he were to fight her in hand to hand combat, his eight triagrams sixty four palms attack wouldn't completely cut her chakra off like it would a normal opponent. Hers were a little off and she had more of them. This raised a coffee eyebrow as he surmised quickly that Sakura either had a very odd bloodline trait like her glowing eyes indicated, or that she was not human. Truth be told, Neji wouldn't be surprised by either explanation.

On top of all this the seimon gate that held her chakra at bay was obviously weakening and it was much like a dam waiting to burst at any given moment. Her excessive chakra was pushing at the seal aggressively and soon something would have to be done about it. Neji shook his head, he had no idea what was going on, nor was it his business but he definitely needed to report his findings to Itachi. It was obvious to him that the Hokage had left Sakura in the ANBU Captain's care. Also he was almost completely sure those were seals placed by the Hokage herself just by her distinctive style.

The byakugan user wasn't quite sure why the Hokage would choose to let a girl like her roam around freely, even though she didn't seem like she'd be dangerous being so slenderly built. Neji would bet that she wouldn't be an easy opponent if she hadn't been sealed. He had heard rumors of her outrunning Gaara overcome by the shukaku he contained for more than five miles. If that were true, it was something impressive in itself, especially since the girl wasn't even allowed a small bit of chakra for something as basic as sprinting

Tenten stopped in her tracks and turned to face the stoic male when she realized he had stayed back. Neji flicked his byakugan off before his teammate noticed, making a mental note to speak to Itachi immediately when he next sees him. Either that or he'd have to speak to the Hokage about it.

Tenten frowned at the stoic male, waving him over, "C'mon Neji…" Even after all the years of training with her team mate, she still found herself easily irritated at his introverted attitude. But she smiled widely when the male finally started to make his way over to the little group.

-oOo-

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter. And thanks again to the betas. You guys are awesome! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who continues this story and for the kind reviews I've been receiving.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**As always thanks goes out to the hardworking betas: **Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Suggested Listening: **"Diary of Jane (acoustic version)" –Breaking Benjamin

**Chapter 8:**

Naruto and Sakura won out. A reluctant Sai and Sasuke followed the pair to the Ichiraku's ramen, Team Gai opted to go elsewhere for dinner. Well most of them as Lee tried following Sakura but Tenten dragged the green spandex wearing boy away, muttering irritably under her breath. As the pinkette and the spiky blonde were deep in conversation, Sasuke found himself watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Her movements were extraordinarily graceful and refined; although he noticed that she was a little clumsy with her chopsticks. The woman's strange lyrical accent was something else altogether, he never bought that hime story from his brother. He had been to the land of rain many times for missions and not one person he had come across there had spoken like her. Nor had they carried any resemblance to her strange pixie features. The soft glow in her eyes was very odd and unlike the sharingan or the byakugan the glow didn't seem to hold any true purpose. You could barely see her pupils at times, or the white's of her eyes at certain angles.

All and all, Sasuke instinctually knew there's more to the young woman than meets the eye and his shinobi instincts warned him to be wary of her. There was something about her that drew one's attention and held it. He had even caught the nearly emotionless Sai glancing at her now and again, obviously having the same trouble as he in categorizing her. And Naruto was clueless or at least it seemed so, all they had told him was that they were taking over Itachi's duties to look after her while he was gone. The blonde had taken them at their word. After that strange incident concerning Naruto the first time they had met, the Kyuubi container was borderline blatant in his affection towards the girl in almost a brother way.

As she finished her ramen, Sakura handed her bowl over to the shopkeeper with a shy thank you. The Sin'dorei hated to admit it, but she felt a little awkward without Itachi around. But when the elder Uchiha was around, she still felt a little self-conscious around him. It definitely was not a win-win situation for her as it was obvious to her the two boys that were supposed to keep an eye on her were reluctant baby sitters. The way they kept studying her movements was making her feel like a bug under a looking glass. Naruto was her saving grace in terms of putting her more at ease around the others.

After his fourth bowl Naruto leaned back and put his hands behind his head with a satisfied sigh. The male turned and faced the young woman, "So Sakura… Have you been up to the old Hokage carvings on the mountains?"

"Eh…" pausing a moment Sakura shook her head, "no I haven't really left town."

"Are you afraid of heights?" the Kyuubi container asked smiling broadly.

"No, not really," the girl shook her head.

"Wanna go for a hike then? It's got a really nice view from the summit. Unless you have something else you'd rather do," Naruto's blue eyes searched her face curiously.

"Dobe…" Sasuke half-growled at him across from the table.

"What? Did you just want to go to the park and stare at each other all day," the left corner of Naruto's lip twitched with amusement.

Sasuke twitched and didn't reply. Sakura turned and faced the dark broody male, "You don't have to come with us if it's an inconvenience to you…"

The male almost snapped back that, yes, he did have to. But controlling his temper he replied instead, "No, if that's what you want to do today, we'll visit the top of the monument."

"Like we needed your permission," Naruto mumbled under his breath snagging a glare from the other male and then asked Sakura, "Do you think you'll be fine? I know you just got discharged from the hospital this morning…"

The girl nodded gamely, "Oh yes I'm more than fine…"

All the while Sai watched their interaction and then quipped, "Well since you all are going. I won't be needed. I'm just going to stay in town today." He ignored Sasuke's withering glance as he got up and left the ramen bar whistling out of tune as he did so.

"Let me grab some of my camping gear and food. We can stay up at the top for the night and come back down in the morning," Naruto pulled out his little frog coin purse and paid Teuchi for their meals.

Sakura found herself a little excited by the idea. It would be nice to get out for a little while and stave off the cooped up feeling she had gotten after the newness of Konoha had started to wear off. The pinkette followed the boys as they prepared for their hike. Once they were packed up and ready to go, Sakura looked at the mountain a little intimidated despite her earlier bravado, "Do we have to climb straight up the cliff?"

"Oh no, there's a path that you can take to come around the back," Naruto assured her smiling.

"Would you like me to carry anything?" she asked the boys, feeling bad at the sight of the two heavy looking backpacks they were carrying.

"Here," Sasuke thrust a smaller backpack at her, "This is our food and water. Make sure nothing happens to it…"

Taking it from the male gingerly, she shrugged it over her shoulders and they set off, heading out of town. Picking their way through the dense ashes and oak trees, Sakura reveled in the sounds of the birds and found herself chuckling with delightful amusement as the squirrels wrestled and played in the branches of the trees.

The only other sound was their breathing picking up a little as they found the trail they were supposed to take and began to make their way up the incline. For a few short moments Sakura felt a little homesick, missing the aromatic scent of the pines around Silvermoon. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes but she took a deep breath and focused on the pace of their trek.

They stopped at a stream and took a break. Sneaking a glance at the boys, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Sasuke who had protested a little earlier at the idea of a mountain trek looked a little invigorated, his usually pale pallor glistening with good health by the early afternoon hike. Naruto was staring into the river, with intent gleaming in his azure eyes. Tilting her head, Sakura watched the silver lined trout swimming upstream.

"Dinner tonight," Naruto said to them.

The Sin'dorei watched as Naruto took a bit of twine and a hook, tying the top on his index finger. Sasuke folded his arms and observed as his teammate tried to entice the fish to the hook. The fish swam by like it wasn't there. The dark-haired male quipped, "How did you expect to catch something without bait?"

Rising to her feet Sakura went over to the stream and crouched down. Placing her fingertips in the water, her eyelids shut over luminescent orbs as she began to concentrate on the feel of the moving liquid against her fingertips. Softly in her native tongue, Sakura apologized to the living creatures in the water for what she was about to do. The lilting sound was hypnotizing and soft. Sighing a little, she lamented the fact that she never would have believed she would help humans devour living flesh, but Naruto had been very kind to her and she felt she owed him a small favor.

Humming softly, the girl began to call the living entities in the water to her. The boys watched transfixed as the fish began to school around her fingers, swimming counterclockwise and one by one, they leaped out of the water onto the dirt bank at the stunned males' feet. As soon as she removed her fingers from the water, the fish stopped circling and returned to following their instincts of heading upstream.

Giggling boyishly Naruto began to gather up the five fish that they had 'caught' and began to wrap their wriggling now pain-filled bodies in the plastic, ready to put them on the cooling pack in Sakura's backpack. He was startled when Sakura laid a gentle hand on his arm, wide luminescent viridian eyes beseeching, "Will you not give them a quick and painless death since they are giving up their lives for your nourishment?"

Sasuke watched with wry amusement as Naruto gaped like a fish himself, "What do you mean Sakura?"

"Without the water, they slowly suffocate and die a very painful death. Is it not better to put them out of their misery out of respect for their sacrifice?" Sakura asked the male in a soft manner her eyes wide with melancholy.

Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto flushed a dull red, pulling out a kunai, "But they are just fish Sakura…"

"Does that make their pain any less than yours?" Sakura's eyes were sad as she looked at the small writhing bodies still at their feet, "They live, eat, and enjoy life just as we do. They deserve at least that respect."

"Eh uh…" Naruto felt distinctly uncomfortable as he beheaded the fish one by one, giving them the quick death that Sakura had pleaded for. What made the feeling heighten was when a single tear trailed down her cheek. Sasuke watched the tender display of compassion and was befuddled by it; he had never in all his life heard such a strange philosophy. It was … otherworldly, if he had to put it into words. Not even considering the way she had 'pulled' the trout from the water with that strange musical language of hers.

Sakura watched as Naruto slowly wrapped up their now dead bodies and placed them on the cooling pack inside the Sin'dorei's backpack. In silence they crossed the stream and continued to make their way up the mountainside. As they went higher in elevation, the smell of beloved pine greeted Sakura's nostrils and she smiled almost gleefully, throwing up her arms in an almost childish manner, drawing strange looks from Sasuke who was trailing behind her.

Cheeks flushed as they stopped again for a quick break. Naruto opened the bag and pulled out water bottles and tossed one to each of them as well as distributing sweet yellow pears. Sakura bit into the pear, savoring its crisp sweet tanginess as the juice dribbled down her chin. When she was done, Naruto handed her a pen and she looked up at him confused, "Just write your initials on the water bottle so we know which bottle we drank from…"

Sakura looked up at him, red staining her cheeks, "Forgive me, but you'll have to do it for me. I do not know how to write in your language…"

This comment drew Sasuke's attention and his eyes narrowed on the blushing girl. Just where in the hell was this girl from? Even though he hadn't believed his brother's hime story for one second, he did accept the fact that she might be from the land of rain. The inhabitants there spoke and taught the same language as all the surrounding countries did.

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling clueless as usual, "Then write them in your language. We'll still definitely know it's yours."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on his teammate, he knew the blond wanted to make it into ANBU on his cheery way up to Hokage status, however if he was as thick as Sasuke suspected he was at the moment then he wasn't sure the blond was going to make it. Or maybe it was something as simple as Naruto didn't care, the other male concluded grimly.

Sakura hesitated a moment and then nodded, "A…alright…" Slowly she wrote the initials A. T. very similarly to a calligraphy styled rōmaji and easily readable in the Uchiha's opinion. Sasuke couldn't help himself, he spoke up curiously, "I thought your name was Sakura. What's the A.T. stand for?"

"Oh eh…" Sakura caught the boy's fierce gaze. She flinched a little as it reminded her immediately of his older brother. Although it was much less intense it made her a little uncomfortable, "Sakura is… really my name, but it's a translated version of my first tongue. I figured that it'll be much easier for a native speaker such as yourself to say."

"What's your real name?" Sasuke pressed icily and then added darkly, "Who are you really and where are you actually from? I don't buy this land of rain bullshit…"

"I apologize but I am not at liberty to say," Sakura immediately glanced away from his burning gaze, "If you really want to know you'll need to speak to the hokage…"

Naruto looked at the two taking in Sakura's uncomfortable flushed face and felt the kyuubi inside him stir surprised to realize the nine-tails didn't like it. The male voiced loudly quickly slicing the tension between the two in half, "Let's get going. I'd like to make it to the top before darkfall…"

Sakura shot the blond male a grateful look and at the same time Sasuke sent him a smouldering one. She rose to her feet quickly brushing off her backside she fell quickly in line behind Naruto, trying to ignore the burning feeling between her shoulder blades. The rest of the hike was made in silence, the Sin'dorei focused on her surroundings.

They finally reached the top and Sakura bent over, hands on her knees breathing deeply, sweat pouring down her temples. She looked up at Naruto and envied his seemingly endless energy as he immediately began to break down for camp, Sasuke helping him. Sakura watched as they raised the tent wanting to give a hand but as Naruto refused her offer, Sakura excused herself to relieve herself in the woods. She thanked Alah'ni for the training she received as a Farstrider. By the time she came back, everything was set up just as the sun was beginning to set.

Naruto smiled at her, grabbing her wrist enthusiastically pulling her to the edge of the cliffside. He was smiling widely as they looked over Konohagakure. There was pride set in his broad shoulders as he gazed out over his home. Sakura was amazed at how tiny the colorful roofs of the houses looked at this elevation. Even the Hokage's tower wasn't nearly as impressive as it was from the ground. Trees lined the streets and so she couldn't quite make out if she could actually see people walking in the streets around the market.

Sakura watched as the sun dipped low and the brilliant hues streaked the skies with the vibrant radiance of polished precious gemstones. Naruto watched the pinkette's enjoyment of the view and felt pleased with himself for bringing them up here. Her luminescent viridian eye's glow began to become more pronounced with the darkness falling over them.

Sasuke came to stand beside Naruto looking down stoically over the village as the street lights lit. Sakura had to admit there was also an innate pride in his stance as he looked over the place where he had grown up. The Sin'dorei wondered absently if Itachi would react the same as these boys. They certainly loved their home and Sakura wondered if she would reflect the same pride if she were looking out over Silvermoon. She felt a little disturbed when the answer did not come easily to her.

Naruto heaved a pleased sigh and went to the tent to begin to make a fire. Sasuke silently took the pack with food, pulling out the contents and noticing Sakura turn away as he pulled out the trout. The boys prepared the dinner, obviously accustomed to camping out. When Naruto began to grill the fish, the odor started to make Sakura nauseated, so she walked away to the edge of the woods where she couldn't smell it, and was instead greeted by the heady scent of pine.

Sasuke silently followed her and she was startled when the familiar masculine voice asked her, "If it bothers you so much why did you do it?"

The Sin'dorei turned and met the nearly onyx eyes of Sasuke, "What do you mean?"

"The trout, if it disgusts you so much, why did you help us catch them?" the Uchiha folded his arms and leaned against the tree, studying the girl curiously.

"I guess…" Sakura paused and then shrugged her tone soft and thoughtful, "I suppose it was simply because Naruto has been so kind to me during my stay here. I felt I should do something nice for him in return…"

"Hn," Sasuke murmured and then handed her two pears before stalking back over to Naruto, who was yelling about eating all the food.

The Sin'dorei smiled as she watched the both of them eat for a moment before making her way back to the cliff side. Sitting down with her legs crossed, she munched on the fruit Sasuke had given her in silence. She gazed up at the stars and the big round and full silvery moon rising high into the dark sky. The earthy scent mixed with the pine smell from the woods behind, relaxing her muscles. Setting the cores of the pears down beside her, Sakura laid back uncaring of the dust, propping up her head with her hands.

Naruto ambled over and sat down next to her gazing out over their beautiful surroundings.

Sasuke called out, "I'm going to sleep dobe!"

"Sweet dreams teme," Naruto scowled back over in Sasuke's direction.

The male ignored this and disappeared into the tent, leaving the two in silence. It was an awkward few moments and then Naruto started slowly, "I'm sorry about Sasuke…I don't understand why he was getting all worked up earlier today."

"You should not apologize for the actions of others Naruto," Sakura smiled at him genuinely, the expression lighting her pretty face, the gentle glow of her green eyes soothing to the male across from her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I figured this outting would be good for you. I noticed that you hadn't left Konoha since you arrived and I felt you might enjoy getting away while Itachi was gone…"

"Thank you. I am really enjoying myself out here in the open. No walls to trap me in and keep me confined," Sakura sat up and stretched her arms languidly.

"So what do you think about Konoha?" Naruto asked the woman, curiosity reflecting in the deep azure of his kind eyes.

"Actually it wasn't like I thought it would be. Although I didn't know what I was expecting really…" Sakura shrugged. She didn't dislike Konoha in the least, or it's residents, even the ones who were responsible for keeping her captive. It was interesting to her to experience interaction with humans first hand and watch how they go about life. There were some substantial differences and some acute similiarites. And they had in no way tried out rightly to harm her.

"I love it here. And I love the people here," Naruto spoke softly at first, his voice gaining momentum and fluctuating with emotion as he went slowly, "It took me along time to gain the respect of anyone because I'm the Jinchuriki. For along time all the adults would ignore me, so I would do crazy things… until Iruka-sensei…"

"What kind of crazy things?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Oh eh…" Naruto chuckled amused, "Well once I painted the faces carved into this mountain with mustaches, unibrows, missing teeth, you name it."

"Why would you do something like that?" Sakura queried bemused.

"So they would notice me," Naruto replied with a shrug, "but then I got serious and stopped fooling around because I want to become the Hokage someday…"

"The passing of leadership is not passed down through direct progeny?" the Sin'dorei tilted her chin inquisitively.

"Eh, what?" Naruto scratched his head.

Smiling Sakura rephrased, "The Hokage's children do not take over…"

"Nope. It's whoever is best for the job," Naruto puffed out.

"Interesting. Do all the other shinobi villages practice this?" the pinkette asked.

"I think so," Naruto laughed, "What's up with all these questions Sakura?"

"I apologize. I just find myself curious about the customs around here," she laughed softly.

"What's it like where you're from?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Er," Sakura paused thinking what she could tell the earnest male next to her, "Hmm my village is much like yours but it's a lot larger. But we have an actual queen. And the crown is passed down through her line through the firstborn whether they are male or female…"

"What if they suck at the job?" the Kyuubi container queried.

"You just hope they don't," Sakura mused. Fortunately Queen Novia Sunstrider was a very good ruler and their people had done very well with her sharp leadership.

"Do you plan on returning home?" Naruto asked bluntly, his features focused on the pinkette's face.

The Sin'dorei nodded sagely, "Some day."

Naruto yawned widely, "Do you want to sleep out here or in the tent? It's pretty warm out…"

"I'd love to sleep out here! Can I?" Sakura perked up.

"I'll grab the sleeping bag. I'm sorry you'll have to use Sai's. I hope it doesn't smell funny or anything…" the boy smiled at her as he stood up.

She waited as he brought her a navy blue sleep bag and rolled it out next to her. Next to that he laid out his orange one. Sakura raised a brow at him, "You're going to sleep out here too?"

"Yeah, that baka is snoring…" Naruto groused.

"Oh," the young woman smothered a laugh as she crawled into the sleeping bag, relieved that it didn't smell 'funny' as Naruto had put it. And it was like this in companionable silence that they fell asleep.

-oOo-

Sakura gazed up at the mountainside from Konoha a small smile on her face as she remembered the hike from the day before. On the way down from the peak Naruto had begun to sing merrily and when Sasuke told him to shut up he had taken to humming instead, only further annoying the youngest Uchiha. She had just been glad that they were going downhill instead of up and hummed along with Naruto to a tune she had never heard.

Sasuke just glowered at the two of them on the way down obviously still irritated that Naruto had brought cups of ramen for their breakfast. Sakura had thanked Naruto profusely for remembering to bring a vegetable style ramen. The Sin'dorei watched as clouds passed by overhead and she wondered absently when Itachi would return. When they had arrived back into town, there was a little argument about where she was going to stay the night. Captive or no, she put her foot down and stayed in Itachi's apartment. She was ashamed of herself when she had breathed in the fading rainwater scent from his pillow.

Blushing at the memory, she continued trekking through the crowds of the town, much preferring the silent park on the outskirts of the training facilities. In the vicinity of her chest, her heart jumped as the seal gave a little twinge. "Itachi," she whispered, green eyes inadvertently turning towards the Hokage's tower.

-oOo-

**A/N: **Thank you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas: **_Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose._

**Suggested Listening:** "To Zanarkand" -FFX

**Chapter 9: Her Tears**

The Hokage rose to her feet when Itachi entered her office. The male strode forward in his typical predatory manner and his features blank as he handed her the document she'd been waiting for. Tsunade exclaimed softly, "That was quick…" relief evident across her features.

"Your contact was eager to receive payment," Itachi replied stoically.

"Did you retrieve the artifact that was mentioned?" the Gondaime asked.

Slowly the male pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and unwrapped it gently beneath the hokage's eyes. Brown eyes narrowed as he revealed a vial fashioned like a pendant. The metal was wrapped around it ending in a loop for the tarnished silver chain was rusty with age, but what drew their attention was that inside the tiny vial, on one side the liquid was viridian and the other side was onyx. It was perfectly split down the middle with nothing separating it. He shook it in front of her, but the liquid remained the same, never intermixing.

He laid it out obediently in the Hokage's palm and looked up at her, "The merchant did not know what it was actually for. But he did say it came from the ancient city of Silvermoon…"

As the Gondaime gazed into the depths of the liquid, she felt something inside of her lurch. It was almost as if her Sin'dorei blood, as little as it was, recognized what was in front of her. Tsunade whispered, "Very interesting…"

They both looked up when they heard a sharp, short knock at the door. The Hokage glanced at Itachi wondering who it could possibly be. Sitting back down at her desk, her newly acquired parcels in front of her she called out sternly, "You may enter."

Itachi arched his eyebrow as Hyuga Neji entered the office. The male came forward and made a quick, sharp bow before saying, "Forgive my abrupt visit but I received word Itachi had returned and I decided I should report this to the both of you at once…"

The Hokage gave a quick nod, knowing that whatever Neji had to say would be important, "I noticed that Sakura Haruno has had her seimon gate sealed, stifling the flow of her chakra…"

Neji ignored the stiffening form of Itachi next to him. He amended quickly, "It's not my way to stick my nose in others business'. But the girl has quite a strange… aura if you will… and I found myself curious when I first met her, so I activated my byakugan to get a closer look. Of course I recognized your sealing style right away Hokage therefore I decided to ignore something that was evidently not under my jurisdiction."

"Go on," Tsunade ordered when he stopped.

"When Itachi left Konoha on business. I came across Sakura again in the park with team seven. While no one was watching I switched on my byakugan once more to observe her erratic chakra flow and noticed that the seal placed on her seimon gate could possibly go at anytime. If you wish to keep her effectively sealed I would suggest reinforcing the seimon gate and placing another seal on her shimon gate effectively locking her chakra in place," Neji finished his explanation, alabaster irises studying the Hokage's features solemnly.

"A very interesting insight and I agree," the Hokage nodded leaning back.

Neji bowed once more politely, "Forgive my intrusion. I will take my leave."

"Wait Hyuga," the Gondaime ordered sternly.

The pale-eyed male stopped and waited patiently, "Yes." The monosyllabic word was so much like him that the female couldn't but help crack a smile.

Tsunade leaned forward and looked at him in her own predatory manner setting the male instantly at unease, "What do you think about Sakura Haruno?"

Immediately he replied, "I do not think she is human due to the erratic flow of her chakra."

"What I'm about to tell you Hyuga stays here in this office…" Tsunade looked him straight in the eye, her countenance grim.

"Of course Hokage," Neji nodded, ignoring the burn of the other male's eyes next to him.

"You are indeed right, Sakura is not as you say human. She is a Sin'dorei…." The hokage paused letting that sink in.

"Are you suggesting she's a water nymph from the children's fairytale?" Neji could not help the bewildered expression that cracked his stoic mask. Was the Hokage serious?

The hokage slammed her fist on the desk in an irritated display of temper, startling the two males. However neither of them let it show as the Hokage ground out, "No, the Sin'dorei are not some damned water nymphs!" The woman took a calming breath and went on, "They are children of the blood, by direct translation of their language. They are a race of people who are tied to the rhythms of the earth. The gods they worship bless them. They are believed to be the embodiment of chakra." Tsunade remembered the tale Sakura told her, but thought it was much too fantastical to be true.

"Embodiment of chakra," Neji repeated placing a thoughtful hand under his chin contemplating the words of the Hokage thoughtfully. He recalled her strange chakra flow and the erratic placing of the points. The Hyuga prodigy said seriously, "Do you think it's wise to keep her imprisoned here? She could possibly become quite dangerous if the situation arises… and she also mentioned that she had a fiancé… Her people might come looking for her. "

"I understand your concern Hyuga however the girl may become more valuable to Konoha than you realize," the Hokage leaned forward and encompassed both of the males in her gaze, "I believe with the opportunity to find her strange source of power that the Sin'dorei possess, we could quite possibly be able to use it for Konoha's ultimate gain."

Itachi didn't care for the gleam the woman's eyes took when she added, "I also wouldn't mind her finding a powerful shinobi husband among one of the prestigious clans and just settling down in Konoha… after all my grandmother was a Sin'dorei herself and she passed down powerful blood through my lineage… either way we can benefit from her being here…"

Neji's eyes widened slightly at that last tidbit of information. The Hokage's grandmother was Sin'dorei. Just how much did the Hokage actually know? What Tsunade said did make sense to a certain extent, each shinobi clan in the village kept their secrets well hidden and the prestigious clans married only the best blood to breed better stock, for the lack of a better term. It is something that was not spoken about openly but it is just how it is. Even he himself expected that he was going to be married off to some blue-blooded female of his family's choosing, even though he was not apart of the main branch.

"For example, someone in the Hyuga clan, like yourself Neji, an Uchiha maybe, or perhaps even Kakashi. The possibilities are endless…" the Hokage's left corner of her lip turned up in amusement at the stone face of Itachi Uchiha. His left eyebrow had start ticking when she mentioned Kakashi's name and she found this interesting indeed.

"I would like you to retrieve Sakura for me Itachi so that I may fix the seals as needed. And Hyuga I want you to stay incase assistance is needed," the Hokage ordered the males coolly.

Itachi bowed and left them quickly, his thoughts a chaotic mess by the time he left the Hokage's office. He could understand the Hokage's reasoning, but he didn't necessarily didn't have to like it either. He remembered the Hokage's promise to Sakura and realized how empty it actually was. Perhaps it had been spoken in the moment of emotion, whatever the case may be, it was obvious that the Hokage had no real intentions of letting Sakura go. However, he was Itachi of the Leaf, a prestigious Uchiha and so he pushed down his emotion towards the situation. He had to do as he was ordered.

He found her at the park. She was sitting in the grass serenely watching team seven do training drills. Sakura felt his presence approaching her very quickly and she couldn't but help feel her heart leap in her chest. Rising to her feet, the breeze tangling her cotton candy hued bangs as she turned, unable to stop the happy smile that touched her lips as she caught sight of his approaching form. The welcoming grin left her face when his cold features didn't change.

She waited patiently as he approached her, looking down into her upturned face, "The Hokage wishes for you to come to her office…"

Sakura couldn't help the fear that she felt and it showed in her face. Naruto, who had stopped what he was doing as soon as Itachi approached, felt the Kyuubi stir within his gut. The nine-tails was becoming upset by the Sin'dorei's agitation and before he knew it Naruto went to stand by Sakura's side. He quickly noted her pale pallor and asked her, "Are you alright Sakura?" when she didn't reply the blond said gently before he thought about it, "You don't have to go with him if you don't want to…"

Sakura's throat went dry at the predatory expression that gleamed from the onyx eyes above her. The cold foreboding nature of his stance scared Sakura more than she'd like to admit. Itachi bit out, "She has been summoned to see the Hokage on direct orders…"

"That's no problem, I'll take her there myself," Naruto was all but bristling now, "You're obviously freaking her out…"

Itachi's eyes were beginning to bleed red as his emotions, which he normally kept in check, were quickly spiraling out of control. The primal desire to snap Naruto's neck was growing by the second and he didn't understand the intense irritation he felt when Naruto placed a protective hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore both males, Sakura forced her features into a serene mask and she spoke coolly over the tension, relieved that her voice was stable when she said, "It's alright Naruto. I don't mind going with Itachi…" And she stepped forward placing a calm soft hand on Itachi's forearm.

The Kyuubi was not fooled by this display at all. Naruto gazed hard at Sakura and then nodded, "If you are sure that's what you want Sakura…"

"Yes… but…" her eyes softened visibly with gentle affection, "Thank you Naruto. I will see you later… okay…"

The blond male paused and a look of uncertainty crossed his face, but he nodded reluctantly, "Alright Sakura… see you later…"

With one last withering glance at the younger male Itachi steered the Sin'dorei away and walked away quickly. Surprisingly Sakura kept up behind him without falling behind, her eyes downcast and when they reached the hokage's tower, she felt her chest tighten once more with fear of the unknown.

Before she knew it she was in Tsunade's office, eye to eye with the blonde. Sakura glanced at the stoic Neji on the right and wondered absently what he could possibly be doing here. The Hokage didn't waste any time when she queried, "Do you know why you are here Sakura?"

"You're going to seal me again," Sakura blatantly stated, her body stiff, her shoulders erect.

"I apologize Sakura but it's come to my attention that the first seal is not holding correctly and so you are indeed accurate," the Hokage explained.

Sakura watched as the Hokage came around and ordered, "Neji lock the door behind you so we are not disturbed."

So that's why she had the other male here, Sakura mused. The Hokage was assuring her complete compliance. The Sin'dorei was completely still as Tsunade came around and nipped her own index finger and made a quick circle around the girl.

Sakura winced as Tsunade dotted her forehead with the red liquid and began to make several hand signs. The pinkette's body wrenched and actually came up off the ground, floating a couple inches as the sealing process began to take effect.

Her mouth opened but no sound left as agonizing pain tore through her limbs like quicksilver. Lightening whips of anguish whistled through her veins as she felt the region in her heart constrict as the hokage resealed the seimon gate. The Sin'dorei couldn't help the crimson tears that leaked down her cheeks as her body jerked with agony as she could feel another seal beginning to form on her abdomen. They were sealing her shimon gate the girl realized.

The horrid pain tearing through her caused her to cry out, the pinkette's mind grasping at the remnants of her dream with Alah'ni. Gasping for breath, the sound left her breath as she cried out for the aid of her god. Tears trekked down her face dripping off her chin and Sakura felt her body's response, fighting the seal. The Sin'dorei's chakra began to fight back in defense of her body pushing away the Hokage's own chakra.

Sweat streaked down the Hokage's face as felt herself beginning to lose the battle of wills. As precise and good as she was, she couldn't down the stream of energy rejecting the seal she was trying to place. Turning her head she ordered both males, "Help me…"

Immediately Neji complied but Itachi hesitated a couple moments before making the necessary hand signs. Onyx eyes never left the pinkette's pain filled face. He didn't want to admit to the feeling of his heart constricting in his chest when her eyes met his with an innate sadness.

Sakura felt the substantial flow of chakra pushing back the fighting tide her body had used in defense. Even then it didn't give up, her chakra forcibly keeping them from touching her shimon gate. This went on for at least seven minutes and it was evident by the pained expression on Sakura's face that she was tiring fast. The men were pale and sweating when Sakura finally succumbed to the welcoming folds of darkness, as the seal took full effect. The girl crumpled to the floor unconscious and Tsunade nodded at the two males at her side.

The Hokage was the first to speak, her breath coming in soft heaves, "I was hoping that wouldn't happen…" and then a satisfied sigh, "That should hold her for quite some time…"

Wordlessly Itachi went to pick the girl up in his arms and felt a small twinge of guilt when her face turned into his chest, snuggling against his soothing warmth, her face still tear streaked. Her obvious subconscious trust undid something inside of him.

The Hokage nodded at him, "Keep an eye on her. Now there shouldn't be any chakra leakage. Make sure to keep me updated…"

Itachi left the office without a word, ignoring the expression on Hyuga's face at his lack of respect towards the Gondaime. He was fulfilling his duty as an ANBU captain and that was all. It would be stupid to emotionally involve himself with this girl who was tied up in the plotting of the Hokage. The girl stirred once more in his arms, and her sweet strawberry scent reached his nostrils and his hands tightened around the delicate bundle in his arms.

He passed by a couple members of the Uchiha clan who greeted him, but in his foul mood he brushed right passed them without acknowledgement. Once at his important destination he maneuvered to twist the knob and kicked the door open. Gently he laid the unconscious Sakura on the bed and ran an agitated hand through his hair as he went to go shut the now slightly splintered door. The landlord wasn't going to be happy with him.

Itachi turned abruptly when Sakura sat up, her green eyes dazed. The girl tried to shakily get up from the bed. His voice was curt and icy when he said, "What are you doing? You shouldn't even be conscious after something like that…"

Sakura faced the male, the light in her green eyes full of melancholy, "I'm sorry…"

The Uchiha strode over to the woman, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently maneuvered her to sit back down, his voice softer this time, "You really should rest…"

Sakura couldn't help the flow of tears as she asked, "The Hokage intends to keep me here forever doesn't she?"

Sighing, Itachi sat down next to the girl, "I believe so… yes…"

Even though he was the enemy in a sense, Sakura wanted to feel the comfort of another person. Ignoring the way he stiffened as she leaned into his arm, breathing in his musky rainwater scent. Her breath was warm on his skin as she looked up at him noticing his drawn features, "Please do not be upset…"

Startled the male looked down at the female as she leaned back and touched his sleekly muscled arm above his elbow guard with soft fingers, "Please understand I do not hold anything against you. I recognize that you are only doing what you are being ordered to do… If I was in your position I would most likely do the same."

Itachi gazed into the genuine emotion from the woman's eyes and took in a shuddering breath as the overwhelming urge to kiss her overtook him. She was so beautiful to him, inside and out, and looking at the sweet tenderness of her sincere face undid something primal in him. A little bit everyday she was crumbling the wall he had tried to erect to keep her out, just by the mere expression in her beautiful large eyes. They had only known each other for a little less than two weeks and yet there was something about her that just got so deeply under his skin, he couldn't get her out. It was like her presence was a soothing balm to the very depths of his soul.

Itachi had always felt that he was the epitome of a male in control of himself, because his high position in his society required him to be that way. Forged against the steely nature of the Uchiha clan, he had been trained mercilessly as a child to uphold his family's good name within the community. And even though he had decided to form his own path in life away from the dealings of his clan, he still held himself with pride, dedication, and discipline. What was it about this girl that was starting to touch the deepest recesses within him? Two weeks was very little time to get to know anybody and he was definitely not the type to jump in and out of relationships with anyone, let alone some captive of Konoha. The answer came to him like an epiphany. Perhaps it was simply because when she looked at him she saw him. Itachi.

Not a sharingan user.

Not an Uchiha.

Not as one of the most powerful shinobi in the village.

Not as a way to climb to power and prestige within Konoha.

But simply saw him as a man. As Itachi.

And she was not human. She did not remotely act like a normal human being. She did not possess the guile that the female species usually exuded. She was honest in her words, her emotions were always clearly written on her face. She was brave. She faced the Hokage when she was being sealed with every ounce of courage she possessed. She was loyal to her kin. She was kind but yet she was not weak. She was deeply compassionate. She was rare. Instinctually he had been reacting to her mere presence since the moment they met. There was something mystifying about her that drew him like a moth to flame. The realization shook him.

Sakura gazed up into the clouded eyes of Itachi; fatigued from her ordeal permeated from every pore of her body. However she had awoke due to the unease that Itachi had been exuding and despite everything deep inside the secrets of her heart she was glad that he was home again. She watched some unknown emotion flicker in his eyes. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands on her shoulders, the warmth of his body coming through the material of the gloves.

Before she realized his intentions, he pulled her forward and buried his nose in the crook of her neck and shuddered against her. She stiffened as she felt his lips touch the apex between her neck and shoulder, his breath ghosting across her skin. Pulling back slightly she searched his melting onyx eyes and trembled as his lips captured hers, yet ever so gently, coaxing a reaction from her.

Slim fingers went to his chest and pulled at his black shirt, digging deep as she opened her mouth. His tongue buried itself deeply into the cavern of her small mouth. A mewling sound left her as her own pink tongue met his tentatively. Sakura breathed in the intoxicating scent that was Itachi and breathed his name against his lips.

The male stopped when he felt a tear against his cheek. Pulling back, he gazed at her face, and then to her surprise kissed the liquid away from the skin gently. Unlike the salty taste of a human tear, hers was like sweet ambrosia. Honeyed. Sweet. Delicate. Her green eyes were shimmering with intense, heartrending emotion. He forced himself to pull completely away from her. She was getting more dangerous by the minute. He could still taste the essence of her on his tongue and his body was reacting to it.

Sakura pulled back even further with shock when a deep rumble left his chest, it was something between a groan and a laugh. A beautiful sound, "Your tears taste very sweet…"

"Aren't they supposed to be?" the Sin'dorei was confused by the unusual display of amusement.

He shook his head, "Human tears are salty."

Wonderment filled her eyes further amusing the male, though it only shone in his eyes, "Really?" She thought about asking him to cry so she could taste them, but doubted he would take such a request seriously.

Itachi nodded firmly in response. Sakura traced the lines of his face with gentle fingertips, "Why do you keep kissing me?"

"You kissed me the first time," he replied deadpanning he gently took hold of her wrists and moved her hands away from his face before he lost control.

"Did I really?" Sakura couldn't quite recall the whole hazy memory.

"I think you should honestly be trying to rest. Your body just went through a difficult ordeal. I don't even know how you're awake at the moment," Itachi looked down at the female wryly.

As if on cue Sakura let loose a deep yawn. She was much too tired to even care that Itachi had just kissed her very thoroughly. By all rights she should be embarrassed but she realized with a start that she wasn't. Heavy eyelids were beginning to close over soft glowing orbs.

Rising to his feet, Itachi laid her back and pulled the covers up over her small form, "You need to sleep."

"Alright already," Sakura couldn't help the yawn that escaped her again.

"I will be back later," the Uchiha told her as he left her alone in the apartment and alone with her thoughts.

For her entire life she'd been engaged to a very handsome but indifferent male. Sathren was far more beautiful than she, she thought in wry amusement. She herself hadn't felt drawn to the pale Sin'dorein in any way either. Sathren was cold inside and out, he only cared about rising to the top and he had always been embarrassed of their engagement. Sakura realized that there was very little chance that he would search very hard for her, if at all. With her gone, he could easily find an engagement with another prestigious family.

Itachi had an icy exterior, but there was fire beneath it. As innocent as she was, she realized that the human shinobi represented a danger to her heart. She had given him her first kiss and now her second. Sakura wanted to bang her head against the wall. Traitor! Her mind ranted at her and Sakura lamented at her lack of control of her own emotions around him. Whenever he was around her, her emotions were always up and down and to the extreme. And she was starting to believe it was the same for him. He had saved her life, maybe only because it was his duty to keep an eye after her.

Sleep tugged at her consciousness hard and her thoughts slowed down as she finally succumbed to the heaven of sleep.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this next installment. -bows- I hope that everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also on a side note. I chose to spell Neji's last name, "Hyuga" instead of "Hyuuga" only because that's how the wikipedia spells it and usually I find that the information there is accurate. So I apologize if this bothers any of you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

Summary: The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

Thanks to the betas: Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

Suggested Listening: "Evanescence – Going Under"

Chapter 10:

Days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into a month. It was nearing two full months since Sakura had been captured. She was still no closer to escaping than the day she had arrived, however the Sin'dorei had not yet given up hope. Spring was ending and the stifling heat was beginning to herald the arrival of summer. Sakura sat on the grass watching team seven practice their ninjutsu techniques along with taijutsu and genjutsu. The Sin'dorei was finally beginning to understand the manner in which humans utilized their chakra. In many ways it was different than her people's techniques, but many rules remained the same.

Sakura lamented at the thought that if her kin had ever tried searching for her they had more than likely given up and assumed that she was dead. Unfortunately the new seals on her hadn't weakened in the slightest, but still she had to go to the Hokage once a week for a checkup to assure that seals were as strong as they were since the day they'd been placed. However that didn't mean Sakura didn't continue to think of ways that she could make a successful escape. She was beginning to understand the use of those red eyes through Sasuke's deadly attacks, though not quite as thoroughly as she had hoped she would. The sharingan it was called as she had caught the name from many shinobi's awed lips.

As much as she liked Naruto and many of the other teams, she studied them with calculating precision, carefully cataloguing everything of importance away in her mind. It wasn't in her nature to give in to any situation and just go along with what people wanted of her. She didn't do it in Silvermoon and she wasn't about to settle down in Konoha like a good little captive and do whatever it was that Tsunade wanted of her.

And then there was the issue of Itachi, or the lack thereof. After she had been sealed completely by the Hokage she had kissed him, or rather, he had kissed her. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It wasn't like the girl to lie to herself, and mentally she openly admitted she had feelings for the human male, she just didn't quite understand them. Sakura only knew the emotions bordered on traitorous. The day after their passionate exchange, it was as if he had distanced himself from her. He had gone back to sleeping on his palette on the floor and only spoke to her only when absolutely necessary. It was almost as if he couldn't stand her presence. It hurt, even though she'd rather not admit to such a thing. And so she kept her own feelings hidden deep within and returned Itachi's cool treatment in the same manner.

Then there was Neji. He knew about her. Whenever she was around his team she could feel his cool eyes on her, the curious orbs following her around, cool calculation shimmering in his white irises. Even those strange alabaster eyes of his couldn't quite discern the secrets she carried, they were so deeply hidden that even the eternal burning eye of Alah'ni couldn't bring them to light.

The sun was beginning to set and Sakura watched as team seven dispersed for the evening.

Naruto waved at her, a grin stretching his whiskered cheeks, "See ya later Sakura!"

"Bye Naruto," Sakura raised her hand in fair well, a small smile touching her lips.

Rising to her feet, Sakura watched as the practice grounds emptied for the night, the sound of crickets chirping their age-old song of the night. Normally Sakura would return to the apartment and go to sleep, trying her best to ignore the stoic ANBU captain, but tonight she just didn't feel like dealing with the unspoken tension that lay between them. She had the urge to stretch her muscles and sweat away the conflict she felt in her heart, even if it was only for a short time.

It would be odd to practice the ancient fighting arts of her kind without the aid of chakra. She really hadn't exercised or stretched something she should have been doing with her free time, but her captivity had made her lazy. Feeling self-conscious about what she was about to do, Sakura looked around to make sure she was alone. Satisfied when she felt no nearby chakra signatures she moved into the basic stretching, wincing when her tight muscles protested as she moved into a near scissors split. She really wasn't all that good at the Sin'dorein fighting style, but it was an excellent way to exercise and stretch out her lazy muscles. Slowly she began to fall into the rhythm of rocking back and forth, her feet shoulder width apart as she kicked back.

Thrusting off her sandals, feeling the luscious feel of the grass beneath her feet, she began to kick out and settle into the fighting dance. Sweat began to drip down her temples as she adjusted the movements without the aid of chakra and the protest of her muscles actually felt rather good. Unbeknownst to her she had gained an audience as Itachi sat lazily in the tree watching the girl perform some kind of strange fighting style. To the average watcher it looked like some strange dance, but to his well-practiced eye it was some type of unknown fighting art.

When she hadn't come home around the usual time, he had gone in search of Sakura to make sure that everything was all right. As it was he couldn't seem to get her completely out of his mind. After he had kissed her, he had come to terms with the emotions the girl stirred within him and he didn't like it, but he was pragmatic and so he accepted the facts. It wasn't in his nature to over complicate something so simple as he was merely attracted to the woman. However, he held some respect for the Sin'dorei, and he realized he was playing right into the Hokage's plans. Sakura was still unaware of what the Hokage wanted from her and he knew deep down that he couldn't respect himself if he took advantage of the girl. He knew it had hurt her when he had chosen to ignore their mutual attraction, but he felt it was for the best, for both of them.

He was more than aware of the young Hyuga clan lordling's interest in her. The Hokage's short explanation of her ancestry had piqued the younger male's curiosity. The Gondaime had hinted at the girl's measure of power, and after the issue they had with her fighting against the last seal that had been placed upon her, it was a small indicator of the depth of her abilities. He himself had watched as she released an arrow from a simple looking bow causing the top half of a tree to nearly explode without a bat of her eyelashes. Itachi was glad that his clan leaders had absolutely no clue who and what she was as they would not hesitate to find a way to use the knowledge to their advantage. As it was they weren't happy at his prolonged 'mission' believing she was nothing but a civilian of some kind and not worth one of their prodigy's time. But they withheld any protest they had because Itachi was following the Hokage's strict orders.

Itachi bristled at the idea that Neji might decide to hold a romantic interest in the girl. If he announced any of those types of intentions to the Hokage he was sure that she would accept a proposal on his behalf. He'd be damned if he'd let that happen. The dark male glowered as he watched Sakura executed a strange, erratic, yet liquid cartwheel kick combination. But on his own honor, he wouldn't force his feelings on the girl.

Sakura halted her movements immediately when the trees rustled and Itachi jumped down a few feet in front of her. Startled at first, Sakura gazed up at him a moment, her viridian depths meeting stern onyx. Her heart tightened painfully when she caught his scent of spring rain and she turned away, "I apologize. I didn't mean for you to have to come looking for me. I just wanted to…"

"That was a very strange fighting style," Itachi mused, his deep voice cutting across the sound of the chirping crickets.

Turning Sakura folded her hands in front of her, her eyes downcast, "You saw that?"

"Yes," the male replied coolly.

"I'm not very good at it," the Sin'dorei admitted softly, "What you witnessed was really something very basic that we're all taught when we're children. I wasn't trained to be a fighter. I was just stationed as a field medic…"

Silence ensued a moment, "So you weren't alone that night…"

Sakura's head shot up and she searched his face for emotion, but found none as he returned her gaze. It was the first time they had spoken about the night of her capture. Sakura replayed the night she'd gotten lost in her head and realized there was nothing she could say that would prove to be useful to the humans. Slowly she nodded her head, "Much like your human squads. I was with a group of three others."

Itachi thought this over and then queried curiously, "You're damn fast when you want to be…. How did you get separated?"

"I'm still not very sure about that," Sakura's gaze clouded over with emotion, "It was a moonless night and one moment I was behind them… somehow I got turned around and… I quickly found myself lost. I tried backtracking but I must have gone in the wrong direction because I ended up on the outskirts of Konoha… where you found me…"

"From the little I've learned from you and Tsunade, your race seems to be very reclusive. What were you doing so far from home?" it was a question that had always plagued him.

Immediately Sakura shook her head, "I do not… know. It is not customary for the medics to know the details of the missions doled out. And it was my first mission, so the leader chose not to disclose the information as he just wanted me to concentrate on my duties alone…"

By the lines of strain about her eyes he could easily distinguish the fact that she was telling him the truth. He just nodded his understanding and led the worn out girl back to the apartment. They ambled along in complete silence, and once back home Sakura immediately opted to take a shower. Laying her forehead against the plain white tile, she stayed like that for several moments as the warm water drizzled down her milky skin, soothing her sore, protesting muscles.

Her fists clenched tightly. That was the longest exchange that she and Itachi had in a long while. Even though she had been forced to live with him two months, she barely knew the man. Sighing, she began to scrub her hair with the soft scented shampoo that Itachi had bought for her and stared hard at the tile, though her vision was turned inward at her thoughts.

There was no way that she could study anything in the library about seals without being too obvious, or anything that had to do with research really. Even if it was just pictures or diagrams since she couldn't read the spoken language, it might flag them to her intentions. If she could just assure herself of being at least a full day ahead of Itachi she might be able to make it with her handicap of being unable to utilize control of her chakra reserves. Once she was able to get to Silvermoon, she was sure that one of the medical aides could remove the tracking seal without any problem. She swallowed hard, she didn't want Itachi to be found anywhere near Silvermoon or they would kill him, no questions asked.

The true problem that had plagued her for the last couple weeks was how she could possibly accomplish those goals. It was obvious that Itachi still kept a close eye on her and he was extraordinarily intelligent. Tricking him wouldn't prove to be easy and if she screwed up even once, she'd hate to think where she would end up. Biting on her thumbnail deep in thought, she winced when the hot water had run out and she yelped as the gooseflesh on her back rose.

Muttering under her breath with frustration as she left the shower, she grabbed at the towel lying over the rack with more force that she should have and flinched with as the bar dinged with a dull thud. The girl quickly toweled herself dry and slipped into her nightclothes. When she exited the bathroom, she took note that Itachi was already fast asleep with a half-empty cup on the nightstand. Curiously she sniffed the contents and recoiled slightly. Sake. Quietly she put the cup back on the wooden surface. Itachi wasn't a heavy drinker by any means, but he did like the stuff, and drank a small glass each night. After her little episode with the intoxicating liquid, she was not ready to touch it again any time soon.

It took the girl a long time to fall asleep. But when she did, she dreamt of dragons and phoenixes with talons intertwined, free falling through a clouded sky like mating eagles.

-oOo-

As per usual Itachi was gone by the time she woke up. A couple weeks ago he had gone back to some light duties around Konoha, he wasn't the type that liked to stay inactive. It was obvious the Hokage still didn't trust her to be completely alone, despite her seals and so Itachi was kept strictly in Konoha to perform a few light duties. Sakura wandered the streets aimlessly that morning, giving Ino's flower hell a wide berth. When she caught sight of Kakashi with his nose buried in some book she made sure to avoid him. Kakashi watched with amusement as Sakura made sure to stay at least an arm's length from him. What a strange woman, it seemed she never completely forgot anything. Ever since he had first met her, she would flinch ever so slightly when she caught sight of him. He wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not.

The Sin'dorei was well on her way to the training grounds where she watched the practicing teams daily when from one of the more non-descript shops came a loud unhappy shout, "What do you mean you don't have anymore Mr. Energy a Pill a Day, energy pills?! How can I keep up my youthful energy if I can't keep up with my student?!"

Lee? Sakura thought at first as she caught sound of the overly energetic masculine voice. Entering the shop, she looked around curiously and recoiled when she saw a larger version of Lee at the counter. That must be the sensei he was always forever going on about. She had only caught sight of the man at a distance, but chose not to look any closer than she had to. Turning her eyes away she looked at the shelves lined with plastic bottles curiously. What was all this? She stopped the manager who was heading towards the counter politely, "Excuse me… I'm sorry… what are these?"

The manager stopped a moment and took in the young pinkette curiously, "Welcome to Akimichi Pharmaceuticals. We have pills that can help with loss of energy, insomnia, cramps… you name it we got it… We even have the ever popular guarana energy drink mixes!"

The word insomnia caught Sakura's attention, "You mean you have pills that help one sleep…?"

"Oh yes," the manager nodded enthusiastically trying to ignore the ranting in the direction of Konoha's infamous green beast, "they're right over there…"

Sakura ambled over to the area the manager pointed at and peered at the colorful plastic bottles curiously.

"What do you mean you won't get any in until next week!!" the leader of Lee's team hollered.

"Er…" the manager at her side blanched, "I'll be right back miss…"

Sakura ignored this and lifted up the bottle, shaking its contents curiously, a devious plan beginning to form in her mind. With these pills she might be able to plan a foolproof escape. She had very little money so she doubted she could afford something like this. She prayed to Alah'ni for forgiveness as she deftly slipped the bottle into her pocket and crept silently from the shop. With the way that the very strange man was ranting about energy pills, a two year old could have taken half the store, she thought amused. It wasn't like her to steal but she was desperate. She honestly never harbored any thoughts that humans could create pills for normal ailments and she might have been able to escape a long time ago.

Once well away from the store Sakura pulled out the bottle and flipped it over, immediately dismayed that she couldn't read the instructions at all. Immediately Sakura thought of Naruto. If she could get him away from his teammates just long enough to get him to read it for her. Putting the bottle deeply back into the cavity of her pocket, Sakura made her way to the ramen shop first but was assured that Naruto had just been by, and had talked about heading to his usual training area.

Sakura found the boys sparring, and calmly resumed her normal position. She had done this so often in the past two months that they thought nothing of it as she watched them fight. Sakura got the niggling feeling the boys liked having an audience. She supposed it made it more interesting to them to have someone to show off to. Sakura waited patiently as the boys separated for a quick break and slowly she stood to her feet, wiping the debris away from her pants.

"Naruto…" Sakura waved at him, gesturing for the male to come to her. It wasn't something unusual for her to do. Sai and Sasuke had become used to Sakura's odd camaraderie with their teammate. The blond bounded over to her happily and looped a loose arm around the girl's shoulders, "Sakura! You were late this morning…"

"I didn't realize I was on a time schedule," the girl returned dryly, a small smile threatening to tug on the girl's lips.

The boy paused as Sakura shoved a medicine container into his palm when the other boys had gone on ahead, "Hey Naruto… I'm sorry to ask you for something so simple but I can't read the instructions on this… Would you mind?"

"Uh… sure Sakura… Are you having trouble sleeping?" Naruto glanced at the girl concerned.

"Yes…" Sakura tried not to look guilty as she nodded in the affirmative, "I'm afraid so. But I want to make sure I don't overdose or something…"

"It says 'EZ Sleep instructions: For adults and children twelve and over take two tablets with eight ounces of water for a full nights sleep. Side effects include: Dizziness, headaches, and prolonged drowsiness'," Naruto read the instructions to her.

"What about with alcohol?" Sakura asked curiously. The only way she could imagine tricking Itachi into taking something like this would be to slip it into his nightcap somehow.

Naruto gave the girl a strange look before reading the warning label to her, "Never mix alcohol and sleeping pills. Alcohol increases the sedative effects of the pills. Even a small amount of alcohol combined with sleeping pills can make you feel dizzy, confused or faint," he paused a moment and then asked curiously, "I didn't know you liked sake Sakura…"

"Oh I really don't care for it… I was just curious," Sakura replied, trying not to look like a cat that had stolen the cream when the male handed her back the plastic bottle.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, the sincerity in his tone made her feel a little guilty, "Well… I hope you feel better Sakura. It's not good to depend on pills."

"Thank you Naruto," she gave the male a swift tight hug.

"Oi dickless! If you're done with your girlfriend over there… the break was over two minutes ago," Sai yelled at the blond.

Naruto glared at the other male before yelling back, "Are you that eager for me to kick your ass teme?"

As the blond ran back to his teammates the endless possibilities at her disposal reeled through her mind. The humans seemed to sleep between six and eight hours every night. So that meant those pills would be effective for that amount of time. Maybe more, if she put the pills in his sake and let him ingest them in a dissolved form. As a trained medic she didn't want to give him anymore than the dosage suggested, she would not want to make him sick or cause him some kind of strange internal injuries. Only enough to debilitate him long enough for her to make a large enough gap between them would be sufficient for her. If anything the alcohol would strengthen the effects of the pills and that would be another mark in her favor.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. She could see the tall spiraling white towers of Silvermoon in her mind's eye. Sakura would leave Konoha on her own terms. As the day wore on, Sakura made a step-by-step plan for her escape, it was downright devious. Being with the humans so long had obviously warped her thought patterns, Sakura mused. When teams began to leave the field, Sakura mentally told the ones she cared about goodbye. As Naruto approached to wish her a goodnight, Sakura gave him another quick hug and a soft peck on his whiskered cheek before running off. He ignored the amused masculine chuckles from his teammates.

She returned to the apartment after the night fell, her face in a careful stoic mask. Itachi noticed that the girl was acting oddly tonight but it was not unusual for her to act strange once in awhile. He felt a little self conscious of the way her viridian eyes followed his movements. It was almost cat-like. He put it down to some foreign habit of hers. Every so often the girl tended to act oddly so he didn't think he'd ever quite understand her strange behaviors.

Sakura waited patiently as he finally entered the bathroom to take a shower. Waiting for the sound of water hitting the tile, she quickly pulled out the bottle and slipped a couple pills into the liquid. Quickly she replaced the cork and set the sake right back where she got it from. And thus she waited. When Itachi emerged she was eating a yellow pear, her legs stretched out as she leaned back. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as Itachi poured himself a cup of sake, and pulled out that morning's newspaper, as he was apt to do in the evenings as he sat in the chair opposite of Sakura.

It was about half an hour before Itachi realized something was very wrong. An unusual lethargy had stolen into his limbs and he could feel himself fighting sleep. The words on the newspaper began to blur right before his eyes. He set down the paper and gazed hard at the nervous girl. She refused to meet his eyes. His voice was slurred as he demanded coldly, "What did you do to me?"

The blood red tear that dripped down her cheek startled him, her accent heavy with emotion, "I'm so sorry Itachi…"

Sakura rose to her feet. She didn't realize the guilt that would plague her for her actions. But she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she chose to remain a prisoner for the rest of her life. She had a home to return to. A vision of Sathren's cold face swam across her vision and she shook her head. This wasn't the time for self-doubt; there was no turning back for her now.

"Sakura…" she heard the strangled sound come from the male across from her.

The pinkette knew better than to look at him. After watching Sasuke use his bloodlimit so many times she'd be a fool to meet his eyes.

She could feel the rage rolling off the male in angry waves and winced when he said icily, "I will come after you Sakura… and I will find you…"

His head lolled forward, his steel-enforced will still fighting the effects of whatever drug she had drugged him with. He felt stupid for becoming so lax with her, his pride stung. Sakura had finally looked at him, a helpless look in her eyes. She didn't think that the drug would take so long to take effect, especially since she had put it in his sake. Sakura was unable to keep the fear out of her eyes when she met his gaze. His handsome face was a mask of rage as he said hoarsely, "I will find you… and I will bring you back…"

Sakura realized that with her trickery she had wounded his masculine pride. She replied softly, "I know…"

Itachi caught the blatant guilt and melancholy in her eyes.

She watched as he finally succumbed to the drug induced sleep. Listening to his rhythmic breathing a moment and finding assurance in the sound, she spurred into action quickly whipping open all the dresser drawers. She quickly donned the uniform of her kin. The material felt strange after two months of wearing the soft fabrics that humans wore. She was sure that Tsunade would have ordered the watchmen to stop her if she noticed her leaving. With her pink hair, she wouldn't be hard to spot. Quickly she put on the black ANBU cloak that Itachi kept in his bottom dresser drawer. She had realized that the captains wore the white cloaks, but it seemed that the male had kept his old cloak from his younger days. It fit her much better than his white one anyhow. She would seem more obvious in it with her small stature.

Then she began to execute the second part of her plan. Taking one of his kunai, she knelt on one knee as she cut the clothes away from his rock hard body blushing as she left him in nothing but his boxers. She realized immediately that she wasn't brave enough to leave him completely naked. A dull red painted the bridge of her nose. It was bad enough for her chaotic mind to see him without his shirt and pants on. As it was she couldn't help the appreciative way her eyes roamed over his unconscious form. Shutting her eyes tight, she rose to her feet and forced herself to complete her plans.

Taking a large black trash bag, she began to stuff every scrap of clothing he had until she filled it up. Thankfully he lived sparsely and so it didn't take her long to finish. With one final glance she whispered from her heart, "Goodbye… Itachi…" And quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, breathing in his rainwater scent for the last time. The woman placed his ANBU mask over her features and left the apartment.

Sakura realized she wouldn't have much time and ran down the stairs with the bag. Heading out to the back dumpster in the darkened alley, she threw his clothes away, feeling extremely guilty as she did so. He was not going to be happy with her when he woke up. She winced at the stray thought.

In the veil of shadows Sakura crept through the darkness and out of the walls of Konoha. Once far outside the parameters of the village, she removed the cloak and mask. With one longing glance at the moon, she disappeared like a wraith into the night.

-oOo-

The headache that assailed the male when he awoke hurt enough to give a bad hangover a run for its money. Dizzily he stood to his feet, ignoring the pain in his head. His threshold to pain was extremely high due to his chosen profession. He cursed under his breath, putting a warm palm to his forehead. The girl had to go and put sleeping pills in his alcohol. He had underestimated her and was paying dearly for it. He glanced at the clock and winced, realizing he had been asleep for at least ten hours, maybe more. He wasn't too sure when he had fallen asleep.

Cool air whispered against his bare chest and he recoiled as he looked down. Why was he nearly naked? His fuzzy brain couldn't rightly wrap around that concept. Vision swimming, Itachi shakily went to the kitchen sink and washed his face with ice-cold water. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to focus through the sharp haze in his brain and focus on the task at hand. His cold fury did much to cut through the fogginess of the medication. He had sworn to her last night that he would track her down and he had meant every word. He was an ANBU captain. Failure was not an option for an Uchiha.

The male went to his dresser, wondering absently why Sakura had chosen to strip him down. A feral snarl left him as his onyx gaze was met with empty drawers. What did the sneaky minx do with his clothes? He tore open every drawer one by one, and each wooden compartment was as empty as they had been the day he had moved in. Ferociously he slammed the last drawer shut, the sound of splintering wood somehow satisfying. She hadn't even left him his sandals. He might have been impressed with her thoroughness if he wasn't quite so pissed off at the moment. What was it about her that made him lose his cool? He paced the apartment like a caged tiger.

If that little girl believed that he wasn't above walking out in public with just his boxers on, she was dead wrong. Staggering slightly, the male made his way down the stairs, ignoring the widened eyes and horrified gasp of his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Morioka. The brooding male didn't even spare her a glance as he walked out into the middle of the late morning rush.

The female populace couldn't help but ogle the cute male striding through the streets, his lean muscles undulating with each step as he made his way into a simple clothing shop. He quickly bought a pair of black pants, and shirt, complete with a pair of standard shinobi sandals. The girl at the counter simpered at the brooding male as he paid. Wordlessly he strode to the dressing room and within a couple minutes he emerged, his eyes glimmering dangerously.

Sakura was definitely going to pay for these transgressions. The male pride in him wouldn't completely submit to the girl's victory over him. He was an Uchiha and quite possibly the next clan lord of one of the most powerful families in all of Konoha. He was above this. Striding out of the store, he ignored the counter girl's smitten farewells, still smoldering with dark thoughts.

He turned his head, ignoring his momentary lapse of double vision as two Naruto's approached him smiling. Shaking his head to dispel the annoying feeling, he returned his gaze to the boisterous male. Naruto had known that Sakura had been staying with him and so asked curiously, "Morning Itachi… How's Sakura feeling today?"

Naruto didn't notice the dangerous glint in the other male's eyes when he asked succinctly, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," the other male placed a hand behind his head the grin never leaving his face, "Sakura asked me to read the instructions off of a sleeping pill bottle yesterday. She doesn't know how to read, ya know? I was worried she didn't look like she was feeling too well."

"Oh," Itachi tilted his head at the male in a predatory manner, waiting for him finish what he was saying.

"Yeah and I warned her not to take it with sake, otherwise it would make the side effects of the pills much worse," Naruto finished, watching the now red eyed male dubiously.

"You don't say," Itachi replied frostily, clipped, "Yes she's fine Naruto… She'll appreciate… your… concern." The anger that Itachi felt at the moment would have scared Sakura if she had seen it.

"Eh," Naruto laughed nervously and backed away, "Well I'll see ya later then…" The younger male quickly made an exit, wondering what was eating at Itachi that morning.

Itachi cracked his knuckles and his neck in a menacing manner, his eyes pivoting in the direction of the seal. She may have half a day on him at most, but she didn't have the use of her chakra. There was no way he would allow her to escape. He was out of Konoha in the blink of an eye.

-oOo-

A/N: The Sin'dorein fighting style I mentioned early in the chapter is something similar to capoeira. I imagined the agility of the Sindorei to be on the graceful side and very much like a deadly dance. Thank you for reading this installment.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress. Oh and my song choice for this chapter, I felt fit it very well in the metaphorical sense. I also apologize for the time it took to put this chapter out, I was having technical difficulties with my Internet and also had to work around my betas grueling schedules.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas: **Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Suggested Listening** – "Tourniquet – Evanescence"

**Chapter 11:**

Sakura had been traversing through the wilderness non-stop since she had left the outskirts of Konoha. With the full moon shining brightly over the canopy of the forest her bearings had easily returned to her though unfortunately it was slow going for her. Her muscles were still sore from their forced exercise the other day. They screamed at her as she pushed them to their limits and she hated that she couldn't use the tree branches as means of travel, it would be much faster. However having been cut off from her chakra for so long, the Sin'dorei found she had the strength to put up with it.

When she had first left the sleeping village, she had taken off running, but soon it had melted away into a jog, and now she moved at a fast paced walk. The sun had risen long ago and now was high in the sky hailing the arrival of noon. Perspiration dotted her temples as she made her way up the steep incline, bemoaning the fact that there had been no way to retrieve the bow that they had confiscated from her. Her father had given it to her, and now it lay forever in the hands of humans. She almost groaned out loud as Itachi's angry face swam into her mind's eye.

The Sin'dorei felt guilty for doing what she did to him, the vivid memory of his prone form slouched in the chair, but it had been the only logical way. She had to try to get home, somehow, in anyway possible. It was her duty. I'm coming home Alah'ni, Sakura prayed hoping the deity heard her mental cry. She had promised that she would never forget. Passion drove her forward, even when her muscles begged for her to take a break; she pushed onward, her steely inner will urging each step she took forward. Once at the top of the large hill, she finally sat on a large boulder jutting out of an outcropping. Her breaths were coming in large heaving gasps.

Sakura's head turned towards the direction of Konoha when she felt the seal around her neck tingle. He was coming for her already. Verdant eyes looked haunted as she could hear his echoing words in her head, _'__I will find you… and I will bring you back…'_ The medicine should have incapacitated him longer. The Sin'dorei stifled her panic; she was more than half a day ahead of him. It wasn't as much as she had wanted, but it would be enough. The pressure in the air around her changed and she looked up at the graying sky as clouds began to cover the sun. The temperature dropped and she stood up, realizing that it would began to rain soon. She knew she had to get moving.

Wrenching her gaze away from the direction that Itachi was coming from, Sakura stumbled as the cold visage of Sathren floated past her inner vision. No, she shook her head, dispelling the desire that swelled in her chest to return to the hot-blooded male chasing after her. Straightening, and firm in her resolve the girl continued on through the woods, ignoring the pain of the brambles and thorns as they scratched at her, tearing through the material of her pants.

Traveling by foot on the ground was exhausting and vexing, Sakura mentally ranted, but she resolved that she would not stop to rest. And like this she traveled for hours, ignoring the stinging pain in her limbs. If she kept up her current pace, she was only a half a day away from the first entrance of Silvermoon. Beyond that, Itachi would not be able to follow her. He was starting to close the gap, but Sakura realized if she kept up her gait, he would be unable to close it in time.

Finally the heavens gave up and Sakura flinched as the gray warm rain began to quickly soak through her insubstantial clothing that was only made for light, quick traveling. Doubts began to assail her as she drew closer to her home. Why was she returning to Silvermoon? Because she was loyal to her birthright, her mind reprimanded her quickly and fiercely.

Her heart began to cry out to her and she began to tremble with emotion as she trekked up the muddy trail. The pain in her chest twisted as she realized that no matter where she chose to be, she would forever be a captive. Whether she was in Silvermoon, and was forced into her imminent marriage to the cold-hearted Sathren, due to their family's contract. She would be shackled to the icy cold ideals of her kindred. Or in Konoha, her chakra bound, her will tied up into the will of a Hokage's greed she didn't quite understand. The only difference being was that her first real friends were waiting back in Konoha. The first to love her lay in Silvermoon, her kind and loving parents. The pain in her heart intensified.

Sakura didn't even notice the rain pelting her slender form, glowing green eyes cast downward as the thoughts of self-doubt assailed her. What was it that she wanted for herself? Didn't she deserve to make her own decisions? Wouldn't Alah'ni want her to be happy? Would she find happiness awaiting her in Silvermoon? Most of her kin chose not to speak to her as she was different from them and many of them had never quite accepted her presence. On the other hand, she was different from the humans as well, yet many of them had accepted her, friendly and open in their actions. Where did she belong? An agonized cry left her throat. Tilting her face to the pouring heavens, she enjoyed the feel of the rain as it washed away the traces of inner turmoil from her face.

Naruto's kind voice and the gentle mannerisms of the Kyuubi assailed her thoughts. No one had ever so openly offered friendship to her in her entire life. If she returned to Silvermoon, would they even allow her to return? She had broken many sacred laws that could result in expulsion and no one in the history of Silvermoon had ever been exiled that she knew of. In no way had she ever tried to kill anyone, which was what their laws demanded of her if she ever came across a human.

What was most traitorous about it was that she was glad from the very depths of her heart that she hadn't committed any type of murder. Despite what the humans had put her through, she would never fall to that kind of low. Her thoughts went back and forth like this for some time and before she knew it, she was standing a footstep away from the first entrance. On either side of the path, stood two daunting dark granite obelisks, a good thirty feet tall. Ancient runes were carved into the tops and Sakura felt hesitation as she found herself standing at the point of no return. If she stepped across the border, she chose to be obedient to the whims of Silvermoon, and the Sin'dorei, there would be no looking back.

If she turned around and went back to Konoha, she would be bound to the orders of Konoha and the humans. The woman fell to her knees, the anguish in her heart heavy as she cursed the fates. If Itachi hadn't kissed her, she would have had no compunctions of returning to Silvermoon, but the scent of rainwater that she was enmeshed in at the moment tore at her soul. Her head turned in the direction of the great Sin'dorein capital, her fingernails digging into the mud. That way laid her fate with Sathren. Turning her head she gazed out across the distance over the tops of the canopy of trees. In that direction her fate would perhaps lay with Itachi Uchiha. As it was she wasn't quite sure of what his true feelings were for her. Was she a coward? Silent tears trekked down her face.

Did she want to take that chance? Silvermoon was far safer than that of Konoha. Alshara. Sakura. Whose fate did she wish to forever tie herself to? Fists clenched and Sakura stood to her feet, resolve in her radiant green eyes. Her heart was crying for her to return to Itachi. She could no longer refute the emotions roiling against her soul, like a wave breaking against the shore. To deny them, would be to deny the very air that entered her lungs.

Sakura cried out to the sobbing sky, "I am no one's captive!"

Her feet began walking for her. She wanted to take the chance. She wanted to return to the arms of Itachi, whether or not he scorned her for running away. She would face down a hundred Hokage's for the wild chance at happiness. Was she selfish to think this way? Even if she were thrown in a cell, she wouldn't be a prisoner because the choice she was making was of her own free will. Energy that she didn't know she possessed surged through her and she ran down hill, her pink tresses pasted against her face and neck from the rainwater. Even heaven wanted her to return if the downpour of rain was any indication. The earthy scent only spurred her on. For the first time in her life, immeasurable joy filled her heart. All it had taken was one kiss to undo her.

**_-oOo-_**

Sakura had turned around and was coming back in his direction Itachi realized immediately as the seal on his hand gave a sharp twinge. Itachi was so startled he almost fell out of the tree he was in. What was she doing?

**_-oOo-_**

The Sin'dorei ran hard, her pace never faltering as she weaved past the trunks of the trees. Her steps slowed as she came to a clearing, her entire body soaked from the warm summer rain. He was close, Sakura knew instinctively. She could feel his signature, so familiar to her now. Halting, Sakura watched as Itachi leapt down from a tree, his stance defensive as he caught her gaze. He was still angry with her, the Sin'dorei realized as she met his icy, yet molten gaze.

Even still Sakura didn't hesitate, her emotions shining from the very depths of her eyes. For several moments, their eyes locked. At first she began to walk towards the startled male and then before he realized her true intentions, she raced forward and caught his surprised lips in hers, hands grabbing his shirtfront passionately.

She felt his stiff form relax beneath her own. Sakura could taste his confusion, but her heart soared when he began to kiss her back. His finely tapered fingers threaded themselves through her pink hair as he nipped almost brutally at her lips. The Sin'dorei laved her tongue playfully against his mouth, kissing away the vestiges of his anger. Before long the intensity of their emotion drove them to their knees, caking the material of their clothes with grass and mud. She opened her mouth and felt his immediate response as his tongue explored the caverns of her mouth with a fervor she hadn't felt from him before. Looping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lithe form against his; hating the fact that she couldn't get any closer. He was the first to break their passionate embrace and take a deep breath.

The rain was trailing down their faces and Sakura watched with fascination as the droplets traced the contours of his neck. Her small pink tongue snaked out and lapped up some of the excess water following the line of his collarbone. The moan that escaped the male was headier than several cups of sake. The intensity of onyx bore into viridian for a few heart-stopping moments. It was obvious he wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development but for the moment he wasn't questioning her motives. Thunder cracked violently overhead, and Itachi's voice was heard through the sound of the rainfall, "I passed a cave on the way here…"

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he picked the woman up, cradling her tightly against his chest. Sakura laid her head against the wet material of his shirt, she was exhausted and soaked to the bone. Leaping like liquid silver through the trees, he retraced his steps and after about half an hour of traveling in this manner he landed at the mouth of a small cave. He set the pinkette down on her feet. It wasn't very deep but it would protect them from the elements. Itachi watched quietly as Sakura wordlessly began to pick up the dry pieces of wood that lay scattered throughout the cave.

Expertly Itachi took two flat stones and with the kindling that Sakura had gathered he started a small fire. The Sin'dorei drew closer to the crackling flames in an attempt to draw warmth to her body. Fortunately it wasn't cold out, but her wet clothes were beginning to make the girl shiver.

Sakura was doing her best to ignore the molten onyx that was watching her kneeling form. She waited for him to speak and after a time he finally asked the question that plagued him the most, "Why did you come back?"

The emotion in her soft green eyes floored him, "Because… I wanted to…"

"If you want to go back home…" the male paused, his voice hoarse when he continued, "I will make sure you get there safely." As he had chased after the young woman, his anger abated some and rationale had finally seeped into his rage induced brain. He had made the decision that if he were able to catch up with her, then he wanted to help her get home, if that was what she truly desired. The dark male couldn't quite get himself to want to align with the Hokage's orders and over the past couple months he had come to respect the Sin'dorei. Besides, he was an Uchiha, it just wasn't in his blood to be obedient all the time.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest at his softly spoken words. He would betray his Hokage's strict orders just to take her back to Silvermoon. The Sin'dorei realized just how much it cost the prideful male to utter those words. A tender smile adorned her face, "Well that makes it easy… because that's the way I'm heading…"

"Sakura…" Itachi tried his best to put on a stoic mask, "You do realize that if you return to Konoha you will remain a captive for an indefinite amount of time? Most likely for the rest of your life…"

"No I won't," Sakura shook her head and watched when his mouth opened to protest, "How can you consider me a captive when it's my own choice to go back? A captive is a person who's held against their will… Since I am going back of my own free will… I will never be a captive again. Even if Tsunade throws me in that cell in her tower… I'm still free…"

Itachi shook his head at her strange logic, "You should by all rights return to that city of yours… to your family… to your people… your fiancé…" he choked out the last part, "Do you know the reason why Tsunade wants you in Konoha?"

The Sin'dorei shrugged carelessly, "Power?" Sakura chuckled, "Then she's out of luck. I'm probably the weakest of all my people…"

Weakest? If Itachi were a lesser man, he might have gaped at her but instead he moved towards her and grabbed her upper arms, his fingers digging into her flesh, his expression fierce and unrelenting, "Not only that but Tsunade wants you to find a suitable shinobi male to settle down with and have children… like some kind of pedigreed horse!"

A smile touched her lips, wincing a little at his powerful grip, "Of course I'll have children someday. Why not with someone I care about? If I go home… I'm going to be married off to someone whom I think doesn't like me very much… in fact I believe he finds me rather annoying…"

"He's an idiot," Itachi growled before dragging the delectable female, whose intoxicating scent of strawberries and cream drew him in, against him and kissed her again. This time his kiss was unbelievably gentle, his teeth nibbled gently against her untutored lips. He placed one of his long fingered hands at the nape of her neck, his padded thumb rubbing the ridge of her clavicle. The female felt herself melting against the male's hard chest as he began to make lazy circles against the surface of her soft smooth skin.

A mewling sound left her throat, and gently Itachi's tongue met hers, tasting her essence, drawing what he could of her to him. Sakura met the appendage shyly, wrapping her small pink tongue against his. Startled at the rumbling approval from deep within his chest, she clutched at him, her fingernails digging against his skin.

At the prickle of her nails, Itachi broke the contact, his pupils dilated with desire. His voice a sensual purr, he asked her, his voice dropping an octave, "So what did you _do _with my clothes?"

"Er…" Sakura backed away from his embrace and answered shyly, "I threw them in the trash outside…"

"Sneaky aren't you?" Itachi's liquid gaze was doing something to her insides that she couldn't quite explain.

"I'm so sorry. It was the only thing I could think of that would slow you down…" Sakura replied tactfully.

"It didn't," his blatant reply had her curious green eyes shooting up to his.

"What?" Sakura asked in amazement. Did he seriously just admit that he walked out in public nearly naked?

As the male watched the woman impersonate a tomato, he replied succinctly, his eyes glinting with dark humor, "It takes more then something like that to stop an Uchiha…."

"I'll have to remember that," Sakura mumbled mortified.

"So," he leaned back languidly as his onyx gaze never left hers, his liquid movement reminiscent of a jungle cat's, "why do you wish to return to Konoha so badly?"

Suddenly the cave was much too small for Sakura's liking. Her face was flushed, but was glad that her voice was solid when she replied smiling shyly, "Because I want to court you…"

"You want to what?" the strange look on Itachi's face would have been comical to anyone else, except to the oblivious female sitting across the fire from him.

Sakura glared at the male for his obtuseness, "I said… I want to court you… Don't humans practice courting? I mean in my culture, for those who remain unattached until adulthood, they may choose to court the one they have feelings for…"

Itachi's face melted into an inscrutable stoic mask. Courting was something that maybe his grandparents might have done in their youth. In the abject simplicity and the sheer earnestness of her words he could see the reflection of her innocence. He realized innately that he would have to tread very carefully with her, which would prove to be difficult because of her deeply passionate nature. He liked, however, her openness about her feelings for him. It was refreshing change to the usual feminine wiles women liked to practice on men. She was always so upfront about everything. He wasn't quite sure about how he felt about her either. He was very attracted to her, but he knew that the usual quick, intense passionate relationships that shinobi typically indulged in were out of question. She just wasn't that type of woman. Sakura deserved a male who would cherish her for all of her days.

He had always prided himself on not giving into emotion. That's what made him damn good at what he did. Itachi had never hesitated to make a kill when he had to. The life of a shinobi, no matter the village was a brutal one. Most chose not to get emotionally attached, and those they did, were a very select few. Even though he stayed out of his clan's politics, he had always assumed that a suitable wife would be chosen for him, due to his birthright, and he would have children, as was the ways of the noble families. Not very many shinobi were like Naruto, who found inner strength in his emotions for the whole world to see, and survived for very long.

Because of his chosen profession he could die on the battlefield at any given moment. He wasn't sure if it was right of him to even be considering her proposal. In fact, it was very selfish of him to do so. Perhaps he should just tie her up and take her back to the doorstep of her people, walk away, and never look back. The innocent pinkette could very well be his downfall. Not one living soul had ever caused him to feel such a wide range of emotions as the little girl had done, in the short time that he had known her.

Sakura watched the emotions play across the male's eyes. A muscle in his cheek jumped as he turned his gaze to the pinkette, "Do you realize what you're asking of me? I'm an ANBU captain. I'm sent out all the time on life-threatening missions. I've looked death in the face more times than I'd like to contemplate. Sometimes I'm gone for weeks at a time, even months."

"I'm willing to leave behind my entire civilization. My sacred duties," Sakura's hooded gaze was wistful, "I understand I'm asking a lot of you to take something as trivial as a chance. Especially since there is so much that could go wrong…"

The Sin'dorei watched, as Itachi seemed to be struggling with an inner battle. Sakura had known either path she chose to walk would be difficult. Whatever he decided, she knew deep down in her heart, that she would accept it. She would be able to live out the rest of her days knowing that she had at least given it a chance.

Itachi slowly moved over to sit beside her, a masculine finger hooking under her chin, he lifted her face and searched her eyes so deeply that her toes began to curl reflexively. Dipping his face to hers he captured her lips in his and gave her the most heart-rending kiss yet. His movements were slow and deliberate. When he broke away from her, she looked up at him lost for a moment, her eyes dilated with passion.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat when he slowly nodded his head, "I want to try. On us. Are you sure you won't regret your decision? It's not too late for you to return to your people. It won't be easy."

The Sin'dorei couldn't help the tears that started to trek down her face. She tried to turn her face away so that he would see, but he didn't allow her to, the callused pads of his thumbs wiping away the traces of her upset. Her voice cracked with an indescribably powerful emotion, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life…"

"You do realize that when you return to Konoha, that the Hokage is probably going to want to instate you as a citizen as soon as you prove that you really wish to do so… and you will more than likely have to swear allegiance… once you do that… from what little I've heard about the Sin'dorei, you will probably never be able to return," Itachi replied, still giving her the chance to make a different choice.

"I'm not a coward," Sakura glared at him, luminescent viridian eyes turned fierce.

"I didn't say that you were," Itachi chuckled, the deep masculine sound reverberating from the cavity of his chest, "I just want to make sure that this is what you want…"

"Are you afraid?" Sakura asked him bluntly, a challenge glinting in the depths of her eyes.

This time the male glared back at the exasperating female, "Hardly. I just want to make sure that you won't come to regret your decision."

For the first time ever Sakura smirked at him, and Itachi wasn't sure he entirely liked that expression on her face. Then her delicate features melted away into something more wistful and sincere, "I'll never come to regret it. Even until the years choose to close my eyes, I'll never regret the choice I've made today."

And before the male could respond, Sakura sealed her words with a gentle kiss.

**_-oOo-_**

**A/N: **Is this truly happily ever after? (Please don't kill this authoress) On a side note, this is the end of ARC 1. I love you all. Review. Let me know what you all think. Just be aware that this story is FAR from over.

**_-oOo-_**

**Questions and Answers: **I've had people ask me some questions through their reviews and I'm going to take the time to answer one of them.

**Q: **Upon waking and finding out Sakura took all his clothes, why didn't he just transport/teleport/whatever-it-is back to his room in the Uchiha District? It would be unlike him not to leave spare clothes there?

**A: **Everyone interprets what he or she reads and watches from the Naruto series differently. So I am in no way saying that this is right or wrong, this is just my personal opinion. I personally don't believe they have the ability to teleport/transport. To me, that's just too much like a whacked out Star Trek episode. In the animation it does show them leaving the Hokage Tower in a manner that looks like they are teleporting/transporting, however to me this is just the animators indicating their swiftness/stealthiness due to their shinobi heritage. (Hence the smoke bombs they use sometimes when they leave ect ect) But again this is my own interpretation and it reflects in my writing. I apologize if this bothers some of you, but this is how the cookie crumbles in my fic.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I would like to take a moment here to apologize about the length of time that it took for me to get this chapter out. I actually hurt my right arm at work, and it was numb with that icky tingly feeling for quite a few days, and I could do little with it. And I personally don't have the patience to try to one hand type everything, so I decided to let it heal up first before continuing to work on this piece. I made it extra long to make up for the wait! Thank you for your patience. And without further ado…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary: **The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listening**: "Nothing Else Matters" -"Fight Fire with Fire" –Metallica

**Chapter 12:**

Sakura held her slender frame erect as she met the eyes of the Hokage, determination etched in her features. Tsunade threaded her fingers together, folding her deceptively delicate hands on the top of her desk, "So… Itachi informed me of your attempted escape."

The Sin'dorei nodded solemnly, "Yes… it is true."

The Gondaime leaned forward, her brown eyes piercing the young girl, "You were warned of the consequences if you were caught trying to leave Konoha…"

"I fully understand nor have I forgotten," Sakura started. The stubborn tilt of her chin, and the resolve in her eyes left the Hokage slightly impressed at the way the girl was holding herself. "However…" Sakura paused, her brogue thick with emotion, "I want you to know, that I came back on my terms. Even so I will in no way shape or form betray my kin…"

"Oh," Tsunade placed her chin on her laced fingertips, sleeved elbows resting on the surface of the old desk. She figured Sakura might say something like that to her, "That's understandable. I never had any intentions of forcing information out of you that you weren't willing to give."

Tsunade was already fully aware that Sakura had chosen to come back on her own, due to her previous meeting with Itachi however she wanted the story from the girl's own mouth, "Why did you choose to come back?"

"To be perfectly honest," Sakura's shoulders slumped a little dejectedly, "As I was faced with the choice of finally being able to return home, I no longer had the desire to do so. And so this is why I asked to speak with you alone… personally…"

Tsunade was careful to keep the triumph clear of her face as she nodded in understanding at the girl, "You want to stay…"

"Yes," the decibel of her voice dropped nearly to a whisper, "I… I want to become a citizen of Konoha…"

Tsunade sat back in her black swivel chair, the bolts squeaked from the pressure as she contemplated quietly, "Well… if you became a citizen of Konoha… What would you do?"

"What would I do?" Sakura tilted her head, a little stumped by the question, she thought about it for a moment, "Well I would probably take the time to study more about the human culture, of course…" the Sin'dorei's luminescent viridian eyes warmed substantially when she added softly, "and I will court Itachi."

Court Itachi? The Gondaime's eyes widened fractionally at the petite female's blatant reply. The girl was absolutely smitten with the said Sharingan wielder, which was more than fine with her, but little Sakura would definitely have her work cut out for her if the old cronies of the Uchiha council caught wind of her intentions. The girl's status as a civilian with no family name would set those old bastards off and give them a coronary and that was for certain. Tsunade was sure she'd have to keep an eye on this interesting development.

"Well…" Tsunade paused watching the girl's face as she said, "I have already given this a great deal of thought… and I would be willing to grant you citizenship if you would be willing to participate in a little test of sorts…"

The girl's gaze brightened, "I will do whatever it is that you ask of me… within reason of course…"

Tsunade's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm glad you said that, because I will remove your seals, since you will need chakra for this test…"

"You're going to do what?" Sakura's eyes widened with shock. Out of all the things Tsunade could have said, that was not one of the things that the Sin'dorei would have expected her to say.

The Gondaime smiled at the girl sagely. The Hokage realized she was taking a risk in letting the girl walk around Konoha without her chakra seals, however, as was per usual she was going on gut instinct. She may not be the best gambler out there when it came to money, but when it came to reading people. She was quite adept.

Sakura surprised the Hokage when she said, "Alright, but please don't remove the seal that I and Itachi share…"

"So it's settled then," the Hokage nodded at the Sin'dorei and came from around her desk and gestured to the girl. It would be all for the better to leave that seal. Itachi could easily keep a round about eye on her, "Please put out your hand… this may hurt a bit."

Sakura slowly put out her hand, palm up with her fingers extending towards the Hokage. The pinkette winced as Tsunade took out a kunai and made a small quick slit across the fleshy tip of her index finger. Then the Gondaime proceeded to bite her own finger, and placed the appendage over Sakura's bleeding skin. After mixing the blood together, the Hokage made several hand signs.

Monkey. Tiger. Dog. Rooster. Rat.

Immediately after with a fierce cry, clapped her hands together. Sakura's back arched almost painfully backwards from the powerful jutsu. The Sin'dorei couldn't help the blood red tears that slipped from the corner of her eyelids as the first seal that the Hokage placed on her, the Seimon gate shattered. However it wasn't painful in the least in fact it felt gloriously wonderful. The very thing that was the essence of her was finally free after two long months, and as the second seal vanished, the shimon gate, the erratic flow of her chakra was overpowering and nearly suffocating.

As the Hokage released her hold on the girl, Sakura fell to her knees, gasping for air. Her limbs shook with sheer emotion. Green eyes were wide and unseeing for the first couple of minutes. Tsunade took a tentative step back as whirling pink strands of chakra were flowing visibly over the surface of the girl's skin. Sakura looked up, her face still stained with tears, "Thank you…" And then Sakura eye's rolled back as she slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

-oOo-

Sakura opened her eyes, luminescent eyes hazy at first as she sat up a little dizzily. The girl tilted her head curiously as the fog from her brain dissipated and took a look around the somewhat familiar, yet different room. Where was she? Memories started to crawl back to her befuddled mind. A smile tugged on her slack lips. She clenched her hand and she reveled in the familiar feeling of chakra flowed into her fingertips as she made a tight little fist. The Sin'dorei wriggled her fingers, delighted.

Turning her head, her eyes caught the sight of her bow in the corner of the room. Rising to her feet, she shakily went to the weapon, and lifted it in her hands gingerly. Lovingly she ran her fingertips over the dips and carvings in the ancient golden yew wood. Lifting the bow, she tugged lightly on the knocking point, sighing in relief when her thorough inspection revealed that no damage had been done. There was no sign of her quiver and arrows however, but this did not surprise her, nor did it worry her.

A soft knock drew her attention. Sakura set the weapon back down gently, leaning it back against the small dresser. Turning her head in a flurry of pink bangs, she smiled when she recognized the chakra signature outside the door. She ambled over and opened the door. Smiling widely at the solemn male, "Itachi…" The bridge of her nose turned pink when memories of their trip home skittered uninvited across her brain.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Itachi inspected the fragile looking woman in front of him. Her color was much better now that she was awake, he surmised quickly as he took in her appearance.

"Much better…" the female replied and then asked with a small frown, "Where am I…?"

The male stood back, and gestured to the hallway behind him, "I rented the room next to mine for you, so that you will have privacy… since you are no longer under heavy watch…"

"But…but…" Sakura's voice faltered. For some reason she thought that they would go back to the way things were before she had tried to escape.

Itachi watched with masculine amusement at the pouty expression that adorned the pinkette's petite features. Something about the young woman did so many things to his insides. The ANBU captain moved closer to her and smirked when she took a tentative step back, her green eyes focused on him. She was obviously still a little uncomfortable when he moved into her personal bubble.

Sakura breathed in deeply, the male's musky rainwater scent washed over her acute senses as he came into the small apartment. His presence was overpowering in such a small space, Sakura thought to herself headily. Tilting her head upward, she watched his facial expressions curiously and felt her knees nearly buckle beneath her as her gaze caught the ardent emotion in his inky black orbs. Immediately her body responded and gooseflesh rose when his warm hand tenderly grasped her tiny shoulder.

Itachi shut the door behind him and met the question that shone in the depths of her eyes. Bending his head, he caught her lips in his, giving her a hard, yet passionate peck on her plump delectable lips, "Sakura…" he paused and he smiled with satisfaction at the dazed look on her face.

Blinking, the Sin'dorei started softly, "I didn't expect… for…"

"At this time it's for the best that you have your own apartment," Itachi stated coolly.

"But I'll be alone," Sakura's hands twined together, her face taking on that cute little pout again. She had gotten so used to that charged ambiance of that small space with the larger dominating male.

Itachi realized he was going to have to be blunt with her. Her sweet innocence would be his undoing, "If we continue to share that small living space with one another…" he paused and met her eyes letting his desire for her filter into his expression.

Sakura paled as his hungry, predatory liquid gaze enveloped her. She had never seen that expression on him before. The intensity of his onyx orbs burned her insides like a wildfire blazing through a dry field in the summer. Butterflies danced in her lower abdomen, and something very primal flared to life inside of her as he finished, his deep masculine tone dark and gruff, "I am not a saint Sakura… I won't always be unable to resist temptation if we continued to live together the way they were."

At first Sakura was confused by this answer, but as it began to seep deeper into her befuddled brain, her eyes widened when the meaning hit her addled senses. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she couldn't help the burning blush that colored the pale skin of her face, her voice a hoarse whisper, "I understand…" He didn't want to force anything on her that she was not ready for she realized, and for that she found herself immensely grateful.

Sakura stiffened slightly when the male bent down to give her another swift peck on the lips. He half smiled and smirked at her, "Good."

The Sin'dorei blinked at him curiously when he changed the subject, his voice taking on a cool, business like tone, "The Hokage informed me that most of your seals were removed. Tomorrow morning I will be taking you outside of the city, for the arranged test you and her agreed upon."

"Oh," the Sin'dorei replied dumbly at first and then, "Do you know what the test is going to be?"

The larger male shook his head, "No, she didn't give me any other information than that."

"Were you the one who brought me… home?" Sakura asked softly, face pink.

"Yes," Itachi nodded coolly, "Apparently once your seals were removed, you fainted."

"I hope I can pass whatever it is that she wants me to do," Sakura replied candidly and went to sit on the bed.

"I highly doubt she's going to ask you to do something that's impossible for you to do," Itachi voiced dryly.

"I asked for full citizenship," Sakura looked up at the male boldly.

"What are your plans if you're granted citizenship?" Itachi sat down next to her. The corner of his lip tilted up slightly amused when the young woman scooted away from him shyly.

"I suppose I could try my hand at working in the hospital, or in one of the little shops," Sakura replied softly and then continued, "At least until I learn more about the human way of life. I'm also interested in learning how to read the local language."

Itachi nodded at her words. It seemed like she had already thought about her situation thoroughly. "Well I will see you tomorrow morning. I have some things I need to finish up as I've been behind on a lot of my duties," Itachi rose to his feet and quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist. He dropped a pair of keys on a small brass ring into Sakura's outstretched palm ignoring her look of confusion, "These are the keys to both apartments. I didn't have a chance to move all your things over. Also I left you some money on the table so that you can go buy some groceries, and whatever else you need."

The pinkette quickly stood up and surprised the male when she wrapped both arms around his neck in small tight, affectionate hug. Standing on her tiptoes she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, her small tongue darting between her lips, stealing a taste of him, while taking in deep breath of his heady scent.

The male stifled a hoarse groan at the female's somewhat animalistic ministrations. Sakura was too much sometimes. She was a paradox of innocence and sultry passion and even if she didn't realize it, seductress. Never in all his life, had he met a woman like her. He couldn't wait to see what her idea of "courting" actually was. More than likely he would have to perform some damage control by the time all this was done, however he looked forward to the task.

Sakura blushed as Itachi gave her a smoldering look at his departure. Studying the small set of keys, the female smiled and went about getting the rest of her things moved over to the small apartment. She didn't have many clothes, and she winced when she opened the drawers and took note of their nearly empty state due to her earlier antics. However she was relieved to see that Itachi had already replaced some of his lost clothing.

Once finished she grabbed the money off of the table and blushed as she realized how much he had left her. He must come from a rich family, she thought to herself. She thought about how cold his other family members had acted towards her, even his little brother. The pinkette frowned, the younger male had spoken to her very little, and when he had, most often he was curt and blunt. She had met his parents briefly, his mother hadn't spoken very much, but she hadn't seemed hostile. His father on the other hand seemed worried about her presence affecting his son. Probably some sort of human politics.

Whatever the case may be, she would have to deal with it when the situation decided to present itself. Stuffing the money into her pocket, she quickly made a mental list of what she would need, and exited the apartment building. As Sakura made her way through the stands, she ran into Naruto.

The orange clad male waved a cheerful greeting to Sakura, "Hey Sakura! Whatcha doin'? Are you feeling better?"

"Oh hello Naruto," Sakura felt a little guilty at his query but was happy to see the boisterous male again, "I am feeling much better…"

"That's good. Itachi didn't seem like he was too happy about the pills," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura blushed at that statement and quickly changed the subject, glad that the male didn't seem to notice, "It's still rather early. I would have figured you'd be at the training grounds around this time…"

"Well we had a shorter session than usual today. I'm going on a mission tomorrow…" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"It seems like you just got back from one," Sakura frowned at the blond.

"We've been getting a lot of work orders in lately," Naruto shrugged, "But I like it that way. I hate being stuck in town all the time."

Sakura paused mid-step. Now that Itachi wasn't on orders to keep an eye on her, he would probably be gone often, just like Naruto and many of her new friends. The dark male had warned her about it, actually, now that she thought about it. She had been so in tune with her emotions at that moment in time, she hadn't thought too hard about his words. Sakura blinked back into focus when Naruto had stopped and turned around, his blue eyes studying her with concern.

"You just come back safe…" Sakura warned playfully, a tender smile playing about her lips.

Naruto scoffed at her, "Of course!"

They ambled in comfortable silence down the street, and Sakura's thoughts again turned inward, she would just have to learn to live with the many customs here. After all she was not a fledgling anymore, she was an adult, and she chose to take a chance with the stoic Itachi.

They stopped at a stand with giant mounds of delicious shiny fresh red apples. Sakura stopped to buy several and Naruto watched the transaction curiously. As they left, he thanked Sakura when she handed him one, "So… you really don't eat meat at all do you?"

The Sin'dorei sputtered indignantly, "Of course not!"

"Why not? Some weird religion or something?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"It's just disgusting!" Sakura glared green daggers at the blonde.

Naruto caught the look on her face, and scratched the back of his head bashfully, "It's just so odd! I haven't met anyone like you Sakura…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," the girl replied huffily.

Naruto watched curiously as Sakura stopped at several more stands, picking up a few more items and toiletries that she would need. He was happy to see that Sakura might be actually staying permanently in Konoha, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

Laden with bags Sakura chirped cheerfully, "Well I better head on home for the evening."  
"See ya later Sakura. I need to get ready for tomorrow," the young shinobi smiled in his usual cheesy manner before disappearing into the crowd.

Smiling and shaking her head, she turned around to head home when a familiar masculine voice said politely, "Good evening Sakura…"

Turning, Sakura found herself looking up at Tenten's team captain, Neji, "Hello Neji…"

"Need help with those bags?" the male asked politely.

The plastic handles had begun to dig into the dips of her folded fingers, and she nodded gratefully handing him a couple, "Yes please, thank you." Sakura replied gratefully.

He took them easily from her outstretched hand and watched her delicate shoulders heave with a relieved sigh. Politely he replied, his deeply ingrained manners taking over, "My pleasure."

Sakura contemplated this strange turn of events. Neji rarely talked to her. In fact she could only recall a handful of times that he had spoken to her, and usually it was when she had said something to him first.

Unknown to her, Neji had taken a quick peek at her with his byakugan and immediately realized that two of her seals were completely gone. With that, came the realization that the Hokage must have removed them. His calculating brain had wondered why. He had received orders to meet the Hokage in a specific location the next morning, and he had wondered absently if it had anything to do with the mysterious little pinkette at his side.

Once they reached the outside of her apartment building, Sakura turned and smiled at the stoic male, her luminescent green eyes peering up into his mysterious milky orbs, "Thank you Neji."

Tearing his mind away from his thoughts he handed her bags back to her, noting that the contents of her bags were necessities. Was she going to stay in Konoha indefinitely? He replied coolly, his irises following the girl's movement, "You're welcome."

Sakura left the brooding male, a frown curving her lips once she was inside the complex. He was a strange man. Not as strange as Lee. But pretty close in her estimation. He was stoic and emotionless on the outside, much like Itachi, but there was a brooding quality about him that set her a little on edge. She had the feeling he was a good person but she didn't quite trust him either.

Once inside her apartment, she put her new things away, and took the change over to Itachi's and left the remainder on the table. Once she was able to get a job of some kind, she was going to pay him back every penny, Sakura mentally asserted.

Yawning loudly, Sakura ambled lazily back to her own room. Quickly preparing for bed trying not the think about the events that would follow the rising of the sun, she slipped into the crisp, clean, fresh bedding and promptly fell asleep.

-oOo-

It was a somewhat grumpy Sakura that had rolled out of bed at the crack of dawn due to Itachi's insistent sharp raps at her door. At first she moved like a sloth around the small apartment, trying to get herself together mentally. Taking a quick shower, she felt much of her sleep wash away, and she felt a little more ready for the day. Deftly she dressed into a simple pair of loose fitting black pants, and a dark pink top. Pulling the brush through her disobedient pink strands, she opted to put her hair into a braid.

Making a quick breakfast of instant oatmeal and fruit, she ate quickly, her nerves starting to remind her of why she was up so early in the morning. Exiting the tiny apartment, her gaze latched onto the silent form of Itachi, who had been waiting patiently outside in the hallway for her.

They walked side by side in silence at first. Itachi watched with amusement when the girl seemed to become instantly more cheerful at the sight of the dawn. He remembered absently that her religion had much to do with the sun, if he recalled correctly however. He suddenly found himself more curious about her origins, which was a first for him. In all honesty, Itachi hadn't given it much thought before now that he thought about it. He hadn't cared really, if he were to be frankly honest. Whether human or Sin'dorei, Itachi had always simply thought of Sakura as a woman.

The male had the feeling that her beguiling differences to other females had something more to do with her innate personality than it did her race.

The Sin'dorei felt the male's piercing onyx eyes burning into her and she turned her head and looked up at him, an inquiring look on her face. Itachi just gave her a half-smile, and her heart fluttered in the cavity of her chest. He was so handsome, Sakura thought affectionately.

Unexpectedly, Sakura reached up tenderly, and touched his cheek affectionately as they walked out of the city. He stopped and turned to face her, his gaze burning into hers. Itachi was about to bend down and give her a thoroughly passionate kiss when a dry male voice interrupted the two of them as he landed on the ground silently behind them, "So my suspicions were correct."

Both of them turned to face Neji who was approaching quietly. Immediately Itachi frowned at the younger male's interruption. Neji didn't miss the predatory way that the Uchiha stood over Sakura, and he absently wondered what exactly was going on between the two of them, and if it had anything to do with the removal of the chakra seals.

He had never figured that Itachi would go for a female like Sakura. But then again, the ANBU captain might just be hoping to secure the rare bloodline that the Sin'dorei possessed according to the Hokage. What further surprised the stoic male was that Itachi had never been the type to deal much with plan politics. It was well known that the Uchiha avoided his family for the most part, and snubbed the elders of his clan. All in all, it was a strange turn of events in his estimation. Neji would be further surprised if in fact the normally cold captain had formed an emotional bond with the female in front of him, especially since Itachi held such a dangerous position in the shinobi world.

Sakura's gaze snapped back and forth between both of the males. She felt a little uncomfortable with the silence and so she broke it, "Good morning Neji."

"Good morning," Neji replied politely, his cool eyes assessing the both of them.

Itachi remained silent, not in the mood to exchange niceties. Sakura noticed his sour mood immediately and frowned. Turning her head, Sakura caught the familiar signature of the Hokage ahead of her. Tugging on Itachi's sleeve, the male glanced down at her, and Sakura took the moment, reaching up quickly to give him a quick, but sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth, before leaping up into the trees, effectively startling both of the males at the same time.

The Uchiha ignored the quirky amused tilt of the Hyuga's brow, and followed after Sakura deftly. Neji smirked before he himself leapt up into the canopy of the trees. It was going to be a very interesting day, the coffee-haired male thought to himself.

Sakura found Tsunade waiting for them in an opening and deftly landed in front of the Hokage, shortly followed by the two males. The Hokage turned and greeted the girl, "You're a little late…"

"My apologies," Sakura gave a curt nod to the Gondaime.

The two males waited expectantly for their orders, but the Hokage said, "You two are here for damage control just incase."

Hyuga and Uchiha both nodded at the same time, and silently they were all led deeper into the forestry.

Sakura paled when her verdant glowing gaze fell on Kakashi who had been waiting for all of them to arrive. Even though the situation in her mind at the moment was rather serious, the man was leaning back casually against a tree, patrician nose stuck in one of those orange paperback novels of his. The giggle that left the man made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand up.

The pinkette turned around, hands on her hips, "I don't see how this…" she gesticulated wildly at the lazy male, "is going to prove that I truly want to become a citizen of Konoha. I can't find any merit in it."

Tsunade gave the Sin'dorei a hard look, "Any nin in our village worth their salt is going to recognize that you have a very strong chakra signature for a civilian. I need to know what your abilities are so that I can properly plan from there."

"So what does that weirdo have to do with it?" Sakura asked blithely.

"Weirdo?" Tsunade blinked thrice.

"Oh hey Sakura," Kakashi ambled over, snapping his book shut, ignoring Itachi's rather frosty regard.

Sakura took a step back, her eyes narrowing on the strange male. Her action did not go unnoticed by any of the shinobi and Tsunade's golden brow arched as she shot Kakashi a thoughtful look. Obviously the two of them met before but it was rather hard to tell if it was positive thing or not.

Kakashi ignored this and said, "So this is the one you want to test erm…? It will be interesting… to say the least…"

"I don't want a word of what goes on here to be spoken to any of those who were not a witness to this…do you understand me?" Tsunade quipped sternly to everyone waiting expectantly.

"Of course Tsunade, we went over this beforehand. I have not forgotten," Kakashi waved a carefree hand at the Hokage.

Both captains just gave a curt nod in response.

Even with Kakashi's flippant attitude Tsunade knew that he would not say a word to anyone. She had decided it was better to have Itachi and Neji along just incase anything happened. She seriously doubted that Kakashi would hurt the girl, but the possibilities of the unknown were endless.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sakura shrugged, her tone curious.

Kakashi held up a single little bell on a black string and tinkled it in front of her face. He smiled when the bridge of her nose wrinkled at him just like so many of his former students. It was a funny expression to see on an adult female, "You will use any means possible to take this from me…" And with that he fastened the bell on his right hip, the string looped and tied tightly around the belt of his pants.

Sakura looked helplessly at Tsunade, these people were shinobi and she was a Farstrider. Their fighting style was different as night and day, and she didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone.

"Come at me as if you were trying to kill me Sakura… don't worry," Kakashi murmured at the distraught girl, burying his nose back into the strange orange book.

Red painted the bridge of her nose. He wasn't taking her seriously. Anger burned deep within the pinkette. She wasn't some pushover just because she wasn't a shinobi like the rest of them. She was a Farstrider dammit!

Tsunade, Neji, and Itachi all backed away to give them some room. Itachi was curious as to why the Hokage wanted to put Sakura through a genin test. She wasn't a nin, although he would be lying if he'd said he wasn't in the least bit interested in seeing what Sakura could actually do. He still remembered vividly the first night he had come across her.

When Kakashi didn't do anything to come after her, Sakura began to glare at the obtuse male. She had left her bow at home since she hadn't been left any arrows, so she'd have to concentrate on pure chakra manipulation this fight. Placing her hands at an angle, palm facing palm, she began to weave visible chakra strands, fingers twisting as she began to chant softly enjoying the flow of chakra coursing through her veins freely once again, "Spirit of fire, crimson flames burning like the phoenix pyre…"

Kakashi watched transfixed as the girl began to weave the pink strands of her chakra between her fingertips. It began to take form and change in color and immediately his eyes widened. The girl was summoning fire-based chakra without hand signs.

To Sakura's eyes however it still looked as if Kakashi were still reading his book, and that's what she took aim at. That stupid book of his. She summoned her favorite spell to attach to the arrows of her bow. She much preferred channeling the energy by means of a weapon, especially since she was a good shot as she could hit the eye of a bird if she felt like it, from a mile away. Literally.

"Flame arrow!" She howled furiously, pulling her limbs back, pivoting her feet as if she were actually pulling a bow.

Kakashi watched as flame shaped arrow formed as it was released straight at his copy. The jonin had used the transfer technique just before everyone had arrived, transferring a log in his place. He watched from his hiding place in the trees as the arrow struck. His copy disappeared in a gray poof leaving the log in its place, splinters of wood hurled in every direction as the fire struck it. Incredibly similar to an exploding tag going off, if he had to describe it himself.

All the spectators were immediately drawn into the strange fight.

The male dropped down from the tree, his dark eye studying the heavily breathing girl in front of him, "Yare, yare, such a temper is not very lady like."

Sakura ignored his insulting words and remembered that the shinobi were quite fond of their transfer techniques. They were masteries of trickery after all. Her straightforward tactics probably wouldn't work on him, she realized. From what she had gathered from Naruto, Kakashi was a powerful shinobi and the gray haired male had once in fact been his sensei.

Luminescent green eyes narrowed dangerously, "Oh… if you think that was a temper tantrum, perhaps I should really show you what a real angry woman can do!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at her saucy reply as she came running at him, her speed rivaling any shinobi's and struck out at him with a strange combination of fists and kicks. He successfully blocked each one with a counter of taijutsu, but he could not quite place Sakura's fighting style, and so he had to be wary. Several times she almost caught him with a foot, or a fist.

Lining chakra into her limbs, she realized she knew very little about the human fighting arts so she'd have to be quick. She felt for his chakra signature, and hid a smile when she realized the male in front of her was indeed actually in front of her this time.

The moment her concentration let up just a little, being as out of practice as she was. Pain filled her willowy frame when Kakashi's foot connected with her ribcage, and before she knew it she found herself flung back several steps, clutching her pained side, her heel catching on the root of a tree, she stumbled back and fell hard against the hard ground. Kakashi just watched her from where he stood, ignoring the tense posture of Itachi on the sidelines. He made no move to come after her. She realized that she would have to be completely on the offense as well, since she was the one that is supposed to retrieve the bell from him.

Her cheeks burned with mortification, her body was trembling with an emotion she couldn't quite define. She felt defeated. Sakura looked up at the male, her mouth dry, and streams of sweat pouring down her temples. This was the reason why she had received basic training in the medical field, even though she wasn't great at it, or even very good at it, she couldn't pass the exams to take on the mantle of a true Weaver, which was where her genuine talents lay. The slight Sin'dorei had never had that certain drive to make a full out assault on someone. Direct combat was something she had always tried to avoid and was therefore, not very good at.

Kakashi gazed at the crumpled trembling form of the pink haired girl. She wasn't a kunoichi for kami's sake. It wasn't right to make someone who had never received any type of formal training to take on a jonin outright. The girl had potential, but she was no fighter. The silver-haired male glanced at the Hokage, "I believe that we are finished here."

"I think you're right," Tsunade nodded at the male. Sakura didn't seem like she was really the fighting type. The Hokage sighed as she should have never tried to force the girl to do something like this. It was obvious even with all the chakra the girl had, Sakura was really not a threat to any of the shinobi in Konoha.

Sakura felt tears streak down her cheeks. She gasped at her weakness. She felt so ashamed. It was Silvermoon exams all over again. She could hear Sathren Azuredawn's admonishment ricocheting all around in her brain. She could feel Itachi watching her. Was he ashamed of her? She didn't want him to think she was useless.

A deep feral emotion that Sakura couldn't quite name gripped her soul. Quickly she stumbled to her feet, "No…wait…"

The two nin paused and looked at her. Itachi and Neji both waited patiently. The look in Sakura's eyes was different this time around. Both captains wanted to see what she could really do. Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, all of this really isn't necessary. You don't have to pass any real test. I will keep my promise and allow you to become a citizen of Konoha. I just needed to gauge your abilities."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the Gondaime's proffered words. So the Hokage had wanted to keep the girl in Konoha all along. This was a very interesting development indeed. He wondered what the true motive was behind this little "test." And by the look in Itachi's own narrowed eyes, Neji was pretty sure that he was thinking the same thing.

The pinkette met the Hokage's gaze, her green eyes narrowing at her words. Alshara would have accepted the easy way out. And that small voice inside of her urged her to accept their words. But something inside her couldn't let it end this way. She wasn't a weakling. She was Sin'dorei.

"If that's truly the case, then we are not done," Sakura ground out at the Hokage.

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but Tsunade silenced him with the shake of her head, "You've got two minutes Sakura… I will stop this however if you just can't keep up on your side…"

"Fair enough…" Sakura nodded strangely grateful.

Kakashi's shoulders slackened and he walked back towards her. As he passed her, he patted her head, "You may be kunoichi material yet…"

Sakura kept her eyes trained on him as he resumed his position, ignoring the offhanded compliment. As he faced her, her voice was strong and sincere as she voiced fiercely in the language of her kin, "Bandu thoribas!"

The look on Kakashi's face was short of comical. Tsunade placed a tired hand on her forehead. After all this was through, she had the feeling that she was going to have to explain a lot of things to Kakashi. That male was much too smart for his own good. For her own good.

Sakura placed her hands perpendicular, palm facing, at a forty-five degree angle, and quickly began to weave. The humans were quick with their hand signs. She'd have to be quick as well. She was a little rusty on the subject but she could do this.

Her words were all in her native tongue as she began to chant quickly under her breath, "Strength of the earth, gather in my fists, become my might."

Hands glowing with chakra energy, Sakura barreled in the direction of the calm shinobi with a deeply guttural warcry, surprising the onlookers. Kakashi however was looking particularly bored with her antics. He moved deftly into a taijutsu stance. Sakura surprised him when she stopped mid-run and instead punched the ground with a feral growl. The earth shattered beneath her hands. The copy-nin leapt up high into the air, landing several feet away from the broken crusty soil. It was a very Tsunade-ish attack, Kakashi frowned. This time he could tell the girl was quite serious. Perhaps this would prove interesting after all.

Sakura splayed her hands out, dodging a couple well aimed shurikan, blue chakra forming on the tips of her fingers, icy fog swirling about her heels, "Spirit who traverses freely between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my humble hands. Glacier spike!" The whirls of white tendrils traversed, spiraling up her arm, forming a long sliver of ice in her outstretched palm.

Kakashi was wary as a lance of ice appeared in the palm of her hand. Gripping it tightly, ignoring the cold, the girl slammed it into the ground, and the male leapt back just in time as ice quickly spread over the grassy surface in a surprisingly large circumference. It was like the girl was some sort of fabled sorceress, but yet she was calling on chakra energy to perform these strange jutsus. He had seen a lot of things in his life, but he had never, ever seen anything quite like this before. The male leapt into a tree, deciding to pull his forehead protector up, revealing his Sharingan eye. Perhaps she was doing something the naked eye just couldn't catch, he surmised.

Sakura had her eyes closed at the moment and focused on the direction of his now familiar chakra signature. He was trying to hide his presence, she realized. Smiling covertly, the girl turned her back on Kakashi, pretending she couldn't find him.

"Earth below me, submit to my desires," crouching the girl placed a hand on the ground, fingers caressing the grass. To the shock of all who watched, a large deadly spike of earth rose up out of the ground, spearing the tree that Kakashi was perched upon in half. It creaked in dismay as it fell to the floor with a loud, final crash. Birds scattered into the sky with loud angry protesting chirps.

Stunned and not suspecting the attack, Kakashi fell from the tree, even though he hit the ground foot first he rolled, and as he looked up, he met Sakura's fearsome glowing eyed gaze, a ball of ice in her hand. The girl was quick and it was obvious to him, she had known where he was all along. Before he could react, Sakura gently touched him with it, and before Kakashi knew what happened he was encased in the ice from the waist down.

"Enough," Tsunade called out effectively breaking up the spar. She had seen all she needed to see.

The stern look on the girl's face was intense with concentration as she took a deep breath, her soft voice muttering a gentle chant. The ice immediately melted away from Kakashi's legs. The male stumbled a couple steps, his legs still a little numb.

When Sakura turned she tilted her head confused, "I thought I was supposed to capture the bell."

"You did," Itachi spoke up, his voice gruff, "You were able to immobilize Kakashi, and even though you physically didn't take the bell, you were obviously more than capable of doing so…"

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "You did what was asked of you Sakura. I'm quite pleased with the result," pausing she turned to Kakashi, "Thank you for agreeing to participate. I will meet with you in my office and give you more details later."

The masked male nodded as he hooked his forehead protector back in place effectively covering his sharingan activated eye. He decided that old adage of appearances were deceiving was indeed very accurate in Sakura's case.

Neji was silent the entirety of the exchange. He was replaying the fight sequence in his head. He had been right about one thing; it had definitely been an interesting morning.

"Itachi, Sakura, come with me. I'll take care of your register right away," she crooked a finger at the two of them. Even after all he had seen, Itachi had to admit after seeing the girl's abilities he was more impressed by her strength of will instead of the way she had fought. It had taken a lot on her part to fight someone aggressively like that, especially Kakashi since she had always been so wary of him since her first run with the elusive copy-nin. The woman had never struck him as the assertive type but she had proven him wrong again… today. Sakura Haruno never ceased to surprise him and more and more he found that he was looking forward to what the future might bring them both.

Sakura glanced at the male at her side, sweaty and a little bloody from the fight. Something inside of her melted when he gave her a glance that hinted at the pride he had in her. And she got the feeling it had nothing to do with that morning's battle. Lacing her fingers through his, and giving his hand a tight affectionate squeeze, she left him again staring after her, as she took off after the Hokage.

-oOo-

**A/N: **A strange turn of events no? Lots happened in this chapter, and I've been looking forward to the point in when Sakura could blossom in herself just a little further. Also the Sin'dorei are quite different from their human shinobi counterparts in the way that they utilize their chakra. However just like the humans, they have many in their community that are talented in different aspects of combat, healing ect. Sakura is a naturally talented Weaver, and on most occasions prefers to use her bow as a means of conducting energy, because well… she was quite shy in her hometown, as I've hinted at throughout this entire fic and didn't do very well during the exams where she had to spar with someone. But just like in the manga, she excels at chakra control.

In the case of this story imagine something similar to an elemental mage, but not quite so, since the Sin'dorei also use chakra, not arcane. Humans tend to use chakra in a more physical way, and are usually able to call on only one or two elements. The Sin'dorei are a bit more of a mystical bunch. And so instead of using hand signs, they use chanting to call on the elements through chakra. The chant itself doesn't matter, as one does not need a specific set of words to call on an element, however, it's a tool they use to help themselves focus properly. A truly advanced Weaver does not rely on chanting to manipulate elemental chakra. I also apologize to those that thought Sakura was going to be weak and helpless in this fic… I am not any good at writing about weak females, willed or otherwise. Even though this is not canon, I'm trying my best to stay true to her base characteristics, and some of the transitions she made in the manga/anime. I hope I'm not doing too shabby of a job.

And don't worry about Itachi. He will definitely have his moment, as he's not a weak character either. Sakura's just thrown him off kilter with her strange antics. Thank you for reading this installment, and if you have any direct questions, feel free to send me a message, I will try to answer them as best as I possibly can. Poor Kakashi. 

**Translation: **"Bandu Thoribas" – "Prepare to fight" (A challenge)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas:** Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Suggested Listenings:** "Rose Colored Stained Glass Windows" –Jars of Clay

**_Chapter 13:_**

Luminescent malachite orbs followed the softly swinging motion of a dual colored pendant dangling from the Hokage's outstretched fingers. Immediately Sakura felt the jarring reaction in her soul as recognition skittered up her spine. In all her days, Sakura would never forget the hues of viridian and onyx, always together, yet forever divided. For even when it was shaken, the colors did not intertwine. Her lips whispered softly in her own language, "The Well of Eternity…"

Stormy eyes met honey brown, her breath a confused rasp, "Where did you get that?"

"Never mind that," Tsunade smiled at the distraught girl, ignoring the silent suspicious gleam in Itachi's intense onyx orbs.

"I will be willing to let you have this if you do me one more little favor," the Hokage stopped swinging the pendant and snatched it up out of Sakura's sight, her eyes boring into the Sin'dorei's.

The pinkette tilted her head, unable to keep the skepticism from her own gaze as she replied with narrowed eyes, "And what would that be…?"

"Well you see… I found this document…. Which I believe is written in your language. None of my scholars have been able to figure out what this text means…" Tsunade let the gravity of her words seep into the young woman and then continued, "If you are able to translate this for me, I will let you have the pendant."

Tilting her chin at the Hokage, Sakura peered deeply into the Gondaime's eyes as if trying to read into her very soul. The intensity of the pinkette's gaze caused Tsunade shift uncomfortably. Itachi said nothing during this entire exchange and instead he watched everything like a hawk, recording the event into his mind, wondering what it could all mean. A move like this on the Hokage's part was a gamble at best. Who would know if Sakura chose to read the document, and make something up? His mind reminded him quickly, every emotion that Sakura felt had the tendency to pass over her face for the whole world to see. This added onto the fact that Tsunade upped the ante with the pendant, deliberately throwing the girl into emotional turmoil. It would make it even harder for the girl to hide a direct lie. As was per usual, Tsunade was three steps ahead, the male grimaced inwardly at his deductive thoughts.

Slowly, nearly imperceptibly Sakura gave a nod of agreement, "Alright I'll do it."

The Hokage handed the battered document to Sakura and watched as the girl's eyes widened with what seemed to be deep and utter shock. Intrigued by the Sin'dorei's significant change in body language, Tsunade asked softly, keeping the triumph from her eyes, "You can read it…"

"Yes," Sakura's voice cracked with emotion, "This seems to be a very old document written by a Sin'dorei to a Broken."

"Broken?" Itachi couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, during the Great Separation, when Sin'dorei made their decision to remove themselves from the rest of the world… there were those whom my kin dubbed Broken… they were those born of trysts between human and Sin'dorei. Because of their human blood they were not allowed to join the rest of their full-blooded kin into the sacred city of Silvermoon," there was a deep and lonely sadness that flickered in the depths of Sakura's eyes.

"So I would be considered a Broken?" Tsunade asked astutely.

Sakura nodded and then asked softly, "Your grandmother…? She had white hair and glowing blue eyes didn't she?"

"Yes she did…" the Hokage answered slowly confusion etching her features.

Sakura tilted her head, "Well you see," the girl paused, for the first time emotion was utterly washed away from the Sin'dorei's face as she explained coolly, "I am actually quite the oddity amongst my fellow kin. The majority of the Sin'dorei have white hair and blue eyes. There are a few exceptions, some have the color gold in their hair, or reddish hues in their eyes, but for the most part everyone looks quite… similar. It was often said that I had come from a lineage that was dirtied with the blood of humans…" The melancholy slowly contorting the girl's features spoke volumes. Revealing so much more than mere words could ever say.

"So you believe this document is not from the City of Silvermoon?" Tsunade asked directly, realizing there was so much more to this young woman than meets the average eye.

Itachi was thinking along the same train of thoughts as the Hokage.

"And if this document is to be believed, neither is the pendant…" Sakura nodded, her eyes earnest and deep in thought.

"What does it actually say?" Itachi broke in, mulling over the things that Sakura had explained.

"It looks like a letter from a father to a daughter. It reads: My dearest daughter, Lucia. I deeply regret leaving you at such a young age. I have been summoned by Alah'ni to return to the haven of my kin to serve for the greater good of all. Forgive me for leaving you and your mother behind. I love you both dearly, however humans and Sin'dorei can no longer co-exist and I have no choice but to help the old ones build a new city, to protect the ancient gods from the eyes of humankind. I wish that I could bring you with me, but it is for the best that you stay with your mother, so that she won't be lonely. Remember that I love you very much, and I am leaving you this pendant so that you will never forget me, and so that you will always be protected. Your father, Valdar Silversky," Sakura finished, a sad note lacing her somber voice.

"But… I thought your kin separated themselves from humans thousands of years ago," Tsunade said amazed. There was no way paper would stay in such good shape for such a long time.

"Yes… this document is _very_ old. If I'm correct at least about what the content indicates…"

Sakura lifted the parchment up, and snapping her fingers, she murmured a few words under her breath, a flame flickered above her index finger, much like a struck match. Then to the horror of both nin, Sakura placed the document over the fire. At first Tsunade was about to protest, but then clicked her mouth shut when the paper was unaffected by the flame.

The girl met both of their eyes and explained, "The author of this letter must have placed a preserving enchantment on it so that it couldn't be destroyed by normal means. See how it's battered though? He truly meant for his daughter to get it," at their nods the Sin'dorei continued explaining, "It looks like someone tried destroying it with chakra but was unable to do so…. And the pendant was created by a very talented silversmith and enchanter…"

Tsunade began to hand the pendant to Sakura but the pinkette shook her head, "Somehow these things found their way to you… I think you should keep them…" the girl sighed, a heartrending visage painting her face, "I had never really given any of the old stories much thought… So many loved ones forcefully separated."

The Sin'dorei contemplated morosely, _was that what you really wanted Alah'ni?_

The Hokage waved her hand dismissing the subject, realizing that it deeply pained the young girl in front of her, and though she was loathed to admit it, she herself didn't like the sharp feeling in the region of her heart. The sadness that was present in the girl's eyes reminded the Hokage starkly of the look that Naruto had often carried before he had graduated the Academy.

Sakura felt startled when the male behind her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. Sakura realized that it was such a quick movement the Hokage hadn't even caught it. Tears burned her eyes, her throat constricted at the thoughtful touch from the often silent male behind her. His silent reassurance meant more to her then sweetly coated words ever could.

"I am going to finalize your citizenship and have it filed right away," the Hokage paused and leaned forward, "However due to the circumstances of today, I realized that placing you under normal civilian status just won't work."

Itachi protested immediately, his eyes narrowing, "But she's not a shinobi…"

"I realize that, however Itachi you've got to realize… to any nin, even one fresh out of the Academy is going to wonder about that chakra of hers… it's very glaringly obvious she's not from Konoha, or one of it's clans…" Tsunade's brown eyes blazed into his, irritated with his insubordination. He was an alpha ANBU captain for kami's sake.

At her sharply delivered words, and being sufficiently told off, the younger male nodded, "Yes, you are right… of course."

That was as close to an apology as she was going to get, Tsunade realized. That was the trademark insufferable Uchiha attitude for you. Even after all these years, she didn't think she'd ever actually heard one apologize for anything.

Sakura was obviously confused, "What do you mean by you're not going to place me under civilian status…?"

The Hokage smiled at the girl, "What that means is what I said… you are not going to be a civilian… but," Tsunade sent Itachi a look, and was pleased when he chose not to speak, "It would be stupid of me not to put those unique abilities of yours to use…"

"You're going to place me under shinobi status?" Sakura queried, still baffled by the strange turn of events.

"Yes… at first I wasn't going to do so, but after that display you put on with Kakashi. I realized that having you trying to run around in Konoha as a simple little civilian was just not going to work… So I've decided to put you under special status," the Hokage paused, "I will roster you in as an individual, a one woman clan if you will, under a lifetime contract to Konoha."

"I see…" Itachi spoke softly, catching onto the Hokage's vein of thought. It was clearly evident that the Hokage wanted to keep Sakura out of the Konoha elder's sharp radar. It made perfect sense, and it was for certain that the Gondaime was using a loophole in the laws to successfully integrate Sakura into the community, by making as little of a splash as possible. If Sakura was placed in as a civilian and something happened with her abilities, the elders would definitely notice and wonder why the Hokage had permitted an outsider in with such a vast amount of chakra with just a civilian's status. It would seem very suspicious. However, if something happened, and the files had her down as an active duty shinobi, then the problems resulting from it would be far less.

The Hokage nodded, "Your abilities would be wasted if I just put you in the hospital as a nurse or whatever it was that you were planning on doing…"

"But… from what I was able to ascertain from my time in Konoha was that it takes years for someone to become a shinobi. They are trained from childhood to learn that way of life," Sakura protested, her eyes wide. She never in her wildest dreams thought the Hokage would do something like this!

"You are correct Sakura," the Gondaime paused and leaned forward on her desk, "That's why I'm going to have someone train you. Not only will someone teach you how to read the language, but someone will also teach you how shinobi fight and utilize their chakra. And I do recall that you were a medic in your cell… originally… so I will have Shizune tutor you in the ways of the medical field to see where your abilities lie there."

"But… but," Sakura stuttered, her eyes still wide.

"I know you more than have the capability to learn the ways of our village Sakura…" the Hokage stood up and looked down at the girl, "for you to stand up to a jonin with absolutely no training whatsoever and to come out the victor is nearly unheard of. I realized your techniques are much different than ours, and for you to comprehend the nature of a shinobi by just observing them for two months and put it into use… indicates to me that I would be an absolute moron not to integrate you into the community as a kunoichi."

"I'm not the violent type," the girl let out one more weak protest.

Both of the nin present looked at each other, understanding passing between their locked gazes and then back to the somewhat frightened girl. Itachi strode over to her and looked deeply into her bewildered and troubled gaze, "The life of a shinobi is not about violence and death. Although there will many occasions that you won't be able to escape that reality. It is a harsh life, I will be the first to admit that… however there is a greater good that comes from what we do. We've chosen to use our abilities to give not only our families and comrades a better quality of life, but also for the innocent civilians as well, and of course to protect our home, Konoha."

The Hokage nodded at his words, "This village isn't perfect, it's partaken in a lot of mistakes and failures and things that it's too ashamed to admit out loud. We've had our useless wars and this village's beginnings weren't built from the humblest of desires. However this new generation that guards Konoha with their fierce loyalty and love, works hard to make a better future for everyone. I know you made the decision to turn around and come back to Konoha and become a citizen out of your own desire to stay with those you came to care about…."

The Sin'dorei carefully contemplated their words and as she did so, her heart acknowledging their abject sincerity. Their words made sense. When she thought about it, she would hate sitting here in Konoha afraid that someday Itachi would be taken from her forever due to a mission gone sour. Sakura knew deep in her heart that she didn't want to feel useless. It was for that same reason that she had studied as hard as she could to become a Farstrider. Everyone believed she would be worthless to their society. To them her blood was dirty. Her fiancé was ashamed of ever having formed an alliance to her family. There were times that even her parents had shunned her, after it was obvious that her baby pink hair was not going to fade into silver.

Even still, her parents had loved her in their own way, as she was their only child. But her existence had caused an irreparable rift in their now shell of a marriage. Here she had chosen to start all over again, forge a new path for herself and her future. Although apart of herself, the part of her heart that still resided in Silvermoon was never truly silent. That indecisive, small voice still spoke in the deepest recesses of her at the best of times, and also at the worst of times, would forever exist, she recognized somewhat saddened at the realization.

Slowly the girl nodded in agreement her proud green eyes meeting theirs, "I understand… I will train as you request, but I want _you_ to realize that I will always be a Farstrider… never a _true_ kunoichi…"

"You are what you are Sakura. I cannot deny you that small respite," Tsunade nodded at the girl's proud visage, "However you will have to be documented as a non-ranked kunoichi, and your fellow citizens and shinobis will recognize and accept you as one of them…"

The girl tilted her head, her eyes taking on an unusual hard quality, "I know… I just don't want _you_ to forget…"

Tsunade frowned at the girl's cryptic words and then said, ignoring her declaration, "I'm going to need you to sign here…"

The Hokage handed her a piece of paper with indecipherable writing on it along with the registry, "This is how you spell your name."

Sakura bent taking the pen from Tsunade's hand and quickly signed the registry, doing her best to copy the symbols that were her name in their language. Tsunade smiled at the childish looking signature. If anyone saw it, it would look something like what a first year student in the Academy would have written.

Wordlessly Sakura went over to Itachi's weapon pack and he watched inquisitively as she took the kunai from it. Curious he watched her grab a handful of her soft luscious waist length hair and set the edge of the blade above the curve of her hand, obviously getting ready to cut her hair to shoulder's length. His posture stiffened with displeasure as she spoke somewhat dramatically, "Alshara T'sa'e is no more."

Oh hell no! Itachi roared mentally, deeply irritated by the girl's actions. Before Sakura could cut her beautifully long cotton candy hued tresses, the kunai was snatched from her hand. The girl whirled on the male and demanded, "Hey! Give that back to me!"

One word issued from his lips, "No…"

His eyebrow shot up when the girl childishly kicked his shin in an unusual fit of temper. The male didn't move with his eyes rock hard. It was if it never happened, which infuriated Sakura further, "You are forbidden to cut your hair… I do not care who this Alshara T'sa'e is…"

Sakura's mouth thinned. How dare he order around her like that? Just because she harbored feelings for him and he knew it didn't make him her master, "By the light of the sun Itachi! You have no right to order me around like that!"

"Who is Alshara T'sa'e?" the Hokage interrupted, her eyes alight with curiosity. She was trying her best to keep amusement from upturning the corners of her lips. The Uchiha would definitely not appreciate the mirth threatening to bubble over at his expense.

Sakura stopped and gaped at the Hokage like a fish for a moment. Snapping her jaw shut, she closed her eyes a second and then replied rather stiffly, "… That's my real name…"

The pair of them stopped and looked at her in confusion. Itachi was the first to speak, "Your real name…?"

The girl nodded, somewhat sadly, "When Itachi captured me I just offered the rough translation in your language as my name. In reality other than the family surname, it's really just the same thing…"

The name suited her, the Hokage thought absently, "Well whatever the case may be. You are Sakura to us…" and pausing, "And for goodness sake Sakura, don't be cutting that sinfully beautiful hair of yours for no reason. It would truly be a waste… and a mess on my floors…"

Sakura snuck a glance at Itachi, whose arms was folded over his chest in masculine displeasure. He looked foreboding she decided, and she realized it would be better not to push it. Slowly the girl nodded her acquiesce, her shoulders drooping, "I guess… you're right."

Silence ensued for several moments and finally Itachi broke the silence, "So whose going to be training Sakura…?"

Before the Hokage could reply a tentative knock sounded at the door. Smiling apologetically, thinking absently that she hadn't had her morning cap yet, the Gondaime called out tiredly, "Come in…"

Kakashi entered the office, waving jovially at the bunch. The smile never left the jonin's face, even with the frosty look the ANBU captain graced him with, "So… you wished to speak with me Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade fixed Itachi with a look. Itachi caught on quickly and asked incredulously, his voice like a half snarl, "Him?"

Kakashi was thoroughly confused. Why was Sakura looking at him like he had just sprouted three heads? Something in his gut lurched. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes… him…" Tsunade ignored the simmering male and gave the silver haired male a saccharinely sweet smile that made the alarm bells go off in his head.

_-oOo-_

"You can't be serious," Kakashi said outright, his face nearly as pale as Sakura's. So that was why that girl had those strange abilities. She wasn't even human. This was quite the secret the Hokage had been keeping the past couple of months. It would also explain the girl's rather unique social habits.

"I'm more than serious. There's no one other than you that can do it, because of Sakura's unique heritage. Your amazingly apt abilities of deduction make you the only likely candidate for this undertaking. I believe that you are the best man for this unique job. The renowned patient guidance that you have with your students qualifies you perfectly for something like this," the Hokage replied, and by the look on her face, Kakashi knew there was no use in trying to argue with her.

"How many people know about her?" Kakashi asked outright. If he was going to undertake such a huge project, he needed to know what could be said, and what couldn't, and around who. It was going to be hard enough as it was not to draw suspicion to her with her exotically odd behaviorisms.

"You, me, Itachi, Shizune, and Neji Hyuga," The Hokage replied immediately and then added as an after thought, "And possibly Gaara…"

"Neji?" Kakashi asked, more than a little surprised by that name. He wasn't even going to ask about the Kazikage.

"He got a little too nosy with that Byakugan of his… and of course with his intelligence, he quickly deduced that Sakura… wasn't normal," Tsunade shrugged and then continued, "Now that we have that all settled… you all are dismissed. Itachi, I need you to report tomorrow morning. You will resume active duty immediately."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Itachi replied, his voice rather stiff.

As they left, and once out in the hall, Kakashi told the girl, "I will meet you at the training grounds tomorrow as well, to go over what you do actually know, so that I know where to even begin."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled weakly. She might as well make the best of the situation. The Hokage would know who would be the best person to teach her. And Naruto had spoken highly of Kakashi the few times that he had brought up his former teacher. She couldn't let the past between them weigh her down. But by the eye of the phoenix if he tried anything funny with her, her inner self made a threatening fist, he would pay dearly.

Kakashi slightly winced at the honorific but quickly took his exit, more than eager to leave the claustrophobic atmosphere of the hallway, with one very irritated Uchiha and a suddenly very disturbing looking Sakura. Before either of them could blink, Kakashi was gone.

As they made their way back home, Sakura kept glancing at Itachi. His face was stony, but his eyes gave away his disgruntled feelings. She realized she couldn't leave him feeling that way.

Taking initiative the woman tugged gently on his hand. Sakura looked up into Itachi's face as he glanced down at her and she smiled softly, "Why are you so irritated?"

"I am not irritated," the male denied coldly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, not caring for the tone he was taking with her. She stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips and glared at the obtuse male, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

A nearly imperceptible twitch gave him away immediately even though he quickly refuted it, "Do not be ridiculous…"

"Itachi," Sakura spoke softly, beguiling. In the midst of the milling crowds, the darkly brooding and stoic male stopped to give sideway glance at the girl, his face a mask of practiced detachment.

Oh no you don't! Sakura thought to herself. Marching up to him like a miniature soldier, her posture stiff and correct, she gazed straight up into his eyes. He was about to demand that she stopped acting so silly. Before he could do so however, the pinkette smiled up at him mischievously grabbing his shirtfront, and planted a ravishing kiss on his lips.

Unbeknownst to them Sasuke had seen his brother's familiar tall figure in the crowd and had begun to make his way over to him. It was a somewhat horrified Sasuke that caught the sight of his brother kissing that little strange Sakura girl in public. Even though his brother didn't give a damn about Uchiha clan politics, he had for the most part always behaved properly in public, as to not bring shame to his clan. However the thought about his sibling acting like that in public didn't really bother Sasuke's as much as watching his brother make out in general did. It faintly disturbed him. The spiky dark-haired male sighed as he really needed to talk to his brother. Unfortunately he was going to have to interrupt them. The younger sibling ambled down the street.

Sakura punished Itachi's lower lip with her sharp teeth, earning a raspy grunt of displeasure from the male. Nearby a person cleared their throat and Sakura immediately broke away from the disgruntled male towering over her.

Itachi blinked and found his little brother watching them with a miffed expression on his face. Sakura was the first to speak, red flagging her cheeks, "I thought that you were supposed to be on a mission today…"

"Sai and I weren't assigned to leave. Naruto was placed in another group that had a sick member that couldn't go," Sasuke explained dryly and then pivoted his nearly black eyes on his elder brother.

"What did you want Sasuke?" Itachi asked coolly. By his brother's dismissive tone it was obvious his brother didn't like to be interrupted, public or not.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but he ignored his brother's tersely delivered words, "Are you going to the family meeting tomorrow?"

"No," Itachi replied just as icily.

"You know you can't ignore them forever brother. As much as you'd like to… Hell as much as I would like to," Sasuke's lips pursed at the last part.

"Sakura, go on home, I'll be there soon," Itachi looked down at the confused pinkette.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. There he was ordering her around again. However she realized that they deserved privacy and so she nodded obediently, for now anyways, giving his cheek a quick chaste kiss, "I'll go home and make us some lunch. Just come straight to my apartment."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he politely didn't comment as his brother nodded at the slender, tiny female. Itachi watched her leave and then turned his attention back to his sibling, "It's best to make your own path in Konoha, if you heed them in even the slightest, they will do their absolute best to control you and your life."

The younger brother sighed and shook his head at Itachi, "Yet if you continue to ignore them, they will do their best to butt into your business. What do you think is going to happen when they find out about Sakura?"

"Don't worry about that little brother… father and mother already know about her. Father was not happy about it, we exchanged words, but he has done nothing thus far to stop me. I believe he already considers me a lost cause and has for years," the upturned lips on Itachi's face could only be described as a parody of a smile.

Sasuke smirked at his elder brother, crossing his arms, "I just suggest you reconsider and come to the clan functions every once and awhile. If only to see what hair-brained schemes those old fossils are cooking up. It might do you some good and… mother misses you… if anything you should at least visit her…"

Itachi tilted his head, and gave a short curt nod, "I think your right little brother," the older male paused, "I should visit mother. I think she would like to properly meet Sakura…"

With a defeated sigh, Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't help but ask, "What do you see in her Itachi? I mean, if you're going to be a rebel, and take any woman you wanted… Why _her_? She's definitely not the usual type that you used to pursue…she doesn't even have… much of a figure."

And with that the older male met his younger brother's eye and replied effectively infuriating his seventeen year old brother, his masculine tone smug, "Someday when you become a man Sasuke… _you'll understand_…"

Without waiting for a response, Itachi left his younger sibling steaming red-faced in the middle of the street.

-oOo-

Sakura turned abruptly when she heard the key grate in the door and it swung open. The pinkette smiled invitingly at the dark-clad male, "You're just in time…"

Placing a plate of steaming fried vegetables and rice on the table. She was about to hand him a pair of chopsticks when he grabbed her around the waist pulling her flush against his hard body. Wriggling in his arms, Sakura glared up at him, "What are you doing?!"

"Finishing what you started…" was the haughty masculine reply.

"What… erff…" Sakura had started to protest, worried about the food getting cold, when the male bent his head and caught her lips in his. He gave her several slow drugging kisses before releasing her.

Dazed for several seconds and still thrown off kilter by his intoxicating scent, eyes dilated with passion, Sakura stood there for several moments unsure of just what had actually happened. Turning surprised eyes at the now self-satisfied male sitting at the table, silently eating the prepared food. Itachi paused mid bite, his chopsticks poised mid-air, "You probably should hurry up and eat before it gets cold."

Itachi's superior grin set the girl off. Sakura loudly made herself a plate and sat down at the table in a feminine huff, her cheeks still red with a string of words that came from her mouth that were in that peculiar language of hers and Itachi knew that he was somehow being insulted. It somewhat bothered him that he didn't know what she was saying.

"Would you be against teaching me the Sin'dorei language?" Itachi asked the fuming girl.

Immediately Sakura's anger drained from her, her eyes were wide with shock, "You want to learn my language…?"

"Yes," Itachi met the girl's eyes, his own dancing with mirth, "I find myself curious to know what insults you lay upon my head so daringly."

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at his arrogance.

The male shrugged around a bite, "Just a… hunch."

Cheeks flushed, Sakura was silent a moment, "If you really want to learn… I would be more than happy to teach it to you…"

"After I come back from my assignment I'd like to start learning," Itachi nodded at her, "I'm sure the Hokage will give me a week or two of light assignments in Konoha after we come back…"

"You think she's going to send you on a mission tomorrow?" Sakura asked curiously.

The male nodded pushing his empty plate aside, "Yes, more than likely. She's been itching to send my team out. And it's just as well, because you'll start your training…"

Suddenly Sakura wasn't hungry anymore, "Are you really alright with me becoming a kunoichi? It's a very dangerous… um… occupation…"

"I think it will be good for you," the male replied honestly, "Don't get me wrong… I'd like to see you safely at home more than anything, but even when you think you are safe at home something could happen. No one knows what the future holds. I'd prefer that you were trained in our ways, to at least have you prepared and not helpless when the occasion arises."

Sakura flared at that, her glowing green eyes shooting daggers at the stoic male, "I'm not helpless…"

"No… you're not," Itachi agreed and continued coolly, "However, you need to realize that even though you did well in that test against Kakashi… he was not coming at you with everything he had. You have the will to get things done. The Hokage's right, it would be a waste not to at least hone your abilities. Once trained, you don't have to necessarily go out on field missions if you don't want to, but instead stay within Konoha and help keep intruders out. This city is very well established and many countries try to send in spies because they are jealous of Konoha's success. I noticed that you were easily able to locate Kakashi even though he masked his chakra… just for that simple fact, I'm sure you could talk to the Hokage about staying in the city exclusively, and join the Konoha Guard. With your unique talents, it would prove quite a valuable asset."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his mention of her finding Kakashi so easily, "Did the Hokage ever really explain to you what the Sin'dorei really are?"

"The embodiment of chakra," Itachi replied immediately.

Sakura nodded but then said, "That's partially correct. I know that you humans have created your own religions and have completely deviated away from your origins. So I will explain this as simply as possible. My people were created from the tears of the phoenix, humans came up out of the earth by the claws of Neph'o, the dragon of the void."

"So…?" Itachi didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Give me your hand," Sakura demanded.

Curious the male put his wrist out, and watched as Sakura placed his hand above her chest. This immediately distracted him, as the edge of his pinky lay merrily on the swell of her soft breast. Blushing Sakura asked him, "Can you feel the flow of chakra within me?"

The male closed his eyes, pushing away the pleasurable thoughts that began to filter into his brain, and began to concentrate on the task given to him. As he did so, he consciously went past her chakra signature feeling along as he did so mentally. It was a simple concentration exercise. Soon he was able to feel the flow of her chakra, which was indeed very different from a human's normal pathways.

Slowly he nodded, "I do."

"Now…." She removed his hand from her beguiling warmth and put it on the marred wooden surface, "Now… do you feel the chakra in this table?"

The male's eyes shot open and he looked at her as if she had lost her marbles, "Tables do not have… chakra… Sakura."

Sighing the female shook her head, "What was this table once?"

Itachi tilted his head at her, his brain immediately clicking in what she was trying to say, "A tree?"

The male didn't like the enthusiastic way she smiled and nodded at him. She was acting like she was explaining this to a three year old. It wasn't a normal feeling for Itachi to be talked to in this manner. He was a prodigy dammit!

"Yes, and once, not too long ago, the wood in this table was living. Of course it's dead now… but even still… a minimal amount of chakra has been left behind… and if you truly concentrate on that realization, and try to connect with the chakra left in the wood. You can feel it," Sakura explained wisely.

"So what does this have to do with you being able to find Kakashi, even though he had hidden his chakra signature well?" Itachi knew the connection was there, he just couldn't quite wrap his brain around it.

Sighing with frustration she acted as if she were dealing with an abnormally slow child. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the sound, but yet he waited patiently for the girl to continue with her little thesis, "Because Itachi… chakra is in all living things around us. Why do you think we are able to call the elements to our aid? Because it flows through every vein of life… look at the Kyuubi for example. He is by all rights a spirit of fire, who should be flowing freely through the earth, be apart of it, as is his birthright. Yet once pulled into this plane of existence, though he takes on the form of a fox… what is he made up of?"

The pieces of her explanation began to snap together, "Chakra…."

"Alright, take me finding Kakashi for example… What was he standing on?" Sakura prodded the male forward on the right track.

"A tree," the male replied slowly, completely intrigued despite himself by this little impromptu lesson.

"Because chakra is essentially living energy you can't just blank it out. You can mask it, but you can't completely erase it, because you just can't. So when you mask your chakra it will break the natural flow of everything around you, leaving a blank spot. So of course when Kakashi was hiding, the best thing he could have done was try to meld his chakra flow in with the rhythm of the tree's, effectively making it much harder for me to find him… however because he did not, he was just like a big blank hole sitting on top of a living tree…Also I am Sin'dorei and I am essentially tied to chakra by nature very similarly to the nine-tails. The natural flow of the earth, its spirit, its essence," Sakura took a deep breath pausing before adding softly, "These are things we are taught when we are very little. It's as natural as breathing to my kin."

"So what you are saying to me is that… every living thing contains some sort of chakra… even a rock for example thought it's not really living but it's apart of the element of earth, trees, the dirt beneath your feet, a leaf, a bird…" the male stated having assessed all this quickly from her explanation. The Hokage did say that Sakura's people were tied to the rhythms of the earth. He hadn't paid much mind to it before, but her strange little lesson did make some sort of sense, although he didn't quite buy it.

Sakura nodded smiling, "Yes. We are trained at a very young age to recognize all the chakra signatures of nature. Or at least as much as we possibly can. I must admit I've never gone out and tried to put my hand on a tiger…"

Itachi smirked at her, "So if what you say is true then why doesn't everyone have the ability to become a shinobi if they wanted to…?"

Tilting her head at the male she replied easily, "Having chakra and having the gift to utilize it are two completely different things. Take Rock Lee for example. He has nearly no ability to use chakra. It's very slim, if any at all. But it's there inside him, just like it is in all of us, if it wasn't then he simply wouldn't exist. And through a certain jutsu that he was taught he can tap into it if need be."

Itachi's eyes widened at the woman in front of him. Sakura was an incredibly perceptive little thing. She had gathered quite a bit of information during her first couple months here, just by merely observing. He suddenly wished that his subordinates were as observant as Sakura seemed to be. The male watched as she got to her feet and gathered their plates to take to the sink. He mulled over her words while she scraped the plates clean and began to wash them.

He couldn't help himself, curiosity quickly won out. He placed his palm flat on the table, even though he thought Sakura was half-crazy. However she was able to detect a well-trained jonin, an ex-ANBU within moments. She had even caught Kakashi off guard. There had to be some legitimacy in her words. Shutting his eyes, he began to concentrate, delving his own chakra strands, similar to the style of a medic examining a patient, into the core of the table searching for any traces of chakra.

Itachi felt startled his onyx eyes shooting open when Sakura placed a warm, damp feminine hand over his. He had been so deeply concentrating on this experiment; he hadn't even heard her walk over to him. Suddenly the soothing feel of her chakra actually wrapped around his comfortingly and once more he shut his eyes trying to concentrate. He had never felt anything like this before in his entire life. He had felt other people's chakra sure; it was common procedure for a medic to delve their own chakra into their patient's body, leaving behind a warm tingling feeling.

But this was different it was extraordinarily intimate. Her warm pink tendrils enfolded around his wispy chakra lovingly patiently and immensely gentle. Slowly she guided his inky gray strands inside the grain of the wood. Eventually her chakra stopped, letting his search the premises on it's own, letting it seek on it's own what it was looking for, like a mother bear with her cub ambling outside of the den for the first time. And sure enough within moments, he felt it. By kami, it was there, his amazement ran so deep he nearly lost the connection, but Sakura kept him there with her, aiding him in his concentration. It was so faint that you nearly couldn't feel it. If he were to describe this feeling, even though he had never felt such a thing himself, it would probably be like one's last heartbeat, forever caught in that moment in time.

Immediately he understood what she had been trying to explain to him all along. It was sort of like having an inner eye. At that moment, he felt like a little kid again with a new piece of interesting knowledge. He wanted to touch everything and feel for the fingerprint of the living life flowing through it. He wanted to understand what a blank spot felt like. It would be an invaluable tool to any shinobi at any level. Eat your heart out Hyuga clan, Itachi's thoughts intoned darkly, gleeful with this new knowledge.

Sakura watched as the curious wonder had lit his expressive eyes. Gently drawing him to his feet, she smiled softly, "Let's go to the training grounds for the day…"

The stoic male nodded in agreement and it was in companionable silence they left the apartment side by side. As always, the pinkette never ceased to amaze him. Bending down, he caught her off guard for once and stole a quick kiss from the corner of her mouth.

_-oOo-_

**A/N: **And even more comes to light in my very strange little play. I hope your enjoying kiddies. Also I hoped my little twisted explanation of chakra "in this story" made some sort of sense. It does to my mind. I also appreciate those who have been faithfully been leaving me _reviews_, it spurs my muse onward knowing that I have those awaiting the next segment with bated breath. **/**hint hint

**Q & A**

Also I have the feeling with this explanation of why Sakura was able to easily find Kakashi, you're going to ask… So when Itachi was following her back in the earlier chapters… why wasn't she able to detect him?

It wasn't because she wasn't able to… It's simply because she just wasn't looking for him.

… Poor Kakashi!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas:** Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Chapter 14:**

Sakura sat cross-legged in the middle of the park. Her eyes were closed, and she savored the feel of the rays of the rising sun on her skin. It had been such a long time since she had done any true mental exercise. Section, by section, she began to memorize the layout of the park, by it's chakra imprint. It helped greatly that she had taken Itachi by the hand yesterday evening, and taught him to do what she was doing now.

Of course he was able to grasp the concept fairly easily, however he still couldn't feel the chakra imprint in some things without her aid. It was like this that Kakashi found her. The girl looked oddly peaceful in the morning light, the entire line of her body was relaxed, her expression serene.

"Sakura," the copy nin spoke softly.

Green eyes fluttered opened and she smiled as she rose to her feet. As she did so, Kakashi immediately noticed that she no longer wore the choker that she used to conceal the seal that was around her neck. It was stark and black against her skin, on display for the entire world to see. Sakura was such a strange girl.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said politely.

The male decided it would be good to inquire as to what exactly the girl had been doing when he had arrived, "What was it that you were doing just now?"

The Sin'dorei smiled, "I was just meditating, and using the time to help myself focus."

"I see," the shinobi replied coolly, taking in her somber appearance.

"Well for starters, I want you to do four laps around the track. No chakra," Kakashi ordered curtly, "And I would like you to start like that every morning before we start…"

Sakura tilted her head and then nodded, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

The Sin'dorei made her way to the track and began to warm up, stretching her muscles. Her ribs were still a little sore from Kakashi's direct kick yesterday, however, she had been able to heal them a little bit and take away most of the pain. As she ran she noticed Kakashi's nose was buried in that book of his. Sakura made a face as he was probably only making her run so he'd have more time to read that thing.

Once finished, she bent over, hands on her knees as she took small breaths to regain the normal rhythm of her breathing. She was definitely more out of shape than she'd like to admit. Approaching her teacher she looked up at him, perspiration dotting her temples, "I completed the task, sensei."

The male looked at her and she could tell he was smiling from beneath that mask of his, "Good," and he paused, "Here, from now on I want you to wear these as well when we practice, it will help get you into shape…" He reached into his pack and handed her a set of weights for her ankles.

"Yes sensei," she replied obediently, sitting down to fasten them on.

Kakashi put his book away and crossed his arms, peering down at the pinkette, "Well to be honest Sakura, I don't know where to begin with you. It seems that you could benefit from some Taijutsu and strength training because when you came at me yesterday, I realized that you were a little on the slow side. The weights should help with that… if you make sure to practice with them on."

Sakura nodded and then asked, "So why do you say… you don't know where to begin?"

The older male's eyes crinkled as he replied honestly, "I've never seen anyone use the techniques that you used against me yesterday. And I was completely unable to copy them."

Sakura tilted her head and thought about this momentarily, "I noticed that humans use hand signs to channel elemental chakra energy. I use chants to help me focus on what I'm doing."

Kakashi asked coolly, "Would you mind giving me an example…?"

"Of course," Sakura nodded and moved to the side, focusing on a tree, mentally praying for forgiveness for the destruction she would be constantly partaking in now.

"Source of all power, crimson fire smoldering light…" lifting her hands above her head and crossing her wrists as two fiery arrows on each side appeared, she sent them at the trunk of the tree, her voice strong and in the tongue of human kind so that her teacher would understand her words, "_Flare arrow_!"

The energy whirled past her hitting the truck of the tree soundly, the wood immediately charred from the impact.

Kakashi queried wide-eyed, "Can you call on any element at will?"

_The Weaver Instructor tapped his wand on the desk, blue eyes cold, "The words you choose to summon the elemental chakra to you, matters, and yet it matters not. For everyone the words will come differently. As long as you can describe what you are looking to summon accurately, it will form for you, but you must visualize what you desire vividly. It takes a lot of concentration to manage chakra at higher levels… If you mess up, and do not pay the proper homage to the elements, they will not answer your call. If you keep practicing, you will be capable to call them to you with just your mind. Do you understand?"_

Blinking Sakura nodded, "Yes I think so…"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Well your technique definitely has some distinct weaknesses and strengths."

This drew his student's attention back to him, "With your abilities, if you were able to catch a shinobi unaware you could definitely kill him before he knows what's going on… however this chanting thing of yours can be rather slow. A good shinobi with a strong genjutsu will have little difficulty against you, if they play their cards right."

"That's not good is it…?" Sakura pouted.

The male chuckled and shook his head, "This is where your shinobi training will come in handy. Trickery and subterfuge will help you with this. And learning to use what combinations when and where will definitely be good for you. I think you'll make a kunoichi yet."

Kakashi looked up at the sky and then glanced back at her, "We'll resume some exercises tomorrow, and I'll test your knowledge as well, so that I can accurately graph your strength and weaknesses."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I better get over to the hospital to meet with Shizune," Sakura bowed and was gone before Kakashi could reply.

-oOo-

The next few days proved to work out well for Sakura. She now understood why the Hokage had chosen Kakashi to teach her. He was, despite his strange mannerisms and easy go lucky attitude, quite intelligent. Sakura was amazed that he was able to pick up as much as he did with her explanations. Even the weights were helping her get back into shape. Her mind was getting a work out as well, with all the possible combinations and scenarios that Kakashi was helping her put together. For the first time in her life, she felt at least decently confident about going into a battle with someone. She was more prepared than she'd ever been.

The Sin'dorei had even decided to wear the weights Kakashi had given her all the time and used very little chakra to aid her physically, if at all, even with the exercises he gave her. He was amazingly patient, she found herself agreeing with Tsunade's accurate synopsis of him. Though, she did think his penchant for reading those orange books very strange, not to mention… the giggling still made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at times.

Learning to read the human language was easier said than done. The letters and symbols rolled around in her head each evening as she struggled to finish the learning activities that Shizune had given her. She was making progress however, because now she could read simple elementary level books. Although she was loathed to admit it, the pictures did help focus her mind in the right direction.

The medical exercises were definitely not her forte.

Sakura gazed down at the scroll with the dead fish in the center and glanced up at Shizune, who was explaining the precise chakra it took to bring it back to life. Frowning Sakura asked the patient woman, "Um… can I at least get a bowl of water…?"

"For what?" Shizune looked at the girl, a little goggle-eyed.

"Well if I bring this fish back to life… won't it just die again if there's no water to put it in?" Sakura asked tentatively, seriously confused by the older woman's logic.

This little girl was so odd, Shizune's lips thinned. It was a good thing that Tsunade had assigned Sakura to her. Tsunade would have strangled her by now. Shizune asked, "Why does that matter? It's just a fish from the market. You need to show me what you can do…"

Luminescent viridian eyes narrowed as they met irritated brown ones, "I do not see the point in an exercise like this… What is the point of healing something if it's just going to die… again?"

Shizune threw her hands up in the air, "Alright, fine… I'll get you some water…"

The Sin'dorei waited patiently, and tried not to wince when Shizune set down an old glass fishbowl full of water next to her a little too roughly, "Okay, here's the water you requested. Now please continue with your exercises."

Nodding the girl placed her hands over the fish. Concentrating chakra into her palms, she attempted the hand signs that the humans seemed to favor.

Tiger. Dog. Rat. Boar.

Clapping her hands together, she twitched when the acrid smell of burning flesh reached her nostrils. Gagging, Sakura put a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened on the smoking fish. The Sin'dorei fell backwards in a dead faint.

Shizune twitched several times before picking up the now fully cooked fish, and decided that eating lunch now was as good as any.

And similarly like this Sakura's days cycled through as she waited for the return of Itachi. It had already been two weeks. Even Naruto was still gone. Forlornly she went to the ramen stand and ordered a bowl of vegetable ramen, tired from that day's activities. As busy as she had been, she still couldn't completely smother the emptiness that the absence of Itachi left in her. Would it be like this all the time? She swirled the chopsticks in the broth absent-mindedly.

"Well… if it isn't the strange forehead girl…" An annoying female voice interrupted her meal.

The pinkette turned and met the mischievous blue eyes of the blonde female coming through the flaps of the shop, "Hello Ino pig."

"What? No plant killer insults today?" Ino plopped down next to the girl, eyeing her melancholy visage. The blonde's usual insults had toned down considerably since she found out that the pinkette's affections were aimed towards the cold elder Uchiha brother and not the younger Uchiha Sasuke.

"If I called you that I might as well point a finger at myself," Sakura sighed annoyed, mentally visualizing all the tree mutilation she had committed in the back of the park in the past two weeks. She figured she better get used to it, she'd be expected to fight people at some point after all.

"You know I always wondered about that…" Ino ordered a bowl of ramen, and turned her gaze back to the unusually quite girl, "What's your deal anyways?"

"My deal?" Sakura turned wide eyes on the girl, her cold ramen forgotten, "you mean why I called you that?"

Ino nodded encouragingly, "It's really an odd thing to do you know…"

"Your um… florist shop was the first one I've ever seen. It's not common to the culture I come from. We are taught to respect nature," Sakura replied softly.

"Do you know what a florist shop is for?" Ino ignored Sakura's veiled insult.

The pinkette shook her head at that. She had never cared enough to find out herself.

Ino smiled after she swallowed a bite of noodles, "Flowers and arrangements are a beautiful thing. People, who have feelings for one another, often buy flowers to show that they care. Or if you have a friend who's in the hospital sick, it's considered polite to send them an arrangement. It gives color to those dreary rooms."

Sakura mulled this over, "So hum… so it's common for a dating couple to give flowers to one another…"

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Well sort of. Guys don't like receiving flowers. It's a little too… err feminine for them."

Sakura's face became a little more downcast, "I really don't know what I should do then…"

"What do you mean?" Ino queried her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I want to court Itachi, but since he's a shinobi…. He's gone a lot," Sakura placed her chin on her hands, slumping over the countertop.

Ino's eyes narrowed, "Court Itachi? But I thought you were engaged."

"I sort of broke it off. I've decided to stay in Konoha. Tsunade is having me trained as a shinobi," Sakura replied truthfully. She didn't necessarily like Ino, but it was better to have someone to talk to, than not.

"What were you planning to do? I mean how did you plan on courting Itachi-sama?" Ino prodded at the girl. Filing away the information the girl just spoke. So, she was staying in Konoha indefinitely.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Well you know. Go to restaurants, and take walks together, picnics," the Sin'dorei paused at the bored expression of the female sitting beside her, "I was also going to put snails in his bed to indicate my youth and fertility."

At that last part Ino's eyes turned into saucers, "Where in the hell do you say you're from again?"

"Well I did decide the last part would be a bad idea," Sakura admitted with a shrug.

They paid the shopkeeper, and Ino tugged on her arm, pulling her outside of the restaurant. Once alone Ino grinned girlishly, "First of all, all that dating stuff is for kids… We're women…"

"Of course we're women…" Sakura looked at Ino exasperated.

Ino smacked her forehead, "Look, men don't like that kid stuff. They like to see a little skin…"

"A little… skin…" the Sin'dorei tilted her head.

"Watch," Ino sighed and leaned against the building. She quickly tucked up her shorts and flipped the top over her waistband, effectively making it appear that she was wearing a mini skirt. Several males happened to pass by. A couple winked and whistled at her. One of them made a couple wolf calls at her.

"See?" Ino said, gesturing as Sakura watched with interest.

"So should I just wait in his apartment naked?" Sakura queried, not quite understanding where all this was going. She already knew that Itachi desired her but she didn't think that such a gesture would truly benefit courtship.

"It would be better than putting snails in his bed," Ino muttered under her breath. The blonde smiled brightly, "Well that depends… what do you want from him?"

"I want to be his life mate," Sakura responded immediately.

Oh brother! Ino eyed the innocent girl with trepidation, "Let's go to my apartment… I've got a few books you should see…" Ino smirked inwardly, here she was again corrupting the innocent.

They ambled amiably through the streets, and Sakura felt compelled to apologize to the girl, "I'm sorry about before."

"It's alright Sakura. We got off to a bad start. I like you though. You speak your mind. That's kind of rare, ya know? Even if you are kind of weird, it makes you interesting," Ino ushered her into the well-maintained apartment complex.

Sakura nodded, but she didn't quite understand what the girl meant. Wasn't it normal to speak one's mind? The Sin'dorei blushed when the entered Ino's apartment. It was very similar to her own, but quite a bit larger. Ino had several pin-up posters of muscular male underwear models, in nothing, but their underwear.

Ino noticed the girl's blush and smirked, "Have you ever wondered about those books that Kakashi reads?"

"A little. He acts really strange. I've never seen anyone act like that while they're reading," Sakura admitted, face still red.

Chuckling Ino ambled over to her bookshelf and pulled down an old worn copy of Jiraiya's infamous works. She handed the girl a copy of the book and watched with amusement as the girl opened the book and turned three shades of red. Ino watched as Sakura tilted her head sideways, flipping the book upside down, peering at it even harder. Sakura looked up and asked curiously, "These are the mating rituals of huma… of your culture…?"

"Well sort of. You see. Once you have man's attention. You need to learn to keep it," Ino smiled down at her.

"And one does this… to keep a man's attention," Sakura felt like her face was on fire.

"It definitely helps," Ino folded her arms and sat down next to her.

"I don't get it," Sakura sighed.

"Get what?" Ino crossed her legs, leaning back against the soft couch in a relaxed pose.

"First of all… How can Kakashi read something like this in public? Now I'm going to be even more creeped out by that laugh of his," she remembered some of the first words he spoke to her when she had tried to take his mask off, "And secondly, why are you telling me all this?"

"I dunno forehead girl. I've been hearing rumors that there's a little pinkette running around town following Itachi like a little puppy… I've even heard that they've been caught making out, right in the middle of the street," Ino leaned forward, taking in Sakura's expression.

"It's a proper part of courting to show affection to the one that you wish to court," Sakura replied huffily, crossing her arms.

"Well… I was thinking, you need to reverse the roles," Ino placed a dramatic hand over her chest, "I for one can't stand when a girl clings to a man like that."

Sakura's brows drew together, her voice sarcastic, "Like you do with Sasuke…"

Ino laughed hollowly placing a hand over her mouth as she did so, "That's completely different. Anyways, I've noticed you don't wear makeup, nor do you wear very feminine clothing… Itachi's a young lord you know. He could have any woman he wants…"

"Any woman he wants?" Sakura's eyes widened as she repeated the blonde's words, not at all liking the sound of it. It sort of hurt her heart to hear something like that.

"Yes and so," Ino pushed the book aside and placed a magazine in the girl's hands, "maybe you might consider getting something like this. A little make-up maybe to highlight your features… and with this you'll have him eating out of your hands… Just don't do that snail thing… that's just disgusting!"

"Where do I get stuff like this?" Sakura asked the girl curiously.

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon, I'll take you shopping," Ino replied a little too giddily for Sakura's liking.

"O… okay," Sakura replied as she got up to leave, "Well thank you for the advice Ino." She gave a polite bow.

Ino waved gaily at the female as she left the apartment. Her smile faded as she left. The girl really did have a thing for the elder Uchiha. The blonde didn't envy her at all. If Itachi's family decided to step in and separate the two of them, she didn't know if the strange girl could handle it. The smile returned to Ino's face as she thought happily, if she made sure that Sakura hooked up with Itachi, then that would definitely be one less rival for Sasuke's affections.

-oOo-

Sakura lay in her bed exhausted by the day's strange turn of events. Her mind was filing the images of the busty beautiful models in that lingerie advertisement that Ino had shown her. There was no way she could compete with women like that. Even if she built a relationship with Itachi, would it last?

Ino's words haunted her; _he could have any woman he wants…_  
It was awhile before Sakura was able to sleep.

-oOo-

It was a bleary eyed Sakura that showed up to meet with Kakashi that morning. She was rather on the irritable side that day. Her eyes narrowed on the orange book. Annoyance laced her tone as she began to mutter under her breath, she lifted her hand as Kakashi greeted her, "_Fireball!"_

Kakashi was able to evade her attack, not realizing that Sakura had been aiming for his precious book. He queried amused as the sound of an explosion echoed behind him, "Get up on the wrong side of the bed today Sakura-chan?"

His question was met with ill-humored grumbles. He smiled beneath his mask, "Did you run your laps today?"

More mumbling, Kakashi caught the words, "winds at my command… gather the power of lightening into my hand… _Meteor Volt."_ The white haired male stepped aside as lightening struck where he had been standing, leaving a small black crator.

"All right… don't worry about the laps today," Kakashi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Was the girl PMSing today? Sakura was quite dangerous when she was in a bad mood. That last thought made him more nervous.

When Sakura lifted her head, Kakashi realized that something was definitely upsetting the girl. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were much dimmer than normal. They didn't have the normal perky glow that she usually had. Sakura was taken off guard when Kakashi asked in an almost fatherly way, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He watched her tight-lipped expression. Kakashi realized she was about to burst with something. Kakashi prodded further, "It's alright to talk about it Sakura-chan…"

Sakura plopped down on the ground, and began to spill out the details of her conversation with Ino, her eyes glued to the grass. It didn't matter that it was her perverted sensei. It was fortunate she didn't look up because the incredulous expressions crossing the male's face might have further ignited her irritation.

After the words snail and naked Kakashi stopped the girl mid-tirade, "Sakura I've got a few words of advice for you…"

Sakura glanced up, her expression troubled, "Yes sensei…"

"Take anything that Ino says with a grain of salt," Kakashi stated bluntly.

"I don't think she'd like it if I threw salt at her," Sakura scrunched up her face at Kakashi's strange words.

"It's an expression Sakura. In other words, you can't entirely take to heart the advice Ino gives you," Kakashi watched the girl's face, amusement quirking at the corner of his lips, "There's truth in her words, but it's not… entirely true."

Sakura understood, "I see. B… but I'll never look like those females in those magazines…"

"No… no you won't," Kakashi agreed with the girl, amiably, a little too merrily for Sakura's liking. Kakashi paled when the girl started to mumble again and he interjected quickly, "But that's a good thing!"

"A good thing?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Yes… and you know," Kakashi sighed, not really liking to talk about this sort of thing, but he'd rather grown attached to his new student and would rather not see her so upset. Partially because if he was caught off guard, he'd probably get scorched by one of her fireballs, "Itachi may be a lord of his clan. But you are very unique Sakura. Don't let anyone make you feel any less than you are…"

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled brightly.

"Now I think maybe it would be a good idea for you to run a couple laps at least," Kakashi encouraged her.

Sakura rose to her feet, "Yes sensei."

The male breathed a sigh of relief when the girl made her way to the track. Now he could get back to his newest novel. Sakura had torn his attention away from a particularly interesting cliffhanger.

-oOo-

Despite everything, Sakura still opted to go shopping with Ino. The blonde was still a little strange to Sakura, but she had only begun to make friends with her. She would just heed Kakashi's advice and not take everything Ino said to heart. Although she still couldn't get the picture of that book Ino had shown her out of her head.

Blushing she let Ino drag her down the street through various shops. First they went to a make-up boutique and Sakura was amazed by all the colors that they had. Pastels, vivid hues, and the very unique smell that was make-up met her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose as Ino began to dig through the bargain bin.

"Sometimes you can find really good colors in here. They're discontinued but you tend to get bored of the same color all the time, so it's alright," Ino said as she found what she was looking for. Pulling up a purple plastic tube she opened it and glanced at the color. Snapping it shut with a sigh, she tossed it aside, "Not dark enough…"

Sakura had caught sight of the soft pink tone and had liked it. Picking up the discarded purple tube, she glanced at the price and smiled when she realized it was definitely in her price range, "I like this one…"

Ino's blue eyes narrowed on the purple tube, "You do? That's like something my grandma would wear…"

"Even still… it's a very pretty color…" Sakura opened the tube again and decided that she really liked the delicate hue very well.

"Well forehead, if you find some green eye shadow. You could probably pull off a color like that," Ino nodded at her. Sakura was holding it in a death grip. Ino doubted she could pry it out of her fingers.

"Eye shadow?" Sakura queried confused.

"This," Ino picked up a case with four hues in it; pink, beige, hunter green and a darker pink, almost the same color as Sakura's hair.

"Oh… I like this. And so this goes on your eyes?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

"Yes forehead," Ino picked out a few more things and watched candidly as Sakura purchased the items. Ino asked the girl wryly, "You have no idea how to put this stuff on… do you?"

Brightly Sakura smiled at her, "Nope!"

Afterwards Ino led her to a small shop specializing in women's undergarments and lingerie. Sakura let herself be led through the dimly lit shop and looked at the flimsy garments. She tried imagining herself in them, but was failing miserably. The posters on the wall showed several gorgeous models wearing the outfits in steamy poses.

Ino picked up a little black lacy outfit, "How about this?"

Sakura shook her head and watched as Ino frowned and began to dig earnestly through the racks. Drifting towards the window the pinkette caught sight of a beautiful yellow summer dress and matching shoes across the street on display in another store.

"Hey Ino," Sakura called. No reply.

Slipping out of the shop, Sakura strode across the street. She really liked that little dress. It was so pretty. And she could wear something like that in public. Ino having realized Sakura was gone, saw that the girl had left the store entirely and had gone to another store. Apologizing to the shopkeeper, she left the dim shop, and caught up to Sakura.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Ino asked the girl, hands on her hips.

"So… pretty," Sakura sighed dreamily.

Ino glanced up and caught sight of what Sakura was looking at, "You like that huh?"

The pinkette just nodded. Grabbing Sakura's wrist, Ino said, "Let's go take a look!"

Sakura was more than willing to do so. She immediately liked the ambiance of this shop much better. It was much brighter and happier then the other shop. There was cheerful music playing in the background, and the shopkeeper looked chipper, "Hello girls."

"How much is that yellow dress you have on display outside?" Ino asked curiously.

"It's on special actually, the shoes come with the dress," the older woman grinned and led the girls over to the rack that had a few yellow dresses on hangers. Sakura looked at the price tag and smiled, she had enough for the outfit.

"Would you like to try it on?" the woman asked politely.

"Yes please," Sakura replied and waited patiently as the woman measured her, and picked up the one that was closest to her size before leading her to a fitting stall.

Sakura didn't even have to try the dress on to know that it would look good on her. But she did so, just to make sure it fit. She looked in the body length mirror, and whirled around, feeling very feminine and pretty in the cheerful dress. It just came down to the knees. It wasn't a bright yellow, but very understated and mellow color. The back was left open, down to about midway, with sashes that tied into a cute little bow. Sakura was in love.

She emerged from the fitting room smiling as she showed Ino the dress.

"Looks good on ya forehead. You going to take it?" Ino asked her, leaning against the wall casually.

"Yes I think so, the shoes are really nice too," Sakura replied softly.

"How will you be paying today?" the sales woman smiled at the girl.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but an achingly familiar male voice spoke in her stead, "Put it on my tab, Aiko."

The shopkeeper bowed politely, her eyes darting between the pinkette and the dark male, "Of course Uchiha-sama…"

Ino watched the girl's whole face light up with joy as her eyes met Itachi's intense onyx orbs. He was leaning casually in the doorway, dressed in unrelenting black. His arms were folded as he waited for Sakura's reaction.

Sakura uncaringly raced across the shop barefooted having had left her sandals in the fitting room, passing a few customers who were eyeing her behavior oddly. Itachi hadn't expected to see the girl so enthusiastic about his return, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"She's so gone," Ino sighed at the girl's joyful response, a little jealous by the clear, obvious intimacy between the two of them. She had the feeling the two of them hadn't been truly intimate yet, and still there was something tangible between them. Even though Itachi's face gave nothing away, Ino could tell just by the way his eyes had softened at the sight of the pinkette that he was happy to see her as well.

"Sakura, maybe you should go ahead and get the shoes that go with that dress. I'll take you to dinner tonight," Itachi said as he looked down into her sparkling, merry eyes.

"See you later Sakura," Ino waved to the girl as she left.

"Thank you Ino," Sakura's eyes crinkled with her vibrant smile.

"Strange girl," Ino shook her head as she left the shop.

"You didn't answer me Sakura…" Itachi helped her gather her things, and they left the shop together, "Are you interested in going out to dinner?"

"I'm just happy you're home. You were gone longer than I thought," Sakura laced her arm through his. He carried her new things as they headed back to the apartment complex.

"I was gone longer than I thought I would be as well," Itachi's eyes darkened as he was plunged deep into thought.

Sakura wobbled a little on the heels and he caught her before she fell, "Sorry I'm not used to these things… What do humans see in these anyhow?"

"They look good," Itachi replied casually.

"I guess they're all right then," Sakura sighed. She supposed women wore them because men liked them.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Itachi asked Sakura curiously. He wondered what the pinkette would have gotten up to in the past few weeks. As the Sin'dorei launched into a detailed and somewhat comical explanation, the male was startled by the realization that it felt good to have someone to come home to.

-oOo-

**A/N: **And thus ends this chapter! I hope you all liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress. I received a lot of very nice reviews from the previous chapter and so I would like to take the time to thank each of you individually this chapter! Don't worry this won't be an every chapter thing, I just at least wanted to say thanks!

**-oOo-**

**Frozen Darkness**: Heels aren't my favorite either. But they sure are pretty. Thank you.

**Sinner:** Thank you for your kind words. I don't know if the Lady thing is true or not but I take it as a compliment. And I read a lot too, just not the books Kakashi seems to favor either.

**Melodi Moon: **Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic!

**Gina Cat:** I'm updating now. Thanks!

**Roxnroll:** Your continuous reviewing has been good for the writer's soul. Thanks for your support!

**Minniemousemom:** Your cheerful upbeat reviews are awesome. Thank you for all your reviews!

**Lady Nagome of the West:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Starlight – Wild Koneko:** I'm so glad you love this story! And to be honest I've always loved to write AU's. I'm very happy you're enjoying my fanfic!

**Smoothstutter:** Well I love your review. Thanks!

**Slyvixen:** I'm glad you enjoyed the cuteness of the previous chapter. Thanks for your support!

**XxFlyleaf.FanxX:** Yes I agree. Kakashi is somewhat of the comic relief in this little adventure isn't he? Thanks for your review!

**Alucard's-Master:** I'm glad to see your still reading. Ino really is a troublemaker isn't she? I'm glad you enjoyed a taste of my very odd sense of humor! Thanks for the review!

**Harmony Rose:** My dear beta, who reviews even though she already tells me what she likes about my chapters. A double super thanks to you!

**-oOo-**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas**: Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Song for this chapter** "Big House" by Audio Adrenaline wewt!

**A touch of lemonade in this chapter…**

**Chapter 15:**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Itachi sighed dismally. The dark haired male ran a hand through his usually neat hair, leaving it slightly rumpled in the process.

Sakura glanced at the male at her side, her green eyes twinkling merrily, "This is good. This is also a part of courting…"

"How is going to my mother's house for dinner courting?" the Uchiha flicked his forefinger playfully against her forehead.

Wincing Sakura covered the spot with her hand and glared back at him, "You humans are a little slow sometimes…"

"Are you going to insult me all night? Or will you explain your little comment," onyx orbs appraised her sardonically.

"If I plan on becoming your mate," Sakura wagged a finger at him, ignoring his amused visage, her accent choosing to thicken at that moment, "then it is only right that I get to know your parents. It's just proper proto… procedure."

"You could have at least thought about it for a few moments when my mother asked _me_," Itachi enunciated the last part, the muscle in his cheek jumping at the fresh memory. He had told his brother that it would be good for him to visit his mother, but that didn't mean he had truly planned on doing it in the near future. They had left the restaurant last night in high spirits, when his mother had approached them both. Apparently she had been looking for them, stating she had gone to the apartment first. Then without a moment's pause she invited them both over for an evening meal. Before he had a moment to think about formulating a proper excuse, Sakura had immediately replied that they would.

"What was there to think about? It's your mother. It is proper to accept such an invitation," Sakura shook another finger at him, her viridian eyes admonishing.

"Let's hope you feel as merry as you do now by the time this is all over," Itachi returned wryly. Just thinking about sitting across from his father for more then five minutes was enough to agitate the usually stoic male.

Itachi's posture straightened as they stepped into the Uchiha District. It had been three months since the last time he had done so. Many pairs of onyx eyes followed the couple. A few greeted him cheerfully. Several bowed respectfully as he passed. However, others ignored him as he passed. But all of them were watching the young woman with open and avid curiosity as they strode by.

Completely oblivious to the stern eyes of several of the Uchiha family members, Sakura surprised many of them by waving at them cheerfully and offering a super cheerful megawatt smile. A few of them returned her greeting merrily. Others just stared. Itachi had to stifle the urge to let out a laugh of dark amusement.

Sakura's eyes widened at the large house he led her up to. Immediately she noticed the small pond off to the side, with the tiny pier at the front. The Sin'dorei tugged on his sleeve, "That's so pretty! Did you grow up here?"

Reserved onyx eyes followed her line of sight. He observed the surroundings with a detached air. The tenor of his voice was stiff and cool as he replied, "Yes."

Sakura playfully socked his arm the moment his mother stepped out of the house to greet them. The Sin'dorei admonished the Uchiha male to Mikoto's amusement, "Don't be acting so grumpy…"

If it were even possible, Itachi became more irritated with the situation when his mother laughed at him. The woman came forward and watched as the younger girl's cheeks brightened with embarrassment. Ignoring her discomfort, Mikoto grasped her hands, "Thanks for coming Haruno-san."

"Please… just call me Sakura," the Sin'dorei smiled back at the woman.

"Well then, you must just call me Mikoto then," his mother nodded at Sakura cheerfully.

Sakura nodded gamely.

Itachi watched the exchange and then greeted his parent respectfully slightly bowing in her direction, "Thank you for the invitation mother."

Mikoto smiled softly and returned the gesture, her voice filled with amusement, "No, thank you son… for actually showing up."

Sakura watched as Itachi stiffened, but didn't reply to his mother's taunt. The older woman led them inside the beautiful, big house. They slipped out of their shoes and set them in the alcove by the door. Immediately Itachi turned as Sasuke came around the corner only to stop in the middle of the hall. His sibling's eyes widened into large, surprised saucers when he realized it was Itachi standing in the doorway.

Itachi didn't miss the amusement in his younger brother's voice, "Hey Itachi, what brings you over…?" And then Sasuke noticed Sakura daintily slipping out of her shoes, her luminescent eyes alighting on him at the sound of his voice.

"Oh hi Sakura," Sasuke greeted her amiably. His eyes darted in the direction of his obviously uncomfortable brother.

Sakura returned the greeting, "Hello Sasuke. Were you just leaving?"

"I was… but I decided stay home for dinner this evening," Sasuke smiled at his mother.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll go and set a place for you," Mikoto grinned happily at her son.

Sakura glanced at Itachi noticing his expression had darkened considerably. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was acting like he wanted to throttle his younger brother. Glancing back and forth between brothers, Sakura sighed at the picture they made.

Itachi's gaze flickered towards the pinkette. Tilting her head up at him, she gave him a happy wink, and proceeded to follow in the wake of his mother.

"The more I get to know Sakura… the more I begin to appreciate her… strange sense of humor," Sasuke smirked at his brother.

"Shut up," Itachi muttered before trailing after the women, side by side with his brother.

"Does dad know you've come over for dinner?" Sasuke asked a little too gleefully.

Itachi didn't even spare his younger brother a glance, giving him a half-shrug instead. He wasn't sure if his mother mentioned anything to Fugaku or not. She probably had, his mother wasn't the type to be sneaky. His brother's amusement at his expense however, was starting to make him feel a little… violent.

As he turned the corner of the hall, his eyes fixated on his father, who was sitting at the table, cross-legged. Fugaku met the cold gaze of his eldest son with his own frigid stare. Itachi was thrown off kilter when his father merely tilted his head in greeting, but said nothing.

Respectfully he returned the gesture. The last thing he needed was an argument. All three of the males sat quietly listening to the feminine voices from the kitchen. Itachi glanced upwards when Sakura came out of the kitchen, arms laden with food and a large smile on her face. Sakura ignored Mikoto's protests against receiving any help from her pink haired guest, as the Sin'dorei would have none of it. Graciously she set the things down gently onto the table according to the older woman's instructions and took her place next to Itachi.

Silently they all waited. Finally Itachi's mother emerged with the last of the food and drink. Sakura waited until everyone began to eat, not really knowing the proper dining customs, she didn't want to appear rude. All the while she could feel Itachi's father's gaze on her, so she kept hers trained on her white rice and tempura vegetables with a little soy sauce.

Mikoto was the first to break the silence, "So Sakura… where are you from?"

Itachi's eyebrow rose at his mother's query. It seemed that no one had bought that hime story the Hokage had cooked up. He couldn't really blame them. He wouldn't have either. It didn't help that anyone could see the seal around Sakura's neck. Even if they couldn't tell what it was, it was still very suspicious. Itachi scratched his palm self-consciously. He waited for Sakura to reply hoping he wouldn't have to do too much damage control.

To his surprise, Sakura lifted her head and met his mother's eyes, "I come from the far west." Which was true to an extent.

Mikoto nodded, but Fugaku interjected, "I heard you were from the land of Rain."

Sakura shook her head and decided to tell at least the partial truth, "That is not true. When I first came to this village, I was traveling, when Itachi… captured me, believing I was an enemy. The Hokage wanted to know more about me… during the time of my captivity… because of the difference in my chakra signature. So she concocted a story about why I was in Konoha to curb suspicion," she met Itachi's father's stare warily and didn't flinch when his eyes narrowed, "and now the Hokage wishes to train me to be a kuniochi… and I accepted. I'm a citizen of Konohagakure now."

Itachi listened impassively, Sakura was getting good at creative story telling. It seemed Kakashi was already beginning to rub off on her. He was glad that Sakura kept it simple. The simpler it was, the harder it was to find holes.

"What about your parents?" Mikoto asked as her hand fluttered over her chest. Sakura looked too young to be so far away from home.

The girl's flickered over to Itachi's mother, "They passed away."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Mikoto replied softly.

Sakura shook her head, "It's alright. It was a very long time ago." The Sin'dorei felt guilty for saying something like that, especially when her family was very much alive and well. Sakura mentally prayed for forgiveness.

Sasuke hadn't known Sakura was training to be a kunoichi. She didn't seem the type, "Who is training you?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied immediately happy with the change of subject.

Everyone's eyes with exception of Itachi's widened around the table. Fugaku's eyes narrowed, his brain taking in all that the girl was telling them. Her story was sound, but he didn't quite believe all of it. There was something… very different about her. He also had the feeling that Itachi knew exactly what it was. However, he wouldn't pry quite yet. Obviously it was classified information. Fugaku was sure that the Hokage enforced the secrecy of this strange woman's origins. When he had approached the Godaime himself she had seemed very closed lipped about the whole affair.

The fact that this Sakura girl was receiving training from Kakashi without any previous former shinobi instruction indicated that she had to be a fairly powerful young woman. Besides, if he put his nose in the situation quite yet, he'd have to move out of the house… for good because, he'd have no peace from his spouse. For some reason, Mikoto had taken a liking to the girl and was quite keen on her eldest son's relationship with the pinkette.

The one thing he had learned a long time ago concerning Itachi was, that the more he tried to tighten his grip on his son the more the boy slipped through his fingers. If he had realized that earlier, then perhaps their relationship might have been salvaged. Itachi had been a fairly cheerful and normal child but after the death of his cousin Shisui, he had withdrawn deeply, and nothing either of his parents said had done anything but force him to withdraw even further.

He had decided ever since the rumors of his eldest son and this woman started to get back to him, that it would be best just to stand back and wait it out to see what would unfold. Who even knew if his son would choose to settle down with Sakura or not? It could be just a phase after all. He personally couldn't care less what the council thought. Those old fools had caused nothing but rifts and problems in his family. Neither Mikoto nor Sasuke could stand them, and it showed in the meetings. Itachi didn't even bother to give them the time of day. Which he found he himself resented, because he couldn't just ignore them like his eldest son did. Being the chief of Konoha police definitely came with its own hassles that was for certain.

Mikoto stood up to start clearing the dishes from the dinner table. Itachi automatically said, "It was very good. Thank you."

"Oh yes, it was very good," Sakura agreed with Itachi immediately.

"You're welcome. Why don't you show Sakura around outside? If I recall she seemed to really like the pond out back," Mikoto smiled down at her stoic son.

Itachi nodded, rose to his feet and put a hand out to Sakura. Wordlessly she rose to her feet. Sasuke looked disappointed by the dinner as he had expected a much more entertaining dinner at his brother's expense. He'd sordidly hoped that they would go at it like cats and dogs as they had in the past. Instead dinner was more of a low key affair than he admittedly liked. He shuffled along behind them with a mumbled polite word to his mother before shuffling out the door to go meet with Sai for a quick practice session.

After everyone had left, Fugaku glanced at his wife, "You can't tell me you believed her whole story."

"Of course not. But it isn't our business. She's got some kind of tracking seal on her, which was more then likely placed by the Hokage. I'm a patient woman. If there's anything that I've learned in life, is that time will eventually reveal the truth. Be that as it may," Mikoto looked down her nose at him, fixing him with a pointed stare that spoke volumes, "I like her."

"To be honest," the male met his spouse's eyes as he stated honestly, "She definitely wouldn't be my first choice for a wife for one of my sons. However, she seems nice enough. And I haven't seen Itachi respond to anyone like that for a very long time."

Mikoto paused in the middle of her clean up when she heard that last softly spoken sentence, "The Uchiha Clan has more then enough prestige and whatever it is those old men constantly go on about. My sons have done more than their share by achieving their high-ranking shinobi titles at very young ages. I want to see them happy more than anything else…" she paused a moment and continued sternly, "besides, Sakura's quick acceptance of my invitation, despite the way that you acted at the restaurant when we first met her… says quite a bit about her personality… and I like it."

In a rare display of affection Fugaku reached up and grasped his wife's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, a soft grin touching the corner of his lips, "I know wife. I know."

**-oOo-**

Itachi was following Sakura in a daze. He couldn't believe that he had sat down and ate dinner with his family and still for the most part felt civil. The pinkette had dashed forward like a happy child when she spotted the pond. Halting at the edge of the pier, she glanced at the setting sun, her eyes roaming over the vibrant hues painting the rich darkening blue sky, a smile touched her lips as she intoned cheerfully, "Eburi shar Alah'ni."

The male stopped beside her. His eyes roaming over the places he used to practice new jutsus and even played as a child. Turning his head he asked Sakura softly, "What does that mean?"

"Eburi shar Alah'ni?" Sakura asked. At his nod she replied, "It means… sleep well Alah'ni."

"A religious reference," Itachi intoned dryly. It was obvious to him that Sakura was very reverent towards her strange belief system.

"Yes. It is considered proper to wish Alah'ni a goodnight if you catch the sunset," Sakura translated softly, her face held a touch of momentary sadness, memories of a time past dancing across her expressive features.

He studied her curiously. Sakura tilted her face towards the heavens, her eyes alighting on the first star that twinkled that night. Then, Sakura proceeded to tell him the story of creation. It was the same one that Sakura had told the Hokage. He listened again quietly and respectfully, especially since Sakura had no clue that he had eavesdropped last time.

Itachi interjected for her easily picking up on the references, "So I take it… Alah'ni is order, and Neph'o chaos?"

Slowly Sakura nodded, "Yes and because Alah'ni's eye is the sun, it is good luck to wish him a restful night."

"Interesting," Itachi replied, his eyes thoughtfully encompassing the enigmatic female in front of him.

The Sin'dorei smiled at him. It was obvious to her that he believed she was telling him some sort of fairytale. However she didn't wish to argue with him about it. He was human after all. A mischievous glint entered her eyes and suddenly Itachi grew wary. Turning she jumped out, as if she were going to jump into the pond.

The male watched as she landed gracefully on top the water, exuding perfect chakra control as she turned around to face him. He growled at her when she dipped her sandaled foot into the water and splashed it at him. Itachi easily stepped aside, most of the moisture missing him, however a few sprinkles managed to dot his black pants. Itachi's glare intensified when she went to do it again. Her playful nature was something else, he mused somewhat amused by her antics.

"Why don't you come down here Itachi?" His name rolled smoothly off her lips. Itachi's frown faded when the moonlight began to beam through the canopy of the old ash trees. Fireflies dipped and danced, winking in and out over the still water. The reflection of the bug's blinking lights, coupled with Sakura's own luminescent viridian eyes, and radiant pink hair, lent her a very otherworldly air. As her strange beauty drew in his onyx gaze, he was again reminded that she was not human.

Sakura felt more then saw his burning gaze on her. Blushing she reacted to his strange stillness, and dipping her foot deeper in the water than before she brought her sandaled toes up hard to fling the warm moisture at him playfully. Itachi flinched when the water whipped his face. As he glanced down, droplets of water dripped off his eyelashes. His entire chest was soaked. He frowned at the now sheepish girl. Jumping down to teach her a lesson, he was surprised when Sakura bounded forward as his feet touched the water.

The Sin'dorei gazed up into the human male's face with affection. Wiping the strands of black bangs away from his face, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick saucy kiss.

"You are quite the little trouble maker…" was the only warning Itachi gave her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed downwards, using only a little chakra to offset the balance Sakura had achieved and he thrust her down into the water hard enough to dunk her.

Sakura let out a startled yelp when she suddenly found herself under water. Coming up out of the water with a soft cough, she tilted her head up to glare at the now amused male, "Not funny Itachi." His eyes were alight with mirth at her antics.

Her visage changed into a very innocent smile as her hands snaked out to grasp his ankles. Itachi hissed at her, "You wouldn't dare…"

Sakura's smile grew wider as she pulled him down with her. He came up out of the water, his hair completely out of its bindings. Itachi swept his hair back out of his face and found himself drowning in the depths of her eyes. It was strange. He had been in a few relationships before, had his flings, and one night stands as most shinobi were ought to do needing the human companionship, but not the emotional ties.

Even still, this woman meeting his gaze with a little uncertainty across from him did something to his heart that he couldn't quite explain. It was almost painful at times. Sakura was quickly becoming a weakness. His weakness. Their emotional bonds were strengthening everyday. Normally, he was the type to care. He had always made certain precautions to sever any weakness that could be associated with him. His heart had turned cold the day Shisui had died. It had been a hard lesson for him to learn so young. Unlike most Konoha shinobi, he was ruthless on his missions and often killed the enemy and asked questions later. However, there was something about Sakura that soothed the beast within him and it had started the day he met her.

Slowly Sakura began to back away from him, her legs swishing back and forth to keep afloat. There was something about his expression that made her heart beat faster. Luminescent green eyes widened as Itachi's hands grabbed her wrists quicker than her eyes could physically follow as he dragged her against him. Sakura couldn't help the sound that escaped her throat when he fastened his lips over hers.

Itachi drew her through several drugging kisses, his teeth nibbling on her lips before he pulled away, reveling in the feel of her soft pliant body against his. Laying her face in the crook of his shoulder, Sakura breathed in his rainwater scent, her nostrils flaring at the alluring smell. She gently kissed the skin at the base of his neck. A masculine gasp of pleasure escaped the male.

Slowly he went to the edge of the pond and offered his hand to Sakura. Effortlessly he hauled her out of the water and suddenly found himself doing the best he could to ignore the way Sakura's clothing clung to her curves. He couldn't help himself as he eyed a droplet of water snaking its way down her neck, and into the dip of her cleavage. Itachi couldn't believe that he actually felt envious of a drop of dirty pond water.

Finding his voice Itachi said gruffly, "I have some clothing in my old room."

Sakura tilted her head up, her eyes having been glued to the center of his chest, "O…okay."

Itachi was a little disgruntled to find a pair of fresh clean towels waiting for them hanging over the banister. Sakura had no compunctions as she lunged forward to grab a towel. The breeze had picked up and though the pond water was not very cold, she was starting to get gooseflesh. Burying her face in the fluffy towel, she rubbed away most of the moisture.

Itachi mimicked her actions and then draped the towel around his shoulders. They both stepped into the quiet home. Itachi had the sensation of déjà vu as he walked past the family area. His father had his back to him sitting on the sofa his feet propped up on a stool, his posture relaxed as he sipped at a nightcap. A scene he had seen countless times growing up. His mother was sitting right next to him, her head on his shoulder. Neither of them turned to look at the couple.

Itachi flung open the door to his old bedroom. Everything was in place and seemed untouched. He could tell his mother often dusted his room for there wasn't a speck to be found.

Sakura glanced around curiously, taking in the bareness of the room. Some things never changed, the girl mused. She watched as Itachi opened his dresser and winced as he began to dig through the clothing. Now he remembered why he had left this clothing here. They all had the Uchiha symbol stamped proudly on them. At the top of the wooden surface of the table next to his old bed, a picture of a young man, obviously a relative, caught her attention.

"Itachi?" Sakura queried as she ambled over and picked up the portrait.

"Hn," the male replied.

Sakura studied the picture of the smiling young male, who looked to be no older then fourteen years old, smiling back at the camera with a victory sign, "Who is this?"

Itachi pulled out a couple of black shirts. They both had the Uchiha symbol imprinted on the back of them. He found a pair of pants that would fit him, but nothing Sakura could wear. She'd have to make do with just the shirt.

He glanced at the picture she was holding. He saw the smiling image of his best friend, "That is Uchiha Shisui. He was my cousin and best friend."

Sakura caught the past tense reference, her eyes softened, "What happened?"

"No one knows really… he died during a mission. Everyone on his team died," Itachi's tone was harsh. He tossed the shirt at Sakura and turned his back, "Here…"

Sakura eyed his stiff posture with a sad frown on her face and gently set the portrait down. He slid the door open and left to give her some privacy. Quickly she slipped out of her wet shirt and into the black top that he had given her. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she caught the strong scent of cedar emanating from the black material.

A soft knock echoed before he slid the door open, eyeing her still sad face, "Come on Sakura. Let's go home."

The girl gave a swift nod, sweeping up her wet clothes into her arms. She followed Itachi silently, sensing his dark mood. Respectfully she was silent until they arrived at the doorway where Mikoto was waiting for them. Mikoto smiled at her son and then at Sakura, "Thank you for coming tonight. I've missed seeing you Itachi. And it was nice to get to know you Ms. Haruno."

Sakura replied first, her voice cordial and polite. She bowed deeply, "It was an honor to get to know you and Mr. Uchiha-sama. Dinner was wonderful. Your home is beautiful and it was a pleasure to visit."

Itachi politely thanked his mother before stepping outside, leaving Sakura standing in the doorway. Sakura noticed Mikoto's expression slip a little at her son's aloof manner, but quickly it was covered up again with a smiling and seemingly happy mask.

"Please visit again," Mikoto said softly.

Sakura's reply was a whisper, and a wink followed, "We will…"

Mikoto's smile wobbled a bit. Sakura snuck a glance at his father, who still sat in the family area, aloof and quiet just like his son.

Once outside Sakura mumbled to herself, "Now I know where he gets it from…"

Itachi had already begun to trek his way back to the apartment complex. Sakura jogged after the obstinate male. He didn't even glance at her once as she caught up to him. Side by side they walked in silence. She looked up when Sasuke happened to walk by. Lifting a hand she greeted him quietly. He returned the gesture and his gait didn't falter even when Itachi hadn't bothered to acknowledge him. Sakura glanced at the irritated male, but was wise enough not to say anything.

She could tell he was caught up in the past. Sakura listened to the happy chirrups of the crickets as they ambled by. She never felt more relieved to see the apartment complex. Sakura let him take the steps first. Her eyes were soft as she took in the slight droop to his shoulders. Quietly she came up behind him and once at the doors he turned to wait patiently for her to get safely into her apartment.

Sakura came to a silent halt. She turned towards Itachi, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She glanced at him and her heart ached for him. The key grated roughly in the aging lock of the door when a sudden idea came to her. She couldn't stand for him to leave on this note. Sakura had never seen him drawn back inside himself this way before. Something about it made her very sad, and with it came a deeper understanding of his mother's sorrow.

Then just as she was about to open her apartment door, a wicked idea came to her from her conversation with Ino,

_-_

"_And one does this… to keep a man's attention," Sakura felt like her face was on fire._

"_It definitely helps," Ino folded her arms and sat down next to her._

_-_

The vivid imagery of the picture in the orange book came floating back. The stark memory of Ino's knowing look spurred the idea forward. She could do this, she told herself. Turning to face him, she folded her hands behind her back, clasping them as a blush suffused her face. Would she have the guts to do this? She cautiously thought. Her green eyes wandered up to his face, his features were stone hard as he assessed her. Ambling slowly over to him, she leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

To humor her, he bent down to return the affection. Cupping his chin with one hand, she languidly ran her fingertips over his five o' clock shadow gently, taking her sweet time. She waited patiently. When his eyes began to lose the hard edge they had, she moved in achingly slow, nibbling on his lip with her small white teeth. His hand gripped her shapely hip with masculine pleasure.

Tenderly her mouth covered his and she began to kiss him in earnest, her tongue moved against his lips, tasting and coaxing until he responded. Placing her other hand on his chest, she could feel her cheeks flame with embarrassment. At first her hand moved to his stomach slowly. When he only groaned in response, Sakura's hand snaked down as quick as lightening and her tapered fingertips curved and cupped around the most private part of him. Immediately it responded to her touch. She could feel its shape in her hand and she could feel her whole body flaming, and when she felt him stiffen in complete shock, the Sin'dorei gave that area quick and very gentle squeeze of the fingers.

Quickly she backed away before he could react. Sakura disappeared into her room, face and neck flaming red. He heard the lock and the bolt latch, his eyes trained stupidly on the door. Did that woman do what he think she just did? His body reassured him that she did and had. Itachi's entire body was a mass of raging hormones. He hadn't felt such a full response to something as simple as a touch since he'd been a teenager. His brain told him to go in after her and finish what she started.

With great difficulty, he forced himself to go to his own room and take a cold shower.

Inside her room Sakura heard him enter his room, and minutes after his shower kicked on. She hoped that took his mind off his sour thoughts. Slipping out of her still damp pants, and borrowed shirt, she went to go take a shower of her own. Sakura realized as her hands went to her flaming cheeks that she was going to have to face him again.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **Well that was on the limey side. Ino's book has already corrupted dear Sakura's brain. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas:** Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Suggested Listening:** "Lament of the Highborne" –WoW, Blizzard; "Time is Running Out" –MuseChapter 16:

The sun was just rising over the hills when Sakura heard something she never believed that she would ever hear again. In the distance the sound of a horn blew. Luminescent green eyes shot open. The Sin'dorei had come. Rising to her feet in a flurry of blankets and sheets, she nearly stumbled out of the bed in her haste. Quickly she opened the drawers and dressed. Brushing out her hair, she upswept it into a high ponytail.

Hopping out the door with one sandal only half on, eyes still half closed with sleep she locked it firmly behind her. Curling her hand into a fist, she knocked on Itachi's door. Memories from the night before assailed her chaotic thoughts and she blushed. Her heart thumped in her chest when he opened the door, his long black hair hanging in disarray over his shoulders, his visage sour at the being awakened.

Sakura met his eyes, her voice strong and earnest, "They have come…"

The male opened the door fully and Sakura's blush deepened when she was given full view of his naked whipcord torso. He queried his face a mask of sleepy confusion, "Who has come?"

"My people," Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper.

Itachi's face paled at her words, "Give me a minute to get dressed."

He shut the door with a silent click. Sakura tilted her head, her eyes closed when she heard the horn sound again and another answered, long blasts, then followed by several short staccato bursts. Her eyes widened at the implications of those sounds. Sakura was about ready to leave Itachi behind, when the door finally swung open. He was dressed in the uniform of the ANBU, minus the mask and cowl.

"She's here Itachi, she's here!" Sakura's face had paled and she turned and ran like the wind to the Hokage's Tower all the while mumbling in her mother tongue.

The male easily kept up with the frantic young woman. He had never seen her react in such a way to anything. Even during her capture, or the time she had been forced to undergo a series of strengthening her seals, never had she lost her wits completely. He grabbed her shoulder and forcibly turned her around.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Itachi's tone was gruff.

At first Sakura replied in her native tongue. Itachi shook her gently, "I don't understand what you're saying…"

Gulping in a deep breath, Sakura finally replied, "Her majesty, Queen Novia Sunstrider is coming here."

"How do you know this Sakura?" Itachi's voice sunk a decibel, lending his normally silky tone a soothing quality.

"You didn't hear it?" Sakura asked softly, "In the distance… the horns sounded."

Before he could ask her anything Sakura wrenched from his grasp and disappeared into the Tower. He followed in her wake wondering absently if she had just totally lost it, or had some sort of strange dream.

He waited as she knocked on the Hokage's door but received no answer. Sakura turned, her green eyes wide, "Where is the Gondaime?"

"It's really early Sakura. She's probably not even in yet," Itachi smirked down at the half frantic girl, "She doesn't stay in that office twenty four seven you know…"

"Itachi… Sakura…." The Hokage came around the bend, arms full of folders and files, only to find the odd couple standing at the office door.

Sakura whirled and announced without preamble, "Hokage-sama… the Sin'dorei are here!"

Tsunade's eyes widened, "What?!" Her arms slackened with shock and the folders drooped threatening to spill their contents, "Where?"

Itachi shrugged when Tsunade turned her gaze on him curiously, "Don't ask me… Sakura woke me up to tell me that her people are coming… but…"

"Come in my office," the Hokage kicked open the door. Striding over to her desk, she set the files down and turned to face Sakura again, "Okay this time… please explain yourself fully…"

Sakura blushed and took a deep breath, "This morning I was awoken by the sound of the Talbuk Horn."

"Talbuk horn?" Tsunade interrupted coolly.

"Yes, it is an instrument, fashioned from the horn of the Talbuk… an ancient deer like animal that no longer roams the lands around human settlements," Sakura explained quickly and then went on, "It is an instrument used for communication by my people when they travel. This morning I was awoken by the sound. After I went to wake Itachi, I heard the horn that is only used by the royal family. I've heard it only once in my life… but I'd recognize the sound anywhere."

"Did you hear anything Itachi?" Tsunade asked the quiet male.

Itachi only shook his head. The Hokage paused and put a finger to her chin, rubbing the flesh reflectively, "Well I could send out a scouting party to see if there is someone indeed out there…"

"No!" Sakura's voice rose, she shook her head, "Please do not! They will be _killed_ without question!"

"Then what do you suggest I do…?" Tsunade asked the girl somewhat sarcastically.

"We wait. She will come… here," Sakura replied quickly, softly, "You are the leader of this human settlement. She will come to the Tower."

"Alright, we will wait," Tsunade nodded and glanced at Itachi, "you stay as well…"

Itachi gave a quick nod his eyes darting to the nervous figure of Sakura. The Sin'dorei turned her gaze towards the window, her eyes distant, "You will not have to wait long… they are here…"

"They?" Tsunade couldn't help but ask.

Itachi glanced at the Hokage. She was more nervous than he'd ever seen her before in his life. Even when the odds had been stacked against their village he had never encountered such an expression on her face.

Startling them both Sakura went down to one knee, and bowed her head eyes trained on the floor. Not a moment later, the doors opened and a hush settled over the room.

A woman entered first, who Itachi guessed Sakura said was her queen. Even if she hadn't explained anything, Itachi would have known instinctively she was a woman of importance. She was nearly as tall as him, her long white hair accentuated with gold streaks curled down her back, large protruding bangs feel into her odd luminescent eyes. They were mostly blue, but the pupil of her eyes was stark red. A strange contrast. She was dressed in a long white garment that fell down to around her ankles, the stitching and the hemming was in gold.

A startling realization came to him as he felt the utter power exuding from her chakra signature. She was by far the most powerful being he had ever in his entire life come in contact with. The force of her gaze fell upon them. At her side two guards. They both looked very similar as they were dressed the same. They were dressed in all white except for the emblem of a rising golden phoenix on their white tabards. Except the one guard on the right, looked straight at him, his deep shining turquoise eyes assessing him as thoroughly as he was them.

He was a few inches taller then Itachi. His build was slender, but broader then Itachi's own, a silent carriage of strength sat in the set of his shoulders. His bright silver-white hair was swept up into a high ponytail, similar to the one Sakura always tended to wear.

The woman spoke in the human tongue, the power of her voice startling the two humans, it was like a shockwave going through them, the fluctuation of her extensive chakra like a wave crashing against the shore, "You may rise… Alshara T'sa'e."

Slowly Sakura rose to her feet, her eyes still trained downwards, total respect and reverence in her slight frame.

Sakura replied formally, "Anu belore dela'na."

"Sinu a'manore," the queen responded softly.

Sakura didn't say anything but waited patiently. The queen turned her eyes to the Hokage, a soft, remiscent smile touching her lips, "You are the mirror image of my sister…"

Tsunade was startled by this and her mouth gaped, "Excuse me."

"Your resemblance to my sister, Freja Dawnblade is quite astounding," the queen spoke gently.

Sakura finally looked up startled, "Her grandmother was your sister?" and then she finally noticed the male standing next to Queen Sunstrider. Sathren Azuredawn. He wore the garb of the First Order, his cold eyes were glued upon her, his gaze distasteful as he blatantly studied her.

Sakura swallowed and subconciously stepped closer to Itachi. An action which did not go unnoticed by either of the males. Sathren's gaze narrowed, his arrogant face twisting with distaste.

"Yes Alshara," the Queen turned her gaze back to the other Sin'dorei, her eyes were full of amusement, "She was my half-sister. Her and I went on a mission and we were seperated from our group, just as you were… and we were captured by whom this village would know as the First and Second Hokage."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed on the leader of the Sin'dorei. Then that would mean that this woman was at least one hundred and fifty years old. She looked to be no more than twenty years old.

The Queen smiled at Sakura and spoke to her in thalassian, "And just like you, she fell in love with a son of Neph'o and chose to stay at his side."

Sakura ignored the burning gaze of her ex fiance, the bridge of her nose was painted red with embarrassment, "Forgive my forwardness, but why have you come Majesty…?" She hoped that she would not be forced to return to Silvermoon.

"Because there is much I need to tell you, and now is the time that I must," The Queen spoke in the tongue of humans for their benefit, "There is much you know of my people, and yet you know nothing at all." The force of her gaze was powerful and both Itachi and Tsunade were silent, this last part directed at the two humans in the room.

Turning the Queen said, "Sorium…"

The guard on her left saluted her as she said, "Go outside and guard the door. None of the humans should awaken, however make sure that we are not disturbed."

The male stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

Tsunade choked, "None of the humans should awaken?"

"Most humans know not of our existance. It is our eternal desire to keep it that way. So we placed a sleeping enchantment over your city. Only those who are required to hear this knowledge would be unaffected," the Queen explained to the distraught human leader.

Sathren finally spoke, his voice lashed at Sakura with barely concealed anger, "You chose to stay here Alshara instead of returning safely to me when they've collared you like a dog!" His eyes were fixated on the black ring around her neck, recognizing the seal for what it was immediately, his rage was palatable and everyone turned to regard him.

Itachi's own onyx orbs met the fiercely cold turqoiuse gaze of the male when Sakura didn't reply but instead chose to step closer to his side. Itachi don't know what imp sat on his shoulder that day, but he put a comforting hand around Sakura and pulled her into his side and in front of the other male he buried his nose in her hair and met the other man's eyes with smug male satisfaction.

Sakura was startled by the sudden attention and she paled when the tempeture in the room suddenly dropped several degrees.

"Lord Azuredawn," the queen's voice was like a whiplash. Her reddish blue eyes fastened themselves onto the obviously protective male, "Lord Uchiha please… behave in the manner of your station."

Sakura was confused by all this. Sathren straighened, his eyes never leaving the pinkette. Itachi's eyes snapped up at the woman but he didn't release Sakura. How did the woman even know who he was?

The Queen's face was stony as she spoke, "Your eyes betray your confusion Lord Uchiha. I met your great grandfather, and several of his family members. The look of the Uchiha Clan was always very noticeable to those who have met them."

"Please continue with what you were about to say," Sakura interjected softly.

"First I must apologize to you Alshara," the queen started softly, "And also in part to Lord Azuredawn. Your being in Konoha is no accident."

This startled both of them. Sakura and Sathren's eyes met and then focused back on the queen. Sathren spoke, his voice rough, "What are you saying your majesty?"

"When Alshara was born… the pools of Infinity reacted and I received a word from Alah'ni," the woman began to explain slowly, "then for many years he was silent. Then recently... he spoke to me again. And so I followed his orders. I arranged the small squad Ms. T'sa'e was to be apart of. Their mission was to lose her around the borders of Konohagakure."

"What?" both Sakura and Sathren spoke at the same time, shock etched deeply in their features.

Queen Sunstrider continued, "And then, once she spent time amongst the humans, there would be a time of decision for her. If she chose to stay with the humans… I had to come to accept it because her purpose had come to fruitation."

"Why would Alah'ni propose for Alshara to stay amongst the filthy humans?" Sathren's voice was rough with emotion. The two humans in the room stiffened at the insult and shot the arrogant male a glare.

Sakura just stood there completely and utterly shell-shocked. Then she spoke softly, "Not long after I was captured. I dreamt of Alah'ni…." She paused. There was no anger in her heart at the queen's admission, "I didn't think it was a true vision. At the time I believed I was just homesick."

"So Alan'ni has already spoken with you," the queen stated.

"Why did you not come home then Alshara?" Sathren asked the pinkette, his voice was plaintive and it surprised Sakura. He had never acted as if he cared for her before.

"Forgive me Sathren," Sakura said, her features a gentle mask. All eyes were drawn to the wilting frame of the tiny woman, the outline of sadness was unmistakeable, "I almost came home. But what was there to return to? I was ridiculed constantly by my own kind. And what the queen said… _was true_."

Itachi's eyes bore into the young woman at his side. He wondered what Sakura was talking about. He would have to push harder for her to teach him her native language. He hated not knowing what was being spoken about. But by the way the Sakura and Sathren were acting he had realized earlier that he must have been the fiance she had spoken about. The concealed cold violence emanating from the other male had confirmed it.

"And yet you are greater then they'll ever know Alshara," the queen interjected, her lyrical voice drawing the audience into what she had to say, "For you are the avatar of Alah'ni's heart."

Sakura had heard it before from Alah'ni but it was something to hear it from the powerful leader of the Sin'dorei. Sathren's eyes widened with complete shock but he didn't speak again. The two humans in the room didn't react, instead listened curiously.

Queen Novia continued, "Your compassion and kindess is truly vast and because of it you've never been able to completely follow the ways of our kin."

Sathren's visage turned to one of understanding. Something about his gentled expression twisted something painfully inside of Sakura's heart.

"Am I to return to Silvermoon?" Sakura asked fearfully. She did not want to be torn away from the existance she had chosen.

The Queen shook her head, "No. You are here because there is a great calamity that is soon to befall the existance of all. Human and Sin'dorei alike will be in danger. You are the only one that has the power to stop it. Already the pieces of the puzzle are in place. The greed and lust for destruction from your foes will be greater than you will be able to fathom. It is all as Alah'ni has prophesied to me upon your birth. The paths you have chosen have been foretold."

Out of all the responses Sakura had planned to get, that was definitely not one of them. The pinkette's eyes grew troubled, "What do you mean by that? How will I… stop anything? I was at the bottom of all my offensive courses you know…"

"This I know and yet it must be you… Alshara," the other woman's face was devoid of all emotion as she spoke, "And this is the last thing I can tell you. You are a natural born Weaver for a purpose only you were gifted with Alshara. Do not be afraid to call upon chaos… Or of that of order when the need arises… the words are locked in your heart… remember your lessons well…"

Sakura didn't respond to this. Even though she now knew for certain that she was an avatar, she still didn't feel any different.

All the while Tsunade's never left her grandmother's sister. As soon as the woman had announced it, she couldn't hardly believe her. However the more she listened to the Sin'dorei speak and watched her facial expressions and gestures, the more and more she could see her grandmother in the other woman.

"I have a question," Tsunade interjected softly, curiously.

"Yes," Queen Novia turned politely to the younger woman.

"You said my grandmother was your older sister…" Tsunade stated calmly.

"Yes she was my half sister," the Queen replied gently, "she chose to stay with your grandfather instead of rightfully ascending the throne as was her birthright. Instead that duty fell upon me. Because of that however, Silvermoon has always kept an eye on Konohagakure, and we have stepped in on occasion to prevent a true calamity from befalling your city during the times of war… out of respect to my sister…"

"So you do not hate humans?" Sakura asked numbly. If all this were true, then why had she been fed that filthy human propaganda when she was a child. She frowned.

"No.. infact I fell deeply in love one myself. But I returned to Silvermoon because I felt compelled by duty to do so," the queen replied, "but with the hail of your birth Alshara, the times of change blew in with the breath of Zephyr. And so now I must ask you Lord Azuredawn to release Alshara T'sa'e from the contract that binds you together. And thus is the reason why I have brought you with me…"

The Sin'dorei male nodded, his visage once more it's usual cold self. He stepped forward waiting for Alshara to comply. Slowly, timidly Sakura stepped forward, waiting for Sathren to say the words. When she drew close enough Sakura was startled when he wrapped his arms around her, his cheek against hers. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Itachi stiffen, his gaze narrowed dangerously, but he did not move or speak.

Gently he whispered the words in her ear, in their native tongue. Slowly Sakura repeated the chant, and the binds that bound them together that had been given to them both by their parents released, and so it was that they were no longer officially engaged. Sakura couldn't help the blood red tear the slipped unbidden down her cheek Even though Sathren had always been cold to her, he had been the one and only friend that she had in Silvermoon. He had defended her against her tormenters and had once very violently taken care of a particularly loudmouthed offender.

He kissed her cheek and released her somewhat reluctantly. Lord Azuredawn met the Uchiha's gaze with a ferocity she had never seen from him in her entire life. Itachi met his gaze unflinchingly but it was Sathren who spoke, "Take good care of her human. If anything happens to her…" he let the sentence hang, his meaning clear.

Sakura glanced back at Tsunade and the Queen, who were both in fact watching the male posturing with something akin to amusement.

Queen Novia Sunstrider turned her gaze towards the direction of the gates, her eyes pausing to study the rocky outcropping of the past hokages momentarily, melancholy flickered in the depths of her eyes, "It is time for us to depart…" she then said softly to Sakura, "Alshara, you will always be welcome to return to Silvermoon at anytime."

And with that she said one last thing to the Hokage, "And I will see you again once it is all over, daughter of my sister. Then the true winds of change will begin to take place…"

Before any of them could reply to that engimatic response, they left as quicky as they had arrived. A few moments later, Sakura heard the answering calls of the talbuk horn from outside the city. They were already gone.

Tsunade was the first to speak with amusement painting her features, "You left that good looking male for a cocky Uchiha… you are something else Sakura."

That earned a glare from said Uchiha, though he said nothing in response, he was still smoldering from the threat Sakura's ex fiance had given him.

The Hokage went on her face growing stern, "If what the leader of your people said was true, then no one was aware of their visit except us. I want to keep it that way."

"But what about what she told me?" Sakura asked softly, still unsure of what it was that she should start doing. The queen's warnings left her feeling nothing but fear. Queen Novia Sunstrider was known to all of her kin as the prophet queen for good reason.

"Do what you always do… train with Kakashi, continue your studies, and go about life the way you normally do. If what she says comes true, then I'm sure you'll know Sakura…" Tsunade didn't know what to make of it all and she didn't really understand all the religious drivel of the Sin'dorei.

However, the three Sin'dorei that had visited them had been very powerful, and they had successfully entered the front entrance of Konoha completely undetected. The queen herself radiated such a quiet and awesome power, it somewhat reminded her of the force of the ninetails but completely devoid of the malice. Even that Sathren Azuredawn had been quite powerful in his own right, and it was obvious he could more than likely go toe to toe with the ANBU captain in front of her with relative ease.

She could agree however that Sakura was different. Her chakra signature was unlike any of the Sin'dorei she had met, though they were few. It was all very perplexing. She would just have to see how it all played out.

"What are the both of you standing around for…? You're going to be late for your session with Kakashi… Sakura… And Itachi you've still got some paper work that you _still _need to fill out from your last mission…" the Hokage waved them out with a small quick shooing gesture with her fingers.

Sakura nodded her eyes widening, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Itachi only gave a quick dip of the head. They both exited out into the hall. It wasn't until they were outside that Itachi broke the silence, "What did you mean when you said the queen was right?'

Sakura blushed hotly. Leave it to Itachi's sharp brain to question her about something like that. She however did not lie to him but her words were in Thalassian, "_And just like you, she fell in love with a son of Neph'o and chose to stay with him_," and then pausing she added, "That's what she said…"

"In a language I can understand Sakura," Itachi's voice was sharp with impatience, he wasn't amused by her meager stalling tatics.

"She said I was like her sister and that I fell in love with a son of Neph'o just like her…. okay," Sakura bit out embarrassed managing to do the best impersonation she'd ever done of a tomato.

Itachi looked down at the woman whose fists were clenched at her side, her posture defensive. Out of all the ways that a woman could declare her love to him of course Sakura's had to be quite unique and different than anything he had ever imagined.

Sakura peeked up at the suddenly still male through her bubble gum hued bangs shyly. At first he didn't react and then he gently grasped her shoulders and said slowly, "I see. Would you care to repeat that again?"

Biting her lip, Sakura paused swallowing hard, "I love you Itachi."

Itachi responded by pulling her close in a very intimate embrace. He spoke into her hair, "Because you've been so honest with me Sakura… I won't punish you for your antics from last night…"

Sakura was floored that he would choose to mention that at this moment. Now her embarrassment was complete. She tried to back away to give him a piece of her mind. He let her move back a couple inches before covering her lips with his own. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her intimately against him, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth.

Sakura moaned softly in reponse, her hands going threading their way through his hair, loosening his hairtye as she did so. Then Itachi said something that made Sakura melt inside, "You are mine."

That was as close to a declaration of love that she could hope to get from the stoic male, and though it was a bit primal, Sakura understood and accepted it for what it was.

Sakura broke the kiss and searched his eyes and smiled at him, "That's good… because you're mine too you know…"

He blinked thrice at her bold words. Before he could think to respond, Sakura drug him back down for a thorough kiss.

"Hey dickless… looks like your girlfriend found another man…" the sound of Sai's mocking voice effectively broke the intimacy between the two.

Naruto was just watching the two of them with his mouth open in disbelief. He never thought any woman would go for the ice cube of an ANBU captain, let alone a sweet and kind girl like Sakura.

Sasuke on the hand was flushed red with embarrassment, "Can't you at least have the decency of getting a room… brother…?" He really was tired of catching his elder sibling making out with Sakura.

Itachi buried his nose in Sakura's hair and returned his brother's disgusted look with one of amusement, his tone taunting, "She happens to taste very good… I can't seem to help myself brother…"

Sakura blushed at this declaration.

Naruto waved his hand at the two of them, the color of his face matching Sakura's, "Oy Itachi! That's just too much information! I'm going to have to agree with teme…"

Sasuke didn't even bother to protest Naruto's favorite rude word for him. Instead he fixed his brother with a glare. Itachi smirked at his younger brother and his friends as they disappeared into the the tower.

"I guess I better let you get to your lessons," Itachi whispered against her cheek.

The feel of his warm breath on her sent shivers up her spine.

She nodded slowly, feeling the graze of his lips against her skin as she did so, "Yes. I have laps to run. I'll just have to do without my weights this morning."

"I will see you later Sakura," his voice was a dark caress and her insides quivered at the sound.

His lips brushed the nape of her neck before he walked away leaving her standing there stupified fascination. Then suddenly Sakura let loose a sound of happy laughter as she ran in the direction of the track.

Strangely enough Kakashi was waiting for her. Sakura bowed before her sensei, "I'm sorry for being late Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi took in her flushed face and said dryly, "It looks like you ran all the way here, I suppose I can overlook the laps today."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura bowed politely.

Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his weapon pouch and showed it to her, "I'm pretty sure you've seen one of these before…"

Tilting her head Sakura studied the weapon, "Yes… it seems to be a common weapon that shinobi use…It's called a kunai right?"

"Yes. Follow me," the male waved a lazy hand at Sakura and gestured for her to go with him.

Obediently she trailed after him as he led her to the target practice area. He reached into his pouch and handed her three kunai, "These are to practice with. Start practicing your aim and control."

Sakura took the kunai, looping her fingers through the hole at the top of the handle as she'd seen many nin do and she calculated the weight for a moment and then eyed the target also taking in the direction of the wind. Taking one by the hand she splayed her hand open and glanced at Kakashi, "Is this the proper way to hold a kunai Sensei?"

He strode over to her, and placed her fingers in the proper position, "Close… but this is how you do it…"

Sakura nodded once at him and then once again eyed the target. Then with surprising speedy precision Sakura threw the kunai with the aid of very little chakra. Kakashi's eye widened when the kunai hit just outside of the bulls-eye.

"That's pretty good for your first try Sakura," the male praised and actually shut his orange book and put it away in one of his many pants pocket to pay fuller attention to the female. He'd have to progress to the next lesson quicker then he previously thought he would.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied but kept her focus.

Testing the weight once more, her archer's training kicking in, she let loose another kunai with a deadly accurate throw. This time it hit the target dead on. Then she threw the last kunai and the tip of it hit the back handle of the kunai embedded in the bulls-eye and plinked off, clattering to the ground with a clang.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well that was unexpected…"

"Didn't I tell you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura turned to glance at him wide eyed, "I'm a fully trained archer."

Kakashi returned her gaze, his voice dry, "No you failed to mention it…" the male paused and continued, "However be that as it may, the art of throwing weapons is quite different and it takes a lot of practice to become fluidly accurate on nearly all your throws. Since you've got an idea for the fundamentals, I want you to retrieve the kunai and practice running and throwing at the same time."

Sakura tilted her head at him curiously as he demonstrated. Taking three kunai, he wedged the handles between his fingers, and running from one end to the other, he released the kunai with deadly and accurate precision, each hitting a different target and embedding into the red center without preamble.

Sakura quickly understood his point. It was easy to stand still and aim. But doing it in motion was a completely different skill altogether. Retrieving all the kunai, she returned to position and tried to mimic Kakashi's actions. She managed to hit a couple of the targets, but her attempts were no where near Kakashi's level of expertise.

"When you able to hit the targets in the same manner I did, ten times in a row perfectly. Then we will proceed to the next lesson," Kakashi said while taking his book out to read once more.

Sakura gave a firm nod of understanding, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

And so Sakura spent her afternoon practicing her skills. Every so often Kakashi would peek to check on her progress. It took most kids nearly all of their time at the academy to accomplish the skill at an acceptable level. However it seemed Sakura had an eye for accuracy and precision. By the time high noon rolled around she completed the task Kakashi set for her.

"I did it!" Sakura smiled at her Sensei who was watching all her movements with a critical eye.

"Yes. After you run your laps in the morning, I want you to also practice this every morning, until you manage to complete it ten times in a row as you did just now," the male told her austerely.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," Sakura bowed, chest heaving heavily from the physical exertion

She was finally starting to get back into shape. It felt rather good.

"Now last lesson of the day, or rather, I want to test your chakra control," Kakashi stated quietly.

"Okay. What would you like me to do?" Sakura asked while rubbing the sweat away from her temple.

"I want you to walk up that tree in front of you," the copy nin replied.

"Yes Kakashi sensei," Sakura replied. This would be rather simple. It was an exercise they were taught back in the academies in Silvermoon. Easily she traversed up the tree until she was standing on the bottom of a thick branch. She looked down at Kakashi, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes. That will be all for the day," Kakashi replied before walking away and giving her a small wave, "see you tomorrow Sakura."

"Bye Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called back before releasing the chakra in her feet and flipping to the ground with relative ease.

She started to gather her things getting ready to head to Shizune's for her reading and writing instruction.

A pair of arms suddenly snaked around her waist and Sakura let out a startled gasp of surprise. Her elbow shot back on impulse, only to hit uselessly against a hard abdomen. It had no affect as the offender only tightened his hold.

The familiar scent of rainwater assaulted her senses and she whispered his name in surprised recognition, "Itachi…"

"You really should start paying more attention _Sakura_," he whispered in return, his voice silky and dark.

She felt the nip of his teeth at the nape of her neck. She rasped, her entire body shuddering under his touch, "What are you doing here? I thought you had paper work to do…"

He released her and she turned to face him, her breath leaving her small frame from the mere sight of the whipcord length of his body. Itachi lifted a small basket, and grinned disarmingly, "I had a lunch prepared for us. And don't worry about the paperwork… I'm not…"

"B…but I need to meet with Shizune-san for my lessons," Sakura took a step back. After her declaration of affection his presence was beginning to asphyxiate her, drown her very senses, and encompass her with it's delicious friction.

"I spoke with Shizune myself and canceled your lesson for the day," the dark patiently male waited for her reaction

"Well that's good then, because I was beginning to get rather hungry," In compliance Sakura offered a soft smile and followed him to the wooded grounds. Sitting down under the shade of a well established oak she smiled up at him,

She watched with fascination as his strong tapered fingers disappeared into the basket and pulled out the food, and set it down on a small red blanket. She blinked in confusion. There was only one eating utensil.

Soon she realized his intentions as he dug into the rice and offered her a bite. Onyx eyes darkened in quiet anticipation as the small pink appendage of her tongue snaked out to take a small taste before her mouth took the food he offered in a most feline manner.

He watched as she chewed slowly. As he did so he took a bite of his own. Sakura tilted her head at him curiously and he again scooped out a bit of rice for her and fed her in the same manner. In this way they ate their lunch. Once they were finished Itachi leaned against the trunk of the tree, bringing one knee up, he perched his elbow lazily on it and fixed his obsidian gaze on her, "I wanted to speak with you about your training…"

"What about it?" Sakura queried curiously.

"I watched your progress today, and I feel that Kakashi is taking you at too slow of a pace. I had suspected as much. It's good he's getting you back into shape," the male paused and sighed, "However you are learning our ways nearly from the ground up, from reading to fighting… to become a properly enabled kunoichi."

"You were watching me today?" the Sin'dorei's eyes widened.

"Yes. I wanted to see how you were progressing," the male watched with masculine appreciation as Sakura crawled closer to him on her hands and knees and then plopped back down, her eyes wide and curious, "you haven't had the chance to go through the academy like the other nin. The lack of thorough knowledge that you have due to not having gone to the academy… is unacceptable."

"What do you want to me to do?" Sakura asked softly.

"I spoke to the Hokage after witnessing some of your training and while I'm here in town, I will be taking over your training," Itachi explained deftly, his eyes never leaving her curious face, "when I have to leave on missions… Kakashi will resume where I've left off… and you will resume your reading lessons with Shizune. However you will no longer be taking medic training as I've heard you have no talent for it."

"I am a good medic," Sakura protested roughly, her eyes sparking at him, "I just can't utilize chakra the way humans do! Hand signs are useless to me. I cannot control my chakra with them."

"I see," Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I remember you actually spoke out loud to use to your chakra…"

"Something like that," Sakura folded her arms.

Itachi studied her disgruntled face and decided she was too cute. Before Sakura realized the male's intentions he pulled her over the top of his lap and began to kiss her thoroughly. His free hand folded itself into her hair as he nipped playfully at her lower lip.

Unfortunately his younger brother's voice interrupted, "Oh dammit. Not again… Itachi… can't you just… take her home or something!"

Itachi barely spared a glance for his brother and his embarrassed teammates. He suggested sarcastically, "You could stop stalking us…"

"As if…" Sasuke folded his arms.

Sakura turned to ask, "Are you guys going to practice right now?"

"Yes," Naruto thrust an eager arm forward.

Sai was silent and then asked, "Why? You going to watch us again Ugly…"

Sakura may not be human but she was female and her shoulders drooped at that comment. Having been knocked nearly the entirety of her life about her appearance made her gullible to comments like that.

One glance at the quiet melancholy on Sakura's features did not sit well with Itachi. Itachi glared at the obtuse male with the constipated emotional issues. Gently setting Sakura aside he rose to his face to glower at the offending moron ready to flatten him when an idea suddenly struck. He couldn't protect Sakura all the time from situations similar to this one. This moment was only too perfect for her to start truly working on her abilities.

Naruto had no such compunctions, he aimed a slap at the back of Sai's head, "Who're you calling names asshole?!"

"What? Why are you getting mad at me for? Everyone has nicknames for each other. I just gave her one. You are so dickless," Sai aimed a bored look at the fuming blond who responded by flipping him off.

Sasuke however knew his brother all too well and began to put some space between him and Sai. He could sense more than see his brother's cold anger. Itachi interjected surprising them all, "Actually it's good the three of you arrived. Would you mind Sakura joining your practice?"

"What?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all spoke at the same time.

Sakura's face flushed red, "Oh no… I don't think that's such a good idea Itachi…"

Sai glanced at her his face an expressionless mask, "Why…? You afraid of us Ugly…?"

Itachi watched smugly as Sakura fixed him with a furiously fierce glare. She didn't even take the time to begin to weave her chakra. Her sessions with Kakashi were paying off, her luminescent eyes were fixated on the offending male, "_Light which burns crimson" _a large orb of red fire appeared in the palm of her right hand. Team seven watched her curiously despite themselves, "_FIREBALL!"_ Sakura whipped the ball of fire quicker then any of them had expected.

They all moved aside just in time. The crackling crimson ball whirled past them so quickly that the force of the air swept their bangs back. The explosion behind them was massive. A fairly decent sized black crater was all that was left of a few bushes and a sapling that happened to have chosen the worst place to grow.

Three pairs of eyes slowly glued themselves to the nearly hyperventilating form of a red-faced Sakura.

-oOo-

**Translations: Anu belore dela'na** - The sun guides us.

**Sinu a'manore -** Well met.

**A/N: **And thus ends this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Also on a side note, the horns that Sakura mentions at the beginning of the chapter. When this piece of plot came to my mind, I always imagined the noise to sound much like the shofar. For those curious about this, I have a link in my profile. At the beginning of this song they sound shofars! Also the Talbuk is a gazelle like animal and mount in the World of Warcraft. If you want to know what one looks like, it can easily found through a Google image search. Hundreds of screenshots will show up. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas:** Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Suggested Listenings: "**Aerials" – System of a Down; "Radio" System of a Down (yes I'm very strange -)

**Chapter 17:**

**-oOo-**

**-Recap-**

_Team seven watched her curiously despite themselves, "FIREBALL!" Sakura whipped the ball of fire in their direction quicker then any of them had anticipated._

_They all moved aside just in time. The crackling crimson ball whirled past them so quickly that the sheer force of it swept their bangs back. The explosion behind them was massive. A fairly decent sized black crater was all that was left of a few bushes and a sapling that happened to have chosen the worst place to grow._

_Three pairs of eyes slowly glued themselves to the nearly hyperventilating form of a red-faced Sakura._

-oOo-

"Whoa Sakura!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"_Frozen soul of the northern wastes, grant me all the power of your icy rage_," Sakura only had eyes for Sai, and charged for him, her fists glowing with icy blue chakra.

Fiercely she swung at him and he moved aside easily, his emotionless eyes regarding her with slight interest. He'd never witnessed an opponent utilize chakra in such a way.

Her fist connected with a tree, and the entire trunk was immediately encased in crystalline ice. Slowly she turned to face her somewhat disinterested opponent. Sai remarked emotionlessly, "You've really got quite a temper… Interesting."

Sasuke and Naruto backed away cautiously. Sakura was fuming angry and neither of them had any idea how to stop her. Naruto waved at Sai with a gleeful smile, "This one is all yours Sai."

The stoic male turned and met the blue eyes of the kyuubi container, "That's fine with me dickless. You'd just get in the way…"

Sasuke stepped next to his brother and folded his arms only wanting to study this girl's strange and unique fighting style. Naruto just wanted to see Sai get his ass handed to him for once.

Sai pulled out a scroll and quickly began to scrawl. Sakura watched cautiously as three inky large lions came forth. Immediately she could sense the small chakra signature they each held.

Sakura lifted her right hand and drew chakra energy in them as the creatures came bounding for her, inky black tongues hanging from their open maws, "_Wind which blows across eternity…" _with a large sweep of her palm, a wall of air formed. It gave her an invisible shield. The creatures leapt for her and immediately they hit the barrier and dissipated with nary a cry, splattering onyx ink over the green grass.

Forcing chakra into her feet, she leapt up into the air, similarly to the way she had done a couple months ago when she had gotten angry with Itachi. Releasing four kunai with deadly accuracy she cursed when they missed the stoic male. He just stepped aside and gazed up at her passively. Sakura landed in a tree branch, covered by the canopy of leaves. She quickly forced her chakra signature to reflect the trees own quite effectively masking her presence. Leaping from tree to tree stealthily silent, she could see that he was not quite sure of her location.

Sakura surmised with his relaxed demeanor that he was probably well rehearsed in the arts of taijutsu and would quell any attempts she'd make with hand to hand combat. Unbeknownst to her he had located her fairly easily with the help of a few ink snake spies that he had set up in advance for team seven's sparring.

"_Holy wind which traverses the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath_," Sakura began, her voice nearly silent, her hands nearly cupping each other. Luminescent eyes widened, as Sai whirled as quick as lightening, letting loose three kunai with exploding tags.

Sakura fell from the tree, arms shielding her face as the branch above her exploded in bits of bark and wood fragments. A splinter pierced the skin above her elbow and she cried out in surprised pain. Before she hit the ground her voice echoed fiercely, the strength of her resolve naked for all to see, "_Ice Dagger!_"

She hit the ground more forcibly than she would have liked, landing on her feet roughly she pitched and rolled. Meanwhile Sai was being assaulted with raining pellets of sharp bits of ice the size of thumbnails. The ice bits assailed the dark haired male with deadly precision. Where his skin was bare the particles slit his skin. In several places spots of red appeared, droplets of blood dribbling from the tiny wounds.

"You're quite the nasty one Ugly," Sai's lips upturned into a parody of a smile.

Sakura drew painfully to her feet, her luminescent eyes glaring angrily at the obtuse male, "Stop. Calling. Me. That…" If he wouldn't stop on his own, Sakura had resolved to forcibly make him, a curiously bold thought for her. The events of the day were beginning to become too much for her hapless emotions, she thought crossly.

"Washboard chest…" Sai startled everyone with the blatantly personal insult. Even Sasuke flinched at the other male's callousness.

"What did you call me?" Sakura's eyes took on a strange glint, her voice as frosty as the ice she could readily summon. This alarmed Itachi for he had never seen such a look of calculating coldness on Sakura's face before.

"Washboard. Chest." Sai replied with his normal stoic calm his emotionless regarding Sakura's reactions with feigned interest.

Something in Sakura's brain suddenly snapped crying for retribution. The feminine side of her was screaming for blood. The rage spiraling in her heart washed away all coherent thought. At that exact second the audience's eyes encompassed her tiny shivering frame. Her entire demeanor changed. Shoulders drooped a moment and shook, her face was aimed towards her sandaled feet a moment. Then she wrenched her head up, the glow of her eyes eerie from the moisture that began to fill them. The fierce blood red angry tears in her eyes alarmed all those who seen her twisted visage of rage.

Chakra as stark and black as the moonless sky began to whirl about her feet in a counter clockwise motion. The alarm going off inside of Itachi grew louder and he began to heed its warning. Acting on instinct he began to stride towards the now deranged and angry female to stop whatever it was that she was doing.

His voice was harsh with command, a sound that his subordinates knew all too well, "Sakura, stand down. Now!"

Naruto grasped the area of his navel absentmindedly as the Kyuubi within him snarled. It was beginning to react to the strange darkness within Sakura's chakra. Naruto pleaded passionately, "Don't Sakura-chan!"

She didn't hear Itachi's voice as she began to chant with a strange fervor. Both of her hands were thrust downwards, fingertips pointed towards the earth at her feet. The black chakra began to blow upwards like wind, forcing her pink tresses straight up into the air with the awesome force she was summoning, "_Heed me now you who is darker than the deepest dusk, heart of obsidian, eyes of blood and terror…"_

Sai scribbled another set of five lions on the parchment before releasing them for attack and sent them bounding for her in attempt to stop whatever force she was calling forth. Sakura luminescent eyes were latched onto his own orbs. She didn't flinch as the ink creatures hit the black chakra that surrounded her frame. They were ripped apart as the black chakra absorbed them completely. The ink didn't even have a chance to splatter at her feet.

Steadily she continued, all the while the strength of her voice swelling with the power the words easily flowing from deep within her, _"Master of the eternal void and darkness…I swear myself to thee. I walk the path of chaos unrestricted. I revel in your mighty destruction. Destroy my enemies by the powers granted to my undeserving hands,"_ her arms slowly rose from their downward position and her hands were tilted at a forty-five degree angle, palms facing each other, widening during the chant as an orb of pure red and black crackling chaos energy grew with each word she spoke.

Those nearest to her felt the hairs of their arms and neck rise. They couldn't understand the fear and despair that suddenly lodged in their hearts. Sai realized a moment too late he was looking at impending death. In that second he felt fear course through him and he began to back away from the enraged female his hands rising in surrender.

Sakura coughed as the energy roiled through her, completely unused to such power flowing through her body. Blood dribbled from the corner of her lip, alarming Itachi further. He ordered icily once more, his voice terse as he began to charge towards her, "Sakura stop now…!"

The crackling energy and swirling darkness was deafening against her senses and so Itachi's command was lost to her. The effort to hold the chaos together caused her tiny body to quiver from the sheer exertion. As she opened her mouth to speak the last piece she found herself firmly tackled to the ground by Itachi. The male above her groaned in agony as the black chakra whipped at him. The raw energy was painful beyond words and the male above her gritted his teeth though it did not break his skin. Immediately however the chaos energy began to dissipate when Sakura's concentration was broken. Sakura's body writhed painfully as the last vestige of the black chakra bucked out of her now still form.

Naruto and Sasuke watched this entire event with morbid fascination. Sai released the breath he had forgotten he was holding.

She was vaguely aware of the warm male body sprawled on top of her. The scent of rainwater rushed over the girl's senses. Sakura realized it was Itachi who held her down. Her wrists were clasped above her head by one of his hands, his own body quivering with the effects of the pain he had just felt. His normally onyx eyes had shifted into their sharingan form as he eyed the blood dripping from the corners of her lips. She stared up into his bladed eyes, her face twisted with guilt. Darkness began to overtake her, but before she was lost to it she whispered softly, "Forgive me."

"What in the hell was that?" Sasuke asked his brother, his left eyebrow arched in disbelief.

Itachi glanced down at Sakura's small unconscious form. It was hard to believe that sort of power had just came from such a tiny scrap of femininity. Itachi spoke succinctly, "I don't know. However…" he affixed a dark look in Sai's direction, "Please refrain from using _nicknames_ for Sakura. Just her name will suffice."

Sai nodded nearly imperceptibly. Naruto's blue eyes were full of worry however, "Is she alright…?"

"I'll take her to the hospital ward to make sure she's fine. However her pulse rate is normal and her breathing regular, she seems to be fine. But exhausted," Itachi realized that normal shinobi training would not work at all for Sakura. Her abilities were completely different, though she could utilize some of their traits and become a fearsome kunoichi. She needed a unique approach. Itachi now realized why Kakashi had taken things so slowly. Kakashi had been working on instilling the basics first, probably in an attempt to have more time to understand her very unique abilities before going more in depth.

Gently Itachi lifted the female, cradling her gently against his frame and headed in the direction of the hospital with her form. The girl had a long day enduring more than most people. With her kin arriving to give her strange instructions and also having to deal with breaking what seemed to be a very emotional engagement, it seemed that fight had been too much for her to bear emotionally. Itachi realized all this in hindsight and mentally kicked himself for forcing the spar between the two.

-oOo-

Sakura awoke to the sight of a dreary peeling green wall. Realization of her whereabouts assailed her. She was in the hospital. What had happened? Memories of her fight with Sai assailed her brain and she mentally balked. She had successfully called on the forbidden powers of Neph'o, black dragon of the void. Sakura realized in hindsight that she had only summoned a half finished weave. She had nearly killed Sai in the process. Her face paled. Never had she allowed her anger to take her so far. Worst of all in the end she had hurt Itachi.

With a mewling cry of distress she jackknifed into a sitting position and looked around the room. The sounds of the machines blipping at her side alerted her to the needles inserted in her arm. With an impatient growl she yanked the offending pieces of metal out, wincing at the prickly pain it caused. Just as she stood to her feet, wobbling precariously Shizune entered her room, clipboard in hand.

"Good you're awake Ms Haruno," Shizune strode over to her and frowned at the apparatus strewn on the floor and clucked her tongue disparagingly. Grasping the girl's wrist, she checked her pulse and did a quick check on her vital signs only to be pleased with the results, "You've been in nearly a comatose state since you've arrived for almost two days… you need to lie back down…"

"But… I feel fine…" Sakura protested tersely her eyes leveling with Shizune's. She did feel perfectly fine and the idea of staying boxed up wide-awake in this little pea green room didn't sit well with her. It made her feel claustrophobic.

"I don't care if you say you feel fine Ms. Haruno," Shizune placed her hands gently on her shoulders and guided her into a sitting position, "I also don't know precisely what you did either… but you forced your body into a state of exhaustion… you need more rest…"

There was a brisk knock at the door and Itachi emerged without permission. Shizune glared at the male, "Itachi-sama… she still needs to rest."

Itachi didn't even bother to look at Tsunade's apprentice. Onyx eyes instead bore into the female sitting on the bed with a look of protest on her face. The male watched as Sakura's expression changed and her eyes gazed at him guilt stricken.

Sakura's last memory was of Itachi pushing her down effectively stopping the power she had summoned. For that she found herself grateful as well.

Itachi glanced at Shizune, "I was sent by Hokage-sama to bring Sakura to her. Will she be able to travel in that condition?"

"I'm fine," Sakura rose to her feet.

Itachi ignored Sakura's response his calculating eyes never leaving Shizune. The woman nodded minutely, "She's still a bit exhausted but she should be fine to travel…"

"The Hokage wishes to see you as well," the male responded his cool tonevoid of emotion, "Sakura hurry and dress. Time is of the essence…"

Tilting her head at the bite in his voice her eyes narrowed but she just nodded and after he shut the door behind him. Shizune sighed and glanced at the silent girl as she grabbed the clean clothes that waited on the chair at her bedside, "I hope Tsunade-sama knows what she's doing…" before giving the girl some privacy and to sign her out of the hospital roster.

Sakura didn't reply as she quickly pulled on the short black shorts and skirt that went over the top. Slipping into her sandals, while zipping up her sleeveless berry colored top, she just ran her fingers through her knotted, nearly waist length hair and put it in a quick haphazard braid. Quickly she used the small restroom inside the room to relieve herself and washed her hands and face thoroughly. She opened the door immediately noting that Itachi hadn't waited for them. Shizune followed behind her, her white coat flapping as they quickly made their way to the tower in all haste.

Shizune didn't even knock before entering the office. Sakura's orbs widened at the assembly of shinobi that stood in front of Tsunade. Several pairs of eyes fastened themselves onto the female pair that entered. Sakura immediately recognized team Gai standing off to one side, Kakashi, team seven, Itachi, her and Shizune. Sakura noted her forehead protector was not one of Konoha's. The Hokage sat at her desk, her hands folded. The ambiance of the room was rather dim. The Godaime stated, "Good you are here… Sakura… Shizune."

Shizune's face was stern as she nodded at the Hokage. Sakura's was a mask of confusion. The Hokage said bluntly, "I've gathered you here altogether because you are needed in Suna. The Kazekage has been forcibly taken by the Akatsuki."

There were several audible collective gasps in the room. Sakura was confused. She knew Gaara was the Kazekage but she had no clue who the Akatsuki were. The Hokage stood her hands on her desk as she did so, honey brown eyes piercing them all, "You have one hour to ready yourselves. Time is of the essence."

Immediately everyone began to disperse when the Godaime interjected, "Itachi, Sakura… wait a moment. You as well Shizune…"

After everyone else dispersed to ready themselves Sakura asked softly, "Why are you sending me? I'm not even a kunoichi…"

Tsunade sighed, "You are the only one that might be able to do something about the Kazekage's condition if you find him in time. I won't pretend to know that I understand the connection between the Sin'dorei and the bijuu, however I know that you will aid Suna in any way that you can," pausing her eyes fixed themselves on Shizune, "I know it's highly unusual for me to send you away from Konoha for something like this… but I also received word that Kankuro was poisoned. None of their medics are able to help him…"

"I understand Tsunade-sama. I will go prepare for the departure," Shizune nodded with a quick bow before leaving the office.

"I would have had your subordinates join you as well Itachi, however I sent them on a mission with Beta a couple days ago," Tsunade threaded her fingers as she sat back down.

The male nodded in respect and then directed Sakura from the room. The Sin'dorei followed him out the window and felt her muscles protest as they ran over the rooftops at a speed Sakura hadn't ran since she'd ran from Gaara. They arrived in the apartment complex in less than five minutes and the male told her before she entered her own room, "Pack light. Once we get to Suna… if you realize you need anything… we'll buy it there."

Sakura slipped into the room. The first thing she did was take a quick shower to wash the stink of the hospital off her skin. Her movements were quick as she dressed and she put her hair up in her usual high ponytail. She grabbed the weapon pouch that Kakashi had given her during one of their lessons and packed a few kunai. Sakura didn't bother packing food. It was nearing the end of summer so there would be plenty of things for her to eat along the way if necessary.

She opened the door and waited out in the hall for Itachi. He emerged not three minutes later dressed in his usual unrelenting black. However this time he wore his weapon pouch to the side of his left upper thigh. His wakizashi was strapped to his back for easy retrieval. He wore his hitai-ate proudly across his forehead. Itachi glanced down at the girl before leading her to the front gates.

Sakura glanced around and noticed that nearly everyone had gathered. Only team Gai was missing from the assembled group. The Sin'dorei watched curiously as a spiky white haired older man approached team seven and Kakashi. They spoke in low voices. Once the older man looked up at her, eyeing her up and down languidly and then gave her a sordid wink.

Sakura's face blushed red and she trained her eyes away from the small group, appalled at the older man's behavior. Once Gai's team arrived they assembled the groups with team seven in the front, team Gai in the middle, her, Itachi and Shizune behind. After a quick discussion they decided that they would travel straight to Suna only with as few breaks between as possible. Sakura prayed to Alah'ni that she could keep up the pace.

Sakura followed behind Itachi into the treetops as they took formation and began to travel at top speeds. She felt Shizune's eyes on her as she traveled. Probably worried no doubt, Sakura assumed. She'd just gotten out of the hospital, it was already well into the evening. Sakura was not really a kunoichi although she was registered as one. For the first time in her life, the pinkette was glad that she had the grueling training that she had in Silvermoon.

Very little was spoken between the groups. Once she heard Naruto's upset voice although she couldn't make out what he was saying. However he was quickly silenced by a sharp word from Sasuke. A couple times Itachi had glanced back and Sakura was sure it was just to make sure she was doing alright. She would just smile her reassurance. They traveled well into the night and then it was decided that as the rays of the sun rose they'd take a quick break.

It was during that time that Sakura made her way to team seven. The three males watched her approach silently. The pinkette was determined to apologize for when her temper snapped the other day. Meanwhile Neji watched Sakura with interest. Everyone else was sitting, letting their muscles take a short break. Itachi's onyx eyes followed Sakura, his eyes narrowing when he realized that she stopped in front of Sai.

The emotionless visage of the male rose to meet her sorrowful eyes. Inside he was surprised by the intensity of the emotion he saw in her glowing gaze. Kneeling in front of him Sakura tilted her head, resembling a curious parrot when she did so, her bangs falling into her sincere green eyes that were boring into his own. Sai realized startled that she was so close he could actually see her pupils. Itachi didn't miss the tension that suddenly struck team seven. Neither did Neji, curious by the drama unfolding before him. One thing was for certain, Sakura certainly kept things entertaining. He wondered what she could have done to get a reaction like that out of all of team seven. Even the normally stoic Sasuke looked a little disgruntled by her proximity.

Surprising everyone present, Sakura reached forward, her movements quick and precise as she wrapped Sai up into a tight hug. Ignoring the stiffening male beneath her tight embrace, her candid words were whispered so only he could hear them, "I'm sorry Sai. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," he whispered for her hearing only.

Shutting her eyes, she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek before extracting her arms from him.

Standing to her feet she was startled to find Itachi standing behind her. Sai glanced up at the elder Uchiha and gave one of his unique smiles, "I was wrong Itachi-sama. Sakura's got a nice pair of jugs…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously on the other male. Sasuke scooted away from Sai leaving him to his own devices at the sight of Itachi's darkening eyes. Naruto resumed his pacing. It was obvious he was impatient to resume traveling. Sakura on the other hand gazed back at Sai, confusion etched deeply on her face, "What are you talking about Sai…? I didn't bring any water…"

Her confusion heightened when several of the others in hearing range started to chuckle at her innocent response. She felt Itachi's hand grasp her shoulder as he steered her away. Sakura glanced at him when he ordered his normally smooth voice gruff, "Rest a few minutes. We will be leaving again shortly… after this there will be a stretch of desert before reaching Suna. Unfortunately with our timing we will be traveling through it during the hottest hours of the day. But we don't have time to wait…" As she sat down he pulled a pear out of his backpack and handed one to her along with a bottle of water.

After another five minutes, Sakura had finished the pear and drank half the bottle of water. Everyone gathered once more and rocketed off into the trees at a ground eating pace. By mid morning they came to the edge of the forestry and stood at the beginning of the desert.

A blonde girl with her hair sectioned off into four ponytails leaning on what looked like a huge fan eyed the group arriving in front of her. Tenten spoke first, her voice laced with worried curiosity, "Temari?"

"You guys finally got here… I've been waiting all night. I've come to lead you the quickest way to Sunagakure," her eyes met Shizune's, worry coloring her normally calm features, "Kankuro doesn't have much time…"

Shizune gave a curt nod. Everyone gathered around the blonde. Sakura watched as the girl's eyes rested on her momentarily, curious at the stranger's presence during such an important time but chose not to say anything at that moment. Time was of the essence.

Gai gave the blonde a thumbs up, his smile wide as he spoke raucously, "Lead us with your flowery youthfulness and fervor!"

Temari rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic green beast of Konoha before turning and leading them across the scorching desert. The shortcut proved to be useful, Itachi noted. The way she led them was harsher then the well traveled route of the merchants, however it was cutting the travel across in half the amount of time it could have taken them.

Itachi continued to glance back at Sakura. Sweat was pouring down her temples but she was still able to manage behind him. He knew she wasn't used to such heat. He remembered chasing her to that secret city of hers. The way she had run had begun to lead deep into the mountains.

Sakura felt Itachi's gaze on her and she glanced up meeting his stoic eyes and smiled reassuringly at the Uchiha. After he looked away Sakura grimaced. It was hot! The sand got in her sandals, irritating the soft skin. They were traveling through rocky crevasses and over rocky outcroppings. As she traversed over the treacherous sandy footholds, she thanked Alah'ni for making her race an agile one.

After a few hours of the grueling trek they were following, they were led through a ravine. Sakura eyes widened as she took in the City of Suna. Houses that reminded her of sand igloos were lined up around the center, where Sakura assumed the Kazekage lived. The guards moved aside as the nin of Konoha passed.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **This next stint will follow just a bit of canon. I hope it won't be too boring as I go over a few parts of the manga with some major tweaking. Especially since Itachi's on the good side this time!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people. A few of these lines were directly from the manga. I do not own those either…

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the betas:** Pyrodarkangel; HarmonyRose

**Suggested Listenings:** "No Leaf Clover" -Metallica

**Chapter 18:**

Sakura's form was stiff as the extremely old human woman across the room continually studied her with antagonistic curiosity. Shizune had swept right in the room along with Temari and immediately removed most of the poison from Kankuro's system with ease. The crazy elderly human had greeted them by charging across the room screaming "White Fang" at Kakashi-sensei. Thankfully Naruto had stopped her and sense was talked into the old woman before she finally settled down again. Team Gai had gone to gather more supplies, leaving the rest of them watching the healing process.

The way Sakura was being scrutinized, she felt like she was under a glass. The old woman finally spoke, "What did I tell you? Useless underlings…" her words were directed to Baki. The male just shook his head at the old woman.

Shizune finally spoke up, wiping her sweat-beaded brow, "His life is safe for now." After she said this, Temari who was watching from the opposite corner of the room, sank down and sighed with obvious relief.

"I was able to retrieve most of the poison. However, I need to process an antidote for the rest," Shizune continued to explain calmly.

"You're a lot like that slug woman…" the old woman directed an irritated gaze at the young raven-haired woman.

"I am her apprentice," Shizune explained coolly.

The old woman gestured at her to follow wordlessly before leaving the room. As they exited Sakura found herself breathing her own sigh of relief. That old woman's watery stare had left her feeling uncomfortable.

For a few minutes Kakashi and Itachi discussed several different ways they could go about this. All the while Naruto was beginning to get antsy and began to pace back and forth, fidgeting as he did so. Sai and Sasuke were both leaning against the white washed walls calmly awaiting orders.

Itachi turned to Baki, "I'd like to ask one question."

The older man nodded at the Uchiha, his one eye focusing on the Konoha nin.

"Is Kankuro the only shinobi who pursued the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked quietly.

Baki nodded at the other shinobi, "That is correct."

"Then we have completely lost them," Kakashi said thoughtfully, it was more of a statement then a question.

Baki dipped his head once in agreement towards Kakashi, his eyes reflecting his embarrassment.

Kakashi asked then, "Could you then lead us to where Kankuro last fought them? I am a bit of a tracking expert."

A weak male voice interrupted them, "That will not be necessary…"

Sakura's eyes widened as the injured male on the bed sat up with a wince of pain. All heads turned to Kankuro. One eye was shut in pain, he held his side with a grimace, "There were two of those Akatsuki bastards… you'll need to follow Gaara's scent," he paused taking in a rattling breath, "However even assuming they split up, the other caught their clothing on Karasu's hand…"

"Making a success out of a failure…" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at the younger man, "You are indeed a shinobi of the sand…"

The old woman reentered the room and fixed the young shinobi with a stare, "Are you sure it was Sasori you saw?"

Kankuro gave a quick nod, "Yes Chiyo-baasama… it was him. He said so himself…"

The old woman's eyes bore into the boy a moment before slipping her arms into her sleeves and turning away, obviously pulled into her own thoughts.

A few minutes Shizune entered with a small teapot and cup on a tray. Setting it down she poured the contents into the awaiting glass and helped Kankuro drink the mixture, "Until the paralysis ends, don't move around too much. Make sure to get plenty of rest."

Kankuro nodded and lay back down, painful exhaustion marring his youthful features. He said one last thing before sleep claimed him, "Make sure to bring back Gaara-sama Naruto…"

Naruto gazed hard at the prone form of Kankuro, "Of course! I'm going to be the next Hokage! I'll secure a favor from him." The blond male's grin widened.

Itachi was growing impatient with all the chatter. It was time to get moving, before the Konoha teams grew exhausted with the major lack of sleep. He spoke, "Let's gather Gai's team and start tracking them before it's too late…"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and they filed out of the room. Shizune stopped Itachi and handed him two vials of green liquid. She explained softly, "This is the antidote to the poison that this Sasori person injected Kankuro-san with. Be wise. It will grant you only three minutes of immunity to his poison attacks…"

Then she backed away. Shizune opted to stay in the hospital to aid Suna in dealing with the other victims that survived the Akatsuki attacks. Apparently many had been injured during the Kazekage's capture. Itachi nodded at her, understanding gleaming in the depths of his eyes and then glanced at Sakura. He really loathed bringing her along with them. She lacked training and the Akatsuki were infamously dangerous S-class nin. However the Godaime had been correct. If anything, Sakura was the only one that had some unexplainable innate understanding of the bijuu Gaara and Naruto contained.

Sakura returned Itachi's thoughtful gaze. She smiled gently and they followed the rest of team seven out the door. Gai's team awaited them patiently at the gates. Once outside the city they all turned around as Chiyo stopped them, "I am going along with you…"

Temari stopped and glanced surprised at the stubborn old woman, "But…"

"Temari stay behind and help defend the borders…" Chiyo smiled coolly at the blonde, "All they'll need is one shinobi from the sand…"

"That would be too much for you," Temari protested worriedly.

"Don't treat me as if I'm old child… do as I say," the old woman's order was harsh and Temari realized that she couldn't argue with her.

Gracefully she backed out and bowed to Chiyo and stepped away.

Chiyo grinned, a malicious smile on her haggard face, "I've wanted to give my cute grandson some love for awhile now…"

They began to trek their way through the desert. Sakura did her best to ignore the old woman's eyes on her.

Sakura started praying to Alah'ni for mercy. Having this old woman with them would definitely be an adventure. Meanwhile Kakashi summoned his pack of dogs. He bent down letting Pakkun sniff the black material that Kakashi held out. There was growling and yipping between the pack. Then the dogs split and ran in eight different directions. Chiyo led them to an oasis and they rested quietly beneath the shade. A few of the nin chose to take short naps as they would have to wait for the dogs to report back anyhow.

The girls gathered wood and the males made a quick fire. Naruto's anxious visage lightened when he saw packages of instant ramen being pulled out of one of the bags. There was silence as they ate. Everyone at the camp was on edge. Even the greenest among them could sense that time was beginning to run out.

The Sin'dorei watched the sun set, the colors in the desert far brighter, fiercer, bolder as they stroked the sky in vivid hues than anything she had ever seen before in her life. Itachi strode over to her and said shortly, "You should get some rest Sakura. Kakashi and I are keeping watch…"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Sakura did feel fatigue seeping through her limbs but she did not feel relaxed enough to sleep.

Itachi crouched next to her a moment. His voice was soft as he spoke, "I want you to promise me something Sakura…"

The Sin'dorei turned to face the stoic male curiously, "Promise you what…?"  
Itachi nodded at her, one of his fingers sweeping aside her bangs gently, "That once we catch up to Gaara-sama and we end up having to face Akatsuki… I want you to do your best to stay out of it…"

"I can't…" Sakura's eyes fastened themselves to the empty ramen container in her hands, "I do not want broken promises between us if I can help it… I do not even know who these Akatsuki are… however I'll do my best to stay out of everyone's way… I will at least promise you that…"

Itachi wasn't completely pleased by her response, but he understood it and his onyx eyes softened as he took in her concerned features. He should have pleaded with the Hokage to allow her to stay in Konoha. This was far too dangerous for her. For any of them really. Many great ANBU teams had faced off against the infamous pairs of Akatsuki and had quickly fallen.

Sakura placed a soft kiss at the corner of his lips, "It will be alright."

Itachi didn't reply as he rose to his feet to go join Kakashi on lookout duty. Meanwhile Chiyo had eyed them the whole time. After Itachi was out of sight the old woman made her way over to Sakura and plopped down besides her effectively making the girl a little nervous.

"So…" Chiyo's watery brown eyes met hers, "I haven't been able to figure it out little girl…"

"Figure what out?" Sakura asked stiffly, shifting her attention directly on the older woman.

"Your blood limit," the old woman replied and then continued, "I fought against Konoha you know… in the Great Shinobi Wars…"

"Oh … " Sakura didn't know what to say to something like that.

"And I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours…" Chiyo paused, her unblinking eyes never leaving the pinkette's luminescent gaze.

"I do not have a blood limit," Sakura replied honestly, "I was born this way…"

"You aren't a nin are you?" the old woman pressed further, "You lack a hitai-ate."

Sakura nodded not bothering to lie, "No I'm not a kunoichi… although I am studying to be one…"

The old woman was about to speak once more when Pakkun came bounding into the oasis, barking for Kakashi. Before either woman could blink both Itachi and Kakashi were there. Those who were sleeping immediately sat up, rubbing the sleep from their still exhausted eyes.

Pakkun told Kakashi, "They are headed towards the river country that lay between Konoha and Sand."

"I see," the copy nin replied.

At this announcement everyone quickly gathered their things. Allowing the moon to light their path they followed the pack of dogs all the way to river country, only stopping once to rest. Sakura was amazed at the old human woman's stamina.

The pack of dogs led them to a sealed cave at the underside of a slow running river. The massive stone over the front was nearly as tall as the hill itself in which the cave resided in. The sun was just beginning to rise and everyone was utterly exhausted. Those who didn't show it were Naruto, Neji, Itachi, Gai and Kakashi. Sakura didn't think anything on the entire planet could tire Maito Gai out. Even Lee was beginning to look fatigued around the eyes. She was sure the others were tired but their stoic faces were caught up in their infamous stone cold masks. Naruto however was just passionate. And she could understand why. Gaara was just like him.

Kakashi gazed up at the seal and started to announce, "That's a…

The copy nin was interrupted with a sudden feral war cry. Maito Gai charged past kicking up water as he did so sending a flurry of kicks and punches at the rock only to be shoved back by the force of the seal.

"Five part seal…" Kakashi glanced at his 'rival' irritated.

Neji flipped his byakugan on and his milky eyes widened at what he saw inside. The veins at his temple bulged even more at the horrific sight.

Tenten placed a worried hand on his upper arm, "What do you see?"

"I can't even begin to explain with mere words," Neji replied, sweat beading his brow at the scene.

A breath left Sakura's throat as she focused her attention to the horror that was going on inside. She spoke loudly startling them all, "We need to hurry…" Sakura felt her heart nearly stop. Despite what the Shukaku had attempted to do to her in the past, the cavity of her chest ached at the despair she felt from it. It had just been ripped away from its container. The echo of its screams reverberated in Sakura's brain. A horrific sound only she could sense.

Gai and his students pulled out small headsets and began to explain their usage to Kakashi and Itachi. Once done Itachi said coolly, "Neji… attempt to find the other four parts to the seal…" Itachi didn't care for the look of horror that reflected in Sakura's luminescent eyes. The feeling in his gut plummeted with worry. He knew she could easily sense things they could not.

Neji wordlessly complied and began to search. The left side of his lips lifted as he gave a curt nod, "I found them… Five hundred meters northeast of here there is one on a rock. Also on the trunk of a tree by the crook of a short water fall three hundred meters east, on a wall of rock eight hundred meters south, and finally inside a thick grove of trees there is one on a tree trunk six hundred and fifty meters southwest."

Gai glanced at his team then at Itachi and Kakashi, "We'll take care of the seals. Team seven stand by…"

Sasuke and Sai exchanged glances. Naruto snarled under his breath, ready to rip any Akatsuki member he could find to pieces. Kakashi merely nodded, "Let us know when you're ready…"

Chiyo's elderly gaze was riveted on the stone that towered in front of them all. With that Gai's team bounded away in every direction. Sakura glanced up at Itachi worry on her face. He returned her gaze but his eyes did not soften. He's in professional mode Sakura mused thoughtfully.

A few minutes later Kakashi tapped the thing in his ear and said, "Yeah. Alright."

Kakashi leapt up, forcing chakra to his feet and landed above the seal, sticking to the rock like a spider. Placing a gloved finger at the edge of the seal, he spoke into the device, "I'm ready…"

Sakura watched curiously, her head tilted to the side as the seal was ripped apart. The Sin'dorei shut her eyes as the wave of power gave and shuddered before it broke.

Chiyo was the first one to speak, "Now how do we get inside…?"

Before Itachi could reply his hand went to his own head piece. A look was exchanged between him and Kakashi. Sasuke queried, "What's going on?"

Naruto looked ready to burst at the seams, Sakura noticed worriedly that he might try to do something rash. Already she could feel the kyuubi within him swirling with frustration and anger.

"They ran into some trouble…" Kakashi supplied easily.

"It looks like we're going to have to find a way in without Gai's assistance," Itachi stated dryly.

"May I try?" Sakura queried softly.

"What can you possibly do?" Chiyo's face was full of disbelief.

Itachi glanced down at the nervous woman at his side and nodded at her. They were low on options, "Just… be cautious."

Kakashi and team seven stepped aside as Sakura strode passed them all. In front of the humongous boulder, she clasped her hands together, fingers laced together, almost reminiscent of a hand sign. Her voice was reverent and nearly a whisper as Sakura's mind fumbled for the right words for this particular weave, _"Oh sweet mother earth who nurtures all life, submit yourself to the will of my heart." _Clapping her hands together as yellow chakra gathered in her fists and gently she lay her palms flat against the stone before her, wracking her brain for the right words, _"Flowing water…heed the ancient promise of my kin… children of the flames come to my aid…"_

Before the startled group standing behind her, the energy on Sakura's right hand turned aquamarine, weaving in and about with the red chakra that began to spark, spiraling around the tips of her fingers and forcefully she clapped her hands together. The sound resulting from the chakra's clashing created a loud crack that was nearly deafening to the onlookers. Then, the most unexpected happened, Sakura again placed her hands against the huge boulder and it began to melt away.

Sakura quickly leapt aside as the barrier turned to mush. The shinobi all swept past her, the force of their entry whipping her ponytail in a frenzy. Cautiously she followed them inside, the darkness making it hard for her eyes to adjust at first.

What she saw broke her heart. Two men, well at least one of them looked like a man. The other's hunchbacked frame was odd and unnatural to look at. They sat upon Gaara's body. Even from that distance Sakura could tell by the faded chakra signature that he was dead. They did not make it in time, her heart ached with sadness. At the side of these Akatsuki a big clay bird waited.

At her side Sasuke and Sai were holding the infuriated kyuubi container back, "What the fuck?! Let me go! I'm going to beat kick both of their asses to hell! Gaara what in the hell are you doing?! Wake up!"

Sai was the first to speak, "He is dead Naruto…"

Sakura could feel her own crimson tears streaking down her cheeks mirroring Naruto's own. Kakashi and Itachi were sizing up their opponents with cold resolve, years of strict training stifling any hindering emotions that could impede the mission.

"Well that's him for sure… un." The blond Akatsuki spoke with humor lacing his voice bobbing his head towards the raging blond male.

Sakura heard Chiyo whisper poignantly under her breath, "Sasori."

Sakura was startled when Itachi stepped in front of her blocking her view of the Akatsuki before them. His voice was strong, lacking any emotion when he spoke his tone cold, "We will be taking the Kazekage…"

Deidara stood up, smirking at them all, his sandaled toe nudging Gaara's body, "Really? He's dead… what's the point un?"  
"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Naruto's fists were clenched and he was struggling fiercely against both of his teammates' loosening hold on him.

"Out of all the Jinchuuriki I've met," Sasori of the red sands addressed him, "You are by far the rudest runt…"

"Who are you to call rude…? You're sitting on a dead body…" Sasuke quipped caustically his eyebrow quirking in the typical Uchiha manner.

"Touche," Sasori smirked at the onyx haired youth as he got to his feet.

"Give him back!" Naruto had finally broken free of his comrades grip on him and started to rush forward, his features becoming more fox-like by the second, the pupils of his eyes were contracting into an elliptical shape from his rage.

Kakashi leapt out in front of him, "Naruto… If you rush in like that… they will kill you…" effectively blocking the rash nin.

Sakura easily agreed with that assessment. The sinister chakra radiating off the both of those Akatsuki shinobi was beginning to make her nauseous. At that moment Sakura became aware of something. She could sense at the outer edge of her consciousness the residue of something very powerful and menacing beyond anything she had ever had the misfortune of feeling. From how faint the feeling was she knew it was just an echo of whatever it was they had been doing in here with Gaara-sama. It wasn't a complete sensation by any means. However past lectures floated across her brain reminding her of her people's lore concerning many of the elemental beings. Her entire body stiffened with absolute shock and mortification as realization shook the very foundation of her. She was afraid that she knew exactly what those Akatsuki were planning on doing.

Stepping around Itachi Sakura lifted a finger and pointed at both of them. Her words were heavily accented with emotion as she drew the enemy's attention to her, "You… filthy humans! You're trying to…" her eyes narrowed on the both of them, "You are trying to awaken _him_."

The other humans turned to scowl at the strange pink haired girl. What kind of insult was that?

Sasori turned his wooden head towards Deidara, "It looks like we have another hothead…"

Deidara's gaze encompassed the trembling and angry female. Her strange insult had him tilting his head at her, "A very _strange_ one un… alright I'm off to make more art master."

Sasori snorted derisively at his partner, "True art lasts for an eternity…"

Itachi wondered absently what Sakura meant ignoring the idiotic conversation between the two in front of him. If you met one psycho you met them all, at least that was how it was in the ANBU captain's mind. He would ask her about it later. Meanwhile Sasori and Deidara exchanged a whisper. The bird at their side dipped his head and clutched Gaara in his beak before swallowing him whole. Deidara jumped on the clay bird's back and took out of the cave like a bat out of hell waving smarmily at Naruto a great grin pasted to his face. He was pretty cheerful for an evil murdering nin, Sakura mused.

At this point Naruto was so fiercely angry no one was able to stop him as he rushed out. Sasuke and Sai followed in pursuit of their teammate. Sasuke cursed under his breath about stupid knuckle headed ninjas. Kakashi met Itachi's eyes, "You've got this one?"

Itachi fell into a fighting stance and nodded at Kakashi, "Yes… go after the other one…"

With that Kakashi bounded outside to catch up to team seven.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew boy…" Sasori spoke with dark mirth.

Itachi's eyes melted into bladed sharingan and Sasori cackled, "An Uchiha huh… I wouldn't mind adding you to my collection. Maybe the little pinkie at your side as well… that will make three hundred altogether."

Chiyo's eyes narrowed, "That's not his real body. It's a puppet…" she turned her attention towards the Uchiha as she said the last bit.

Itachi didn't respond. However Sasori bit out, "Chiyo if you oppose me… then I have no choice but to kill you as well..."

As Sasori gave a somewhat longwinded explanation of what he does with his kills, Itachi ignored his threats for the moment and warned Sakura, "Stay behind me… try to stay out of his range…"

Nodding Sakura stepped back appalled by the really disgusting ramble coming from the obviously completely out of his mind puppet master. Did he actually think that playing with a person's guts was enjoyable. The Sin'dorei visibly shuddered at the thought and was relieved when Sasori finally finished his lecture on 'how-to assemble puppets' for the insane and twisted.

Itachi watched with cold calculating precision as the metal tail swished about, curving, the blade glinting in the dull light, much like a scorpion ready to strike.

Chiyo lifted her hands and suddenly there was ten kunai floating in front of her, arching around her elderly frame in the the shape of a crescent moon. With a swish of her gnarled fingers the blades went straight for Sasori with deadly precision. Easily he knocked the weapons aside with his massive bladed tail.

"We've got to get him out of that puppet," Itachi spoke; it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Hiruko is his favorite. We won't be able to do anything unless we get him out of it," Chiyo nodded in reply.

"What is it made of?" Sakura interjected thoughtfully.

"Wood of course," Chiyo replied in a manner that reflected that she thought the girl was dimwitted.

However Itachi knew where Sakura was going with this. Wood burns. Itachi had fought puppeteers in the past and he knew their puppets were full of unexpected traps and poison. Usually they fought hidden, using their puppets from behind. This Akatsuki was like a puppet tank. With only two vials of antidote, he'd have to be extremely careful. One nick from it could leave him paralyzed. Also since he couldn't look the puppeteer directly in the eyes since he was buried deep in the belly of that puppet, genjutsu wasn't going to work on someone like him.

He needed to distract him somehow to get off a strong fire jutsu. He and Chiyo met eyes and she nodded at him catching onto his vein of thought. Pulling his sword and grasping the hilt, he charged forward, his sharp mind quickly assimilating a plan. The mouth of Hiruko opened and several hundred poison filled needles was shot at him. With the aid of his sharingan he judged his distance accurately and he leapt and bounded away from the needles.

Itachi raised the sword to block another attack of three poisoned daggers shot at him from the wrist of the puppet. The blades bounced off his outstretched sword and he weaved zigzagging at the Akatsuki. Itachi was nearly stabbed through the chest with the poisoned tip of the tail, it's strike halting a mere inch or two from Itachi.

Sasori hissed when he realized his grandmother had chakra threads attached to the tail of his puppet, "Old woman! Do not interfere."

Sakura glanced to the side, fear was pounding in her chest as her eyes widened at the nearly imperceptible strands of chakra the old woman had used to hold the tail back.

While Sasori was distracted Itachi leapt up above him and after doing a series of handsigns, he clapped his hands and grunted fiercely, "_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!"

A large fireball was launched at the unsuspecting Sasori. And just like Itachi planned it hit the puppet body square on. He leapt off to the side, his wakizashi held at the ready, waiting for Sasori to emerge from the burning puppet body.

Instead the body began to shake with laughter. As the flames melted away Sasori cackled darkly, "Now really Uchiha… I thought more highly of you than that… you think I would create a body that could easily be burned…"

And with that Sasori's tail retracted and coiled before springing forth and nicking Itachi's shoulder as the Uchiha tried to get out of the way but couldn't completely in time. Sakura gasped in fear, but said nothing because she knew distracting him could cause a fatal mistake.

Itachi bent on one knee as the poison immediately began to take effect. Sasori cackled with laughter, "Now Uchiha… I'm going to make you watch as I kill your little girlfriend and the grandma before I kill you…"

Sakura glanced at Chiyo who glared at her clearly insane grandson, "This old woman will kill you before you kill her… Sasori…"

"We'll see about that… _grandmother_…" Sasori's puppet body came forward full of menace. Sakura rolled away as the tail struck between them. Needles and varying poisoned weaponry followed in their wake and Sakura found herself leaping and bounding like a deer out of the deadly barrage aimed at them both. Meanwhile Itachi had jabbed the antidote into his skin, using the two females as a quick distraction. He prayed that Sakura would be able to get out of the way in time.

As the medication took effect he ran forward pushing chakra into his feet, Sharingan glinting in the dim surroundings. He was silent as he approached ignoring the pain in his shoulder. This time he picked up a small boulder using chakra to aid in his strength. He was no Godaime, but he had fairly good chakra control and was able to handle something of that caliber. With a grunt he leapt up into the air and with a forceful downward thrust he threw the boulder, effectively smashing the casing that surrounded Sasori.

As Itachi landed an audible crack could be heard from behind him. He skidded in front of Sakura who was doing her best to seem small. The shell had busted away leaving a cloaked figure standing as the dust cleared. Maniacal laughter could be heard as his shoulders shook with dark mirth.

The three of them watched in dismay as Sasori removed his hood to reveal youthful features and red hair. Chiyo gasped in awed horror, "He hasn't aged a day since I last saw him…"

"Since your pathetic antics are so entertaining…I'll grant you the honor of showing you my favorite piece of art. The greatest addition to my collection," the Akatsuki pulled forth a scroll and grinned maliciously.

In a poof of smoke a puppet lay on the bridge of his shoulders. Chiyo's fists tightened as realization struck. Her brow furled in sorrow and disappointment, "It was you Sasori! How far you have fallen…even shocks this old woman…"

Itachi glanced at the old woman, "What's wrong?"

"That puppet is the Sandaime! The strongest Kazekage of all the kage's of Suna," Chiyo's reply was a rusty rasp of horror.

Sakura studied the puppet curiously. Itachi's sharingan eyes caught Sasori's as he snarled, "Let's do this…"

With that at least a hundred arms came from the puppet that Sasori held. Itachi leapt and bounded around and over them with relative ease. Weapons were unleashed but he knocked them aside with his blade. Sasori's eyes widened as Itachi was suddenly in front of him, his sword thrusting upwards into Sasori's chest.

Itachi's eyes widened when the wakizashi's blade snapped in half. Sasori started to laugh at him, his hand landing a hard punch in the center of Itachi's chest. Itachi skidded back from the force of the blow. A little trickle of blood began to dribble down the corner of his lip. The Uchiha grunted in frustration. How could one perform a proper genjutsu with a man whose body was mostly made of wood? It was taking all of his concentration and watching the enemy's fingers to calculate his attacks and guessing the directions they would come from.

Fortunately his sharingan was helping him evade the sporadic attacks. He could tell that his sharingan effected the puppet user but not completely so. It only seemed to barely slow him down. Itachi knew that he needed to be aware of what was going on at all times, and do his best to be at least three steps ahead of Sasori.

Sakura couldn't help it when she saw Itachi thrust back by the fierce punch, "Itachi…" her voice came out choked.

The old woman's eyes narrowed as she pulled out two scrolls. In a puff of smoke two puppets appeared. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized they looked a lot like Sasori.

Sasori laughed at the old woman, the smile on his face sending chills down Sakura's spine, "You're bringing those old things out… Is your plan to bore me to death?"

"The first ones you ever created," the old woman replied cryptically.

Itachi leapt back to regain his footing and perspective. Before he had time to straighten completely, Sasori had brought the Sandaime puppet back to him. The hands were retracted and once more the puppet was launched at Itachi bladed arms aimed for his unprotected face. Immediately the old woman's puppets were in front of Itachi blocking the blows with their own bladed arms.

Sasori retracted the puppet. His face contorted into ugly hatred, "I'm tired of playing around with you leaf nin… it's time to get serious."

Chiyo's eyes widened with true fear as a swarming and swelling black mass appeared in front of the Sandaime and swirled over his head in a menacing manner. Itachi asked in a coolly calm voice knowing the old woman knew what appeared to be an unknown specialized jutsu, "What's that he's summoning…?"

"The most feared weapon in Suna. It's iron sand. It has magnetic properties and the user is able to shape it at will," Chiyo explained, "It was created by the Sandaime."

"How is a puppeteer able to use something like that?" Itachi asked his bladed blood red eyes as cold as the puppet master's who stood before them.

"He isn't… the Sandaime puppet… is a human puppet. Sasori is the only person ever known to be able to create human puppets. They retain their jutsus and some of their chakra from their previous life," Chiyo's reply was quick.

"Ahh… I see… that explains much about him," Itachi nodded in complete understanding. Above them magnetic blades began to form from the iron sand. The hair on Sakura's arms stood up on end at the strange energy that now permeated the cave. Without notice the iron sand began to rain down on them in the rough shape of kunai. Sakura ducked beneath a fallen boulder. Clamping her hands over her ears she winced at the intensely loud sound of the iron sand hitting the rocks inside the cavern. Chiyo used her two puppets to shield both herself and Itachi.

Sakura heaved in a deep breath and her mind began to churn at a quick rate. This was getting them nowhere. She could tell Itachi and the old woman were growing tired from all the physical exertion and the wounds they'd obtained from the puppet master. Sasori was as intelligent and as calculating as Itachi and Chiyo. However he had puppets to do his fighting and so he wasn't tiring like Itachi and Chiyo was. Sakura wasn't even sure a person with a wooden body was capable of growing tired.

Perhaps it was time she joined this fight, Itachi's anger be damned. As she weighed the pros and cons of her entering the brawl, she listened to the explosions and the sounds of the fighting happening between the three of them. Bits of rock and debris were beginning to fall from the top of the cavern from the abuse.

When Sakura peeked out, what she saw caused her eyes to widen. The Sandaime had been crushed and lay in scattered pieces on the floor at Itachi's feet. It was obvious he had led it into a trap he had devised. The remnants of the puppet were caught between two boulders, and were smashed beyond repair. Chiyo's own puppets were nearly at the end of their usefulness as well by the looks of it. Itachi was still dodging the poisonous weapons being shot at him at unfailing speed. However Sasori's black and red clouded cloak had been dropped to the floor and the sight of his puppet body caused Sakura's heartbeat to quicken. He was insane, she thought in fearful awe. He had turned his own body into a puppet.

Where his internal organs should be, a coiled wire lay, dripping with a poison that lent a sickening stench to the air around them. Sakura thought long and hard as the coil lengthened and began to whip at the two shinobi. Both Itachi and Chiyo had their hands full just avoiding the amazingly fast attacks.

She was Sin'dorei, perhaps the poison wouldn't effect her like it would a human, she reasoned quickly. Taking the chance, she crouched and waited. When the thick wire landed nearby she reached out and grabbed it with all of her might and found herself being flung in several different directions. She cried out in pain as her body slammed against the rocky interior almost causing her to lose her grip. The poison made the contact slippery but she managed to hold on. Sasori turned as he realized he had picked up some extra weight.

The puppet master turned his burning gaze in her direction. His murderous eyes turned maliciously gleeful at her futile attempts to stop him, "Trying to put an end to your life early little girl…"

Itachi yelled Sakura's name. His whipcord body sprung into action as he ran in her direction.

Sakura ignored her surroundings and Itachi's voice, trying her best to not pay attention to the acidic poison eating through the fingerless gloves and burning her soft skin. Quick words were whispered, _"Blue wind and flame! Grant the power of thunder to my hand!" _her pained smirk caused the puppet master's malicious smile to fade into a thin confused line as she howled with furious abandon, _"Lightning!"_

Pure blue-white voltage traveled up the length of the coil, using the metal as a conductor. Sasori's whole body twitched as the attack connected and his wooden frame convulsed a good several seconds before he let out a puff of black smoke from his lips. His red hair stuck out in all directions. By the look on his face, Sakura knew he wasn't happy with her interference.

She released the coil as Itachi picked her up and placed her back behind the boulder just in time to avoid a counterattack. He hissed down at her completely vexed by her disobedience, "What did I tell you?"

"It worked didn't it?" Sakura argued back tersely.

"But you've been poisoned!" Itachi growled angrily his eyes taking in her severely burned palms.

"I'm not human Itachi! It's not affecting me the way it would you…." Sakura assured him, "don't worry about me…"

Itachi studied her visage before realizing that despite her wounds she looked fine. There seemed to be no paralyzing effects on her. Leaping out behind the rock, Itachi let loose several kunai to draw Sasori's attention back to him.

Sakura gasped at the pain filling her body and she wrapped her arms around her ribs as it washed over her in waves. It wasn't paralzying her, but it felt like fire coursing through her veins. Peeking out over the boulder she studied their positions with calculating precision. Placing her fingers on the ground she whispered, _"Mother of all things, infinite earth..." _whilst concentrating on the Akatsuki's location. At her command a sharp spike of earth rumbled and split the ground, nearly cleaving the unsuspecting Akatsuki in half.

Sasori lept to the side missing her well aimed attack by a few inches and with a howl of rage ran straight for her. He landed on the boulder that shielded her and gazed down at her with angry bemusement, "It's always the quiet ones…"

"Sakura…" Itachi grumbled under his breath. Fear for her life blossomed in his gut. She was going to get herself killed. Hadn't Kakashi taught her that teasing Akatsuki members was a bad idea?

Thinking fast, Sakura lifted a hand as if to shield herself, _"Ruby flames burning eternal…" _a small fire ball formed in the palm of her hand and quickly she pitched it at Sasori's face. As he moved aside surprised by her frontal attack she used his distraction to dash towards the safer proximity of Chiyo.

Itachi stepped infront of her, kunai out. Sakura could feel the poison painfully eating at her but she was silent as Itachi charged the male again with a grunted warning to stay back.

Sasori danced around him like he wasn't even there and sped past, shooting a spray of needles to keep him occupied. His eyes were all on the troublemaking pinkette. Chiyo went to block him with her two puppets. The coil smashed them into pieces and in the process shoved the old woman back against a rocky outcropping. Sakura's eyes widened like a deer's caught in the headlights of something very deadly.

He picked up a fallen sword from one of Chiyo's puppets as he dashed in her direction and before she could even think to move he stabbed her through the top of her right shoulder with the blade, pinning her to the wall with a snarl curling his lips. A furious and fearful howl of pain left the young woman as she found herself trapped. Itachi was about to charge him but stopped immediately when a kunai was placed to her throat. Sasori didn't have to speak for Itachi to understand the warning. Chiyo was unconscious on the floor, her elderly frame unable to endure all the abuse.

"You realized it didn't you little girl?" Sasori's knowing frightful gaze was inches away from her face, "I don't know how you did it… but you know something…" he paused and tilted his head at her the sound of his wooden neck popping as he did so was rather creepy in Sakura's opinion, "Very interesting indeed…"

"Filthy human!" Sakura spat out like an angry cat her good hand holding onto the top of the blade in an effort to hold herself up and lessen the horrendous pain, "you Akatsuki people… you are going to summon _him…"_

Sasori chuckled, keeping an eye on the Uchiha who was watching him with his furious bladed gaze. He drew even closer coming nose to nose with her, the kunai beginning to cut into the black seal mark around her neck. She didn't give him the pleasure of making a sound. Sasori moved closer until their lips were nearly touching. His voice was a blast of ice as he grinned maliciously, "Odd… you aren't human are you little girl? That poison should have immobilized you a long time ago. I know the Uchiha hasn't used that annoying antidote on you. I can still smell the stench of poison in your wounds…"

"Why? Why do it? No one can control that power," Sakura hissed furiously.

"Hmm… I suppose you are right in that respect…" Sasori's body loosened and he pulled the kunai back, grinning into her angry and fearful face, "It seems you at least have things partially figured out. I really should take you back to the boss. You're quite the mystery with those strange abilities of yours. He would find you… interesting…"

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that Itachi was nearly upon him. Itachi had used a transfer technique on a fallen boulder while Sasori was busy playing with her. Sasori glanced back a little too late. Itachi's foot connected, a hard blow against the unaware Akatsuki's shoulder. Sasori was thrown back from the chakra filled blow. Itachi had kicked him hard enough to crack his left arm.

"I'm getting tired of your pathetic antics Uchiha," Sasori's coil snaked out to hit the offending male.

Quicker than Sakura had ever seen him move before, Itachi was nearly a blur as he pulled the blade from her shoulder. She winced from the pain but did not cry out as he cradled her tightly against his chest, leaping away with her bleeding body in his arms as the deadly coil danced after him. He set her down once well away from Sasori. Ripping the sleeve off of his shirt he ordered curtly, "Try to compress the wound…"

Sakura watched as Itachi turned to charge the puppet master once more. He met Sasori in a flurry of blows. The Sin'dorei wrapped and tied the material the best she could manage over her bleeding shoulder, ignoring the burning pain in her body from that wicked poison.

Slowly lurching to her feet a little wobbly, Sakura's eyes encompassed Sasori as he fought off Itachi's attacks with maniacal glee. One thing was definately for certain. He needed to die. She quickly came to that decision. Those Akatsuki people were delving into something they didn't quite understand. It would not only cost those Akatsuki their lives but countless other people as well, Sin'dorei and human alike. She was the only one here that had the knowledge that could prevent the evil organization of releasing the forbidden power of the elements. It was at that moment the Sin'dorei knew that she had to try to stop the one in front of her.

Sakura knew deep down she didn't quite have the right words when she had attacked Sai only days before. She was almost certain she had been very close to the correct chakra weave. She was quite determined to try anything at this point.

Climbing to the top of a boulder she pointed a finger at Sasori. Her eyes no longer held fear as she caught his evil gaze. Sakura spoke her voice full of icy resolve, "I will not allow you to continue on this path of destruction… and so you shall be destroyed. I have decided."

Sasori just laughed at her threats, "You are in way over your head little girl…" The ugly glare she was giving him was amusing at best, to his mind.

Sakura tilted her hands down, fingertips pointed towards the crumbling earth at her feet. Blood dribbled down her shoulder, the pain in her body burned like white fire but she did her best to not let her mind dwell on this. Her words were slow at first as the miasma of black and magenta chakra began to swirl this time in a clockwise motion around her feet.

The force of the power forcing her hair straight up in the air, the pink strands waving back and forth with the awesome force she was summoning. The strength of her voice echoed across the cavern causing chills to run down Itachi's spine, "_Void of cold and darkness…" _Itachi ran to the fallen form of Chiyo and picked her up, moving her well out of the way. Sakura was making the situation harder by making herself an easy target for Sasori, if they survived this she was definitely going to hear it from him. He didn't have the energy to stop her this time and that in itself scared him. So he did the next best thing. He got the hell out of her way.

"_Heed me now you who is darker than the deepest dusk, heart of obsidian, eyes of blood and terror." _

The coil whipped at the black chakra force that had formed itself in front of the girl. It bounced away useless the cling of it echoing throughout the cavern. Sasori growled at her, "DIE!" The coil hit the barrier several times more but to no avail.

Itachi's eyes widened, he noticed with growing trepidation that Sakura's glowing eyes were no longer green, but instead had changed to a fierce luminescent gold. They were so bright that he visually winced. The hue reminded him of the color of the sun during the sunset. Her words continued to echo around them, _"brother of the father of my kin…I request thy aid. Master of the eternal void and darkness…I swear myself to thee. I walk the path of chaos unrestricted. I revel in your mighty destruction. Destroy my enemies by the powers granted to my undeserving hands," _the miasma growing stronger each passing second. The force of it whipped his loose hair in every direction.

Sakura's hands rose and this time there was no ball of miasma void in her hands. Her palms faced outwards towards the man made of wood and with a pained breath she cried out, voice echoing through the darkness, _"Dragon's Breath!"_

As the last of the words left her the void and darkness left her outstretched hands forming a large conical shaped magenta and pitch colored charka. It twisted and mashed together creating one large whip of energy and it went unerringly for its frozen target.

Sasori's face would have paled if there had been blood in it. His heart, the only human piece of him shook from fear for the first time in twenty years. Just as it was about to hit, a blur of red and black forced the puppet master aside. The awesome force of the chakra forced everyone to their bellies as it impacted. The force of the chakra was deafening as it cracked and exploded bringing down several boulders from the ceiling above. The earth beneath them shook from the impact. Everyone, enemy and ally alike, found themselves dodging the falling debris.

As the dust cleared a tall dark haired man in an Akatsuki cloak stood up at the fallen and unconscious side of Sasori. His eyes were cold and mirthless as he studied the bruised and somewhat broken Konoha nin and the strange young woman who met his eyes with obvious confusion. Sakura paused as she thought he looked very familiar. Where had she seen that face before? Matching bladed eyes met and Itachi's own widened as recognition, "Shisui?!"

"Until next time cousin. My … _friend_ is somewhat indisposed at the moment…" the man Itachi called Shisui bent and threw the unconscious puppet master over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

The mysterious sharingan wielder disappeared in a puff of smoke with his baggage, a hoarse laugh following in his wake. Itachi howled struggling to his feet, the tone of his voice filled with untold pain, "SHISUI!"

Sakura merely dropped to her knees. Blood dribbling from the left corner of her lip, exhaustion lined every limb. The pain in her body was beginning to become too much and she cried out, drawing his attention, "Itachi… please…"

Itachi made his way over to the girl stumbling from pain as he did so. Pulling out the last antidote he grabbed the plastic lid with his teeth and yanked it off before plunging the needle into the exposed skin of her leg.

Nearly immediately the pain in her veins began to die down, leaving her to feel the throbbing of her injured shoulder. Sakura asked softly as Itachi began to wrap her shoulder a little better, "Was that really him?"

"Yes," was his monosyllabic reply. His bloodstained face was stone cold, not even his eyes flickered with any telltale emotion.

"We have to stop them Itachi," Sakura tried to stand but couldn't quite make it and she fell back onto her knees. Her face was twisted with physical and mental pain as she cried out, "We can't let them get Naruto!"

Itachi's eyes explored her face, his bloody fingertips caressing her cheeks, leaving crimson streaks in their wake. He didn't know if it was merely stress or the selfish want of comfort. The male silenced her impassioned words with a deep kiss whispering as he did so, "Don't scare me like that ever again…"

It was at this moment that Team Gai happened to stumble in.

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** I know this follows the arc of the anime/manga closely… even though this is an AU story I felt that it would be fitting for it touch a piece of the actual manga/anime with a twist, in all respects. There will still be a few plot points reflecting the manga, however of course this story will arc in a completely different direction. Also I will not be touching on Naruto's chase of Deidara, however it will be discussed later, for plot growth. Truth be told, I felt very awkward touching this particular manga arc so closely. The author of Naruto touches on the emotions of his characters so well, I felt that it would be too intrusive for me to write more deeply about it. I'm strange, I know. I pray this isn't too boring for you since in some cases it is nearly a recap. I will also admit I'm horrible at fighting scenes, hopefully it was alright. Thank you everyone.

**Also to Note: **This fic, reached over 100k words with this chapter. This is**_ very_** exciting for me, and I just have to say something about it, because this is the first story I've ever written this far... **EVER!!** Posted or not. So for all of you who read this, **_Thank You_**, it means more to me than I can ever really explain.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listenings**: "BYOB" –System of the Down-

**Chapter 19:**

They all stood in a semi circle around the Kazekage's body in an open grassy knoll. Sakura felt numb on the inside as she watched the old woman use a complicated jutsu on the stiff body of Suna's young new leader. After some squabbling between Chiyo and Naruto, the elderly female had brushed passed the loud-mouthed male and knelt. The old woman was giving up her life in exchange for Gaara-sama's.

Words of encouragement were spoken to the tearful Naruto as he fed his own chakra into the old woman's to save his friend. The Jinchuriki's frame shook as tears ran down his whiskered cheeks. Chiyo lifted her watery gaze to the odd couple standing over her, "Please… make sure to stop whatever it is that my grandson is planning along with the Akatsuki…"

Itachi didn't reply as his mind was still on the fact that he had seen someone, that was supposed to have died years ago, alive. Sakura however gave a firm nod as her luminescent eyes met the old woman's watery gaze with certainty, "I will…"

Chiyo just smiled sorrowfully in response at the ferocity of Sakura's answer. Somehow she knew that the girl would bring resolve to whatever the Akatsuki's plot is, and she would be waiting for her grandson's troubled soul in the afterlife. This thought brought some semblance of peace to her heart. The old woman momentarily glanced up at the partly clouded sky before returning her attention to her very special patient. She refused to allow Sasori to have the blood of another Kage on his hands.

Itachi glanced at the pinkette at his side and his eyes hardened minutely. Sakura knew something the rest of them did not. He was still a bit shaken up by the knowledge that his cousin Shisui had just shown up alive out of the blue, whisking Sasori away before they could defeat him. The elders of his clan had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. His father would be pleased to know that he actually planned on attending one of the useless Uchiha meetings, dark sardonic amusement twisting his lips.

Then, Chiyo's eyes shut forever as the fallen redhead's eyes flew open to reveal orbs of confused dusky emerald. The old woman's body collapsed, a raspy breath leaving her frame for the last time. Tenten who had been kneeling behind Chiyo caught the old woman and lay her down respectfully.

The first words out of Gaara's mouth were, "Naruto?" Green eyes searched the face of his blond friend for answers.

"Gaara," emotion colored Naruto's voice as he wrapped up the other male in a fiercely happy embrace.

Itachi's voice was laced with a respect she had never heard come from him before, "A truly honorable end for a shinobi..."

Sakura's eyes shut as a wave of sorrow washed through her for Chiyo. The old woman died before she would be able to know the true outcome of all this. Her grandson had given her the gift of death without true resolve. Sakura knew in her heart if she were truly right about what she had felt back in those caverns then there was little time.

The Kazekage seemed a little lost by the ferocity of the Kyuubi container's hug for a moment until his eyes fastened onto Chiyo's lifeless body. Kakashi knelt at the Kazekage's side, "We'll explain everything on the way…"

"Yes, let the strength of our youth carry us all the way back to Suna!" Lee announced with more energy than any of them truly felt.

Sasuke's and Sai's gaze met and they both rolled their eyes at the boy's obvious enthusiasm.

Sasuke muttered sarcastically, "Oh yes… let's race all the way back to Suna… if we're lucky we won't bleed to death before we get there…"

"Yes!" Lee made a fist and posed. His brown eyes shone with enthusiastic excitement.

"He wasn't being serious Lee," Sai supplied emotionlessly. Even he was able to catch such blatant sarcasm. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the crazy Konoha nin.

"Oh," Lee's shoulders drooped sadly.

Ignoring his teammate's childishness Neji strode over to Naruto's and Gaara's side before kneeling and offering the Kazekage an arm up. Swiftly Gaara was hoisted up onto the waiting shoulders of the young Konoha Nin and slowly they began to make their way back to Sunagakure. Gai paused and picked up the body of the old woman respectfully and trailed after the other shinobi followed by an obviously worn out Kakashi.

Itachi hung back momentarily, his black eyes meeting Sakura's exhausted features. They had both lost a lot of blood in that battle with Sasori of the red sand. Tenten knew some first aid and had been able to patch up a few of the bruises and completely clot up their more serious wounds from her own low supply of chakra to prevent infection and to start the natural healing process. Sakura had wanted to help heal everyone since she at least knew the basic first aid for humans from what she learned, even from the few lessons she had from Shizune. But her chakra supply was too low at this point for even that.

When the others were out of hearing range Itachi stated, "It's about half a days walk at this pace back to Suna. I would like for you to explain your comment about them summoning…_him."_

Nodding at the male Sakura began to trek after the squads in front of them. The pinkette glanced back to make sure Itachi was following and glanced forward once he began to pace beside her. The Sin'dorei was astounded that the male was able to move in his usual predatory manner even after being injured the way he was. He was definitely the prideful sort, Sakura mused lost in her own thoughts. His left eyebrow arched up as he waited for her to begin.

Sakura sighed softly, "I don't know how close my assumptions are to be frankly honest Itachi. Sasori wasn't exactly forthcoming with any information," she paused a moment, "But for him to tell me I'm only partially correct… leads me to believe… to fear… that I am correct about a few things…"

"Before you launch into an explanation, I would like to know how you were able to arrive at a conclusion so quickly. We've been fighting the Akatsuki for years and we still know very little about them," Itachi interrupted her coolly, his face businesslike.

"Well…" sadness clouded the Sin'dorei's eyes for a moment, "When we first arrived outside the cave… I could sense the last vestiges of the Shukaku being extracted… He was screaming in agony…I felt it on the inside… it was not a sound that could be picked up by the ear…"

"So that explains why Neji couldn't explain what he was seeing," Itachi concluded curtly, wondering what exactly it was that the Byakugan wielder had managed to see.

"Perhaps but… I take it they are after all the Jinchuriki aren't they?" Sakura asked, her green eyes assessing the male at her side.

Itachi released a deep breath that he hadn't even been aware that he'd been holding, "That's highly classified information. But in light of what you seem to know…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and a sudden burst of anger at the entire situation shook her small frame. Her whole body quivered with emotion. Itachi watched as she cursed in her native tongue and kicked at a clump of dirt. Her loud voice carried over to the others and they all stopped and glanced back at the smoldering female, varying expressions on their faces.

Itachi wanted to chuckle at her anger. Despite the circumstances at hand he couldn't help but be amused by her antics even though he knew the situation was serious. Maybe his brain was more fried than he had previously thought.

Naruto asked under the weight of the Kazekage, "Are you alright Sakura?"

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed on the pinkette and at the amused glint in his brother's gaze. Sai looked disinterested, but he was wary. He personally knew that Sakura's anger could easily lead to a dangerous and deadly situation. Team Gai was watching the display with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

Gai spoke up, his eyes merry at the sight of the young girl's energy despite the harsh fights they had all found themselves in, "Ah… the springtime of youth…"

Kakashi sighed before replying sardonically, "I don't think so…"

Itachi strode over to the furious female who was still caught up in whatever she was thinking about, muttering under her breath and started to drag her along. When everyone noticed that Sakura and Itachi were following again they turned around and resumed their trek.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Itachi's voice was full of curious amusement.

Sakura slowly nodded, feeling slightly embarrassment by her little breakdown, "I'm sorry it's just that…"

"We have awhile yet Sakura before we reach Suna… take your time explaining," Itachi's voice was calming as he reassured her, "Why don't you try telling me who this… _him_… is?"

The girl's glowing viridian orbs took on a distant glint, as past school lectures floated across her brain, "He is the master of the Emerald Dream The only being who went under dual creation by both Alah'ni and Neph'o… the Master of all the Elements… _he_ has no name, at least not one in either of our languages. He is simply the _Lord of Dreams."_

"How would Akatsuki know anything about the Sin'dorei religion…?" Itachi pondered Sakura's words curiously.

Her voice grew softer then, praying that he would at least try to understand. The situation was more serious than any of them knew, "It's not just some religious nonsense…He's as real as the bijuu, they are his children… I don't know how they could have found out about _him_ as the legend itself is very old_._"

Itachi was confused a moment as his brain was quickly sifting through all that he had heard from Sakura, "I thought in your stories… that they were created from pieces of your gods…"

"That is correct… the _Lord of Dreams_ is apart of both Alah'ni and Neph'o… and so therefore the elements are apart of them both," Sakura explained as if this should be something he should already know.

Itachi frowned down at her darkly, "Your religion is very confusing…"

Sakura sighed, "Never mind all that…" she waved her hand irritably at the dense male, "I'll put this simply then. According to legend, before the Sin'dorei and humans were separated there was an incident that caused the _Lord of Dreams _to go insane. Most of the history is lost to time, and we have very little recorded about the event, at least as far as I know. He went on a rampage and tried to purify the world into nothingness… to start it over again. However my people with the aid of some humans were able to seal him away."

"If this were all true… then why would the Akatsuki need all the Jinchuriki?" Itachi inquired, unusually interested by the way the cogs in her brain seemed to be working.

"The seal requires an enormous amount of power to break it… more then a human would possess… or a Sin'dorei for that matter. The Jinchuriki in their current forms, having been forced to this plane of existence have taken on the form of pure conscious chakra…" Sakura's eyes became mere slits as she added, "I'm sure that my ancestors would have never have conceived that such a power could be pulled together by so few."

"By your lore how many people did it take to seal this Lord of Dreams?" Itachi queried coolly.

"By our accounts, and they could be wrong, after all it's been so long. Five hundred," Sakura replied shortly.

Itachi pondered Sakura's answer, "Sasori seemed to believe that you knew something," he said this more for his own benefit than Sakura's. The puppet master had even seemed to toy with the idea of taking Sakura with him. That thought chilled him to the bone. His cousin's interference had definitely been unexpected. The fact that an Uchiha was willingly helping the Akatsuki came with the realization that dealing with the infamous mercenary group was going to be even more difficult. Shisui had been well known for his deadly illusionary genjutsu techniques. And that was when Shisui had been but a mere jonin. Now that he was an S-Class missing nin, Itachi could only imagine what he could be capable of. What he had glimpsed in his cousin's bladed eyes was enough of an indicator to Itachi that he was not the same person he used to know.

Strangely Itachi had felt devastated at first, but then he had come to accept the facts as they were. The desensitization techniques of his ANBU training no doubt. Sakura once again drew him away from his reverie, "I could be wrong… however I do not believe that I am."

"And you are sure of this because…?" Itachi asked curiously, wondering how she had come to the conclusions she had. They were all going to have a hell of a time if Sakura's Sin'dorei legends held any truth to them. However, he wasn't going to put too much thought into the lore of the Sin'dorei. He preferred hardcore evidence to some vague religious nonsense. He still had half a mind to chew Sakura out for not listening to him back in that cave. He was also slightly grateful that her actions had possibly saved them from dying at the puppet master's hands.

"Because of what Sasori said to me when he had me pinned against the wall. When I accused them of awakening _him_ he seemed to know what I was talking about… but he said that I was only partially correct," Sakura bit her lower lip subconsciously as her thoughts were trying to organize themselves.

Before Itachi could reply to this, Kakashi stopped the shinobi as he turned to say, "We're getting close to Suna. We'll be nearing the trade route soon. We don't need all these squads just to take the Kazekage back to Suna."

Gai glanced at Kakashi doing his best to ignore the stiff body in his arms. It was strange to carry the dead so far, but they all believed that Chiyo more than deserved a proper burial in the Suna territory. He spoke up, "I agree. I'll stay with Neji and Naruto and report all that we know to Suna. Itachi and Sakura should also come to Suna as well since it is far closer and Shizune will be able to patch them up…"

Itachi shook his head in disagreement. He felt that what information they did have needed to be reported to the Hokage as soon as possible, "Tenten healed the both of us pretty well. We aren't in danger of infection since she was able to close up our wounds. It would be best for us to return to Konoha as well…"

After discussing it further the teams made the decisions of who would be going where. They split up and branched off in different directions after dividing up their provisions appropriately. Kakashi had decided to stick with the main team heading to Suna so it was just Sakura and Itachi going back to Konoha to report. Once they hit the tree line they took to the branches. The Sin'dorei followed Itachi quietly, buried deep into her own thoughts. She was mentally berating herself for not paying more attention in history class.

After a time, the sun was beginning to set in the distance, Itachi found them a nice, green clearing and set up the tent. Sakura asked curiously, "When should we make it back to Konoha?"

"Sometime tomorrow depending on how fast we go. I'd like to get back as soon as possible," Itachi replied, his visage stoic.

Sakura nodded her understanding as she ambled towards the bag that held all the food and dug through it for what little fruit was left. She plucked a slightly bruised apple from its depths and wordlessly pulled out some dried questionable meat jerky for Itachi. She handed it to him before hunkering down, wincing slightly at the dull pain still in her arm before taking a bite.

A deep sigh escaped the ANBU captain. Sakura lifted her eyes to his face as his suddenly intense orbs met her own, "Sakura…"

The girl tilted her head, her voice soft, "Yes what is it? Something on your mind Itachi?" She knew she was about to get lectured. She could tell by that look in his eyes. The Sin'dorei stifled the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"I don't know how the Sin'dorei run their squads, but it is against the shinobi code to disobey your captain. If you were one of my subordinates I would request to have you suspended for your actions. Three… no four times you directly went against my orders and nearly got yourself killed. Then there was that whatever you did… at the end. You nearly buried us all with that thing…" Itachi paused to bite into the jerky and waited for the girl's reaction and continued when she didn't reply, "I understand that you are being trained on the fly to become a kunoichi but…"

The pinkette tossed the core of her apple and met his expression calmly, "That _thing_… is something I still need to work on. I haven't got it quite right yet… but I know I will soon… I'd apologize but I'm not sorry in the least for my actions."

Itachi took in the stubborn jut of her chin and felt like shaking some sense into her. He grit his teeth and said, "Despite whether you feel like what you did was the right thing or not… you were wrong to disobey the orders given to you from a superior. It is against the code shinobi work by," He paused when her mulish expression did not change and he released another sigh and softened his hard tone, "When you're on a team… you're supposed to work together as a team. A team should be able to trust each other without a shadow of a doubt. There are times… when yes… it's in the better interest of all to change plans on the fly, but those occasions should be _very rare occurrences. _However Sakura you are still in the process of learning our ways… and you could have gotten yourself killed in there…"

The pinkette mulled over his words thoughtfully, "You're right about one thing… I'm still learning your ways and I could have possibly died… actually if Sasori had been of the mind to do so… I would be dead now. I did come to the realization before I attacked him that the worst could happen but… at the time I felt it was the right thing to do. However I do understand your point. I should have trusted you and followed your orders but…"

Itachi stood up, interrupting her roundabout apology, "We should get some sleep."

Sakura nodded and led the way to the tent. Snuggling into her sleeping bag she rolled over away from Itachi. The male was quiet obviously lost in thought. The pinkette did her best to focus on the chirping of the crickets, forcing her mind to go blank. She knew if she thought about the events of the day, she'd be up all night lost in thought.

Itachi listened to Sakura's deepening breathing and listened to the rhythm. His thoughts tried straying towards Shisui but he ruthlessly clamped the gates down on such thinking. He wouldn't allow himself to contemplate on it at this point, not at least until he got answers from those old bastards of the Uchiha council. It was quite awhile however before he was able to drift off to sleep.

Morning came quickly and with it the song of the birds around them. Sakura awoke to a particularly cheerful tune from a robin. Sitting up the girl started to stretch but immediately recoiled when the pain in her still injured shoulder reminded her that it was still there. Her surprised hiss of pain woke the male beside her. He sat up and quickly crawled out of the tent. Sakura followed and helped him break down the small camp. They ate the last bit of food in the pack, and were quickly on their way. Despite the pain and soreness she was still feeling, they moved at a fast pace, each having a different sort of urgency pushing them.

By high afternoon with hardly a word spoken between them, the tension between them still tangible after Itachi's lecture and her stubborn replies, they arrived in Konoha. They didn't even bother to drop off their packs at the apartments but instead headed straight for the Hokage tower.

Appearing in a poof of smoke in front of the expectant Hokage, Sakura listened passively as Itachi filled their leader in on all that had transpired; everything from their fight with Sasori, Sakura's disobedience, and the appearance of Shisui.

"He's alive… and an Akatsuki…" the Godaime frowned deeply at the unexpected news.

Itachi nodded, "There was no mistake in his identity…"

"Well of course I believe you but…" the blonde paused thoughtfully, "after all the research we've done on the Akatsuki… we still didn't realize that he was actually a missing nin. This will complicate matters even further now that we know they have such a powerful genjutsu user amongst their ranks…"

"There's one thing I don't understand," Itachi's expression darkened, "The Uchiha elders were the ones that announced his death during a meeting. They also said that once his body was found it was immediately burned… so that enemy nin wouldn't have a chance of getting a hold of his body for their own gain."

The Hokage nodded in understanding. The Hyuga's were also notoriously secretive about their blood limit to the point of putting curse seals on their branch family members. The blonde interjected, "You believe they lied about his death…"

"His body was supposedly found by another Uchiha. Even if he had faked his own death and did a body switch jutsu, there would be no way it could fool another Uchiha," Itachi folded his arms, and leaned against the wall, his face was stiff and cold with anger.

"Perhaps, but… before you barge into one of your family meetings and start accusing them… remember that Shisui was considered a master illusionist and was held in very high regard in your clan despite his young age. However I'd like to investigate this matter… so keep it to yourself at least for the time being," Tsunade watched as he frowned at her and knew that charging like an angry bull into one of their clan's council meetings was exactly what he had planned.

"But…" Itachi started to protest angrily.

However Sakura surprised them both by interrupting with a smirk adorning her features, "Don't worry Hokage-sama…. Itachi wouldn't _dream_ of going against your orders. After all… it's part of the shinobi code to… _obey_ your superior's orders."

Sakura ignored the venomous glare that Itachi shot her way.

Tsunade's lips twisted with barely suppressed laughter. Apparently Sakura had gotten an earful on the way back for her escapade with Sasori and now she had effectively cornered Itachi into having to obey. The girl was catching on fast. The Hokage sighed moving onto other matters, "Well at least there's some good news in all of this. … The Kazekage was rescued alive and is being safely returned to Suna. This in itself will do wonders for our alliance with them."

Itachi stiffly dipped his head in agreement. Sakura watched as Tsunade opened a drawer in her desk and dug through it for a moment. They watched curiously as the Godaime rose from her seat and walked over to Sakura with a hitai-ate in her hand. The older woman smiled down at the younger woman, "I've been meaning to give you this. I know you still have some training to do before I sign you into the registry as an active Nin. Despite everything you've completed a very dangerous assignment and survived something that even a lot of ANBU do not. I feel you've earned this. Once Kakashi and Itachi feel you're ready I'll have you take some of the exams to determine your rank."

Sakura accepted it in silent wonder, her luminescent green eyes widening in surprise. She hadn't expected one of these so early in her training. Now she was one of them. Her eyes flitted back to Itachi who was still leaning against the wall. The angry expression he had worn earlier had melted away and he gave a slight nod of approval in her direction, agreeing with the Hokage's decision. Her heart soared silently in the cavity of her chest.

The Godaime returned to her desk folding her hands and letting them rest on the marred wooden surface, "Now… Itachi mentioned Sasori's reaction to you… will you tell me what you believe the Akatsuki are up to…?"

The pinkette nodded, her hand clenched over the forehead protector. She told the Hokage everything she had told Itachi, watching the blonde's changing expressions as she did so. After she finished her somewhat longwinded explanation the Hokage leaned back in her chair, her eyes thoughtful on the young girl, "I see. To be honest with you Sakura, I want to say first and foremost I do respect your beliefs. But it's so very little go on and I do not like to focus Konoha's energy and resources on uncertainties, especially where the Akatsuki are concerned. I will have some of the spies I have working on the situation look into it. However it sounds rather… farfetched."

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that the Hokage didn't quite believe her. She knew Itachi didn't either remembering her earlier conversation with him. The Sin'dorei protested, "But Sasori seemed to know what I was talking about…"

"Even that lead is rather vague… we can't go on something like that… especially from a psychotic Akatsuki. Please understand we've been spying on them for years and I've never received any information remotely connecting with something like that," Tsunade shook her head at the young woman.

The pinkette's voice was hard as she bit out, "If you persist on… doing your best to gather information… although you've been able to acquire very little on these criminals for years… then you are not only putting Naruto's life in further jeopardy… you are also putting the rest of the world's lives at jeopardy. I understand that you humans do not understand my people. But you… you met the queen of my…_our_ people and yet you doubt my words…"

"Sakura," the Hokage's words were terse, "Do not use that tone with me! I'm not going to put too much stock into some vague religious babble."

The Sin'dorei marched over to the woman's desk and laid the hitai-ate down none too gently on the Godaime's desktop but her words were coldly polite, "If you can not trust me or my words… then… I cannot yet accept this. However I thank you for the gesture."

With that the girl marched out of the office, shutting the door sharply behind her. Tsunade's hand shot up, her fingers curving around the Sin'dorein necklace. She sighed and glanced back up at Itachi, "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

Itachi nodded and in a poof of gray smoke he was gone.

Sakura didn't bother to wait for Itachi to catch up to her. She marched out of the Hokage Tower and her voice was low as she muttered under her breath. Being with these humans so long was beginning to addle her brains. She'd never been prone to these fits of anger in her entire life. The young woman was furious. Her aura crackled with angry energy and the nin that happened to pass by her, eyed the babbling and obviously fuming strange female, gave her a wide berth.  
Sakura didn't even stop when Itachi finally caught up to her. He grabbed her good arm, already realizing that she wouldn't bother to listen to him, remembering several past experiences with her temper. She whirled to face him, her glowing green eyes bright with unshed tears of anger, "What?!"

"We need to check into the hospital and let them take care of our wounds," Itachi explained as he began to drag her in the direction of the hospital.

Sakura frowned as she realized she had forgotten completely about the dull pain. Wordlessly she allowed herself to be led to the hospital. After checking into the medical unit reserved for shinobi, the nurses took the two of them to different examining rooms. A doctor she'd never met entered the room and began to ask the girl several different questions of which she answered dully.

Sakura winced as the green chakra delved into her body. The sensation of the healing energy rearranging damaged muscles and tissue wasn't a very pleasant one. However the girl was quiet as he healed her bruises and abrasions.

The balding doctor ordered her softly, "You've suffered severe chakra exhaustion and that was quite some damage to your shoulder. Luckily no infection had the chance to set in. I won't detain you in the hospital since you're fine. Just make sure to rest the next day or two. Try to avoid any strenuous activity for at least forty eight hours."

Sakura nodded obediently, inwardly thankful she wouldn't be forced to endure a stay in one of those stifling tiny green rooms. The doctor smiled at her before leaving the room. The pinkette changed back into her tattered and dirty clothes with a grimace, wanting nothing more than to go stand under the shower for the rest of the day.

Sakura emerged from the room only to find Itachi waiting for her. He gave her lop-sided grin that made her heart beat quicker in her chest. For the moment she forgot about her previous anger at him and the Hokage as he said with a wry twist of the lips, "Let me guess. No strenuous activity for at least forty eight hours?"

The Sin'dorei bobbed her head, "Yes. Which is fine by me. I really missed the running shower in my room."

Outside the hospital Itachi surprised Sakura with a quick kiss before saying, "Go on home. I'll pick us up something to eat."

The girl nodded amiably and headed back to the apartment in deep thought. She quickly came to the conclusion that it wouldn't do for her to be angry over something that she couldn't change. The feeling in her gut that she was right about the Akatsuki and their devious plans was correct. It made her fear for her friend Naruto. There was no Chiyo if they were able to get a hold of the happy go lucky blond and by chance extracted the Kyuubi from him. That particular thought sent chills down her spine.

Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to change the Hokage's or Itachi's minds without hard evidence. They firmly believed that everything she said was religious nonsense. Sakura knew she needed to do something but she didn't know exactly 'what' it was that she needed to be doing. Until the other day she didn't even know the Akatsuki existed. She highly doubted that the Hokage would give her any more information on them. Sakura barely realized she had arrived at her apartment minutes ago and was staring stupidly at her front door. Digging into her pouch, she opened the front door and let herself in. Locking the door behind her, she just shed her clothes as she went, grabbing a towel as she made her way to the awaiting shower.

As the water pelted her skin in delicious warmth, Sakura continued to contemplate her dilemma. The Sin'dorei knew there was little time to make a decision. Sakura had no idea how many of the Jinchuriki the Akatsuki had taken. She just wished she knew how much time she had to figure out what needed to be done and how to go about doing it. It was then and there that the pinkette decided that once she did figure it out, she would go it alone, but with so little information and sketchy bits of memory on the history of the Lord of Dreams, it was a difficult problem indeed. Who knew if this situation was actually what Queen Sunstrider meant with her cryptic words?

Maybe she was wrong after all. Maybe she was overreacting to it all and Itachi and the Hokage were right. The pinkette shook her head, no, even though no one was there to witness the action. Even if it wasn't the thing that the prophet queen meant, she still had to do something before they got Naruto.

Meanwhile Itachi entered her room and tried to ignore the forgotten scattered clothing on the ground, his mind conjuring up images of Sakura standing under a shower of hot water. He also ignored his body's reaction as he knocked on the bathroom door startling the girl on the other side, "When you're done… come over to my apartment. Your food will be waiting on the table…"

"O…okay," Sakura replied startled, her cheeks reddening as she remembered she'd left all her dirty clothes on the floor.

After she was done, she quickly dried off and emerged in the fluffy yellow towel. Gathering her dirty clothes she put them in the hamper before getting changed, brushing out her hair and braiding it in one long braid. Her stomach rumbled at her, reminding her of the fact that she was starving and her previous thoughts were long forgotten for the moment as the instinct to shovel anything edible into her mouth overwhelmed her.

Quickly she made her way over to his apartment and was delighted to find take out containers of rice and tempura vegetables. Out of all the human food she enjoyed this the most. The crunchy sensation and the salt mingling in her mouth with the soft, muted flavors of the vegetables was something that she'd come to enjoy very much.

Sakura could hear the shower running and knew Itachi like her had longed to be clean again. She felt bad about not waiting for him but even still she ate her portion with gusto, her body relaxing once it was full.

Itachi emerged dressed in nothing but loose fitting black pants. He was drying his long hair and he let the towel droop over his shoulder when he sat down at the small round wooden table before eating his own food. Sakura was quickly drawn into thought and was completely oblivious of the naked male torso sitting across from her at least for the moment.

The Uchiha watched the pinkette out of the corner of his eyes, noticing her expression had taken her far away. He knew that her brain was up to no good and that thought made him slightly nervous. Who knew what she was thinking? She'd shown him before that she had a devious streak.

"Sakura…" Itachi leveled a look at her.

"Hrm…?" the young woman's green eyes focused on him, her luminescent gaze being immediately drawn to his bare chest.

Itachi noticed where her attention had gone and though the thought of where it could lead was a pleasant one for him he cleared his throat only to have her eyes snap up to his face, a lovely pink flush coloring her pale cheeks.

"Um…?" Sakura knew that she had been caught staring by the amused glint in his all too knowing onyx eyes.

"I want you to promise me… that you won't do something rash…" Itachi stated without preamble, "I understand you being upset… but…"

Sakura was quick to wave a hand at him, "Don't worry Itachi… I won't do something _rash."_ At least not yet Sakura mentally added.

The male hardly looked impressed by her dismissive response. The growl that rumbled from deep within his chest startled the girl however, "I'm being serious Sakura…"

The pinkette demurely lowered her head a moment but the stubborn expression was there again on her face and it irritated Itachi. He reached over, grabbed her chin and lifted her face only to stare deeply into her eyes, the dark silky nature of his voice causing her to shiver, "You need to understand that I have your best interests in mind… I want you to swear to me that you will _not_ do _anything _without talking to me first."

Sakura mumbled softly, "I promise." She was sufficiently cowed under such intensity. Especially since the look he gave her made her heart beat just a little bit faster. Sakura was reminded that Itachi could be quite intimidating when he chose to be.

"Good," Itachi resumed eating, his dark eyes never leaving her face.

Sakura's face warmed beneath his scrutiny but she already knew that if worse came to worse she would do what had to be done, although she would be loathe to break a promise to the man she already perceived as her mate.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **And here we are again! I hope everyone enjoyed this bit. Thank you for reading!!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listenings:** "Crawling Remix"; "Numb –Piano Version" –Linkin Park

**Chapter 20:**

Sakura lifted the half-forgotten bow in her hands, the tips of her fingers caressing the finely carved wood. It had been so long since she had drawn the pull, felt its tug, and heard the whoosh of the arrow as it's released. It had been the only thing she had been good at, back in the academy in Silvermoon. Now at least she knew why she had been assigned on that squad with her severely lacking first aid skills. Her old teachers wouldn't recognize the young woman she had become. Alshara the shy had made way for Sakura the brave.

Leaving her apartment she mulled over the past week. Team seven and team Gai had arrived back in Konoha three days after her and Itachi had, Shizune a day after them. Itachi had informed her that she would resume her lessons with Kakashi, as he believed that the patient jonin would be better suited for her in the end after all. That morning she had gone to the training fields, ran her laps and practiced with her kunai as was per norm. When Kakashi asked if she had actually had a bow in her possession, as he remembered her telling him that she was a trained archer, she replied yes but explained that she hadn't gotten her quiver and arrows back, Kakashi promised he'd retrieve them for her while she went to get said weapon.

Sakura heaved it onto her shoulder and headed back to the training grounds. She received several strange looks from shinobi and civilians alike. Sakura supposed there weren't many nin who used a bow and Sakura knew she didn't look anything like a hunter. However, she ignored the populace and weaved her way back to where she'd left her sensei. Surprisingly he was waiting for her for once, watching patiently as she walked over to him.

Kakashi held out her quiver quietly, handing it over to her. Sakura's eyes burned a moment from the emotion that threatened to surface. She never thought she'd see it again. Grasping the soft leather handle she slung it over her shoulder savoring the feel of its comforting weight and waited expectantly for Kakashi to give her some sort of assignment.

The silver haired jonin noticed how at ease the young woman was with the weapon. She held the bow in a relaxed manner. He leaned against the trunk of the proud old white oak and leveled his uncovered eye at her, "I was _allowed _to read the report on your capture. According to Itachi you shot an arrow, and the top half of a tree exploded."

Sakura nodded, shadows of memories dancing across her viridian eyes, "That is correct. It's not much different than what you've seen me do before. The only alteration is that I use the arrows as a conductor for chakra energy instead of raw chakra as you've seen me do before."

"Give me an example," Kakashi ordered curiously.

"Yes Sensei," Sakura replied respectfully before turning and cocking an arrow at the ready. Her sharp gaze narrowed on her target, the center of a tree trunk at the other side of the open field, quickly making sure there was not a person nearby.

Kakashi couldn't help but ask when it seemed she was aiming at open air, "What are you aiming at?" There was nothing for quite some distance in the direction she was looking at.

"The tree," was her simple reply.

He openly gaped. She couldn't be serious. The training field he'd chosen today was quite vast and the actual tree he thought she meant was much further than he thought a small bow of that style and make could actually send an arrow.

Sakura's eyes refocused on her target after his sudden interruption. Concentrating fire chakra into the tip of the arrow, she released the pull and watched as it soared, crackling with vibrant red energy.

Kakashi watched as the arrow hit the tree and it exploded with a thunderous clap. Even from that distance he could see the splinters fly from the impact, still on fire as they touched the ground. As the chakra energy melted away, all that was left was a bit of a charred black smoking stump. However there was something he noticed and he mentioned it immediately, "You didn't speak to…do whatever it is that you do…"

Sakura titled her head at him, her eyes widening and replied, "No I didn't." She never did a true weave when dealing with a conductor. It never felt necessary.

"I've tried to teach you hand signs and they don't seem to respond properly to you at all. I understand when children begin to develop their chakra they tend to have similar issues but you… you have excellent, possibly perfect chakra control and yet the simplicity of hand signs continue to evade you," Kakashi spoke his train of thought out loud.

"I'm not human Kakashi-sensei… maybe it has something to do with the difference in my chakra pathways. I know for certain that you could not mimic the techniques that I utilize the way I do," Sakura shrugged, her green eyes averted to meet his thoughtfully.

"That could be true. I've just been trying to figure out a way you could utilize at least the most basic shinobi techniques, like replacement jutsus and transformation jutsus," Kakashi rubbed his chin still pondering the problem, "I can teach you all sorts of things but if you can't even do things that should be simple, even to a genin, I can't see you being able to pass the chuunin exams," the copy ninja explained gently.

"I've been giving it some thought as well," Sakura nodded, understanding the male's logic, "and I've come to the conclusion I just need to learn how to summon whatever element those jutsu's require."

"Element?" Kakashi never thought of replacement jutsus containing any sort of elemental chakra.

"Yes, well all chakra is a component of an element, or based upon mixed elements. Basic examples would be of course fire, earth, air, and water. But there are also dark and light based chakras, if you will, for the lack of better terms. I've come to the conclusion that transformation jutsu is some sort of strain of a shadow based element. Since I arrived in Konoha I've noticed that humans are naturally able to use this strain of chakra, and use it for the most of basic shinobi jutsus. I suppose it's because you are children of Neph'o," Sakura folded her arms and gave him a triumphant smile as if that explained everything.

"Uh yeah," Kakashi raised a brow at the strange young woman, but he understood the gist of what she was trying to say. He supposed it made some sort of sense that all jutsu was based off some element or another, especially since hand signs mixed jutsu according to whatever they wanted to use it for. He continued thoughtfully, "So if you find out what this _strain _is… you'll be able to utilize it you think? But it would be difficult to take your opponents off guard if you have to speak every time you use it."

"Very true Kakashi sensei but," Sakura paused and thought to herself, "Maybe if I'm able to figure out how I'm able to conduct the chakra into my weapon without words, maybe I could conduct the chakra into myself in a similar manner."

Kakashi frowned at this, "That sounds dangerous." He imagined her blowing herself up just like the tree she had shot with a fiery arrow just minutes ago.

"I know. That's why I haven't attempted it," Sakura replied softly, her eyes shadowing with thought, "but then I am different than all of you. Perhaps I should just learn what I can and be done with it. There are things I can do that none of you will ever be able to do. Maybe the Hokage could just figure out how to utilize the abilities that I do have and leave it at that."

Kakashi nodded at her reasoning, "I think that may be best. Perhaps in the future if you figure something else out we'll work on it, but until then I'll teach you what I can about the shinobi, that way if you do end up going toe to toe with a nin on your own, you'll at least have an understanding of the attacks coming at you. Those weave things you do, do massive damage, and if you can figure out how to effectively use them against other shinobi…"

Before Sakura could respond to this, a familiar smooth male voice interrupted them, "Kakashi may I borrow your student for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Of course Itachi-sama," the copy nin immediately pulled out his book and gave Sakura a cheerful wave before leaving the training grounds.

Sakura smiled up at Itachi, her eyes curiously attaching themselves to the basket he had in his hand, "I thought I'd have lunch with you before I leave on my next assignment."

The male proffered his arm to the female and she obliged by looping her arm through his, allowing herself to be led to a small alcove of old trees. Sakura took her quiver and bow and laid them against the tree before sitting down on her knees on the small blanket he brought.

Sitting down next to her he opened the container and allowed her the first pick of the assortment of rice balls that lay tucked in the tiny basket in a lovely mouth-watering selection. Immediately Sakura reached in and grabbed the one that had the sugarplum and bit into while watching Itachi.

They ate in amiable silence when Sakura finally asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"A week at most," he replied, his onyx eyes roaming over the slender female.

"Oh that's not so bad," Sakura smiled up at him, she placed a gentle hand over his, "I will miss you…"

He didn't reply to this but instead said gruffly, "I want you to behave while I'm gone."

"And I want you to be safe," Sakura surprised him by poking his nose with her forefinger playfully, smearing a bit of plum jelly at the tip with the teasing action.

Itachi grabbed her wrist in a gentle but strong grip and pulled the young woman towards him, catching her lips firmly in his. Her fragrance of strawberries intoxicated his senses and he noticed it was a bit wilder than usual. His free long fingered hand found its way to the top of her hip where it gave a gentle squeeze.

Sakura let herself be enveloped by the sensation of his rainwater smell. Usually she allowed him to plunder her mouth but this time she bit his lower lip a little harder than usual. He opened his lips somewhat startled by the show of aggression from the normally gentle woman. Sakura reveled in the feel of his chin stubble grazing against her skin and she sunk her tongue into the moist cavern of his mouth, her hands wrapped around his neck as she rose up on her knees bringing herself up a bit higher than his head, pressing her body into his.

They broke away to catch their breath, and Sakura playfully licked the bit of jelly off of the end of his nose. Their eyes met and her breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. She placed her cheek against his and whispered poignantly, "I love you."

The male in her arms released an expelled breath before moving away slowly and rising to his feet, "I need to get going. My subordinates will be waiting for me."

"I'd like to meet them some time," the Sin'dorei murmured gently her brogue thickening, emotion still shimmering in the depths of her eyes.

Itachi replied in a somewhat hoarse voice, "Perhaps one of these days…" the expression on his face slowly melted into a stern visage, "Remember… behave yourself…"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him to his exasperation, "We go over this every time you go somewhere without me. I'm almost beginning to think that the reason you're so successful on all of your assignments is because you lecture your enemies to death."

The Uchiha male frowned at her blatant sarcasm, "You weren't sarcastic when I first met you… What happened to the quiet girl?"

"Being around you humans for so long has addled my brains," Sakura rose to her feet and chuckled, "And I'd like to think I'm getting better at your language. Shizune's pleased with how quickly I'm learning to read the human tongue. Writing it is a different matter all together." At this last bit she made a sour face.

Itachi chuckled and bent to give her a quick hug and kiss. He tapped her nose playfully, "Be good…"

Before she could retort he was gone in a puff of smoke. Sakura glanced down at the mess they made during their little picnic. It wasn't much but still she muttered under breath, "Just like a male to leave the woman with the mess…"

Bending down she picked up small blanket and shook it to rid it of the crumbs. She grabbed the empty basket before picking up her bow and quiver. Sakura quickly decided to drop all the things off back at the apartment before heading over to study with Shizune. After leaving the items in her small flat, Sakura whistled an old Sin'dorei folk song cheerfully as she strode somewhat casually down the street.

The pinkette's eyes immediately zoomed in on Naruto when she spotted his unmistakable spiky blond head walking in her direction. As she cut her way past the other civilians to greet her friend, Sakura noticed that he looked down about something. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his usually vivid blue eyes were shadowed and downcast.

Sakura observed he didn't seem to notice her presence until she spoke, "Naruto… Hello…"

The male's head lifted and his eyes fastened onto her face but it was as if he didn't quite see her. Sakura tentatively greeted the Kyuubi with a tiny measure of chakra and felt him respond faintly.

A tiny tenuous smile tugged on the corner of his pouting lips, "Oh hey Sakura."

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura's head tilted to the side, her gaze roaming over his withdrawn features concerned.

"I really can't talk about it," the blond said with a dejected shrug of the shoulders.

"Where is Sasuke and Sai?" the Sin'dorei knew that the blond was usually in the company of his teammates at this time of day.

A shadow passed over the male's azure eyes, "They're on a mission."

"Oh I see," Sakura knew that Naruto hated being left behind but his mood was far more sour than usual for something like his, "Would you like to come back to my place? I have instant ramen."

The pinkette could see him hesitate but after a few moments of contemplation Naruto finally replied, "Yeah sure."

Sakura knew Shizune would lecture her later for missing her lessons. A small smile formed on the woman's lips at the thought. Itachi and Shizune were definitely professional lecturers. Sakura realized Naruto was waiting for her to lead the way expectantly and the girl smiled encouragingly and cheerfully waved for him to follow, "You've never been to my place before have you?"

"Nope," Naruto answered in a nearly toneless voice.

The young woman vowed to get whatever it was out of him. The world just didn't seem quite right when Naruto was moping. Sakura half expected the pristine blue sky to cloud over and for it to start raining. Once back in her place she opened the door and ushered him inside, "It's not much but I'm still sort of proud of it for some reason."

Naruto glanced around, curious despite himself. It was much like his own apartment, except the feminine touch was quite evident in the small, yet homey space. There were soft green curtains that adorned the only windows in the whole space. At the side of the neatly made up bed was a matching green rug. She also had small emerald hued towels hanging over the handle of the small stove. It was clean.

"It's nice Sakura-chan. It's a lot like my place but yours is a much cleaner," Naruto complimented her in his own way.

Sakura was thrown off by the endearment attached to her name and her expression visibly softened by the sweet tone. The girl gestured to the table, "Please relax. I'll make some tea and a cup of noodles."

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto sat down and propped his elbows on the table.

The look in his eyes became distant again but this time Sakura left him to his thoughts as she prepared him a light lunch. The other thing the Sin'dorei liked about humans was their instant foodstuffs. Sure it didn't always taste the greatest, but it got the job done. She was still full from her lunch with Itachi. As she stirred the stiff noodles into the boiling water, she tried to ignore the burning blush that stamped itself over the bridge of her small pert nose. She could remember the feel of his chin against her breasts and her heart fluttered happily at the memory.

The teakettle began to whistle loudly pulling the young woman away from her somewhat erotic train of thought and she poured them both a cup. She turned to set Naruto's cup on the table with the steaming contents, shortly after the sugar and cream followed to rest on the wooden surface.

Absentmindedly Naruto fixed his tea the way he liked it and not surprisingly to the young woman he liked a little sugar with his tea. Returning to the stove wordlessly, the Sin'dorei finished the ramen off with its flavor packet, gave it a hearty stir before pouring it in one of the chipped bowls Itachi had given her. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks out of the utensil drawer, Sakura set the steaming food in front of the still silent male and sat down across from him.

"Mmm," Naruto said after he finally sipped at his tea, "What flavor is this? It's really good."

"Peach," Sakura grinned, before finally adding a little sugar and cream to her own drink. The young woman remembered the conversation she had with Itachi about where cream came from and her horrified reaction at his response to her query. After he explained it harmed the animal in no way Sakura had learned to enjoy the creamy concoction in the hot beverage.

"Sakura I really want to talk to you about this… you're not even a kunoichi but I need to talk to somebody about it. I know I can trust you," Naruto started softly as he set his tea down carefully before picking up his chopsticks.

"Eat first," Sakura gestured to the food, "And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but I will listen if you need me to."

The pinkette could have sworn she could see tears brimming in his eyes before he ducked his head down after giving a small nod. She sipped at her tea trying to relax as he finished his food with gusto. If Sakura had to bet any money on it, she was half certain he probably hadn't bothered to eat breakfast.

Finally with his stomach full he leaned back, his face was a little more relaxed, but his eyes were still troubled. It was obvious to the girl that he was bursting at the seams with whatever it was in his head.

"Will you promise to keep a secret Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes bore into hers and Sakura never would have believed that she would ever witness such a serious expression on the younger male's face.

The woman reached out across the table and took one of Naruto's trembling hands in hers and gave it a gentle heartfelt squeeze, she promised him in the way of her people, "Ande'thoras-ethil. Endorel aluminor."

Naruto didn't understand what Sakura softly spoke so much as he felt the comfort of her chakra greet his in that strange manner of hers. He'd never felt anything like it in his life until Sakura had come along. Something about it not only gave him a strange sense of peace, but it did so to the Kyuubi within him as well. The lyrical lilt of her words washed over him and he felt his body relax beneath the gentleness of the woman's voice.

His words were stilted at first, "I'm the last," he paused, "The Akatsuki just got the eighth…"

"Last?" Sakura gave pause, her green eyes flickered to the saddened expression in his eyes and the feeling at the pit of her stomach tightened into a little knot of what she knew he was about to say.

"Jinchuriki," Naruto heaved in a deep breath, "Tsunade-sama informed me this morning. It's why I wasn't allowed to leave with Sasuke and Sai on their new assignment," the blond explained. Even though he didn't go into a further explanation, the insinuation of the things left unspoken was clear. He didn't have to say it.

The pinkette felt a chill tremble up her spine at his words. Sakura had less time than she'd previously thought. If they got a hold of Naruto, then not only would she lose a friend, the world could be in a danger that those around her would not see until it was too late. At least if she was right, which she really hoped she wasn't.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura expelled it before looking Naruto in the eye, making a snap decision, "I've got a secret of my own Naruto…."

The blond's blue eyes snapped to her face and he leaned back waiting for Sakura to continue.

Sakura's next set of words came out in a rush, "As you know I'm not from around here… I'm… not human Naruto."

Naruto's head cocked to the side, "Well…I sort of knew that… well not really… but I knew you were different."

The Sin'dorei reflected on his answer a moment, "Because of the Kyuubi right?"

Slowly the young man nodded in the affirmative, "You are the only person that… _he_… even remotely seems to like."

Sakura smiled at the simplicity of his logic. Of course it made sense. The pinkette sat back in thought a moment, her arms folding across her chest, her eyes grew distant. Naruto watched the woman in front him think over something and was obviously struggling with it and then her eyes seemed to suddenly glow brighter as she averted her gaze to his once more and he knew that she had come to some sort of decision about something.

It was in that moment the Sin'dorei began to think about leaving Konoha with Naruto and head to Silvermoon before anyone was the wiser. It was an idea that bordered on insanity and she knew that. Alshara was lecturing her on the foolishness of such a foolhardy plan and it would be extremely risky for her to even attempt it at the very best. She didn't know what could possibly happen if she brought Naruto along with her. Never had a human stepped foot in Silvermoon, nor had a Sin'dorei led one to its location. To do so was going against more than a couple thousand years of tradition. It was strictly forbidden.

And yet, here she was contemplating it seriously. She had played with the idea of returning to do some research on the Lord of Dreams in the city library just incase her hunch was right but she had discarded it quickly after mulling over it seriously.

The one thought that had her toss the idea was the fact that Tsunade had been correct about many things, her assumptions, to what the Akatsuki's plans were, were vague at the very best, and as the week had passed after her confrontation with Konoha's leader she'd come to doubt her instincts. Had she imagined that taint in the cave just before they fought Sasori? All she could see in her mind's eye was those disbelieving looks on Itachi's and Tsunade's faces. Maybe she was blowing it all out of proportion. It would be oh so easy to just roll over and ignore it, let time unravel itself naturally. After all, what could she possibly achieve when it really mattered? Everything she attempted to do failed one way or another.

Only the gut feeling never went away and she knew she could no longer ignore its insistent call now that Naruto's life was in danger. By Alah'ni, Itachi was going to kill her, Sakura wanted to bury her face in her arms, just thinking about the lectures she would be _gifted _with if she survived it all was enough to make her want to forget the whole crazy idea and think of something else. Somewhere, Itachi absently scratched at his suddenly itchy palm, not even connecting the fact that it was coming from the seal on his hand.

Instead she asked Naruto, doing her best to ignore Alshara's aggravating voice in her brain telling her to just forget it and let someone else deal with it, "The Hokage ordered you not to leave town under any circumstance didn't she?"

Naruto immediately nodded his visage turning sour once more, "At least for now. She says that it's much safer for me to stay in town and that she won't risk sending me out on missions until further notice. That there was no telling when the Akatsuki would come for me and that I was to report to the Hyuga compound before it gets dark. Tsunade-sama says I'll be safest there. I hate the idea but she's probably right. It's just that stuffed shirt Hiashi drives me crazy. He's even more stuck up then teme…"

"What's the punishment for disobedience in this village?" Sakura couldn't help but ask her lip twitching at that last bit, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"It depends on the severity. It could be anything from suspension from active duty to execution," Naruto replied gravely, wondering why Sakura would ask something like that now out of all times.

"Would you think I'd be crazy to ask you to run away with me?" the pinkette asked softly doing her best to ignore the shiver that followed in the wake of his words.

Naruto straightened up in his chair, eyes wide, "Are you serious Sakura? Where would we go? It's bad enough being forced to stay inside the town borders like I'm some sort of prisoner! You're asking me to run away? I'd rather fight those Akatsuki bastards' head on and get it over with… Take out as many as I can before they use me for whatever it is they want! I hate running…more than anything… I'm not a coward." His hands were curling into tight angry fists.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of his gaze, the accusation lacing his normally kind voice made her feel guilty for what she was about to ask him. It could result in both of their deaths. Her people did not take betrayal lightly. The Sin'dorei shook her head vigorously, "I'm not asking you to run away from the Akatsuki… I'm asking you to run away from Konoha with me."

She knew she was risking a lot in asking this, more than Naruto would ever know, but she would feel much better if he came with her. At least if he was even allowed inside Silvermoon he would be safe. The thought of returning home even for a short time caused nervous butterflies to dance in her stomach. If given the choice, she'd never return to the place with so many bittersweet memories.

"Where would we run?" his glare softened a bit as he took her proffered words into consideration.

"To Silvermoon. The place I come from," Sakura slowly replied, "But there's a chance that… you won't be allowed anywhere near the city. Or… they might just kill us both…"

Naruto shook his head at the vagueness of her quickly uttered words, "Sakura can you start from the beginning. I don't understand… why do you want me to go there with you? And what difference do you think it's going to make to try to go to a place where they might kill us just for trying to go there…?"

Biting her lip, Sakura started at the beginning, telling him of her capture, her running away, her people's hatred of human kind. As she talked she noticed that Naruto's face never changed as she explained nearly everything though she left out all the intimate details between her and Itachi. She also omitted Queen Sunstrider's visit to Konoha. She didn't feel that it was something that Naruto really needed to know. Finally she told him about their battle with Sasori, what the puppet master had said to her, and her own conclusions about the Lord of Dreams and what she believed that the Akatsuki were trying to do and Itachi's and Tsunade's reactions to her beliefs.

By the time she finished the sun was beginning to go down and somehow she instinctively knew at that moment of time that she had arrived at the valley of decision. It was truly a strange feeling that she couldn't quite describe with words. Something inside of her was telling her that going to Silvermoon with Naruto was the right decision.

At the end of it all Naruto shifted, obviously stiff from sitting for so long, "Sakura… you never answered my question…" He noted the confused look on her face and so he added almost sternly, "What difference do you think running to this Silvermoon place is going to make?"

Sakura immediately replied, not even thoroughly thinking through the answer that bubbled over from her lips, "I honestly don't know Naruto. But… I just have this gut feeling that won't go away no matter how much I want it to. My mind keeps telling me I'm insane to even contemplate doing something like this, that I'm wrong like they said… and yet… somehow… some way… I can't really explain the emotion… I… I just feel that this is the right thing to do."

A knowing grin stretched Naruto's face, "Well Sakura-chan, we better get going before they start looking for me. For us."

The pinkette's heart began to beat hard against her ribcage at the implications of his words. Self-doubt ate away at her as the reality of what she was about to do truly hit home, "Are you sure Naruto? This… we… could fail… I…" Was this really the right decision? Her breath left her in a worried, harsh whoosh of air.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto rose to his feet and held his hand out to her, the show of confidence in the set of his broad shoulders reassuring, "One of the first steps of becoming a true shinobi no matter what that old pervert Kakashi-sensei may tell you is to believe in yourself. Believe it!"

A smile twisted her lips and despite all that could possibly go wrong, Sakura felt Naruto's infectious confidence seep into her veins like quicksilver, charging her with energy. Pivoting on her heel, she strode over to the apartment door and locked it. Grabbing a sheet out of her practice book and a pen she set them on the table, "I want you to at least write them a note, Naruto, telling them that we're alright and that we just decided to go away for awhile."

Naruto nodded at her request and left a quick scrawling scribble at Sakura's behest. Turning off the lamp and the kitchen light as Naruto opened the window and hopped out onto the tree branch just outside. On a moment's hesitance, the young woman strode over to her bow and quiver of arrows as she had a feeling that they might come in handy. Sakura did the same and shut the window behind her. Naruto gave her a nod of approval and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright Sakura. I've got the same feeling you do… Dattebayo!!"

Sakura muttered as they began to race across the rooftops, "They're probably going to chase us…"

"I know…" Naruto replied, "Baa-sama is going to get really pissed at us. She's really scary when she's mad Sakura."

The pinkette laughed in response and at the title that Naruto gave the Godaime when he was displeased with something about her. Sakura's voice was laced with a teasing note, feeling the need to make some sort of joke, "Scarier than the Akatsuki? Or one of Itachi's or Shizune's notoriously longwinded lectures?"

Naruto visibly shuddered, as his answer didn't require much contemplation, "Yes Much."

"I look forward to it," Sakura replied dryly as they exited the city boundaries over the tops of the walls and into the trees in a pair of shadowy blurs. Looking at the darkening sky the pink-haired woman led the way to the sacred homeland of the Sin'dorei. Hoping with everything in her that because she was the supposed avatar of Alah'ni that she would weather through what was about to come.

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Yes I do have an evil streak. Don't you love it! I love you too!!

**Translations: **"Ande'thoras-ethil endorel aluminor" – "May your troubles be diminished as I lend you my ear and the oath of silence."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listenings: "When Cicadas Cry" – From ****Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

**Chapter 21:**

During mid-leap Itachi nearly stumbled as the seal on his palm began to itch more and more. The niggling feeling was beginning to drive him crazy. The dark haired male scratched at his palm voraciously. He landed on a branch and paused, turning around to gaze in the direction of Konoha. After having the seal for so long, and since Sakura had decided to stay with him, he'd not given it much thought. So why was it going crazy now? As soon as he returned he was going to demand that the Godaime remove it. He didn't see a point in it any longer, especially if it was beginning to act defective.

The seal was weak at best now since he had long stopped using it to locate the trouble making pinkette. Yet suddenly, he was able to vaguely sense that she was drawing further and further away from him. It made sense, he supposed since he was traveling away from Konoha in the first place. But then why was there this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach? Sakura promised him that she wouldn't do anything rash, but that thought lent very little comfort to him as he thought about many of her troublemaking antics, his lips thinned perceptibly beneath his mask.

"Are you alright Captain-sama?" Hiro stopped on a branch behind his ANBU squad leader.

"Yes, let's continue. We'll stop for the night soon enough," Itachi shook his head, and pushed away the continuing sinking sensation in his lower abdomen, he then continued to lead his team at a ground eating pace, trying his best not to think about it.

**-oOo-**

Neji Hyuga's countenance was completely devoid of emotion as he strode in the Hokage's office, barely knocking before waltzing in and striding over to her desk. Wordlessly he plopped down the sloppily scribbled letter that he had obtained from Sakura Haruno's apartment with Naruto's infamous chicken scratch handwriting.

Honey brown eyes narrowed at the male's almost rude manner before lifting the paper and quickly perusing its contents. Temper marred the blonde woman's features as she suddenly stood up and brought a tightly curled fist crashing down on the wooden surface. Neji moved back at the Hokage's infamous display of temper as the desk cracked down the middle and split sending several splinters flying in every direction. The Godaime roared, "Those IDIOTS!"

Stoically Neji queried, "Do you want me to pursue them?"

Tsunade paused in her fury, but the anger never left her eyes, her voice was tight with white-hot rage as she asked tersely, "How long ago did you discover this? Do you even know what direction those two troublemakers took off in?"

"As soon as the sun went down, I was sent by my father to look for Naruto since he should have already been inside the Hyuga Compound. Someone told me they saw him walking with a young pink haired girl. So I immediately went to Sakura's apartment and discovered that note. As for knowing which way they left Konoha… I do not. I asked the guards at the gate and they didn't see them pass through," his pearly eyes followed the agitated woman leader's movements calmly.

"The only person…who can find Sakura would be Itachi… but I sent him on a mission just earlier today…" the Hokage knew she was divulging something she should not, but it was of a higher priority that the Akatsuki did not get their hands on Naruto at any cost, "I want you to go after his team and tell him I said to return immediately. His subordinates will be able to handle it without him."

"Where are they headed?" Neji asked without preamble.

"His team is en route to Aoimori, at the border between the Land of Fire, and the Land of Wind to meet up with the Daimyo in that province. They left about seven hours ago, but you might be able to catch up since they will stop to rest as it's not an urgent mission," Tsunade rubbed her temples as she replied, her agitation very evident at that moment.

"I will leave right now," Neji bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sake, I need sake," Tsunade murmured to herself before bellowing, "SHIZUNE!"

**-oOo-**

Many hours later, as the sun began to rise, Naruto interrupted the peaceful silence by saying, "Oy Sakura-chan. I don't think it was a good idea to leave without bringing some food." The blond gripped his stomach as it rumbled at him angrily.

"I'm sorry Naruto. If we lingered we might have never gotten out of town," Sakura apologized softly.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I've gone without food many times," Naruto replied softly as the breeze pushed his bangs back.

"Maybe we'll find some wild fruit trees bearing fruit along the way," Sakura added with a wry twist of her lips, "I'd stop to let you hunt something but it's better if we just keep moving."

The male behind her nodded even though she couldn't see him do so. After several moments Naruto asked, "So what's this Silvermoon place like?"

"It's very large and beautiful," Sakura replied, her heart twisting at the memory. Ever since she had decided to return to Konoha with Itachi she hadn't given it much thought, "Most of the buildings are white, with red and purple banners with the symbol of my kin, and the roof tops are different colors according to what family line you come from. The residential homes usually have red stained glass windows. There are large marble statues lining the entrance with heroes of old, nearly forgotten legends. It's fall right now, so many of the trees will be awash with hues of gold, reds, and oranges. The city streets are paved in soft reds and browns. It's really lovely this time of year."

Naruto tried to imagine it, but never having seen something like that in his life, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I'll have to see what you mean when we get there Sakura-chan. It sounds really nice though."

The Sin'dorei was silent a couple seconds before asking, "Do you mind if I ask what happened… when you went after that blond Akatsuki when we went to rescue Gaara?"

Naruto's countenance darkened slightly but he replied with a fairly level voice, "He got away. He had very weird attacks. He made these clay bomb bug things with his hands. He was the most annoying person I've ever had to fight."

"So he got away?" Sakura's eyebrows drew together in a worried line, "Exactly how many of these Akatsuki people are there?"

"I don't really know. Tsunade-sama has always wanted me to stay out of all that stuff. So I've never been really told much about them. All I know is that they want the Kyuubi inside me. I never knew why until you told me Sakura-chan," Naruto's tanned fingers grasped at his chest at the thought, the orange fabric folding beneath the abuse of the appendages.

"You … believe me?" Sakura asked in surprise. None of the humans she had told had given any credit to her beliefs. But then again, Naruto was running off with her at her request.

"Of course Sakura… Why would you lie about something like that? Even if you are wrong… at least it's some sort of answer," the Kyuubi container finished this last bit softly.

Ahead of him, the pinkette's eyes softened at his words laced with tangible melancholy. It must have been terrible for him to be kept in the dark about people who wanted to take his life just to get at the Kyuubi within him. As she was about to reply Sakura nearly stumbled at the blatantly sinister chakra signature coming from behind them. How could she have not noticed it before? Maybe whoever it was had just started to catch up with them?

The woman said softly so only Naruto could hear her, "We are being followed but it's not a Konoha nin…"

Naruto asked, "Do you know who it is?"

"No, but whoever it is… is a very bad person," the ominous chakra made her sick to her stomach. It was someone who liked to kill. The murderous edge was sharper than even Sasori's signature.

"It's probably an Akatsuki," Naruto supplied, somewhat angrily, "What do you want to do?" The urge to turn around and fight was strong in the young man. He hated running away like a coward.

"We will run," Sakura said the very thing that Naruto loathed to hear, "It's better for us to make it to the entrance of Silvermoon. We've got at least a couple hours yet at this pace. So I'm going to feed chakra into both of us, to make us move faster."

Naruto caught up with the girl, and they started to leap from branch to branch side by side, before whispering, "I'm going to make clones of us… once I do, do whatever it is you plan on doing to us to make us go faster."

"Alright," the girl agreed swiftly remembering the jutsu well, having seen him use it several times on his team mates during many of their practice sessions.

Naruto crossed his forefingers as he muttered under his breath, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_."_

A puff of smoke was the only indicator that a jutsu had been done. Several pairs, perfect copy images of themselves took off in many different directions. Sakura murmured pulling on her chakra reserves as she did so, "_Oh breath of Zephyr, submit to my desires," _clapping her hands she finished_, "carry me safely to the land of my kin_."

Grabbing Naruto's hands as her feet began to glow yellow with chakra, they zoomed away at unfailing speed, a colorful blur beneath the jade canopy of the forest growth. It was almost all Naruto could do to hold on to Sakura's hand but she had nothing on Gamabunta as they blazed over the branches at eye watering speeds.

**-oOo-**

Neji found the ANBU team just as they were beginning to break down their camp. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon and they were already up and nearly ready to go. It was a feat in itself just to find them. He doubted he would have found them if he did not possess the Byakugan. It was obvious to the Hyuga male that the Uchiha ran his squad in a meticulous manner.

He felt self-satisfied as he was able to come upon the higher ranked ANBU without them being aware of his presence. Or so he thought until the tell-tale poof echoed behind him and a kunai was placed at his throat.

Neji recognized the voice as Itachi's as he stated in query as he recognized the tell-tale coffee colored hair and cream hued clothing, "Hyuga?"and the kunai was immediately pulled away.

The Hyuga male turned around to meet Sharingan enhanced eyes gleaming at him through the ANBU mask, "The Hokage sent me with a message for you. There has been a change in your current orders…"

Itachi's subordinates started to come over to them but Itachi held up his hand ordering them to stay back without words, "Sakura…" He already knew it was about the young woman.

Neji nodded immediately, "Yes. Apparently she and Naruto ran off together somewhere unknown to us…"

Sharingan eyes narrowed dangerously, "What? Why would she do that?"

"You haven't heard yet have you?" the Hyuga's shoulders sagged slightly giving away his worry, but his face remained perfectly stoic as any good male member of his clan's should, "The Akatsuki got their hands on the eighth container. Naruto is as you know the last… he must have said something to Sakura… we're really not sure. All we found was a note stating that they were leaving Konoha for awhile and that they were alright and not to worry about them…"

"Why didn't anyone go after them? Why are you even here?" Itachi's voice was sharply terse. Anger and fear for Sakura was blossoming in his chest though his face showed none of it.

"No one saw them leave… Tsunade said that you would be the only one able to find Sakura, and in turn find Naruto," Neji ignored the other clan lordling's rude tone and continued, "she says your squad should be able to handle whatever mission she's assigned and for you to return to Konoha as soon as possible so that you can track down the missing … pair."

A fierce growl ripped from his chest as he tore off his mask, "Isao, Hiro, apparently you two will have to finish this mission alone. The Hokage has ordered me to return to Konoha…"

The two saluted him and Isao responded curtly, "Of course, Captain-sama."

And before Neji could react Itachi was gone in the blink of an eye. After traveling all night to find the ANBU team, it was a struggle to catch up and keep up, but he managed to do so.

Neji spoke to break the silence after they had traveled for a couple hours, which was very unusual for him, but he could no longer stand the cold anger emanating off of the male ahead of him at break neck speed, "I don't envy you Uchiha, but yet strangely enough I do."

After several moments Itachi grunted, "What are you talking about Hyuga?"

"That woman of yours. She's always causing you some sort of trouble, saying odd things, or does something that inevitably draws attention to her very unique self," Neji said only to hear a huff of agreement from the male in front of him, "And yet every time I see her with you… I can clearly see that she loves you with a steadfastness that any male would envy."

"Why bring this up Hyuga?" Itachi's shoulders had stiffened at the last set of words, knowing them to be true. Sakura had declared her love to him a few times now and still despite her open honesty he had said nothing in response to her obviously truthful declarations, and yet she always looked up at him with those large beautiful luminescent viridian eyes of hers as if she already knew how he felt about her.

Neji replied without fail, "After seeing her fight with Kakashi, I seriously contemplated… trying to take her from you just because of the sheer power she exuded that day. It would be most beneficial to any clan to integrate that woman's blood into their lineage. I'd wondered from time to time what things would have been like if I'd been the one who'd found her and ordered to guard her. But, every time I saw her, seen they way she looked at you, I knew it was a lost cause from the start."

Itachi growled under his breath, the thought of anyone taking Sakura from him made him feel out right murderous, "Are you just wanting to piss me off Hyuga…? Because it's working really rather well…" the Uchiha's fists clenched, intensely aching to punch something or someone.

"I'm telling you this, because you're a lucky bastard and I feel you need to be told that you are. People like us don't find someone like Sakura very often," the Hyuga's voice sharpened in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, "I can see you're nearly in a blind rage over this situation, but I think you just really need to focus on bringing her home before the Akatsuki gets their hands on either her or Naruto."

The two males fell into silence the rest of the way to Konoha, lost in thought. Itachi resolved that once he found her, he was going to lock Sakura up and swallow the key. It seemed no matter what the girl said or did, she was always causing some sort of trouble. Yet despite these thoughts, all the anger he had felt previously at her breaking the promise she made him, all that he felt inside was fear for her safety.

**-oOo-**

Only when she began to feel the tug on her chakra reserves did she slow down.

"Whoa!" Naruto breathed through his teeth before letting loose an amazed whistle, "That actually felt kind of amazing Sakura-chan. I think my eyes actually dried out…"

Sakura would have laughed if she didn't feel urgency nipping at her heels. Despite having tried to trick their pursuer and put distance between them, it did not work, and she could still feel the sinister chakra not too far behind them. The pinkette said, "Whoever it is, wasn't fooled Naruto… he or she is still following us pretty closely."

The pinkette was startled by the animalistic growl that left Naruto's throat, "Let's just fight him Sakura."

Sakura didn't reply, because the little hairs on the back of her neck raised in trepidation as she realized that whoever it was, was now in front of them. There were only a few beings she knew that could move that quickly, and they were from her own kin. Sakura knew that the one pursuing them was not a Sin'dorei, but a human shinobi. Naruto was probably right, it was probably an Akatsuki. Their pursuer was more than likely aware that his prey knew they were being followed by their attempts at escaping.

Grabbing Naruto's sleeve Sakura gestured for him to stop. Pulling her bow off her shoulder, she quickly cocked an arrow and pulled, whilst ignoring the curious look Naruto was giving her. Fire based chakra swirled around the metal tip and Sakura aimed in the general direction of their mysterious pursuer, letting the arrow fly a moment later.

"Hold on to my hand Naruto," Sakura ordered as the arrow struck a tree in the distance, giving a ground shaking, ear splitting explosion.

Naruto did as he was bade, his hand trustingly folding over her very small delicate one, and her brain fumbled for the right words, "_Wind which blows across the endless expanse. Become one with my will_."

Bending her knees, Sakura gripped Naruto's hand ever tighter as they rocketed off into the sky above them at least a couple hundred feet up. The blond let out a surprised eep but said nothing as they hit the peak, and then gently began to descend in the direction of their destination. This had to have put them in front of the one who chased them Sakura hoped.

They landed on a branch and Naruto asked in a whisper, "Is he gone?"

Sakura was about to reply when tendrils of vegetation began to wind themselves around her ankle and before she could open her mouth they were already wrapped around her knees. Instinctively she shoved Naruto out of the way as the strangest looking human began to melt out of the tree trunk right beside her. Sprouting from his shoulder, a large mouth-like venus flytrap protruded. One half of his face white, the other black The pinkette ordered Naruto as the vines had her now completely encased from ankle to neck, their pinpricks scratching against sensitive skin, "Run NARUTO!"

"Hell no!" Naruto reached into his pack to grab a pair of kunai.

Desperately her chakra touched the Kyuubi's, prodding his attention to her, she said desperately in Thalassian, "Please Kyuubi get him out of here now! I beg of you! Take him to Silvermoon. Where the light of the moon and the sun meet, Silvermoon remains hidden. My people will help you both if possible! You do not want to suffer the fate of the Shukaku! I will catch up to you if I can."

Suddenly Naruto felt his body freeze up just as he released two kunai at the weird plant shinobi and the Kyuubi began to immediately take over his body and move in his stead. His pupils contracted as they took in the both of them. Sakura yelled once more in the human tongue, "Naruto, when you get there, ask for Captain Sathren Azuredawn and tell him that Alshara sent you."

The pinkette could see the protest in Naruto's eyes as he was forcibly turned by the inner beast within him and he began to run in the opposite direction.

The dark side of Zetsu growled at the retreating kyuubi container, "Oh no you don't brat!"

Several tendrils snaked after Naruto and quickly Sakura murmured, "_Spirit of fire, crimson flames dance_…" And though her hands were bound, her palms were touching the greenery that engulfed her. Immediately fire traversed over the vines, burning her assailant and scorching her own skin painfully as the vines fell away from her blackened.

She repeated the weave before the human plant could react to having just had his weaponry burned to ashes and sent a well aimed fireball at the vines that trailed dangerously close at the heels of her friend. They shriveled away uselessly and a breath of relief left her lungs. It was more important that Naruto escaped. Once inside Silvermoon, no one would be able to get to him. Sakura prayed to Alah'ni to beseech the kind nature of Queen Sunstrider to protect Naruto.

Sakura swallowed as she realized that she had the full attention of the cloaked Akatsuki in front of her. Her green eyes narrowed on him as she leapt to the branch that barred his path in the direction of the now long gone Naruto, "I will not let you pass…"

The Akatsuki threw back his head and laughed, the venus flytrap things at his neck wriggling in the most disgusting manner as he did so. His icy golden eyes encompassed the prey in front of him, licking his lips as he stared her down, "You look delicious little girl. I can smell you from here. Never met anyone that smelled of wild strawberries."

Her hands tightened into fists, "I'd give you indigestion…"

Sakura's eyes widened as his voice changed, it was like a different person was speaking, "We can't eat her. Shisui wants her alive remember."

The voice changed back to the more evil, deeper tone of before, "Yes, yes, you always ruin anything that might seem remotely entertaining. He didn't say we couldn't have fun with our prey first…"

What the…? Sakura was taken off guard and she watched with trepidation as the male began to merge with the tree. His body was out of sight before she could even think to react. With a fear filled screech, the Sin'dorei sensed his presence below her and just as a hand reached up for an ankle, the girl moved far to the side well away from the groping fingers.

He was by far the creepiest person she'd ever had the misfortune to meet. His first words to her had indicated that he was a cannibal. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't quite notice him come up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her, the tips of the prongs of his venus flytrap floated passed her fear filled eyes. She shuddered when a raspy tongue slithered up the back of her neck.

"Aiiiiiyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura couldn't help herself. She never believed she was the screechy type of female before, but then again she'd never been licked by a human venus flytrap either.

She began to struggle beneath iron arms that held her immobile; his breath teased her hair as he laughed in enjoyment of her fear of him. The black side said, "We are Zetsu, tasty little girl."

Her brain was screaming at her to get away from him. Sakura was unprepared for the feel of his tongue on her cheek, but this time only a startled peep left her when this time the white side spoke, "It's rude not to introduce yourself, especially if we took the time to tell you our name."

Instead of replying to his demands, Sakura's hand snaked down to grasp his wrist to his consternation, "_Blue wind and flame! Grant the power of thunder to my hand!"_ her voice choked out the command, "_Lightning_!"

It was obvious Zetsu did not expect the painful blue white voltage to travel through his limbs. He released his grip on his prey as his body convulsed for a good several seconds. Sakura took that time to put distance between them, her green eyes narrowed, as loud gasps left her tiny, slender body, "Do. Not. Underestimate. Me"

Sakura was barely able to move aside as he retaliated angrily at her strange, yet very painful attack. A large whip of a poison vine snaked out to stab her. She quickly moved to the side to avoid the green appendage. Taking her bow off of her shoulder once more, she plucked an arrow from her quiver and easily cocked the weapon straight for the male's face. She knew he'd melt away again into the tree but she would be able to use it as a distraction to maybe get away.

Letting the fiery infused arrow loose, he did exactly as she hoped and it seemed as if the intentions of running on the trail of the trajectory weapon would work as planned, she forced chakra into her feet and blazed past. Leaping to the side before the arrow struck the trunk of a tree, the explosion sent sprays of wooden splinters in every direction as she ducked and rolled.

The Sin'dorei swallowed hard as she sensed the now rage filled chakra signature hot on her heels. If she could get into the open somehow, she'd have a better chance, she thought to herself. Fortunately she quickly found what she was looking for, weaving in and around the branches of pine, realizing she had traveled up higher in elevation than she first initially realized. Sakura was inwardly relieved to know that she had gotten Naruto far closer than she had known.

Just as she was about to leap down into the open field, a hand gripped her ankle and swung her around, hard against the trunk of a pine. The grisly bark scraped her skin through her clothes painfully and she groaned from the sensation. She suddenly found herself face to face with Zetsu, who was smirking at her pain filled features. The black side growled mercilessly, "If it weren't for my orders, I would eat you alive little girl."

Sakura couldn't help the sarcastic reply on her tongue as she bit out, "That might be a better fate than smelling your breath." Which was not far from the truth. What in the hell had he eaten for breakfast? She wanted to gag on the odor. She realized however that she didn't really want to know any more about his twisted eating habits than she already did. She tried not to flinch as his hands held her tightly against the tree, once more holding her immobile.

At first Zetsu couldn't believe the cheeky reply he'd just received from a mere slip of girl. Most people were smart enough to cower in front of someone like him. Instead she issued something that sounded like a challenge to him in that language she'd spoke to the Jinchuriki in, "Bandu thoribas."

"You're a spunky little thing, I'll give you that," the white side finally spoke.

Sakura's eyes narrowed on the very, tall and large imposing male in front of her, her only words spoken were, "_Strength of the earth, gather in my feet, become my might!"_

Chakra glowed over her sandaled feet as Sakura ignored the painful burns on her arms and the scratches on her back. The girl resolved to truly fight her way out of this as she lifted her foot and brought it down in a powerful stomp. The earth beneath them both shook and began to fissure dangerously under Zetsu's feet. Once more he was forced to release his hold on her.

Sakura took the chance to bound away to the middle of the field. She turned to face her opponent but he was no where to be seen. The pinkette's face paled. Could he travel in the ground as well? Just as the thought floated passed her brain, Zetsu began to come up out of the ground inches from her.

Leaping back, Sakura wasted no time, raising her hands in the air. Azure energy formed on the tips of her fingers, icy fog swirling about her bruised ankles and feet, "_Spirit who traverses freely between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my humble hands. Glacier spike_!" The whirls of white tendrils traversed, spiraling up her shaking, burned and now bruised arms, forming a long sliver of ice in her outstretched palms.

Zetsu's eyes widened as the girl brought the ice down and hit the ground with it. As it impacted the ice spread and he found himself stuck in freezing ice nearly up to the waist. He couldn't but help smirk at the girl, "Very interesting indeed. You speak to control chakra in the most interesting ways."

Sakura didn't reply as she was too angry at the cocky look on his face. So she did something that Zetsu would never, ever forget, even if it wouldn't exactly stop him, it would make her feel better. Her elbow cocked back and she socked him in the face. She wasn't a strong person physically, and so it angered the Akatsuki more than anything had in a long time as the meager blow only managed to split his lip. When he tasted his own blood, he saw red dance before his eyes as he felt the blow was nothing more than blatant mockery, "I'm done playing with you… little girl…"

With a roar, the ice shattered from his form. Sakura tried to back away, but he came at her, his movements fast and unpredictable as he weaved back and forth with several tendrils of poison vines coming straight for her. The pinkette grabbed her bow and lifted it with shaky fingers. The vines grabbed it from her fingers, and crushed it in front of her. Her taijutsu was still weak at best and it did little to fend him off as he back handed her, sending her flying several feet.

Her body pitched and rolled painfully over the uneven surface of the rocky ground. Coughing, blood dribbling down from the corner of her lip; she lifted herself bodily with her hands and knees, only to see his elongated shadow engulfing her frame. He smirked down at her, the black side cackling, "And just what do you think you can do little girl?"

"My name is Sakura," she bit out tersely, tired of his derogatory remarks.

"Oh so now you're willing to give us your name," Zetsu's white side laughed down at her.

"Earth below…" Sakura began to start another weave.

The male brought up his foot, kicking her in the gut, "We'll have none of that…"

Coughing once more Sakura glanced up at him, red tears trailing down her cheeks at the pain, her will still strong and with nothing but iron resolve she finished the weave, "Me… Submit to my desires!"

Bloody hands curled into the coarse dirt breaking her nails and bloodying her fingers as a large stone spike shot up out of the ground from beneath the Akatsuki. He moved aside just in time to avoid being injured, but the sharp tip caught the edge of his cloak, and ripped it in the process.

Arms shaking as she tried to lift herself. She wanted to keep him away from her to allow her time to recover, "_Holy wind which traverses the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath._"

Zetsu could hear her speaking in that odd lilting tone again and so he raced around the earth spike and raised his foot, placing it on her back, he forced her to the ground, the black side ordering her tersely, "Shut your mouth bitch or I will kill you!"

Sakura knew that she couldn't escape her own attack due to his close proximity but she was resolved to at cause him one last bit of pain as she released the final vestiges of her strength with two simple words leaving her small frame in a mere hoarse rasp, "_Ice Dagger_!"

Pellets of ice assaulted them both, Sakura and Zetsu cried out at the same time as the sharp pellets cut at any available area of skin. Bits of blood dripped from her various wounds but there was a satisfied smile on her face that Zetsu couldn't see, but he heard her say in triumph, "It's alright… Naruto got away…"

And with that she allowed the comfort of darkness to engulf her mind.

**-oOo-**

Meanwhile Naruto found himself on the other side of two obelisk shaped granite pillars with two yellow runes at the top.

Tears were running down his whiskered cheeks as he berated the kyuubi within him, "How could you allow her to do that? That Akatsuki will kill her!"

Kyuubi's answered echoed in his head, "_She wanted you to live. I complied with her request_."

"WHY?" Naruto screeched in his own head, "You… you never listen to anyone… WHY now?!"

_"Because she granted me a peace I have not known since I was free to traverse the planet on my true plane of existence, before you humans snatched me from it, rather rudely I might add,"_ the kyuubi sneered in complete derision as he replied, "_And also because she fears that the Akatsuki wish to use my power to release the Lord of Dreams. If they do that… we may all cease to exist. It is against my nature to wish for a fate worse than death. Is not oblivion worse than death?"_

"But … if we had stayed we might have had a chance if we stuck together," Naruto argued back, still filled with anger.

_"It is not in my nature to leave things to chance. Her decision was the wisest one. I, being the fox that I am, followed the most cunning course of action,"_ Kyuubi said in a matter of fact way that left his container speechless.

"Halt human!" a voice ordered tersely.

Naruto turned; his blue eyes meeting stern turquoise. The male who stood before him was dressed all in white, with a fancy looking sword at his side. His pristine white hair was tied back in a ponytail. The blond rubbed his cheeks with his hand to wipe away the traces of tears as he said, "I'm supposed to ask for Satyr, I mean Sath… Sathren Bluesky, or Azuremorning… or something like that."

The Sin'dorei folded tanned muscled arms across his chest, his eyebrow twitching at the human's massacre of his name, "And what were you supposed to say to this person once you found him?"

"Ur… that … Alshana… or Alshera sent me," Naruto bumbled once more.

Kyuubi had enough of his container's nonsense and groused at him, _"Alshara… is the name you're searching for. She sent you to look for Sathren Azuredawn. Was I the only one listening….?"_

Naruto mentally argued back, "Hey! I was busy trying to fight your hold on me dammit!"

The chakra fox within smirked, _"Are you telling me boy you can't do two things at once?"_

"Oh shut up…" Naruto murmured out loud tersely.

"Excuse me?" Sathren's eyes narrowed on the very strange human.

"Ur uh…" the blond rubbed the back of his head, "I'm supposed to be looking for Sathren Azuredawn… Sakura said… I was told to say Alshara sent me to find this person."

Sathren murmured a few choice things in Thalassian before redirecting his attention on the brightly dressed human, "I am Sathren Azuredawn. Why has Alshara broken our laws and sent a human to the sacred city of Silvermoon…?"

"She said something about the Akatsuki trying to summon the Lord of Dreams. They are after the Kyuubi inside me, I guess they need its power to open something or other," Naruto explained his blue eyes wide and he burst out when the thought of Sakura's situation chose to come to the forefront of his mind once more, "I need to go back to save Sakura…!"

"Save Alshara?" Sathren's broad shoulders tensed, "What happened boy?"

"We were attacked by one of those Akatsuki. Sakura forced me ahead to the city… so that I wouldn't be captured," Naruto's shoulders drooped at that last bit, guilt eating at his gut for leaving the woman behind, even if it was forced.

"Where is her mate? Why were you both alone?" Sathren's hand was on his hilt now.

Naruto replied easily, "He was sent away on another mission. It was Sakura's idea to run away here alone… I guess she felt that the Akatsuki wouldn't be able to get to me here…"

Sathren felt a momentary pang of fear for the woman that would have been his mate if he hadn't treated her so badly in their younger days. He wasn't at all surprised by her hard headedness and he almost felt sorry for the male in charge of her care. Almost. The queen had sent him to the entrance to wait for Alshara, she had told him that she was on her way to Silvermoon, but the queen hadn't mentioned anything about the human. However, she had ordered him to allow any companions that she might have into Silvermoon, if the first gate had allowed them to pass. And for the first time ever, the sentinel obelisks had allowed a human male, a container for an earth spirit no less, enter the boundaries of their sacred city.

"Come with me…." Captain Azuredawn paused, waiting for the boy to give his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blond easily interjected, "I can't go in there with you… I have to go back to save Sakura…"

"Alshara sacrificed her safety for yours. You will respect that Naruto Uzumaki," Sathren's tone brook no argument as he ushered the young human male in front of him, "Feel honored. You are the first human to ever set foot in Silvermoon as a guest of her majesty, Queen Sunstrider…"

"But… but," Naruto tried to argue but something about the stern look in those glowing, ice cold aquamarine eyes, and the blond found himself complying wordlessly, guilt still eating away at him. Maybe Sakura's people would be able to do something about it, he tried to tell himself. Even still, sadness tore at his heart, and a salty tear trekked down his cheek. He couldn't stand the thought of someone sacrificing themselves for him, for his safety.

However as he arrived through the inner gates, his azure eyes widened and his troubles were momentarily forgotten. The city was as Sakura had described it exactly. A surprised hiss of air left his lungs as a broom swept by, cleaning the streets, but there was no one pushing it along. It had a will of its own. They walked down a large marble walkway and on each side huge statues of warrior-like looking people at least fifty feet or taller, made all of marble, eyes embedded with what Naruto swore were sapphires. As they traversed the busy streets, Naruto noticed something immediately. Everyone he saw had white hair, and glowing blue eyes. There was not one person who looked anything like Sakura. He stored that information in his mind away for later.

Naruto could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he realized there was some malice behind several of those stares. He ignored this however, somewhat used to that behavior from people, human or not. The Captain of the Guard led him to the largest and most spectacular building he'd ever seen in his life.

It was almost like a castle like in the children's fairytales, except it was not made of brick and mortar. The buildings were a soft white, not a piercingly blinding white, with spirals reaching at least a hundred feet in the air, the rooftops were stark sanguine. They passed by two guards with large dangerous double-bladed weapons in their hands. Sathren murmured something to them in their language and they let them pass by, their eyes following him suspiciously as he strode past.

Naruto was led through beautiful gardens, hues of brilliant purple, gold, oranges, pinks and reds met his bedazzled eyes and as he glanced at the soft gray swirling marble fountain with a milky marbled phoenix rising out of the top above the spurting water. He realized that the colors of the gardens reminded him of a brilliant sunset or sunrise.

Suddenly Sathren halted and bowed deeply at the waist. Naruto stopped just before accidently walking into the man in front of him. Curious azure eyes roamed over the top of the bowing male and a blond eyebrow raised in inquisitive wonder as a very beautiful woman approached them. Long flowing, slightly curling white hair, streaked with vivid gold fell in a swathe down to just past her waist. Glowing blue eyes and almost piercingly eerie red pupils met his with silent welcome.

He could hear the hem of her blue dress softly scraping the ground as she approached him. A soft smile twisted her beautiful lips, her voice was almost like music as she greeted him kindly, "Welcome son of Neph'o, friend of Alshara."

**-oOo- **

**Translation:** "Bandu Thoribas" – Prepare to fight!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listenings:** "Beauty is Within Us" –By Yoko Kanno and Scott Matthew; "Far Away Promise" - Xenogears

**I'd rather accept the bad deeds than**

**See the bad judge the bad.**

**The bad cannot be mended by a **

**Judge without heart.**

**-Kartia**

**Chapter 22:**

Itachi's fierce onyx eyes bore into the Hokage's, "The seal is very weak. I can barely sense anything now. Is there any way you can strengthen the seal?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Sakura holds the core of the seal. I need her to do what you ask… but as you get closer to her, the feelings should become stronger."

Neji glanced at the other clan lord and then at Tsunade, "I request to accompany Itachi on this mission."

The blonde woman glanced sharply at the young lordling, "You've been running all night and yet you still want to go…"

Slowly the coffee-haired nin ever so slightly bent his head in agreement, "Yes I do. If there is an issue with the Akatsuki, it is better that he does not go alone. Especially since we know they often tend to travel in pairs."

"Request granted," Tsunade agreed with his sharp logic.

Itachi looked over at the Hyuga, noticing the fatigue tugging at the edges of his pearl hued eyes, "I will let you rest before we leave. Meet me at the gate in six hours. If you are not there I will leave with out you."

"Are you certain? They've had a large head start as it is," Neji reminded the other lordling coolly as they left the Hokage's office after bowing to her.

"I agree with that assessment, however, I need to gather a few supplies. As it is I can barely sense Sakura, though I have a hunch about where they've gone," Itachi paused and then added, "I also want to look through her apartment for any clues that might have been left behind."

Neji nodded in understanding, "Then I thank you."

Itachi didn't even bother to glance over as the other male turned towards the Hyuga district. Striding with purpose through the streets, he headed straight to his apartment complex. As he stopped in front of the door to her flat, Itachi paused a moment before reaching into his pocket to grab his copy of the key to her apartment.

Listening absently to the key grate in the lock, he gently shoved the door open. His eyes quickly assessed the state of the apartment before shutting the door quietly behind him. Everything as usual was in place, except that there was an empty chipped bowl and two cups. The container of cream had obviously turned sour from sitting out; its stench hit his sensitive nostrils causing his nose to scrunch slightly in distaste. They must have decided to leave on a whim, he thought to himself. Sakura was normally a very clean person and never left anything out.

Striding over to her bed, he sat down on the green coverlet. The faint scent of strawberries hit his senses. His chest began to ache painfully as several memories hit him all at once. That woman was going to be the death of him, he mused sourly, always running off and throwing herself headfirst into danger without a bat of those pink eyelashes of hers. Not necessarily a religious man, he found himself praying to whatever deity that felt like listening at the moment for her safety. He knew the Akatsuki would take her if the chance arose.

Kicking off his sandals, he lay back on the bed, resolving to rest some as well before taking off after his wayward female. Before Itachi knew it, Sakura's lingering gentle scent lured him to sleep.

**-oOo-**

Strange dreams and strange broken thoughts floated across Sakura's consciousness as she floated in the darkness of the nether of her mind. She could swear that she heard music playing in the background of the blackness. A melody that was beautifully riveting and yet full of melancholy at the same time. It wafted around the edges of her taxed senses. Was she dreaming a dream? Or was it a memory of a past? It was not her own, Sakura knew this for certain as she glimpsed a young teenage girl with plain features, a flat face, a slightly squat nose, straight auburn hair shimmered into view. Sakura recognized the Konoha forehead protector, it was tied at the nape of her neck, and the metal piece was used to push her bangs back in an easygoing, functional style.

The girl wasn't ugly by any means, but there was nothing about her that stood out. At least Sakura thought until she got a glimpse of the other woman's eyes. Sincere, kind violet eyes crinkled as her lips upturned into one of the most stunning smiles Sakura had the good fortune to witness. It totally transformed her plain features into ones of beauty. She was smiling at someone. The Sin'dorei was startled as she began to recognize the practice field of Konoha. Something twisted inside of Sakura as a young male stepped into view, she recognized him immediately; it was Shisui.

The young unknown woman ran to him and wrapped her arms around him before kissing the spiky haired man gently as he pushed something into one of her hands. The woman looked at the object but Sakura couldn't quite make out what it was. Yet even still, whatever it was made the young teenage girl very happy, as she very wildly wrapped her arms around the somewhat stunned male with enthusiasm, lilac eyes full of love and happiness.

What? Why was she dreaming this? Her mind tried to reject the images being shown to her. She felt like she was eavesdropping on something that she had no business in watching. For a moment all was awash with black and she felt somewhat amazed that she was self aware even in unconsciousness. It was almost as if she were being led by someone wanting her to witness the events that were unfolding themselves before her stunned and confused senses.

Colors began to weave themselves in waves, swirling, undulating until another scene melded itself before her eyes. She was surrounded on all sides by forestry; the scent of young pine entered her senses. Sakura was amazed that she could actually feel the breeze whistle past her ears. The young woman was a bit older now, but she was holding her hands to her bleeding chest, the mournful glint in her gentle lilac eyes that broke something inside of Sakura. Tears trekked down her own cheeks as she turned her gaze towards the young man she already knew was Shisui.

In his hand was a kunai stained with what Sakura discerned was the young woman's blood, his eyes were crimson in their sharingan form. His face was coldly impassive as he watched the girl drop to her knees weakly, beautiful lavender eyes clouding over with impending death. A soft smile curled the woman's lips, so heartbreakingly tender that it took Sakura's breath away.

For the first time, Sakura finally heard the woman's soft voice speak across the distance to the stone faced male, "I forgive you."

The pinkette watched as the unknown female finally completely crumpled to the ground. Shisui's face completely changed in countenance as the kunai fell from bloody fingers. It was as if he had realized what he'd just done, Sakura thought to herself. He bent over half way, almost as if he was in pure agony, clutching at his temples. When he straightened again, his eyes were more fiercely red than earlier, the black blades of his sharingan were shaped in such a menacing way, one that Sakura had never witnessed before.

The young man strode forward to the woman's lifeless body. He dropped to his knees and lifted her still warm body in his arms, burying his face in her neck. Sakura heard the broken words coming from his shaking form, "Hiroko… what have I done? I'm so sorry…"

Sakura was glad when the scene melted away from her burning eyes. She knew her cheeks were stained with tears.

The pinkette whispered 'no' under her breath as she felt herself being pulled yet into another scene. She didn't think she could take anymore of the heartache. Before her, Shisui stood in front of a council of old men. They were all eyeing him in a manner that made the woman nervous for him, even though she sensed she was watching something that had long passed.

The old grizzled balding male at the apex of the horseshoe shaped table said curtly, "The chance of obtaining the Mangekyou for the clan is great. We would like you to attain it… We cannot let the Hyuga clan surpass ours in power… it is already being discussed that the next Hokage may be one from the Hyuga clan… and we as proud Uchiha cannot allow that to happen…"

"What does this Mangekyou require?" Shisui found himself asking eagerly. The thought of more power was already tantalizing him with its dark promise.

"You must kill your best friend or someone very important to you…" the head of the table spoke again, his lips twisting in a dark smirk.

"You want me to kill Uchiha Itachi!?" Shisui burst out in disbelief, his black eyes wide with horror.

"Oh no… he is much too useful to the clan to be dispensed of in such a manner. We were thinking that your teammate Kuroki Hiroko would work just as well. You two seem to be pretty close," one of the old men suggested coldly.

"But… but, you're suggesting I murder someone for more power," Shisui still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yet even still somewhere in his heart, he was already beginning to become enticed by the whisper of power.

The head of the table spoke curtly, "Do not shame me Uchiha Shisui, already your cousin Uchiha Itachi is in ANBU and has been for three years, and you're still nothing but a jonin! You would balk at the immense power you could gain from some worthless young woman who is an outsider to our prestigious clan, no less?"

Sakura watched as Shisui's chin dipped, his long bangs covering his eyes for several moments. When he lifted his head, there was a cold, hard edge to his visage as he replied, "No you are correct grandfather, it shall be done…"

"I'm glad to hear you speak with reason my boy. You're father would be proud. It's already been arranged," the old man's voice began to fade away.

The scene darkened and disappeared from Sakura's view. The pinkette's heart ached sharply in a way that she had never felt before in her life. The innocence within her shattered like stained glass into bloody shards around her feet as she witnessed something that in her own mind would be impossible to conceive otherwise. She cried out into the darkness, blood red tears streaking down her pale cheeks, "WHY SHOW ME THIS!?"

Once the words left her mouth, Sakura woke up.

**-oOo-**

A sharp knock woke Itachi. Slightly bloodshot eyes shot open as he sat up in Sakura's now messy bed. The dreams he just had were not pleasant ones. He wondered absently how long it had actually been since he had a real nightmare. He glanced over at the clock to check the time. When he saw what time it was, he shot to his feet and opened the door to find Neji standing there with a sour look on his face.

Pearl eyes met black, "I knew you'd be here. We better get going."

Itachi nodded as went to put his sandals back on and then went to shut and lock the door behind them.

"I take it you didn't get supplies…" Neji stated outright.

Itachi sighed, "No… I didn't…"

"Good thing I brought some then," The Hyuga smirked at the Uchiha in the usual Hyuga superior manner.

Itachi ignored the slight dig, his face melting into a stoic mask, "Thank you." Pausing to glance at the male at his side, "I didn't find anything to indicate where they might have gone, but I have a pretty good idea where they are headed, since I highly suspect that this little escapade is more than likely one of Sakura's bright ideas. If the Hokage's correct about the seal then I probably should be able to start tracking them at some point."

"Lead the way Uchiha," Neji stepped aside for the older man.

**-oOo-**

"So you're telling me that Sakura believes that they intend to summon the Lord of Dreams," The Queen sipped her herbal tea, deciding to use Alshara's chosen human name since that's all the boy in front of her knows her as. She watched as Naruto devoured his plate full of food.

Around a mouthful of dinner Naruto nodded, "Yes. That's what she said. Who is this Lord of Dream's guy anyway? He doesn't sound too bad to me."

Novia leaned back, her eyes turning thoughtful for a moment, "Well you're right about one thing. He's not an evil being."

"Then why did you look so worried when I told you what Sakura told me?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes squinting as he uttered his query.

"For you to understand, you will have to hear his story," the queen set the fine china down on a matching saucer.

Naruto leaned forward somewhat eagerly; he couldn't help but be curious. It was in his nature to be so.

"Once long ago…." The queen began in her soft melodic voice.

**-oOo-**

Luminescent green eyes fluttered open. The remnants of the dreams she just had were still shadows dancing across her eyes, the memory still fresh. Her body was in an aching mass of pain and she groaned out loud softly. She could feel the various wounds protesting at her current position. She found herself inside a cold gray stone enclosed room. She was tightly manacled to the wall, her limbs somewhat spread eagled against the chilly surface.

Sakura could feel the tug of her tear stained cheeks as she opened her mouth to suck in a deep breath, and then slowly released it trying to soothe the ache in her dry throat. The air around her felt and smelled rather stale. She got the distinct feeling that she was actually underground somewhere. An unknown length of time passed as the girl slipped in and out of consciousness.

The Sin'dorei could not say how much time had actually passed until finally someone opened the cell door. Sakura's eyes glanced to the side as she immediately recognized Shisui, Itachi's cousin, and once best friend.

The pain from the strange vision of the past still in her heart, Sakura could not help the sorrow that reflected in her soft luminescent eyes as the man came to stand in front of her. Now that he was close up she could easily see the familial resemblance to the one that she loved. Her heart squeezed painfully in the cavity of her chest.

Sakura was the first to speak, her voice hoarse with disuse, "Hello Shisui."

A smile tugged on his granite lips though the smile did not reach his eyes, "You remembered my name… I'm honored little one." Onyx eyes, so achingly familiar yet so different, wintry and distant, bore into her own with cold calculation.

"I'm surprised to be alive," Sakura's scratchy voice grated the silence, "to be honest…"

"You are lucky to be so, it's a good thing that I'm of high rank in the Akatsuki," Shisui remarked with dark sardonic amusement, "You seriously pissed Zetsu off… and it seems Sasori would like to get his hands on you as well…"

Silence reigned between them for a moment. And then Sakura said softly, "It's you isn't it? It's you who wishes to wake _him _who must never be awakened." During those seemingly endless heartrending dreams the realization had made itself known to her at some point that she couldn't quite recall, "You must know that no mortal can control _him. _So why…?"

For a moment Shisui's face turned down, the shadows within the cell dancing over his stony features, his bangs hid his eyes, it was almost like she was watching his younger self all over again as he stood in front of that heartless council of old men. When he lifted his face Sakura felt fear nip from the top of her spine all the way down to the tips of her toes at the look of pure and utter hatred that twisted his normally handsome face, "Because… _I want to destroy everything."_

Pity, stark and blatant, overcame the young woman's fear as she met his hatred head on. Rage washed away the bitterness of his visage and he slapped the woman chained helplessly to the wall with quite a bit of force, "You dare to so _much _as look at me like that…"

Sakura's face whipped to the side with the force of the blow, but no sound escaped her lips, as she turned to face him again, "How…? How did you find out about _him_?"

"Let's just say… I once had a dream," was his cryptic reply as he began to undo her manacles.

He stepped back watching with cool disinterest as she fell to the ground, scraping her knees painfully with the impact. Sakura bit her lip as his way of helping her to her feet was by grabbing a fistful of her hair and lifting her up by cruel bodily force.

Sakura's knees wobbled but she did not allow herself to fall, since he would more than likely do what he had just done again. The pinkette murmured hoarsely, "The rest of your comrades… they do not know do they? The force that you plan on releasing on us all…"

A sour chuckle left the male, "You're too perceptive for your own good… and you will say nothing of it…. Or I will cut your tongue out."

Anger dredged up from out of nowhere in the pinkette as she met his eyes head on once again, her fists curling into tiny balls of fury, "Your threats do not scare me," she spat out to his immediate surprise, "the only reason why I will say nothing to them is because I know they will not believe me. And even if they did… they would do nothing to help me."

The slight glimmer of astonishment quickly melted into a look of cruel amusement, "However you wish to look at it… as long as we come to an understanding."

Sakura opened her mouth to give another caustic reply when his eyes melted into that strange sharingan of before. Mangekyou the elders had called it. Suddenly her limbs froze up as he said, "We will be leaving shortly to _his _resting place… I need to get you healed up beforehand. I cannot have you slowing us down."

The pinkette's eyes narrowed on Shisui, "Why bring me? And … you don't have all nine Jinchuriki."

"So many questions…" he smirked coldly at her, "I don't need all nine… and… I would like my dear cousin to join my little party."

Sakura felt her limbs move on their own accord as he marched her down the hall like a puppet. Soon she found herself in a small bedroom. She turned to look at her captor as he ordered tersely, "Behave yourself… I am well aware of your unique powers… however I highly suggest you be aware of the fact that you will be severely punished if I catch you attempting anything."

The pinkette couldn't help but glare at him. She was so beaten up; she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to. That cold smile that she was getting to know tugged on the left corner of his lips before he slammed the door shut. Sakura noticed with grim realization that he was so sure of himself he did not bother to lock the door. Ambling about the room curiously she saw nothing useful that she could stash somewhere on her person for future use.

Sakura caught sight of her bruised face in the mirror over his dresser, assuming that this was his room to begin with. She had the feeling that it was. Sakura painfully ambled over and grimaced at her bruised and bloody reflection. A glint of dull silver caught her green eyes. Glancing down she saw a small silver colored box. There was nothing intricate about it per say, it was not much bigger than a ring box. It was off and to the side, somewhat covered in parchments and scrolls, like it had been long forgotten by its owner.

Curiosity overcame the girl and she slowly flipped the lid open. Inside were several gears and rusty cogs, she noticed absently. Slowly they began to creak, as if it hadn't been opened in years, and then a soft melody began to churn from the recesses of it. Sakura's eyes widened as she immediately recognized the song as the one she heard from her dream. Somewhat alarmed by the realization Sakura quickly shut the box, feeling as if she were intruding on something very personal. On a whim however, the pinkette shoved the box deep into the recesses of one of her pockets.

Just as she did so, the door swung open, and she turned doing her best not to look guilty. A woman swept in, her Akatsuki robes swirling as she did so. Sakura tilted her head to the side, not having expected a woman in such a dark, and god-forsaken place that not even the light wanted to touch.

Sakura eyes fastened themselves to the strange unblemished white rose that lay nestled into beautiful lilac blue hair. The woman's voice however held no emotion as she ordered Shisui's prisoner, "Sit on the bed."

The pinkette hesitated a moment wilting under the hard look in the other woman's eyes. After a moment, Sakura marched over to the bed, trying not to wince as she sat. Without preamble the strange female walked over to her, kneeling in front of her wordlessly, and then ruthlessly shoved green chakra into the captive's body, only to heal her in the most painful manner possible. Yet the young woman had almost expected it, for there was no gentleness in those eyes that would have been beautiful if there had been any warmth in them.

**-oOo-**

Itachi found himself standing face to face with someone he'd never expected to see again. Sakura's ex-fiancé. Neji glanced between the two males as they sized each other up. The Hyuga came to the conclusion that he really didn't want to know what caused the tension between them. It probably had something to do with that troublemaking pinkette, he mused thoughtfully.

The Uchiha had led him and Hyuga the way he had remembered chasing Sakura and then at some point, he had felt his senses being guided, almost as if someone was leading him to where he needed to be. He had long stopped sensing Sakura with the seal long ago. They had traveled a day and a half non-stop and hope that they would find Sakura safe burned like an unquenchable fire in his chest had spurred him on like nothing else could.

"Lord Azuredawn," escaped Itachi's lips in a cool, detached manner.

"Lord Uchiha," his name was returned in the same icy tone, though Itachi could see the damnation of something deep in the other male's aquamarine eyes as he turned to nod in acknowledgement of Neji, "and comrade. The Queen sent me here to bring you to her. Your blond friend is safe within our walls…"

"Sakura?" Itachi couldn't help but ask.

Sathren shook his head, "According to young Uzumaki, she gave up her safety for his."

Something plummeted deep within his gut. It was almost as if someone had punched him ruthlessly. For the first time in a long while, Itachi found himself speechless.

Thankfully Neji took up the slack and spoke in the courteous and self-assured tone of the Hyuga's, "Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Azuredawn."

The white haired, broad shouldered male gave a curt nod to them both before leading them through the city. Itachi hardly noticed the amazing surroundings that they found themselves in. Though Neji was impressed by the beauty of the city, and the many things that seemed like something one would see in a fairytale, none of it showed on his face.

They were quickly led to the court of her majesty. Once past the gates and gardens, they were allowed inside the building. The sound of their steps on marble echoed loudly throughout the amazingly large and impressive architecture. Neji felt relief invade his chest when he saw Naruto sitting comfortably across from a very lovely woman.

Naruto turned in his seat when he heard them approach. His blue eyes widened when he realized that it was Itachi and Neji. The queen stood to her feet and greeted them both politely, "Lord Uchiha, Lord Hyuga, it is good that you join us."

Neji bowed his head respectfully, his manners coming to the forefront. Itachi mimicked the movement, still somewhat numb on the inside.

As she offered them a seat at the table in which she and Naruto sat, servants entered with trays of hot fresh food. The young lords, including Sathren sat. Queen Novia gestured, "Please eat and regain your strength. We will speak after."

Wordlessly her guests complied. Itachi wasn't sure the food would stick to his stomach as his gut rolled with unease. However he forced himself to eat it. He was certain it was probably delicious; he just didn't really taste any of it.

Once they were done, the queen had their plates cleared and tea served. Impatience nipped at the forefront of his mind but he knew that trying to rush the woman sitting across from him would serve no purpose.

The woman started after sipping at the hot tea, "I trust that Lord Azuredawn has told you that Sakura has been taken by the human criminals, the Akatsuki."

Itachi and Neji both nodded but said nothing.

"Naruto informed me that they are planning on awakening the Lord of Dreams. Or at least that is what Sakura believed," she continued almost reflectively.

Neji had never heard of any of this before so he said nothing. Itachi nodded, "Yes that is what she tried to explain to me at least…"

"Unfortunately I do not know if this is true or not. You were there Itachi when I spoke with Sakura and informed her of her destiny. Whether this is or not, I am not truly certain for Alah'ni has been silent. However I understand that the seal that connects you and Sakura is no longer working… am I correct?" the queen queried at the end softly.

Neji shot a startled look at Itachi as he slowly nodded, "Yes, sometime ago, I stopped sensing her presence."

The Queen sighed then at the young Sin'dorei's obvious hard headedness, "It's because she does not want you to find her… she's probably not even aware that she's doing it."

Itachi's dark assessing eyes met hers then, "But you have a suggestion…"

"Yes. I do not know where these Akatsuki hide, but I do know where the Lord of Dreams is sealed and you can always start there," the Queen shut her eyes a moment and then opened them slowly as she expelled a breath, "Far to the north past Kumogakure, past the border where the snow meets green, there is but one mountain that stands alone. At the base, on the east side, there the entrance lies. You will have to say, Vendel'o eranu. It means, simply, 'help me forget.' And the keeper of the Emerald Dream will allow you safe passage. I have some of our swiftest mounts waiting for you both after you've rested a bit more. "

Neji's eyes narrowed with perceptible irritation. He felt nothing but bitter anger towards the nin of Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. It was because of them his father was dead. His fists tightened perceptibly.

Itachi glanced at Neji and said in quiet understanding, "You do not have to come if it bothers you too much."

Neji shook his head, "I will accompany you as I promised that I would. I just hope that I do not run into any of the nin belonging to the village hidden in the Clouds. I may be tempted to break the treaty," his voice was dark with bitter anger though his face showed none of what he was feeling.

Lord Azuredawn interjected coolly waving a free hand, "Worry not. No human will see you because I will be taking you half way."

Naruto finally broke in with his usual vim and vigor, "I can't wait… I'm ready to leave whenever."

The Queen smiled at the young male, "You will not be accompanying them I'm afraid."

"What?" Naruto's blue eyes widened into large shocked saucers. Itachi and Neji glanced at the Queen. That was unexpected. They could use Naruto's help despite the danger of taking him so near the Akatsuki. He was loud and boisterous but he was powerful in his own right. Yet, perhaps it would be all for the best.

"You need to stay for the time being. There is something I yet need to speak with you about," Queen Novia smiled at the boy kindly, "And besides, if Sakura is right and I send you out there with them and you get captured. Her sacrifice would truly be for nothing."

"But… but…" Naruto didn't appreciate that argument being used on him twice.

The Queen averted her attention to the men in front of them, snapping her fingers. Two well dressed servants appeared at her side nearly immediately and she ordered them curtly, "Please show my guests to their rooms, if you will. And be sure to bring them a fresh set of clothing."

They both bowed, their nymph-like features were trained into masks of indifference. The sight of the three humans was enough to push their curiosity into overdrive. But even still they commenced their duties in complete silence.

Reluctantly Itachi and Neji followed the servants out of the dining hall. After they left the Queen glanced at Sathren, "Return in three hours. Everything shall be ready then."

"Yes your majesty," the broad shouldered male rose and gave a swift bow before exiting the premises.

Naruto was still staring wide-eyed at the queen. He still couldn't believe that she was going to keep him here. It was his fault that Sakura was in trouble.

"Come Naruto, let us take a turn about the gardens," she rose to her feet, a polite smile on her gentle features, "There is much that I still wish to speak with you about."

"A…alright…" Naruto complied easily. There was something about this woman's commanding presence that demanded obedience. It wasn't a bad feeling. He had never seen Itachi or Neji so compliant before in his life, except in front of the Hokage.

The Queen led the way to the back of her home and Naruto realized as she opened the double doors, that he hadn't seen that set of gardens when he'd first arrived but he was so immersed in his thoughts he paid no mind to the beautifully landscaped gardens. As they stepped out side by side, Naruto mulled over the tale of the Lord of Dreams. The blond had to ask something that was bothering him, "So the Lord of Dreams… he would destroy everything just because of sadness…" Naruto was instantly reminded of his good friend Gaara and knew first hand, that emotion could drive someone to the edge of sanity itself.

Novia's smile melted away and her eyes suddenly took on a distant glint, "Yes that is what I've come to believe. Even a god, who much like us cannot escape emotion, could very well want to hide from his own anger, shame, or even hurt. In the end, all that person would want more than anything is to be able to obtain freedom from such emotions… and sometimes they want it so badly they will do whatever it takes to achieve that freedom, even if in the end, it will only hurt others… and leave them feeling only emptiness inside."

Naruto pondered on her words for a moment, his voice was laced with heartfelt melancholy as he replied almost in an unintelligible whisper, "I understand…"

The Queen noticed the sad state that her guest was in and she sighed softly, "I know this may not be an easy subject for you Naruto Uzumaki, but we must discuss the Kyuubi within you…."

Immediately the male snapped out of his thoughts and he eyed the woman at his side suspiciously, "Why?"

"First I must ask you two things…" Queen Sunstrider began, "Do you hate the Kyuubi? And secondly would you be willing to set him free if it were possible…?"

Naruto's azure eyes widened and a muscle jumped in his whiskered cheek as he let out a heartfelt sigh, "Honestly ma'am. I have never hated the Kyuubi, even though he was always so angry and sometimes he would whisper the most horrible things in my mind. I didn't know for the longest time why almost all the adults in Konoha hated me… they looked at me as if I were some sort of monster because they knew he was inside me, before I even realized he was there. He killed many shinobi before I was born including my own parents and caused a lot of sadness for many people and because of it I was alone for a very long time… Even still I never thought much about him until I met Sakura. I was always too busy trying to do my best to learn what I could so I can become Hokage someday…. Something about her calmed his rage and he began to speak to me almost normally from time to time. It made me think about how I would feel if I was trapped against my will even if I can't agree with what he did. I guess I would be angry too… as for setting him free… I guess I wouldn't mind if I knew he wouldn't hurt people anymore…"

Queen Novia smiled at the true kind streak in the young human in front of her. She replied gently to the young man, "I think it's time you learn who Kyuubi was…."

Naruto was caught unawares as she turned and touched his forehead with two soft fingers. His eyes felt heavy as the dark weight of unconsciousness tugged at him, and he immediately fell, immersed completely in blackness.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **If you wish to hear the music box song that Sakura hears in her head please see to my profile. I posted a link to the song. It comes from the ever so awesome Xenogears. Thank you for reading.


	23. Chapter 23 RAW

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Suggested Listenings:** "250 Dark Stars" –Falling Up; "The Kill" –30 Seconds to Mars

**Thanks to the Beta: Pyrodarkangel**

**Chapter 23:**

There was no substance to time and space as he spiraled free throughout the whirling, vibrant colors that surrounded him on all sides, nothing but a streak of pure tangerine hued energy. There was nothing to hold him back as he traversed as he pleased, freedom in all that he did. Not even the shackles of time held him as he did as what pleased him. He was one of the great spirits of fire.

Naruto witnessed all these events as no human had ever done in the history of mankind, for their plane of existence was not made for man to see. The blond watched as the blazing orange streak he recognized as the Kyuubi. The only recognizable trait was the tail that split into nine and it swirled around in the strange space as the other colors did from Naruto's perspective. Often they merged and mingled for a short time, but then they would separate, dancing through the vast expanse of space.

Then, in the comforting darkness, one by one the swathes of color began to disappear, all their anguished cries reverberating throughout the emptiness as they were pulled from the only thing they had ever known. The Kyuubi was one of the last to be taken, and somewhere in the back of his mind Naruto knew it was a human at fault for such cruelty. Then he felt himself ascending through the dark past of what he could only describe as multi-colored stars speckling the blackness around him, they danced like fireflies, surrounding him, engulfing him as he traveled past, whispers of ghosts against his skin.

In its unique way, it was an existence of beauty and unrivaled purity. Although he wasn't quite sure where he was going; he only knew his body was moving upwards through the darkness. Various shades of green and blue swirled in a dizzying array of colors before his bedazzled vision before melting into a scene of grass, trees and the sky above, speckled with white puffy clouds floating lazily across the large expanse.

Naruto watched as the fire spirit took on the form of a fox like creature, crying out in agony as it was forced to take shape so that it could exist on a different plane of existence. He could sense the fear and anguish emanating from the younger Kyuubi. The unknown person whose face Naruto couldn't quite see stood over another who lay on a drawn out seal. Feelings of greed and a lust for power washed over him. But Naruto knew it was not his own emotions. In this place of non-existence he could sense the truth as it was, and as it had been.

The shadowy figure performed a series of complicated hand signs Naruto couldn't quite make out, nor follow. The creature that had once traveled to its home in absolute freedom, peace, and joy was ruthlessly shoved into the unconscious person howling in fear as chakra strands wrapped around its muzzle, body and legs forcing it to do something unnatural and twisted. A life that was once free was now trapped in bondage that should never have been.

The scene melted away and another came into juxtaposition before his eyes. So much blood and death, forced killing flickered past his saddened gaze in a matter of seconds, but Naruto was aware that this happened over a long duration of time, he was only witnessing fragments of events that were long past. The fear of the unknown was replaced by pure bitterness and utter hatred. At some point in time, biding his time, the Kyuubi freed itself from its forced bondage and Naruto watched as humans, the people of his village surrounded it, doing their best to bring it back under control.

Many of its great tails smashed mountains as Kyuubi's large maw whipped back and forth slaughtering any who came near, its rage and hatred so vast and deep rivaling the very depths of the ocean itself, the stark and ugly presence of vengeance washing over any who witnessed the spirit fox's unimaginable anguish and pain as it lashed out.

The fourth Hokage sacrificed his life, to save the lives that he could, yet at the same time it was also to ensure that the Kyuubi's fearsome powers stayed within the confines of Konoha, no other village could be allowed to obtain what he felt was Konoha's by all rights.

It was then on a deeper level Naruto truly understood, and two tears, one out of each vivid, kind blue eye streaked down his cheeks. For whom he cried he was not quite certain, for many of the parallels were one in the same. Even though he had said that he did not hate the Kyuubi, he had never forgiven the creature for the hatred and bleak desolation that had rained down upon his youthful self from the adults that had surrounded him on all sides. Pain filled hearts, wicked intentions and one by one they each threw stones at him through their own feeble glass houses built on the weak foundations of sand, concealing their sins as the unrighteous unveiled each and every one of his, so that the entire world could witness his internal shame. Always on the outside looking in, compassionate blue eyes pierced the hollowness that he was forced to face, day in and day out. Understanding washed over him in waves of undulating white and so it was then that forgiveness, tried and true washed over the boy's heart and set both captives free.

The Jinchuriki awoke at that exact moment. He could feel cold marble beneath him but he was hardly aware of it. Naruto realized somewhat groggily that he was inside and not outside like before. The alabaster ceiling above him was almost blinding in hue and he squinted several seconds trying to adjust. Sitting up slowly he gave his head time to stop swimming and he found himself face to face with a mirror image of himself. Well, almost. Curious almond-shaped red eyes searched his own blue ones and Naruto recognized the other person immediately, glancing down at his own bare chest, which he hadn't noticed before. The seal was gone.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto glazed at the brightly tangerine-haired male sitting cross-legged across from him at complete ease.

"In the flesh," was the caustic reply as one of the Kyuubi's eyebrows rose in a sarcastic manner, "Please just call me Kaji instead… Kyuubi is a name that is filled with nothing but pain and bad memories…"

"Wait? What in the hell happened?" Naruto drew himself up on his knees looking around curiously as if the answer would spring up at any moment.

"You were asleep for quite some time Naruto Uzumaki," a familiar female voice wafted from behind him.

Naruto turned around to find the queen sitting in a chair. He immediately noticed that she looked older than before. There were lines that weren't there before, crinkled at the edges of her eyes as she smiled at him tiredly.

"Why do you look older? What happened?" Naruto was still very confused by all this.

Queen Sunstrider gave a soft sigh at the very inquisitive nature of the young human in front of her, "I beseeched at the Well of Eternity to Alah'ni so that the Kyu… excuse me…" she paused nodding apologetically to the Kyuubi as he gave her a sharp glare, "Kaji here would be afforded his right to exist on his own again. However since the doors of the Emerald Dream have been sealed shut due to the Lord of Dreams going insane I could not return him to his original plane of existence. So Alah'ni gave him a body of flesh… at a price…"

Naruto didn't understand half of what she was talking about but he understood the heart of it all, "You gave up some of your life…" So that's why she looked as if she had aged ten years.

"Do not worry yourself overly much about it Naruto, my people live a long time compared to humans. It was not that much of a sacrifice on my part," she murmured softly.

"How much did it cost you?" the blond asked softly, his compassionate gaze never leaving hers.

"Just fifty years," she replied with a shrug of her regal shoulders.

"F… Fifty years…" Naruto choked out, "But you don't look a day over thirty to me…"

Soft tinkling laughter spilled from her throat as true mirth spilled forth, it was a beautiful sound, "My people normally live to the ripe old age of six hundred or so."

Naruto just about keeled over at that nugget of information. Swallowing hard he asked, "How old is Sakura-chan?"

"Oh… about sixty years old, maybe seventy I can't quite remember… I think… that's about nineteen in human years," the queen's finger touched her chin thoughtfully.

Gaping at the woman Naruto was about to ask another question when his tangerine locked look-alike slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oww! Hey!" Naruto turned around with his blue eyes glaring back at the mischievous orbs still assessing him.

Kaji chuckled half under his breath, "I've always wanted to do that. You ask far too many questions Naruto…" he muttered the last bit, "always with the never ending questions…" his lips turned up revealing a fang grazing his lower lip, "I honestly believed sometimes you would question several of your enemies to death…"

"So now that you're free where will you go?" Naruto folded his arms, his gaze boring into vivid crimson, "Will you stay here?"

Kaji sighed in an expressive huff, "With you probably…"

"What? Why?" Naruto half-yelped in surprise, "If I were you I'd never want to look at Konoha never, ever again…"

"Part of the agreement in acquiring his own body to control again, even if it is but a fleshly and mortal form…." The Queen started to explain behind him once more.

"I have to atone for the many sins I've committed since coming to this plane of existence," Kaji finished for Queen Novia, "before I can return to my own… that is… if the gateway is opened again… so that I can…"

"B… but that stuff really wasn't your fault," Naruto blurted out despite everything he'd witnessed.

"Not all of it no… but once I freed myself, even for a short time, the choice to kill was my own and I did so freely. I enjoyed it. I was trapped in your body since you were but merely a babe and as you grew up I was forced to look into the eyes of the many children who I made parentless, all of which, were innocent as I once was," crimson eyes turned downward to stare at his own feet, "to obtain what I desire, I must atone for what I've done… it is that simple…"

Silence reigned between all of them for several moments, when Naruto suddenly surprised them all before wrapping the male who was nearly his twin in a fierce tight hug, "I'll help you then!"

Kaji accepted the gesture in silence, it was so like his former container, he thought to himself. He just wondered absently how Gaara actually breathed when Naruto hugged the other man with everything he was worth. Kaji made a mental note to ask the Suna leader the next time he saw him.

"Just do me one favor Naruto…" Kaji sighed softly.

"Sure," Naruto released the male and tilted his head to the side with a wide warm smile.

"For the love of kami… Do not _EVER_ tell me that you are _just _like me for any reason," the boy crossed his arms and looked at blond, "Then we should get along just fine…"

"Why would I do that?" Naruto scratched his head, confused by such an odd request.

Kaji just replied by rolling his eyes heavenward.

**-oOo-**

Sakura wanted to complain about the awkwardness of being bound and gagged, she really did with only her legs free to move and she might have had the guts to do so despite all the very freakish looking people surrounding her on all sides with vastly powerful chakra signatures that threatened to suffocate all her senses if circumstances were just a bit different.

Leaping and weaving, they bounded nearly single file through the trees traveling quickly and non-stop. Her bangs whipped fiercely as it began to get colder and colder and the northern winds began to blow through what meager, tattered clothing she did have on, chilling her to the bone. However the cold that bit her skin was nothing compared to the frozen chill in her heart_._ She was forced to travel ahead of Shisui and every time she slowed a bit from the utter exhaustion that lined her limbs he would just shove her forward roughly, nearly knocking her out of the trees.

Sakura shut her eyes a moment in relief when they finally stopped to rest for a few minutes. They had stopped in a clearing and the pinkette's knees gave out beneath her and she collapsed uncaring of the painful jarring sensation of skin meeting the ground below. Her eyes were trained on the dirt below her as she'd rather not look at those she accompanied. It was almost too painful for her to even glance at them and find herself caught in a pair of cold, hate filled eyes.

The sound of scraping against the forest floor as someone approached caused her to glance up. She found herself gazing into the cold depths of Shisui's eyes. He bent to untie her gag and while he did, he said coldly, "If you try anything strange… I will kill you where you sit before you could've known what hit you."

All that left the woman's slender frame in response was a soft sigh. The relief was great as the cloth fell away from her lips. Sakura couldn't help but ask, her hoarse voice rattling the words out, "Is that always your answer for everything?"

Shisui tilted his head at the strange young woman. He ignored the many pairs of eyes that were now fastened onto the girl, who should be by all rights scared out of her wits from fear of him. The Akatsuki are a mercenary group that should not taken lightly by any. They had killed many without remorse and it had gotten to the point that he could no longer remember many of those that he had slaughtered, often in nothing but cold blood.

The Uchiha could see the silent resolve in her eyes, though about what, he was not certain. It was glaringly apparent that she understood and accepted the situation she was in, and yet he often caught a faraway look in her eyes and he got the feeling that she was not in the present with them. He had also noticed the seal around her neck had lightened considerably and was almost nearly gone. She was a strange young woman, he concluded as the last vestiges of the seal around her neck completely disappeared.

"Answer for everything…" he half repeated her words thoughtfully as he uncorked one of the water bottles and shoved it against her lips bruising them as he did so.

Even with his rough treatment, she opened her mouth and allowed the moisture to flow over her parched tongue. Once she had enough she moved her head aside to show him that she was finished, he withdrew the bottle and recapped it, only to set it aside with a hard plunk. Assessing eyes bore into her strange luminescent viridian orbs mulling over her rude manner to him. He quickly decided that he wouldn't allow her any leeway, verbal or otherwise, "Explain yourself… you dare ask me something like that little girl…"

"You know I'm not afraid of you… Why do you persist in threatening me again and again, when in the end there is no point of doing do so?" was her softly spoken answer, though they were posed as questions. She already knew the answers to both of them. Her eyes shifted down finding a nice smooth pebble to stare at. Anything was better than looking Shisui in the eye. Once again he could see the shadow of sorrow in her eyes. He had the feeling that it wasn't for herself and her situation, but for him. Shisui couldn't help but find it very disturbing that every time she looked him in the eye it was as if she could see right through him.

His reply was to smack her hard across the face with the back of his hand, his ring splitting her lip as he struck, "You are impertinent… and you will shut your stupid mouth bitch…" The other Akatsuki watched this display of superior dominative power with ruthless, wintry smiles and smirks adorning rock hard and cold faces. They enjoyed witnessing suffering more than anything else and the exhilarating rush of power over their prey. And each one of them reveled in it, even though Sakura was not their own to torture. It was pain to witness all the same.

Sakura rocked with the force of the blow but her expression never changed as her face averted once more, her glowing eyes narrowing, as a drop of blood dripped down her chin, with unhindered and unfathomable emotion blazing in her intelligent eyes. Sakura ignored the dark and cruel laughter at her expense. These people surrounding her, laughing at the pain of something as miniscule as a slap that she was helpless to stop revealed much about them. Every one of them looked down at her, reveling in the fact that she was weaker than them, a doe trapped in the jaws of a lion, bleeding from the throat and defenseless to even stop something as simple as a backhand. It was the sort of suffering they enjoyed and often extracted from their prey.

The pinkette realized something in that exact moment, something that had been in the back of her mind since she'd been forced to endure that dream of endless pain. The very vision that had shattered her innocence beyond recognition, the fragments still lay in a heap of broken shards at her dirty sandaled feet. These people, many would label them as monsters, just by their appearance alone; the masked good boy who killed with glee, a man stitched together, or pierced in the most painful of places, a large cannibal plant man, flesh exchanged for a wooden body that could no longer feel, a woman who wore a flawless white rose in her hair an irony in itself, one who sacrificed others with a pleasure that was drowned with madness, and one with a shark-like, animalistic appearance. The man, Kisame, whose sword had taken all but the last of her chakra leaving her just enough to travel with, leaving her helpless and alone with that large vicious sword suspended on his shoulder only allowing her enough energy to keep up with them. His eyes had mocked her pain as he had withdrawn the essence from her.

But in the end their outer appearance was nothing compared to what they were on the inside; fetid and broken masses of decay; black and empty. Inside their shriveled hearts was where the true monster lay. And despite it all, in the end, she could feel nothing but pity for each and every one of them, for there was something more pitiful in her realizations than a small, helpless woman being slapped into submission. Still her feelings did not change though she knew that more than likely she would die at one of their blood soaked hands, just another notch, one in many.

She didn't need to know their story, their background, their past or that the weight of what they had done and will do in the future far outweighed the sins of many. And yet here they were now heading to the Lord of Dream's resting place about to do something they did not quite comprehend, unknowingly about to summon the very being that could destroy them all. All so that the man in front of her could run away from the wrongs he committed. Queen Novia had been right about one thing, these human's greed for power and blood was something she could personally never understand, she knew she wouldn't even want to try to.

Head down with hair in front of her face, she wobbled to her feet as the answer to the entire equation came to her. Sakura lifted her head, viridian eyes piercing and filled with a strength that she hadn't felt before infused her shaky limbs. The pinkette would speak her piece now, because she instinctively knew if she didn't speak now, she would never get to say what needed to be said. Her words were barely above a broken whisper but they all heard them, "It must give you all such pleasure…"

Her gaze encompassed them all, her piercing stare boring into each and every pair of eyes that watched the dirty and bloodstained, and what they thought was a broken woman they had just laughed at with such icy and merciless mockery stood, not resembling the broken doll of before.

Shisui was taken aback by her brazen remark, "What did you say woman? You dare to…"

"Each and every one of you are nothing but cowards!" Sakura blazed out interrupting him, the words ripping free from her chest. They soared upon the frozen air, freeing themselves from the heaven's bonds and stunning her captors into silence, "Worthless cowards who hide in the dark… hiding from the rest of the world as if that will shelter you from your own pain and suffering! You revel in other's suffering because it makes you forget your own…"

The man in front of her wasn't quite sure how to take that verbal attack, no one having ever dared to say such a thing to any of them before and so he just settled for a cold, superior glare. If she wanted to talk herself into a grave, then so be it! He'd be the first to send her to her death if necessary. The rest of the Akatsuki watched with bemusement at the tiny tornado that just had descended on them in all her pink fury, and though they would never admit it out loud they found themselves somewhat disconcerted by the barbed words that assaulted them all, leaving none of them unscathed in their wake.

Compared to the rest of them and their unrivaled massive power and strength, Sakura looked so small, and so very harmless. They knew she was well aware that they could do whatever they wanted with her at any given moment, and yet bleeding and bruised she bore herself with unsuppressed dignity as she faced each and every one of them with the revelation she herself had come to, "I used to believe that 'kindness' and the firm belief in my 'god' and 'good' and 'compassion' was the answer to all that could go wrong in my life. That my race of people was superior in their understanding of life itself… but that was just my restricted and narrow view of what was around me… I was blinded by what I didn't, what I couldn't understand… nothing else mattered… only what I could see on the surface…"

"Shut up! You don't know anything you worthless bitch!" Shisui took a step forward and raised his hand to slap her again. If only to get her to shut her mouth to stem the words that flowed from her lips like sour honey, but he found his elbow frozen by the look in her eyes as she met him head on, fearless and resolved.

Instead of backing away from the dark intentions of violence aimed at her unprotected face she met it head on, "Itachi taught me something important, something almost more important than love… even if I didn't, couldn't understand it at the time," Sakura continued from the most unexpected source. Shisui paused at the mention of his cousin's name as she continued "People, no matter who they are, hide so much in their hearts…. So many terrible things they never want others to find." Her words were like a succession of blows that he could hardly withstand and he found himself stepping back from the weight of her words.

Just for a moment he could have sworn her eyes were lilac and not green as she asserted each spoken word fiercely. Shisui found himself having to close his eyes against the onslaught, he could barely stand the compassionate knowing look in her eyes, "He even showed me that in himself!"

The other Akatsuki stood to their feet, their hands aching to grab their weapons to strike the woman down, finding her words almost too painful to listen to. Each and every one of them had a jutsu that could leave her as nothing more than a gooey bloody mess, forgotten on the forest floor. The woman had nearly no chakra, no physical way to fight them, but she fought each and every one of them on a completely different level, quite possibly the most devastating level of them all.

Shisui finally slapped her again but this time the echo of flesh hitting flesh sounded hollow to all of their ears. Sakura paused a moment, her chin lifted, proudly bearing the blood red tears, sparkling badges of honor, that adorned her face as she relentlessly barreled on to finish what she had to say, her words were heavy with her natural brogue from the sheer emotion ricocheting through her veins, "I found myself searching for answers, digging deep, finding only pain I didn't quite understand and … still I couldn't find the answers… that's when I dug deeper…"

She paused and met his eyes, for the last words were spoken for Shisui and his benefit alone, although it stung each and everyone of them in a place they thought they had long forgotten, "that's when I found my answer… no matter who you are, what race you come from… blood and crimes is what makes a criminal, but that's not what makes the monster… it's the soul…the soul that makes the real difference… and when we realize that, understand and accept that our own fragile existence is but a thread that clings to this life… that's when we can forgive not only ourselves… but also those who would destroy us for their own gain…"

The two faced off for several seconds before the Uchiha's eyes melted into rage filled sharingan. His voice was hoarse and uneven as he howled, "Enough!"

Sakura watched him unblinkingly and didn't flinch as he lifted his hand and hit her with enough force to rock her off her feet. She spun and hit the tree trunk behind her. White stars danced before her eyes, but still she did not sink to the floor in the bloody heap of pain she longed to. She wasn't a warrior, nor was she a shinobi and yet the female stood her ground, her will of iron never wavering beneath the murderous eyes that threatened to cut her down at a moment's notice.

The realization was that all those who surrounded her were nothing but hollow, empty shells of bitter hatred. The melancholy that coursed through her very soul threatened to suffocate the life out of her as she sunk down to her knees, bound hands resting on scabbed knees as she choked out, a hoarse sob that racked her slender frame, tremulous broken words, "You hide behind the goals of searching for greater power… constantly, relentlessly… and for what… what purpose? So that you can continue to hide in the shelter built in the innocent blood of others who have come before you…. And the only thing you achieved is murdering your own soul…"

Each of the Akatsuki could only stare stupidly at the woman who had just bested them all, at the most basic level. The Sin'dorei tilted her head to the side, her eyes filling with compassionate tears that Shisui was beginning to hate the sight of. Her words were soft but he heard them, and only he heard them. He could almost feel the insides of his chest shredding from the horrific pain of the weight of them as she murmured just above a hushed whisper, "I understand… I now understand how… _she_ was able to _forgive_ you…"

The other Akatsuki watched transfixed by the scene playing out in front of them as the man they had never seen lose his composure in all the time that they knew him, bent forward, hands clutching his temples and a bellow like a wounded animal that had been cornered escaped his lips. With a fierce snarl he barreled forward and grabbed the utterly calm woman by her somewhat shredded shirtfront. He easily lifted her off her feet and slammed her against the trunk of the tree and yet through it all, Sakura's expression never changed of the understanding sorrow that had come to settle there as she gazed down at him.

"What do you _know_? WHAT do you _KNOW_!?" Shisui's voice rose several octaves as he swung the woman around violently, his hands releasing his grip on her tiny figure, watching with sick satisfaction as her body pitched and rolled over the prickly surface of pine needles and into the soft, white snow, leaving behind blood streaks as she went, her body stopping where the green met the snow.

To his dismay, a silver box was left behind in her wake. He hadn't really looked at the cursed thing in years and now it sat out in the open. The lid opened and he listened with stupefied horror as his greatest sin rubbed itself in his face, the melody he had forced himself to forget, a time he tried to wash away with the blood of others in his relentless search for greater power reminded him of all that he was. It wasn't pretty.

Pein took that moment to step forward before the enraged Uchiha killed the unconscious woman, "We need to get going… we may still need her…" the leader left the rest unspoken.

Shisui nodded his understanding and moved forward, his movements predatory as he lifted his sandaled foot summoning chakra to it, smashing the hated music box with his heel. The gears cranked out a few last notes before it finally stopped, getting in its last word just as the woman had done. Bending down, he lifted the girl and heaved her like a sack of potatoes over his broad shoulder, uncaring of the warm blood that now stained his normally pristine cloak.

One by one, each Akatsuki stepped up to the empty snow covered field and proceeded to make their way to the destination they could all see in the distance. The dark whispers of a higher power urging them forward into the cold comfort of shadow, assuaging the internal wounds the strange, pink haired woman had just given them all.

**-oOo-**

Sathren halted the talbuk beneath him, the beast's great horned and armored head tossing back at the sharp tug of the reigns. Shading his forehead with his hands, he looked out into the distance. The warrior turned to look at the two shinobi humans that followed him on their on unique mounts, "This is it… I've taken you farther than I was told to…"

"Thank you for accompanying us this far," Neji's head tilted down in a quick, polite gesture.

"I would go further yet, but I have my orders," the Captain started as by way of apology, "If you continue to head northeast, you should be able to see the mount in no time. Remember the words Vendel'o eranu, or else you will not be granted entrance…"

"Vendel'o eranu," Itachi repeated almost tonelessly.

The Sin'dorei nodded before turning his mount's nose around. Neji watched as the white haired male left them there almost as quickly as he could draw in a breath. The Hyuga glanced at Itachi, "Do you wish to take a break…? Or would you rather push forward…"

Itachi's reply was to dig in his heels, taking off on the dangerously fast steel gray mount. Neji smirked before following the other shinobi at breakneck speed.

**-oOo-**

Sakura was enjoying the comfort of being unconscious when she suddenly felt herself being roughly shaken. Something was trying to snatch her from the safety of the darkness. At first she fought it but it was insistent. Finally she gave in to the merciless prodding only to be greeted by waves of pain as she cracked open one green eye irritably, only half remembering what was going on, and who she was with.

Shisui's cold visage swam into view and she instantly remembered all that transpired. Slowly she sat up, all too aware of the many pairs of eyes that watched her with varying emotions. The male impatiently fisted his hand into her knotted pink tresses and hauled her painfully to her feet. Stumbling, her limbs half frozen from the cold, she found herself being shoved forward nearly into the stone in front of her. Sakura's head couldn't help but tilt upwards and she realized with trepidation that they were at the base of a mountain.

Shisui gripped her hair once more and shook her to make sure she was paying attention to him, "Can you read that?" One of his arms snaked past her face pointing to directly in front of them both.

Sakura followed the direction of his index finger and the faded Sin'dorein inscription, yet still barely visible in the stone.

The Sin'dorei's lips began to move of their own accord, her eyes swimming from the pain the Uchiha male was inflicting on her, "It… it says… The light has turned to black… Slowly the green leaf fades to brown… His heart lay frozen in a deep abyss, in a place that I cannot reach with my light… Though I die… Gradually my eyes close to the light… Sorrow eats my bones into dust… Help me forget… Vendel'o eranu…"

As the last word left her lips the ground beneath them began to shake violently. Ever so slowly the stone rolled away to grant them passage. The crunch of snow beneath sandaled feet was the only sound that was made between them as Sakura was shoved forward by Shisui to walk in front of them. She stumbled from the force of his strength, her hip striking a sharp boulder, but Sakura did not fall.

As the final Akatsuki stepped into the darkness, the stone shut behind them all and they were all engulfed in unrelenting blackness.

Deidera was the first to speak, "So what now?"

A scared and almost child-like voice whispered, "Tobi's a good boy…"

The blond smacked the masked male in the back of the head, "Shut the fuck up dumbass!"

Tobi protested this treatment loudly, "But Tobi is a _GOOD_ boy! Deidara is a very _BAD_ boy!"

She heard Sasori's cold voice grate dryly, "Hitting Tobi won't do us any good Deidara…"

There was some confused scuffling behind her as it became obvious everyone behind her didn't quite know what to do. She contemplated running for it because she knew her Sin'dorein senses in some things were far superior to a human's and she could have a chance of getting away from the man behind her however very suddenly it was as if a light switch had been flipped on and they were all bathed in light.

Before them was but one narrow and winding path that would have to be trekked single file. Wordlessly Shisui shifted around her and took the lead. Sakura found herself behind Shisui and just ahead of Sasori. Not a very good position in Sakura's humble estimation as she could hear the creak of wooden limbs just behind her.

Just as feelings of misgiving blossomed in her chest, the corner of her eye caught the sight of a, spectral dove. At least that was the best way she could describe it. It was soft blue, but ethereal, she could see right through its tiny body. It landed on the ledge above her and stretched its wings. The bird cocked its head to the side and looked her directly in the eye. Goosebumps trailed up her arms as she gazed at it wide-eyed and she could help but pause to get a better look at it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasori's cold voice washed over her from behind. Sakura felt him kick at her, knocking her roughly into the male in front of her who didn't even bother to turn. She stumbled and gritted her teeth at the echo of cruel laughter behind her. But something presented itself to her mind and her anger immediately drained from her at the realization. Was she the only one who noticed the ghost dove? Well if that's what it was anyhow. She could just be suffering from a concussion after being knocked around so violently, she mused.

Straightening her shoulders, her bound hands in front, she marched resolutely forward. After five minutes of walking they found themselves in a large cavern. Sakura's eyes widened. Positioned at the back of the cave, a great stone statue of a dragon god, or rather the Lord of Dreams, protruded from the floor, great stone hands elevated and cuffed in stone.

Sakura breathed in and hoarsely whispered in her mother tongue, "Oh sweet Alah'ni… may you save us all…"

At her side Shisui glanced over at Sasori, "Would you please make certain our 'guest' will not be making any escape attempts while we're busy?"

The puppet master grinned coldly as he turned in the direction of Sakura, "With pleasure…"

Sasori lifted a hand and chakra strands forming on his fingertips. With a shove of his arm, Sakura felt herself being bound, and with unnecessary force she was thrust against the rocky surface several feet behind her. The male strode over to her trembling form, grabbing her roughly without preamble. He pushed her up against the stone, so that her feet dangled a few feet above the floor and smirked up into her face. And there she was stuck, like a fly in a merciless web, "You should feel grateful… I'm giving you a front row seat little girl…"

There the pinkette watched helplessly as the Akatsuki members one by one marched over to the statue, cloaks billowing as they moved. After some talking amongst themselves, they leapt up with each landing on a folded finger. The talking of which Sakura could not hear from her current position. She watched with horror as they began an extraction jutsu and the reality of it all hit her hard. Eight eyes on the rough stone surface of the humongous god statue began to crack open one by one revealing the many different colored orbs, each containing the trapped spirit of a bijuu.

Sakura began to struggle with her chakra bonds for a few minutes until she realized that what she was doing was not going to do her any good. She muttered tersely under her breath, "I'm the only one here to stop this… What sort of sick joke of fate is this?"

Before her eyes, the blue dove that she glimpsed before shimmered into view and floated in front of her, "Do not despair… your friends are on their way… you still have a chance…"

"Wait… what? Who are you?" Sakura asked despite herself.

"My name is Lucia Silversky… but you may just call me Lucia, I am the guardian spirit of this place," the ghost dove dissipated and the wraith of a woman appeared before a confused Sakura. Glowing blue eyes and dark azure waist length hair adorned the spirit in front of her, her beautiful face rising to meet Sakura's all but stunned gaze.

Lucia? Where had Sakura heard that name before, and after several moments of thinking it over, her eyes widened with pure and utter shock at the strange twist of fate, "Are you the daughter of Valdar Silversky…?"

"You knew my father?" Lucia eyed the young woman before her.

"No… but I once came across a letter and a necklace…." was Sakura's half choked out reply of disbelief.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the beta:** HarmonyRose

**Suggested listenings: **"Inside the Fire" -Disturbed

**Chapter 24:**

_-Previously-_

"_My name is Lucia Silversky… but you may just call me Lucia, I am the guardian spirit of this place," the ghost dove dissipated and the wraith of a woman appeared before a confused Sakura. Glowing blue eyes, a blue tear beneath the right luminescent orb and dark azure waist length hair adorned the spirit in front of her, her beautiful face rising to meet Sakura's all but stunned gaze._

_Lucia? Where had Sakura heard that name before, and after several moments of thinking it over, her eyes widened with pure and utter shock at the strange twist of fate, "Are you the daughter of Valdar Silversky…?"_

"_You knew my father?" Lucia eyed the young woman before her with open curiosity._

"_No… but I once came across a letter and a necklace…." was Sakura's half choked out reply of disbelief._

**-oOo-**

"YOSH!" Naruto's blue eyes were alive with excitement, "I can go rescue Sakura now!"

"No," Queen Sunstrider shook her head at the exhuberant male, "You can not."

"What? Why?" the blond took a step back and glared at the woman.

"You know, I usually disagree with most of what comes out of his mouth," Kaji folded his arms, his crimson orbs assessing the two of them, "But I really wouldn't mind a little pay back."

"It is about time that you return to Konohagakure," Queen Novia replied softly, her soft, glowing eyes roaming over the two obstinate males.

The calm quality of her voice was soothing and Naruto's shoulders relaxed beneath its influence, "But Sakura needs us…"

"Konohogakure will soon require your aid," the royal replied cryptically her stoic visage unrelenting.

Kaji's glare melted away into one of understanding, "When do we leave?"

**-oOo-**

"I see," the wraith floating before her tilted her head to the side, "So it is not by chance that you are here…"

"That seems to be the case," Sakura's body quivered painfully on a sigh. After a few seconds of silented contemplation she quieried silently, "How much time do I have?"

"They barely have enough chakra energy from the eight spirits from the earth to complete the ritual. Even still you do not have much time. Once the manacles began to crack…all will be lost," Lucia replied cryptically.

Her chin dipped and she shut her eyes for several moments trying to think through her limited options. Emotional turmoil rolled in her gut. Fate truly did have a sick sense of humor where she was concerned, she lamented. Whispering words in her native tongue under her breath she attempted to undo the chakra strands that bound her.

The strands glowed blue at first, filling the Sin'dorei with hope that the weave was working. Suddenly they flared red and Sakura let out a gasp of pain when they began to burn her. Immediately she stopped the chant panting from the effort.

Lucia asked her softly, "What do you intend to do once you are free? Even though you are Sin'dorei, the chakra from those who are working to wake _he_ who should not awakened… is far more powerful than your own."

Sakura's luminescent eyes met melancholy blue, "I don't know what I can possibly do to stop those humans… but I am the only one here… I have to do something."

"You will not be able to do anything if you are killed," was the quiet response.

The pinkette couldn't help the sarcasm that laced her voice, "Well… what do you suggest I do? I can't just sit here and wait to be rescued."

"Even though you say that, it would be much wiser for you to wait for your friends. They will soon be here," the wraith said gently.

"My friends?" Sakura paused a moment, her eyes widening curiously, "Who?"

There was no reply.

The Sin'dorei huffed irritated with the ghost woman and began to struggle again with the weave, trying to get it right the second time around. Gritting her teeth she tried once more, the words were soft as they spilled from her lips. Once more the chakra strands binding her to the rocky surface flared blue, soon however they began to glow red and pain shot through her once again.

"You're a very stubborn person," the ghost mused outloud.

Ignoring the undead woman's unhelpful comment she continued trying to find the right element to counter the base element in the bindings that bound her.

**-oOo-**

"I think that must be it," the Hyuga pointed to the lone stark mountain in the distance.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. His mount's hooves pawed at the snow impatiently, digging grooves in the white drifts. He gripped the reigns tightly for a moment, "Are you ready to possibly face ten Akatsuki? Many great ANBU teams have fallen victim to their infamous pairs …"

"Afraid Uchiha?" Neji quirked a brow at the stoic ANBU captain.

Itachi didn't deign to reply to such a ridiculous query, instead he voiced frostily, "If you're ready… then we'll keep moving."

The Uchiha didn't even wait for Neji's reply before digging his heels into the sides of his mount, a streak of gray and black across the snow.

**-oOo-**

The pinkette panted softly willing the pain in her wrists and ankles to go away. She was close, her lips thinned, she knew she was close to the solution.

The spirit just watched her absently, her blue eyes flicking back and forth from the Sin'dorei captive and the activity at the altar of the Lord of Dreams.

"Spirit… water… earth… submit…" Sakura choked out between the gasps of pain, her brain trying to assemble the right words together, "Air's immortal… breath…"

"Time is growing short…" Lucia whispered.

The pinkette gritted her teeth. She was low on chakra as it is, no thanks to the one they called Kisame.

Sakura stopped for a moment to give herself another break. She leaned her head against the rocky crevice behind her, staring up at the ceiling, luminescent eyes unfocused and exhausted. Unbeknownst to her the wraith had once more taken on the form of a dove once more, quickly disappearing from view.

When the Sin'dorei opened her eyes again, she realized she was alone. Lips forming into a thin line, she tried her best to ignore the stench of her own burnt flesh. She'd give it one more try she decided before giving up. Her chin dipped and she shut her eyes taking a deep soothing breath. She forced her thoughts into submission once more before plunging into another combination of words, "Earth… desire…."

The blue threads glowed bright beneath the prodding of her own chakra however this time they did not turn red. She didn't allow herself a sigh of relief as she slowly, cautiously finished the weave.

**-oOo-**

Itachi and Neji entered the mountainside cautiously. The stone had rolled away and yet there was no soul there to greet them. When Queen Sunstrider had said the keeper would grant them entrance the Uchiha had half expected some decrepit old monk waiting for travelers to be on the other side. They were met only by silence. It was eerie in a sense, and both males felt goosebumps rise on their flesh. It almost felt like they were being watched.

Neji activated his byakugan immediately. He was the first to break the silence, "I don't see any traps… if they are here, they must have been in a hurry."

Itachi glanced back at the Hyuga and gave him a nod. They streaked down the narrow path single file. It wasn't long until the trail began to widen. The two Konoha nin stood at the edge of the underground corridor and gazed out into the chamber with wide eyes. They were both glad they had thought ahead and had concealed their chakra the moment they stepped inside the cavern.

"What are they doing?" Neji asked his byakugan activated eyes were wide as he watched the darkness beginning to spill from the slowly opening maw of the demi god statue.

Itachi was silent, for the moment ignoring the Akatsuki. His eyes fastened themselves on the very person he was looking for. Relief filled him when he realized Sakura was alive although obviously injured. Even from his position he could tell she was in need of medical attention. She was a mass of bruises and dried blood. He eyed the vibrantly glowing blue chakra strands that held her prisoner with some trepidation.

He cursed under his breath, "She's in a hard place to get to without alerting them of our presence."

"Right in the center of the cavern in plain view," Neji assented, his lips firming.

Then right before their eyes, the chakra strands melted away and Sakura fell onto the rocky ground below in a heap.

He cursed under his breath once more. Itachi knew he needed to get to the pinkette before the Akatsuki noticed she'd escaped her bindings. Reinforcing his chakra concealment jutsu he streaked in her direction.

**-oOo-**

Sakura groaned at the impact of her body hitting the unyielding stony floor. The pins and needles sensation was hardly pleasant either. Then suddenly she felt herself being hoisted up gently, a familiar calloused hand grasped her underarm almost tenderly. The familiar scent of rainwater assaulted her senses and the pinkette barely dared to lift her eyes. Bloodstained bangs covered her eyes and then slowly she lifted her chin.

Her heart plummeted into her chest as familiar sharingan orbs assessed her face with concern. Tears burned in her eyes, her whisper cracked with sheer emotion, "You came for me…"

Ignoring the emotion starting to clog his throat, "Just wait until we get home."

The baritone of his stern voice was almost too much for her to bear. The tears she tried holding at bay slipped unbidden down her cheeks as a rusty chuckle left her throat, "I never thought I'd look forward to being in trouble…"

Itachi didn't reply, instead he turned his head ascertaining the positions of the Akatsuki before sweeping the woman into his arms and turned to dash towards the exit.

Sakura rasped hoarsely, "We can't just leave…"

The Sin'dorei's eyes caught the firming of his chin and she turned her face into the comfort of his hard chest.

"You are right Sin'dorei. I cannot just let you leave," a female voice that only Sakura could hear spoke.

Lifting her head again, her eyes widened as the spirit stood next to the corridor Neji was waiting for them in. This time Lucia had a large polearm gripped in her hand and with a murmured chant, the weapon began to glow and the ghost shoved the end artfully into the rocky crevice.

Sakura's eyes widened in dawning comprehension. She yelled a sharp warning, "Move Neji!"

Neji's eyes widened as he heard the gravelly noise of loosening rock above his head. Instinctively he moved just in time as their only way out caved in. He whispered wide eyed, "What in the…?"

Itachi cursed under his breath. The Akatsuki had to be aware of their presence at this point with all the racket they had just made. Even if they hadn't, it didn't change the fact that they were trapped in there with them. He glanced down in confusion as Sakura spoke softly to seemingly no one, "Why'd you do that?"

"You cannot leave. It matters not if your life is forfit… you are a Sin'dorei… it is your duty to stop those evil humans," the blue haired woman responded coolly.

"Ugh why did you have to let us in, in the first place," Sakura groaned under her breath.

"Who are you talking to?" Itachi asked the woman softly concerned that she might have a severe concussion and was hallucinating.

"Why don't you show yourself Lucia?" the pinkette frowned at her.

Neji's eyes were darting back and forth looking for whatever Sakura was talking to. Something or someone had caused that cave-in, he concluded darkly.

"I suppose that would be best. Very well," Lucia Silversky gave a firm nod before shutting her eyes.

The Hyuga scooted to the side as sparkling sapphire hued pyreflies began to swarm in a spiral from the ground next to him. He blinked thrice as a beautiful woman with vivid glowing blue eyes and a tear tattoo under her right eye met his milky orbs, knowing glittered in the depths of the somber orbs. The brunette frowned, his posture tensing wary at the sudden appearance of the strange female.

Itachi set Sakura down on her feet, readying himself to be attacked at any moment. His senses were flaring out in every direction waiting for either an attack to come from the mysterious woman or one of the Akatsuki.

Lucia said, "Do not concern yourself… I have been shielding you from their senses from the moment you entered _his _resting place. They are still unaware of your presence. However I cannot just let you leave."

"How much time before the ritual is finished?" Sakura asked wearily, it was taking a lot of effort on her part just to stay conscious.

"You do not have much time. They have nearly used up the seventh earth spirit's chakra," the spirit replied slowly.

"I'm nearly out of chakra. There is not much I can do," the pinkette was swaying slightly on her feet.

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the pale woman, "What are you talking about Sakura? You are not going to do anything." Her limbs were trembling and it was obvious to him she was in quite a bit of pain from her injuries.

Neji muttered still keeping a close eye on the spirit although his words were directed at the stubborn pinkette, "I don't think you're in any condition to even contemplate such a thing…"

Lucia smiled gently, her somber gaze on the Sin'dorei, "I will lend you my strength weaver. We will fight as one. However once I merge with you the barrier will most assuredly fall and they will become aware of your presence."

"I understand," Sakura nodded, her green eyes firmly meeting blue.

Before the stunned males' eyes the spirit turned into an azure dove and then the bird melted away into a ball of crackling blue energy. Sakura steeled herself as the ghost began to integrate into her stiff body. As the other woman's soul spilled into her Sakura was assaulted with fragmented memories that were not her own.

_Forgotten daughter. Broken savior. Estranged lover. Murdered. Duty. Guardian._

The segments of thoughts and the turmoil that followed each strand of garbled memories hit the Sin'dorei hard. _Vendel'o eranu. _Sakura felt like her emotions were being forced through a sieve. She would have been pushed to the ground if Itachi's hand hadn't shot out to steady her. Then just as suddenly as the assault of poignant sorrow had flowed through her energy begin to fill her limbs. The pain from the burns, bruises, and scrapes all but disappeared.

Itachi and Neji watched as Sakura's wounds began to disappear one by one. The look in her eyes was almost eerie as they could both tell by the dull undertone of blue, turning her eyes an odd aquamarine that the ghost woman was somehow sharing her body. Itachi found himself very disturbed by this realization.

Sakura nodded to herself and they realized that she was probably agreeing with whatever the spirit woman was telling her.

The two shinobi did not have time to contemplate this much further as Sakura's hand shot out and a long glaive, with a green handle and large fierce blade formed beneath her folded fingers. The spear arced out suddenly spearing a puppet they hadn't even noticed that had been sent out to attack them. Sakura brought the weapon down dislodging the puppet before taking the handle and smashing the puppet's head into bits.

Her voice held the undertone of the other female's as she said, "They know…"

Neji and Itachi could only ready themselves as they turned completely only to find Sasori of the red sands smirking at three of them. He addressed the Uchiha with a wry twist of his lips, "Again three on one… tsk tsk, it's rude to ruin someone's ritual you know… now it's going to take us even longer…"

"No… four," Sakura gave a low uncharacteristic growl. The dual voices startled the puppet master.

"Well… whatever…" Sasori grinned maniacally before jutting out both of his palms to send a large spray of deadly green gas in their direction.

The three of them split spreading out running with the aid of chakra avoiding the toxic fumes. Sakura ran along the side of the cavern following the shallow curve. If Itachi and Neji could keep him busy long enough for her to get off that dark weave, they might have a slim chance of stopping them for good.

Sakura skid to a halt as Sasori appeared in front of her. Her elbow twitched beneath the influence of Lucia's will and the stave of the weapon curved up and caught the punch that he aimed at her face.

"Time for a little payback," the smile that touched his lips was only a pale parody of the action.

"I don't have time for you," Sakura groused irritably as she skid back and twisted only to bring the blade up in a deadly arc for his face. Sasori easily moved back out of the range of the weapon. Lucia was right, this was her duty. Even if it was not, she would still do whatever she could to protect everyone and everything she loved.

In seconds Itachi and Neji were shielding her from him. Neji whirled his soft fist style throwing the puppet master off as he dodged or blocked every needle and artillery the redhead threw at him to try and get him out of the way of his intended target.

Sakura glanced at Itachi, "Can you both keep him busy? I have to stop them from completing the ritual…"

Itachi only glanced at her, his eyes narrowing on the pinkette. He had a feeling she was going to try and blast them with that dark chakra manuever. Everytime she used that thing, it gave him the chills. However he nodded understanding the logic behind such a move.

Sasori heard this and he smirked distancing himself from Neji, "I really hate to waste such a thing on the likes of such pathetic shinobi… however I will not allow you to interfere _little girl_."

He removed his cloak before letting the deadly coil loose from his abdomen. It whipped out to block Sakura from getting past him. His fingers flexed and he drew a scroll from the mechanism on his back to his hand. The puppet master opened a compartment on the left side of his chest. Flipping the scroll into the air, the surge of his chakra signature swelled as strands of blue energy attached to the scroll above his head.

"A hundred puppets for you to play with," Sasori cackled maniacally, his palm coming up to cover half his face as his shoulders shook with insane dark mirth. The puppets began to shoot from the scroll and hover above him. Itachi and Neji's eyes widened at the sheer number of them hovering in the space of the cavern.

_"We don't have time for him…" _Lucia's voice was terse with annoyance.

"I know," Sakura replied outloud.

Neji said nothing, he only crouched. Itachi also prepared himself for the assault that was sure to come.

Sakura stepped between them the glaive disappearing in a puff of smoke. She hated wasting the precious energy she was given but Lucia's warning that the others had already moved onto the eigth and final earth spirit's chakra, time was of the essence. Sneaking a quick glance at the statue Sakura noticed the mouth was nearly open. Black and white swirling energy was starting to swell within the stone maw and convulse as it pushed outwards trying to free itself of its bondage.

Her hands pointed down and the dark chakra began to spin around her feet in a clockwise motion, "_Oh Lord of void and darkness. Heed me now you who deeper than the darkest dust. Heart of obsidian, eyes of blood and terror…"_

_"You are a Sin'dorei…and yet you are going to call on Nepho's power?" _Lucia's surprised voice filtered through her head as she felt the surge of dark energy pouring through her.

Sakura lifted her hands as the energy whirled around her in a miasma of obisidian and magenta. The chaos engulfing her slender form forced the two shinobi behind her to back away. She thought she heard Itachi command Neji to keep well away from her.

"Same old attack hrm," Sasori grinned before sending several of his puppets to assault her, "You are a rather boring opponant… _little girl_."

With the power of the spirit in her fueling her will, the barrier of the energy heightened and lengthened. As soon as the puppets connected they disinegrated on contact. She lifted her eyes to stare into his cold gray orbs.

Her voice was hard as she ground out forcefully the emotion behind it unmistakeable, _"I revel in your mighty destruction. Oh brother of my father, you who dwells in the eternal. I request your aid thou who controls the night…"_

The words that left her lips forced the chakra to swell. She could feel the power coursing like quicksilver in her veins and she forced her palms together molding the nearly pure magenta energy, "_Nepho's breath!"_

The force of the power thrust her back as she released it. Itachi caught her stumbling form, steadying her with steady hands and strong arms. Sasori being ready for such an attack this time moved aside however most of his puppets weren't able to move out of the way and were incinerated. The miasma hit the opposite wall shaking the entire cavern. With their backs to the wall, they half expected an attack to come through the dust and readied themselves. However none came and as the dust cleared they found themselves under the scrutiny of the other Akatsuki.

The energy being fed into the statue slowed some but still they held their position, obviously expecting Sasori to deal with the situation.

Neji murmured tersely, "I should be able to keep him busy. Stop them…"

Itachi and Sakura nodded at the same time at the Hyuga male that pivoted to face off against the puppet master.

Sasori sent the last of his puppets at the couple to stop their advance but Itachi blocked and parried their blows. His wakizashi glowed with a bit of infused chakra energy allowing him to slice through them at will, his sharingan easily deducing the attacks and dealing with them as they came.

Neji charged the puppet master forcing his attention solely on him. They met in a flurry of blows and limbs.

Sakura ran till she was facing the statue dead center flanked by Itachi. She asked Lucia under her breath, "What am I supposed to do?"

_"Destroy the statue,"_ Lucia's voice was laced with meloncholy but Sakura didn't have the time to contemplate the emotion, _"You will not be able to attack it with just pure chaotic energy… you will have to also summon Alah'ni's power to be effective…"_

That made sense, the pinkette mused, considering the sort of being she was trying to stop. Sakura titled her head to the side a moment, mulling swiftly through her limited options. She felt her elbows twitch as her hands lifted and her legs spread apart in a very familiar stance. Suddenly a bow, much like the one that had been destroyed by Zetsu formed in her hands, except the bow was nothing but pure tawny chakra energy instead of wood. Her elbows wobbled a bit trying to hold it in place the madly crackly energy testing her will. Lucia helped her steady her slightly quivering limbs and focus on the difficult weave she was about to do. She wasn't sure she could do it.

_"The words will have to come from you weaver," _Lucia whispered in her mind softly, _"I will do my best to act as a conduit."_

"I understand," Sakura replied softly. A chill slithered up her spine as a fissure traveled up the length of the left manacle. Her time was growing far too short. The panic that filled her due to being joined with Lucia was not her own and it caused her mind to falter for a split moment. Reigning in the emotion quickly her eyes narrowed as her brain fought for the right words. She had only called on Nepho's power because somehow it had seemed wrong to her to beseech the aid of Alah'ni to destroy. It was sacriligious of her to even contemplate doing so and she had to shake off several decades of religious teachings to clear her mind. This was no time for her to be having those sort of thoughts, she lectured herself.

Lifting her chin in determination she forced herself to stare into the gaping maw. A pair of golden eyes were gazing back at her from within the swirling white and black energy rolling from within, straining to be free from it's prison. As if sensing her determination Shisui turned his head to meet her eyes, his lip furled into half a snarl as another crack raced through the left manacle.

_"Do they not know what they are about to unleash upon themselves?" _Lucia asked softly.

"They do not care," she whispered softly ignoring the questioning look from Itachi. Neji was still battling Sasori and was doing well keeping the puppet master's attacks at bay.

She did not tear her eyes from Shisui's challenging glare, not fearing the fact that he could attempt to use his sharingan on her. Then she turned her gaze to the one about to be freed from his prison. The hairs on her arm were standing straight on end.

Her voice started out soft, drawing Nepho's now familiar darkness to her, _"You who is darker than the deepest dusk, eyes of blood and terror, controller of darkness," _The magenta and obsidian energy spiraled up her limbs and formed into an arrow, _"Thou who lights up the heavens, you who is more brilliant than the dawn, ."_

Piercing, nearly blinding white chakra energy crackled for a second down the lengths of her arm filling her soul with its warm presence before joining with the chaotic energy, merging and flaring a vibrant orange. The bow flared ever brighter into a hue of blinding yellow. It was almost the same hue as the sun just after the dawn. Behind her, Itachi shielded his eyes.

"_I now call forth an arrow that can split the heavens apart,"_ Sakura gritted her teeth as the chakra flared ever brighter. The platform between the hands was beginning to raise. The manacles that had bound the wrists were now cracking and starting to fall, hitting the dusty bottom of the cavern, stirring up dust.

Focusing with the intense concentration befitting an archer she released the flaring arrow. The chakra bow disappated and the arrow blazed down the center of the cavern, swirling, crackling and nearly digging a trench as carved a path heading towards its target straight and true. The Akatsuki turned their heads, seeing it coming, and every one of them except Shisui jumped aside to take cover. Even Sasori had ceased fighting the Hyuga. His gray eyes widening before he turn to run in the direction to rejoin most of the other Akatsuki.

The pinkette's eyes were forced shut as it struck the statue from the brilliance of the two unearthly powerful chakras connecting. The sound was deafening as it made contact, the entire cavern shook with brutal force, rocks and boulders from above them began to dislodge and rain down upon them. Sakura felt herself being scooped up into her mate's arms. She buried her face in Itachi's chest as he moved them well out of the way of the deadly falling debris.

Everyone gazed towards the direction of the statue curiously as the dust began to clear. Sakura felt her heart sink as glowing golden eyes peered through the screen of dusty smoke.

"_We were too late," _Lucia's voice quavered inside her mind.

Sakura pushed at Itachi's chest to put her down and he complied with her unspoken request. Her heart was thumping a million miles an hour in her chest. Neji was at their side in seconds, his body crouched tense, obviously expecting an attack. He averted his attention towards the direction of the attack Sakura had released and his eyes widened in pure unadaltered shock at what he saw. He took a step back.

Even though no one could quite see past the commotion, the air around them was almost suffocating with the massive chakra signature that drowned out everyone else's' in that large space. Sakura couldn't even sense the Akatsuki's anymore. Even though she was next to Itachi and Neji, she couldn't sense theirs either. It was as if their chakra was _his_. The chakra of the humans and the Sin'dorei combined were like a drop of water mixing into the vast waters of the ocean. It was almost like suffocating beneath the force of another was the best way Sakura could describe it with words.

"I was not in time," Sakura whispered, the fear lacing her voice unmistakable.

Itachi said nothing to this however, his sharingan eyes were scanning the area in front of them for any movement.

The triumphant maniacal laughter coming from the other side of the cavern was hair raising. Itachi and Sakura recognized the owner. Shisui Uchiha. What could he be up to in there? Sakura mused thoughtfully. She knew he would not be able to control the massive force that was for the moment shielded from their vision.

As the smoky dust began to finally clear, Sakura lifted her eyes and absolute horror and fear clawed its way into the cavity of her chest. The statue was completely destroyed. The Lord of Dreams stood unscathed on the circular platform that stood between the once manacled stone hands. Swirling strands of ink hued energy convulsed and began to snake through the cavern delivering the feelings of cold and despair as they swirled about. She found herself staring into the fierce golden eyes of the Lord of Dreams and could not tear them away. He began to pull in clouds of dark snake like chakra into himself. His great chest reverberated with something between a purr and a growl as they disappeared into his body.

Sakura couldn't help but gape at the massive size of him. His lithe and long body was at least a hundred feet in length. He was coiled almost like a tight spring wound. Exactly down the middle, his left side was utterly black, obsidian and dark. Great black antlers and long pearly hued whiskers adorned the wizened face of the ancient god. His other half, the right side of his body was white without blemish. The brilliant color was as gloriously radiant as the first snowfall of winter. Even in the dim lighting as he undulated his magnificent scales gleamed like starlight.

His great antlered head bent as studied all of those who watched within the recesses of the cavern. Those knowing eyes encompassed her and Sakura recoiled into the strong male body behind her. Itachi and Neji were at a complete loss for words. Itachi wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting, but the dragon in front of him was not it.

Sakura could feel the sheer malevolence rolling from the great demi god as his consciousness was becoming more aware of his surroundings. If the legends were correct he'd been sleeping for over a thousand years.

"_Two thousand," _Lucia corrected softly. The sadness from the spirit sharing her body was intense and to Sakura's surprise it wasn't aimed at the situation but for the _Lord of Dreams_ himself.

Shisui startled everyone as leapt from his spot on the hand completely unscathed from the golden chakra trajectory she had attacked with. He walked in front of the great beast and spread his arms wide. The dragon snarled softly, his lip furling up over his teeth.

"What you big lizard?" Shisui smirked up at the great beast with no fear in his eyes, "I'm not afraid of you…"

The dragon opened his mouth, a great golden ball of energy began to form and swirl between the teeth menacingly.

"You want me? Well then… you can have me!" Shisui spread his arms wide, his mad laughter echoing throughout the caverns, "The price to destroy everything… everything in existence… I will gladly be your first sacrifice!"

The Akatsuki began to emerge from the hiding places, their eyes coldly watching the scene in front of them. Varying expression adorned their faces as the golden light suddenly shot out blazing bright and blinding as it convulsed over the still laughing form of Shisui.

Within in an instant the laughter stopped, the light was gone and there were only footprints where the man once stood. Shisui was completely gone.

Sakura felt Itachi tense behind her. Everyone prepared themselves for attack, Konoha shinobi and Akatsuki alike. However the dragon's triangular head suddenly shook in confusion; his great antlers swayed back and forth.

The pinkette's eyes narrowed, what was going on?

_"He did not destroy that human. He absorbed him. If his will is strong. His conciousness will not die," _Lucia explained softly. It was the same as it was two thousand years ago.

"Shisui's not dead?" Sakura queried outloud.

"What?" Itachi and Neji both asked at the same time surprised at the words that just came from her mouth.

_"Only if his will is strong enough," _the spirit replied.

The beast lifted his head shutting his eyes, his nose pointing to the ceiling above them his great mouth opening wide. The roar that left him was ear splitting at best and the force from just the sound nearly pushed everyone to the ground.

When they looked up, the dragon had lowered his muzzle. His eyes opened to reveal sharingan in place of the once golden orbs. Immediately they all looked away, not wanting to be caught with such malovelent sharingan. Itachi looked around them and found a nice sized boulder jutting up from the ground to the left.

"There," he pointed directing their attention to it before grabbing Sakura's wrist and tugging her in that direction.

"He absorbed Shisui's abilities?" Neji asked as the three of them ran to take cover behind the boulder.

"Lucia says that the Lord of Dreams did not destroy him, but absorbed him completely. Shisui's conciousness may still be alive however," Sakura whispered.

They all tensed at the telltale poofs of jutsu being performed. They peered over the edge cautiously. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. They were going to attack the god. Didn't they see what had happened to Shisui?

The remaning nine Akatsuki had performed an impressive array of jutsus and began to charge the beast.

"Are they that stupid?" Neji muttered under his breath in utter disbelief.

"No… just insane," Itachi replied in kind.

"I think it's a case of both," Neji shook his head at their display of arrogance.

"NO! DON'T!" Sakura yelled in warning as she felt the swell of power from the _Lord of Dreams _before shivering into Itachi's side.

They continued with their attacks, completely ignoring her warning. They hit it with every bit they had. Water, fire, earth, and wind jutsus went flying at the dragon on all sides, only to hit against an invisible force uselessly.

Once they realized that wasn't working, the Akatsuki stood together, spreading out in the rough shape of a boomering before charging it head on. A golden barrier formed around the beast and before they were able to get of out the way, it surged outward catching them and holding them immobile like bugs in a spider's web. Chakra crackled dangerously on the golden surface, causing the hair's on Sakura's arm to raise.

The bodies of the Akatsuki convulsed a few seconds before disappearing in poofs of smoke.

"Shadow clone jutsus," Neji murmured under his breath.

The dragon roared again, obviously irritated with those who were attacking him. Suddenly the golden aura swelled once more crackling dangerously pulsing several times.

_"Here he comes," _Lucia murmured in warning.

Sakura acted on instinct, lifting two fingers in a similar gesture that the shinobi commonly used while shutting her lumiescent eyes, _"Oh sweet breath of Zephyr, shield us from the fury that would engulf us…"_

Hoping with everything in her that the barrier would hold, it surged from her and covered them just in time as the attack from the dragon pulsed one final time before extending outwards in the blink of an eye.

Several agonized screams hit their ears as the power crackled past them. Sakura winced as it surged past, the barrier she erected giving way nearly instantly, but it had just been barely enough to keep them shielded and unharmed.

"Don't look," Sakura warned curtly. She could still sense the fury of the demi god and she knew he was aware of them. She just didn't want to give him a reason to attack them. Sakura did not want to die in some cave out in the middle of no where.

The two males looked at her questioningly. She just buried her face in her knees. The cave rumbled as the dragon released another attack. It shook beneath them and still they did not look.

The three of them stiffened when the demi god finally spoke, the undertone of Shisui's voice laced with the Lord of Dreams deep tenor, _"Konoha…destroy…"_

Then before they could even think to react, they found themselves forced flat to the ground without warning as he began to move. Air whistled through the caverns and light began to filter in as the next attack hit the ceiling of the cavern, shaking everything once more opening an exit for the furious demi god. Itachi covered the pinkette with his body as debris began to kick up once more.

The swell of power from the beast surged, the tendrils again snaking throughout the cavern as his body convulsed as he took to the air, long body disappearing in the self made exit.

After several moments, the trio finally rose up to look around themselves. The Akatsuki lay spread out in bloody heaps throughout the cavern. They were so mangled and bloody she couldn't quite tell if they were alive or dead.

_"You must go after him," _Lucia's soft voice wafted across her brain.

"How? There's no way we could keep up with him," Sakura murmured outloud.

Itachi and Neji raised a brow at Sakura. They still found the fact the ghost was inside her a little too strange for their comprehension. The two shinobis' eyes roamed over the broken bodies of the Akatsuki. That in itself spoke volumes. To nearly instantly take down the S-Class nin spoke more than loud enough for the both of them of that beast's immense power.

Itachi suddenly spoke, his visage sullen and stonecold not allowing any of the emotion he felt to touch his features, "We have to get back to Konoha to warn them as soon as possible… everyone will have to evacuate."

"He definitely made it seem that Konoha is his first target… if what he said is any indicator," Neji agreed.

_"If you know of this Konoha… I can teleport the three of you there with my remaining power," _Lucia whispered softly.

Before Sakura could reply she heard several groans of pain echoing in the cavern. The three of them turned their heads in the direction of the wounded Akatsuki. Neither Neji or Itachi moved as a few of them began to move, only half conscious.

Sakura's head lowered a moment, her eyes shutting warring with the decision between leaving them there or doing what she believed was right. Struggling with her conscious at the sight of the wounded humans she had to turn away for a second.

She interjected ignoring that train of thought for a moment, her voice soft, "Lucia can get us to Konoha…"

"How?" Neji's brow lifted in disbelief.

More pained groans met Sakura's ears and she flinched.

Her mind made itself up. With a determined set of her shoulders she began to stride purposefully in the direction of the wounded. Itachi grabbed her arm, "What do you think you are doing? We can't waste time on them. They are criminals and we'd be considered traitors if anyone ever found out we helped them survive. We'll be doing the rest of the world a favor by letting them die…"

Neji said nothing but mentally agreed with Itachi's words.

Sakura yanked her arm from his grip ignoring the soft agreement from Lucia in her head. She met Itachi's eyes and her lips firmed with resolve, "I will not be like them… I refuse to feel happy at the death of another person, no matter who they are. I do not want to become a monster…"

Itachi's eyes widened perciptibly at the venom in her voice, his stoic mask cracking somewhat as he gazed at her in abject disbelief. He knew however that Sakura's reasoning was not the reasoning of either a human or a shinobi. It was one of the few times he truly grasped the concept of her not being human and he knew from experience that arguing with her about it would lead them no where.

Neji interjected, his voice cold, "They are murderers…"

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly before meeting his pale eyes levelly, "And do you not kill others just to get paid? For what you believe is your duty… for honor…" the rest she left unspoken.

The Hyuga's lips firmed but he said nothing else.

Continuing forward she bowed her head, knowing she could not do much for them but what little she can, she must. Lifting her arms straight up infront of her, her fingers pointed heavenward. The Sin'dorei's body began to glow soft white as the softly spoken words began to flow from her lips, _"Humble and blessed hands of Alah'ni, life and breath of mother earth. Show me your great compassion and deliver my enemies…"_

Itachi lifted his face as he suddenly felt a droplet of water hit his forehead. It suddenly began to rain inside the cavern. There were no clouds, just soft gentle rain. It flowed down his face but he realized almost immediately that his minor wounds began to melt away, leaving nothing but smooth skin behind. He watched as a droplet trailed down his arm and his eyes widened when he realized that though he felt it's wet warmth, it wasn't making his clothing wet.

Neji reached out and watched with rapt fascination as a cut on his arm completely disappeared. Not only were his wounds were healing, he felt energy returning to him. It was refreshing in a sense. It was nothing like healing chakra whatsoever. He felt no pain like he normally did as his wounds knit together.

Sakura just stood there several moments, shutting her eyes for many seconds. She let the rain bathe her and and soak into her sense. The pinkette breathed in deeply as some of her spent energy returned to her.

Sakura turned to face the two of them, her glowing eyes meeting theirs, "Are you ready?"

The two males nodded and Sakura began to stride towards them, her eyes shutting merging her mind even deeper with Lucia's. Her form suddenly engulfed with pink chakra and she put out her hands. Tentavely Itachi and Neji took her outstretched hand in theirs and she felt Lucia's power surge through her limbs. The spirit's voice whispered in an unknown language in the Sin'dorei's head.

The three of them were suddenly plunged into darkness, the cold of between biting their skin. Lucia whispered in her head one last time, _"I know that you will do what must be done. I have faith in you… daughter of Alah'ni."_

Then the presence of the other woman was gone, but her power remained as it pushed them forward through the darkness of the void.

**-oOo-**

Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork startled as the pendant laying just above the cleft of her breasts suddenly began to glow. Her hand snaked around it grasping it gently. She felt sudden warmth jut through her veins in an almost comforting manner. She heard the soft whispers of a woman and just as she thought she could understand what was being said, the voice grew silent.

Her eyes widened as a surge of blue light lit the center of her office and what looked like azure colored cherry blossoms began to rain down. Before she even comprehend to react; Itachi, Neji, and Sakura appeared in a flash of a light into an almost undigified jumbled heap on the wooden floor.

After several seconds of silence three pairs of eyes lifted to meet hers, she couldn't help but ask, "What in the hell is going on? How'd you get into my office like that?"

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **A question was previously asked about the meaning of Kaji. It means loosely fire/flame. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress. Sorry about the wait, with vacations, schools, and time differences between the betas and I, it took longer than usual to get this baby out. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the beta: HarmonyRose, pyrodarkangel**

**Suggested Listenings: "Forsaken" –Skillet**

**Chapter 25**

_**Previously:**_

_Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork, startled, as the pendant lying just above the cleft of her breasts suddenly began to glow. Her hand snaked around it, feeling the sudden warmth jutting through her veins. She heard the soft whispers of a woman and just as she thought she could understand what was being said, it was silent._

_Her eyes widened as a surge of blue light lit the center of her office, and what looked like azure colored cherry blossoms began to rain down, and before she could react, Itachi, Neji, and Sakura appeared in a flash of light into an almost undignified jumbled heap._

_After several seconds of silence, three pairs of eyes lifted to meet hers and she couldn't help but ask, "What in the hell is going on?"_

**-oOo-**

Sathren Azuredawn smothered the urge to roll his eyes as the silver talbuk the stable hands had brought out head-butted the blond on his backside as a way of greeting. The Sin'dorei hadn't recalled for signing up for the 'babysitting humans' duty and wondered dryly if the queen was punishing him for anything he'd done lately.

Kaji cackled at the now interesting position Naruto found himself in, "No one mentioned that there'd be free entertainment on this trip…"

"Shut up bastard," Naruto stood up rubbing his posterior with a wince. He glared into the mischievous gold eyes of the goat like animal before climbing into the saddle. The animal shifted but made no move to buck the boy off. Naruto gripped the reigns tightly, expecting to be dumped at any moment.

Clucking his tongue expertly between his teeth, the Sin'dorei captain turned his talbuk's nose and just as suddenly left the two boys in the dust.

"Oi, these things are fa…. Whoa!" Naruto felt the beast beneath him surge forward almost dismounting him as it bounded forward to catch up with his herd mate.

Kaji shook his head as Naruto's body began to lean to the side precariously. He made a similar sound to the one Lord Sathren had made. Obediently his mount surged into a ground-eating gallop. They'd be in Konoha in no time, he reckoned to himself thoughtfully. He grimaced at the emotions that village name provoked in his heart.

**-oOo-**

The explanation that followed Tsunade's question was almost more then she could take in. The blonde swiftly rose into a standing position, her brown eyes searching the trio standing before her, placing her hands on the desk. She ground out tersely, "You mean to tell me that Naruto is safe in the City of Silvermoon… a city which to our knowledge is nothing but a fairytale and that a huge demi god dragon is more than likely heading towards Konoha at this very moment…"

"That pretty much sums it up," Neji nodded, his voice dry. His eyes were half lidded as he assessed the Hokage's chagrined face.

Sakura spoke for the first time since they had arrived, "It would be best to evacuate everyone as soon as possible. Even though the altar of the _Lord of Dreams_ is far from here, it is uncertain how quickly he can travel."

"You are positive he's coming here," Tsunade strode around her desk folding her arms and raising a brow at them.

Itachi shook his head, "No we aren't a hundred percent certain, but his only words were '_Konoha… destroy_.' It took out the Akatsuki with no effort at all."  
"The Akatsuki are dead?" Tsunade's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her bangs as her eyes widened into large unbelieving saucers.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the query. It did not go unnoticed by Tsunade and she opened her mouth to question them further but Neji interjected coolly, "We are uncertain. Our first priority was returning to Konoha to warn of a possible impending attack. I did not have time to activate my byakugan to ascertain if the Akatsuki had indeed died from his attack."

Tsunade's shoulders drooped a moment, "I suppose it would be best to evacuate the civilians." Her fingers went to the bridge of her nose as she sucked in a deep thoughtful breath, "Those old bastards are going to make this difficult. They're going to come in here questioning such an order without their consent. I don't know what I'm going to even tell them. If I even tell them half of the things you've just told me, they'd force my resignation and would shove me into the nearest psychiatric ward."

Itachi voice was firm and cool, an aristocratic brow rising as he reminded the Godaime, "Does it really matter what they think? You are the Hokage. No matter what the elder council wants to believe, the shinobi of Konoha will follow your orders without question."

A smile threatened to tug at the older woman's lips but the expression was quickly wiped away as she glanced at Neji, "Hyuga-sama, go to the security office on the first floor and submit an order for a code yellow evacuation to the secondary shelter."

Neji gave a curt nod before exiting the room, "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Uchiha-sama, I will place you in charge of gathering the ANBU squads and the Jonin specialists, avoid any Root operatives if possible. We will meet in the council room in one hour," Tsunade ordered curtly.

Itachi replied briskly, his face an emotionless mask, "Yes of course."

Sakura spoke up tentatively, her hands folding together in front of her respectfully, "What would you have me do Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shot a glance at the young woman. Sakura was still stained with what was probably her own blood, although there were no visible wounds the Hokage could detect with the naked eye. Her clothes were torn and tattered, and the girl's face was solemn. It was obvious Sakura had been through hell. However before the Hokage could even form an appropriate answer, Itachi's hand shot out with deft precision. At the contact, Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head and before she hit the floor the Uchiha caught her in his arms.

"Permission to drop her off at the secondary shelter before commencing with my previous orders," Itachi requested curtly, his hold tightening on the unconscious bundle in his arms.

An amused smirk twisted the Hokage's lips as she gave a nod and flicked her hand at him in a dismissive gesture. Just as he was about to leave Tsunade couldn't help but say, "When she wakes up with a pounding headache, she's going to be pretty pissed at you."

The blank mask melted away from the handsome male's face as his lips twisted with sardonic amusement, "I look forward to it."

As the door shut behind him and the Godaime shook her head, "Kids."

**-oOo-**

_The pinkette strode with purpose through familiar hallways. There was no sound as she tread barefooted over the alabaster tiles. The pink robe she was adorned in swirled with her swift movement. Luminescent green orbs fastened a moment on the familiar red banners adorning the spacious corridors. Her eyes traced the familiar emblazoned phoenix rising, twisting around a black dragon. She had dreamt of this place months ago, not too long after her capture, she felt a smile tug on the corner of her lips at the memory._

_Her nostrils flared at the sweet scent that permeated the air around her. This time around, her soul was more at ease despite the situation that she knew she would face when she woke. _

_A familiar voice she had only heard once in a dream welcomed her, "Hello Sakura Haruno."_

_Glowing viridian eyes lifted, widening into large saucers on the young woman standing at the entrance door. Her spirit was glowing softly, lending a soothing yellow radiance to the stark halls. Sakura's eyes met warm lilac, "Hiroko…"_

_The woman's arms stretched out towards her and the human woman gently grasped the Sin'dorei's hands in her own. Sakura was surprised at the warmth exuding from the woman. She couldn't help but ask the woman, "What? I… How are you here?"_

_"Come, they are waiting for you," her warm lavender eyes crinkled as she opened the double doors just behind her._

_"Please wait," Sakura lifted her head, her eyes resolute on the woman._

_"Yes?" Hiroko stood, but didn't turn to face the Sin'dorei._

_"You're the one aren't you? It was you…" the pinkette clasped her hands in front of her._

_The woman turned her head and soft purple eyes assessed the Sin'dorei's face, "Yes. I showed you the past as it was. Perhaps it was selfish of me to… show you…"_

_Sakura's eyes shut a moment, her chin dipping. She couldn't help but ask, "When you died… I got the sense that you had accepted it. So why haven't you moved on in death?"_

_Hiroko finally turned completely around to fully face Sakura. The sadness in her eyes was stark. The woman's voice was soft as she replied, "Yes, but despite… it all, I love Shisui. I…" Sakura could see the tears glimmering in Hiroko's eyes but they did not fall as she continued hoarsely, "I… could never hate him. However his feelings upon my death bound me to him and I was unable to pass on…"_

_The pinkette only nodded, tears stinging her green eyes. She understood. It was something that could not be explained in words, not in her mother tongue, nor in the language of the humans. Hiroko turned and continued to lead her into the chamber although Sakura already knew the way. This would be the third time she visited the Sacred Pools of Slumber, once physically, twice in her dreams. However whether this could be considered a true dream, Sakura couldn't say, everything felt real. The presence of the woman in front of her was not something Sakura could say with certainty that she could dream on her own._

_Her toes curled against the cool marble. Sakura's luminescent eyes lifted and widened. Lucia was standing next to Alah'ni; the tear under her eye glimmered crimson this time instead of the blue that she recalled and Sakura couldn't help but wonder why. The phoenix god watched the two women approach but remained silent. His warm sanguine eyes followed their movement, his facial expressions softened when their eyes met. _

_Her eyes shut a moment as his soothing presence washed over her and Sakura reveled in the emotions it evoked in her. For a moment she felt at peace and she released a deep sigh._

_Sakura open her eyes and turned her head. She smiled at Lucia, "I did not believe that we would meet again so soon."_

_The blue haired woman just smiled in response, but was silent. The smile melted away from Sakura's face as a more serious expression adorned her features. _

_The pinkette and the auburn haired woman stopped in front of the god and Lucia. The Sin'dorei, the Broken, and the human were silent as they turned to face the god._

_The timbre of his voice washed over them, "Everything has finally come full circle."_

_The pinkette couldn't help but burst out, "What am I supposed to do? There's no way that I can stop the Lord of Dreams. I fought to keep him from being awakened but I failed… even as we speak he is destroying everything that lies in his path, heading straight for Konohagakure."_

_Alah'ni didn't respond to this and instead he asked softly, the melodic tenor of his voice soothing the turmoil in her soul, "Do you hate?"_

"_I do not hate anybody," Sakura's shoulders sagged, not understanding what that had to do with her present situation, "but…"_

_Lucia spoke then with her voice full of sorrow, "Two thousands years ago I started this cycle with my hatred and then it intertwined with Hiroko's fate with her love. You are the forgiveness that exists between us. Our fates are tangled despite the vast differences of time and the blood that ran in our veins when we lived. It is because of you that Hiroko and I stand here at the Pools of Slumber. It is you who must make things right…"_

"_Why me?" Sakura raged at them, stomping her foot with evident anger, "I found someone who I love. I just wanted a peaceful life…I'm not a fighter… I tried to pretend that I could blend in with them. I tried learning the ways of the humans so that I could stand by the side of the one I love…for the way of the human shinobi is a violent one."_

"_You are not human so it is only logical that you are unable to fight like one, or unable to think like one," Alah'ni's red eyes roamed over her now sullen features, "The gifts I've given my children are different than the gifts of my brother. You are a weaver for a purpose. Do not forget that…Alshara…"_

_The two other women watched the emotions playing over the pinkette's features silently. Sakura tilted her head at Alah'ni then, "Even still… my skill as a weaver is little. I … failed the subject in school. I mean the Lord of Dreams is a demi god. He is both your child and Neph'o's. How am I supposed to stop such a being? You once told me I was the avatar of your heart… but I'm no one special. I have no special abilities like the rest of my kin…"_

_Lucia smiled at the Sin'dorei and strode over to her, placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulders, "… did I not tell you… that you are the forgiveness that stands between us…"_

"_But…" Sakura's mouth gaped slightly as she didn't understand what the blue haired woman was trying to get at._

"_Do you hate Shisui?" Hiroko asked softly. Her eyes held a beseeching quality to them as she gazed at the Sin'dorei._

_Without even having to contemplate the question Sakura shook her head, "No I do not hate him. I can mourn for the child he had been but I cannot mourn the man he's become or the decisions he's made and despite even what he put me through, I do not hate him."_

_Hiroko's hand tugged on her sleeve, tears glimmering in the depths of her eyes, "Please save him."_

_Sakura gazed into the woman's lavender orbs and after a moment let out a soft sigh, "I will do my best."_

_Lucia squeezed Sakura's shoulder gently, "You will not be alone. Our spirits will be with you lending you our strength…"_

_Alah'ni strode over and stopped in front of the pinkette, his kindly eyes gazing gently into hers, "Never forget who you are Alshara. For the sake of whom you love, and for the sake of those who must be forgiven you will exist between them."_

_The phoenix god reached out and touched her forehead, "Anu belore dela'nu." _

**-oOo-**

This was the second time in her life that she woke up underground and her somewhat groggy brain decided that she didn't like it. Sitting up slowly, her green eyes slowly scanned the room. She realized that she had been placed on a pallet in the corner of the room. The shelter was already full of civilians leaving her to wonder how long she'd been down there.

The anxiety permeating the air was unmistakable and Sakura frowned. She could imagine their reaction when all of a sudden they had been evacuated with possibly no explanation of why.

Sakura tried to stand to her feet but winced as pain jackknifed through her skull, leaving in its wake a dull throbbing sensation. Why did her head hurt so badly? She pondered silently. Her brain began to go over the last thing she remembered. She recalled discussing the Lord of Dreams and Naruto. Then the Hokage gave orders to Neji and Itachi. She remembered vaguely asking the Konoha leader if there was anything she could do to help. Then… there was blackness. The pinkette's eyes narrowed when the answer came to her befuddled brain. Itachi had knocked her out and then had obviously stuffed her down into the shelter she now found herself in.

Sakura stood up and started to pace back and forth, muttering angrily in Thalassian, her headache forgotten. The civilians nearby were watching her strangely but at the moment she didn't quite care about the looks she was receiving. Her fists tightened as she decided that it didn't matter what Itachi had done she would find her way out and do whatever it was she was supposed to do. The dream she had, or vision, whatever it was supposed to be, was still clear in her mind.

Despite the surge of anger, the true underlying emotion she felt was fear. She was afraid to even contemplate Itachi trying to fight the Lord of Dreams or any of the other friends she'd made in this human village. However if she were truly honest with herself, fear for Itachi overrode everything and everyone else. She still wasn't certain what she was actually supposed to do. She groused irritably under her breath, "Why does everyone always have to be so vague? What's so wrong with giving someone a straight answer?"

The pinkette glanced around searching for the exit. She didn't have the time to sit around to think about the vague words spoken to her from her dream. Her brain rationalized that if she were indeed underground then the way out should be up. The young woman began to cut her way through the huddled crowds of people and the shinobi meant to guard them. Soon she realized that the shelter was almost like a miniature maze. The rooms were all interconnected and spread out. It was obvious it was meant to be able to house the whole village if necessary but yet at the same time it gave them enough room to be comfortable and not packed in like sardines.

Her frown deepened as she realized that Itachi must have shoved her in the furthest recesses of the underground shelter to dissuade her from trying to leave it. After about half an hour of walking in circles the Sin'dorei wanted to howl in frustration. Since she was underground it was impossible to tell which direction she was actually going. It also didn't help that people were milling about from room to room, which threw her off even more since she couldn't quite tell which rooms she'd actually passed through and those she hadn't.

Her answer came to her from a conversation between two genins. The petite brown haired kunoichi said to her companions, "I highly doubt there will be any action down here. This is quite some genjutsu…"

"Oh yeah…" her shinobi companion looked glum at the prospect of nothing exciting happening down in the shelter.

Genjutsu… of course! Sakura shook her head at her own stupidity. Shutting her eyes, she allowed her senses to flare outward, just as she would often do in the training grounds to get a feel for the chakra signatures around her. After a few minutes of searching she found her exit. The pinkette kept her eyes trained on the floor, so that her other senses would not confuse her. It wasn't long until she stepped through the powerful genjutsu and she found herself in a tunnel.

Immediately she broke into a dead ground-eating run. Her calves protested at the action of running up hill, especially since she fed her muscles so little chakra. However Sakura knew she was going to need all the chakra she could get. She felt relief course through her when she could see light at the end of the tunnel, however her heart plummeted in her chest when two ANBU turned to face her.

It alarmed her further when they began to chuckle at her approach. The one on the left said, "Itachi-sama told us she'd try to escape. You lost the bet… you owe me a beer."

The one on the right ignored this and instead focused on the slender woman, who looked like she'd already been through a war zone, "Go back into the shelter. I have orders to make certain that you do not leave… and whether you're conscious or not will make no difference… No civilians are allowed to leave the premises. Hokage's orders."

Her heart started to pound harder as they both began to stride towards her when she didn't turn around and head back. Sakura gulped and started to back away from them.

The one on the left chuckled, "That's right _little girl_… Return to the shelter where you belong…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the taunt in the man's words. Why did these human's persist in calling her a little girl? Who in hell did they think they were anyway?

"Oh I think you made her angry," the other laughed outright before warning her one last time, "Do as he says…_now_…"

Fuming at their rude taunting Sakura bowed her head and shut her eyes as if she were about to pray. The two of them stopped in their tracks watching the strange woman for a couple moments. The ANBU captain had warned them that she was not a shinobi but not to underestimate her if she tried to fight her way out. However the two ANBU couldn't quite imagine her being very dangerous.

Sakura ignored the fact that they both started to charge forward. Her words were soft and swift, "_Winds that pass through the heaven's night sky breathe your gentle breath across the souls before me and grant them rest…"_

Isao and Hiro both halted but a few feet in front of the young woman before toppling over fast asleep before they even knew what had happened. She glared at them both a moment, "That'll teach you to underestimate me."

With a flick of her pink hair she stepped over them relieved to finally be on the surface. Sakura decided that she detested being underground. Grumbling under her breath she sent a minimal amount of chakra to her feet as she sprung onto a tree branch and quickly climbed to the top of the canopy. Her eyes widened as she gazed to the west, her eyes fastening onto the Hokage monument. It looked rather small from her position and she had to stifle a groan of dismay. The shelter just had to be far from the city walls of Konohagakure.

Her lips thinned as she began to travel in the direction of Konoha. She hoped fervently that she would make it in time. The sun had already set and the moon had risen high in the sky, which led her to believe she'd been out for at least five or six hours possibly even more. Sakura resolved that when all was said and done, it was going to be _her_ turn to lecture Itachi for once. Her mind wouldn't allow any other outcome to surface.

**-oOo-**

Sathren tugged at the reigns and turned to face the two young males behind him, "This is far as I go."

Naruto dismounted his talbuk, his blue eyes meeting the soft glowing aquamarine perusing over him, "Thanks for everything…"

Kaji also quickly climbed off his mount before turning crimson eyes to the male Sin'dorei, "I owe Queen Sunstrider and no amount of thanks would be sufficient. If your people ever need my assistance …"

Sathren Azuredawn nodded, "I will relay your message to her," He paused and then said to the both of them, "Take care of Sakura…"

The blond was quick to respond, "Yes of course."

The Sin'dorei gave them one last glance before clucking his tongue, drawing the attention of boys' mounts and turning the nose of his talbuk, _"Al diel shala…"_

"Safe travels to you as well Sin'dorei," Kaji raised his hand respectfully as Sathren nodded before kicking his mount into a gallop.

Naruto glanced at the fox spirit, "Are you ready for this Kaji?"

Kaji gave him a fang toothed grin, "Of course brat."

They both took to the trees and it wasn't long until they were running through the gates of Konoha. Genma, who was watching the east entrance, gaped at the two boys that just entered, almost choking on his toothpick, "Naruto…" and then his brown eyes fastened on the redheaded look alike.

Kaji shoved his hands into his pockets and groused at the confused and stunned shinobi, "Yo…"

"Naruto who is this person?" Genma asked the blond.

"Oh this is Kaji… he's my … err… cousin," Naruto replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Cousin?" the man's brows almost disappeared into his skullcap.

Kaji queried quickly his eyes widening almost innocently, deftly changing the subject, "Where is everyone?"

Genma shook his head and then said, "That's right… Naruto… the shinobi are supposed to meet at the top of the monument," his eyes then flicked to the strange young boy, "Civilians should be taken to the secondary shelter…"

"Everyone's been evacuated?" Naruto asked surprised, his expressive blue eyes widening with shock.

"Yes but no one knows exactly why yet. Tsunade-sama is going to explain everything on top of the monument… but you may want to take your… um… cousin to the shelter before heading up that way," Genma tipped his head pointedly at Kaji.

"It's alright. I don't have any rank… but I'm shinobi," Kaji lied easily, "I'll offer my help. If the Hokage decides she doesn't need or want my assistance I will go to the shelter…"

Before Genma could open his mouth to respond the two were gone in a streak of black and orange.

"What in the hell is going on around here lately?" Genma shook his head before making one last sweep of the perimeter.

**-oOo-**

Itachi stood at the edge of the cliff side, his sharingan almost gleaming in the darkness around him. His senses were flaring out in the manner that Sakura had taught him. It seemed so long ago since that day. So much had happened since then. It was almost surreal.

"The Uchiha elder council refused to evacuate…" Sasuke said suddenly into the silence drawing his brother's attention away from his thoughts. Sasuke and Sai had been both assigned beneath his brother's authority since they were not only missing Naruto, but Itachi's usual subordinates had been ordered to guard the entrance to the secondary shelter.

A muscle jumped in Itachi's cheek, "Father and mother?"

"Father was trying to persuade the council to follow the Hokage's orders last I heard…. I also heard the Hyuga council evacuated along with the rest of their non-shinobi family members immediately. Mother left to the shelter with the other Uchiha wives and children," Sasuke replied before taking his position in the trees.

Silence reigned for a couple hours. They waited quietly to the soothing song of crickets. Then suddenly they felt a familiar chakra signature, followed by one they didn't quite know heading towards them. Both Sai and Sasuke tensed as Naruto came out from the forest canopy and into the clearing. He announced softly, "I've been assigned to your group… and…"

Sasuke and Sai's eyes widened when what looked to be a red headed Naruto with even spikier hair emerged from the undergrowth with a cheery wave, "Yo…"

"This is my cousin Kaji… who is a shinobi as well… the Hokage assigned him to Itachi's group as well," Naruto jerked his head in the direction of Kaji giving the quick introduction.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and glared at him, "Where in the hell have you been Naruto? You've been missing for like nearly a week…"

Naruto met Itachi's somber eyes ignoring Sasuke's query, which caused the younger Uchiha to bristle, "Sakura?"

"She's in the shelter with the rest of the civilians," Itachi replied coolly, assessing both Naruto and the person he said was his cousin. Itachi didn't believe any of it but with everything he'd been through in the past three days, he couldn't quite muster up the emotion to actually care.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the look of relief that flashed across both males' faces. He turned to face the one Naruto introduced as Kaji, "… you're his cousin?" Sasuke's eyebrow shot up in the typical aristocratic Uchiha manner, which indicated that he didn't buy a word of it.

"Yup," was the grinning fang toothed reply.

Sai leapt from his tree branch and strode over to the red head, "Are you as dickless as your cousin?" He tilted his head to the side giving the red-eyed male a fake smile, waiting for a fit of temper from the stranger.

The mischievous grin that crossed Kaji's face threw the nearly emotionless nin off balance, "Maybe… Why? Did you want to see?"

Before Sai could think of a reply Itachi turned to face the four of them. His voice giving away his irritation at their childish antics, "Get into position and be _silent_."

Everyone quickly moved to obey the ANBU captain's tersely given orders except Kaji. The male's mischievous feral red eyes met the Uchiha's, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips revealing a fang, "So you believe Sakura is in the shelter… interesting…"

Itachi's eyes widened as the strange shinobi turned and sauntered away. What in hell did he mean by that? How did he even know who Sakura was? That's when Itachi noticed that Kaji's chakra signature was not anything like a human shinobi's. It felt quite similar to Sakura's except Kaji's was exceptionally large. His eyes widened as he murmured in pure disbelief, "Kyuubi?"

Kaji's eyes gleamed out of his assigned location, his gleaming crimson orbs staring into sharingan with obvious amusement at the human's expense.

Itachi's face turned into a wry grimace at the blatant mockery behind those eyes and his expression darkened with understanding, "Sasuke… you're in charge. Don't forget to give the proper signal…"

Sasuke leapt down from his position, "Where in hell are you going?"

"Try … by the western wall," Kaji called out, amused, as Itachi winked out of view. Only Kaji caught the sound of the curses that left Itachi's lips as he ran down the cliff side. The fox's lips turned upwards into a full-blown smile.

"What's so funny?" Naruto couldn't help but ask Kaji.

Kaji only responded by flicking the blond in the forehead, smirking as Naruto winced, "What did I tell you about asking questions?"

Sai and Sasuke watched the interaction between the two nearly twin males with narrow suspicious eyes.

**-oOo-**

Sakura stood in an old oak just outside of Konohagakure. She tried to keep her chakra at least partially concealed just incase a Konoha shinobi happened by. After all she went through just to get back to the village she was sure as hell not going to allow anyone to drag her back to that awful shelter. She let her leg hang over the side of the branch she rested on while her head leaned against the trunk of the tree. Sakura never realized how stressful waiting could actually be.

Her head shot up and her heart began to beat loudly in her chest when she felt a very familiar chakra signature. His name left her lips, "Itachi…"

Sakura's eyes widened as he came running out of the western gate. The pinkette jumped down from the tree, placing her hands on her hips fixing him with a glare.

The ANBU captain stopped and turned when he felt the surge of chakra to the left of him. Itachi's sharingan eyes narrowed on the obviously angry woman. His eyes widened when she started marching towards him, her glowing eyes dancing with green fire.

Sakura strode straight up to Itachi and startled him when she grabbed his shirtfront before he could open his mouth to berate her. Tugging him down to face level she fastened her lips to his, her hands squeezing his shirtfront tightly. She felt him relax beneath the caress of her softening kiss.

She felt his arms snake around her waist before plastering her against his torso. Suddenly he was the one leading the kiss, his tongue darted into her mouth rougher than usual and Sakura's knees wobbled beneath the onslaught of passion.

Then before he knew exactly what she intended she broke the kiss whispering huskily, "That's my thanks for you saving me..."

He bent to kiss her again but Sakura's hand shot up and caught him across the cheek with a sharp slap. His eyes narrowed on her but that was his only reaction to her underhanded attack. Sakura released a small breath beneath his poignant crimson gaze. She felt a blush suffusing her neck and face as she gasped out, "And that's for knocking me out… bastard…"

Itachi's tapered fingers went to the back of her neck, the digits burying themselves into her hair before taking up her lips in his again, kissing her soundly. He whispered against her lips, "You should return…"

"Like hell," was Sakura's cheeky response.

Itachi's onyx orbs narrowed on obstinate viridian, "There is no need for you to put yourself in danger any longer…"

The pinkette's hand caressed the spot on his cheek she had slapped, the tips rasping over his skin to his chin. She replied softly, "Of course there is… because… that's exactly what you'll be doing… I cannot just…"

"Won't you ever just allow me protect you Sakura?" his gloved thumb touched her lower lip.

"This is not about protection Itachi," the pinkette tried to ignore the sensations he was evoking in her body, "Just as you have assignments as a shinobi… I have been assigned to fulfill a prophecy by Alah'ni. Whether I come face to face with Shisui again here… or elsewhere… it will happen… I... Hiroko asked me to…"

"Sakura… Hiroko has been dead for five years. How do you even know about her?" Itachi asked the woman in his arms.

"Remember meeting Lucia Silversky…" a tear escaped down her cheek, "The blue haired woman… in the caverns…"

Itachi nodded, "Of course I do but what has that got to do with…"

"She's the same, Lucia Silversky… the necklace and the letter Itachi…" Sakura leaned her forehead against his chest, "this all started two thousand years ago with her… I don't know how… or what happened concerning her and the Lord of Dreams. I only know they were lovers from the memories I glimpsed when she shared my body…"

"What does all this have to do with my cousin?" Itachi questioned Sakura, his voice a hoarse whisper bemused by Sakura's explanation.

"Hiroko's spirit came to me as well… not long after I was captured by the Akatsuki… and I was given a vision of the past," Sakura lifted her face to meet Itachi's eyes, "Shisui killed her to get some ability called… mangekyou. The council of elders of your clan ordered him to do it. He at first thought that… he was supposed to kill you since the both of you were such good friends… I don't understand it very well… but I think that you achieve the ability by killing someone dear to you. They told him you were too valuable and ordered him… to kill Hiroko… he agreed… and…"

Itachi gazed into Sakura's sorrow drawn features, "I see." He gripped the woman tightly and hugged her against his chest, "So where do you come in… Why do you insist in putting yourself in danger?"

"I don't understand it very well… but I'm supposed to be the forgiveness that exists between the hatred of Lucia and the love of Hiroko," Sakura let out a sigh, turning her face away, "Itachi… just before Hiroko died… she told Shisui that she forgave him and…" her head bent, "Shisui told me that all he wants is the destruction of everything… when he comes to Konoha… he will most likely do just that. I have to stop him from…"

Itachi mentally pieced together the fragmented puzzle of Sakura's story and he suddenly realized just how much she'd been through not only physically from the Akatsuki but also emotionally with the knowledge of the past. Some of her explanation made no sense to him but that was to be expected. However one thing was for certain, he was no longer going to turn a blind eye to the dealings of the Uchiha council. He had ignored them since Shisui's death, which had been a mistake on his part. The council must have realized even all those years ago, he was not one to be manipulated and so had tried to use Shisui for some sort of gain in the name of Uchiha. It was predictable and maddening at the same time.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes with his hand, "The Hokage has shinobi stationed all over strategically. We are trained to deal with these situations. There is no need for you to do anything…"

Sakura leaned back and looked into his eyes, "Do you honestly think that any of your attacks will work on one such as him?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Itachi asked the stiffening bundle in his arms.

"Itachi I know you think my religion is a bunch of nonsense but… the Lord of Dreams is the king of the elements. Any jutsu thrown at him… is just like asking him… May I borrow your power please so that I can defeat you?" Sakura replied softly, her eyes shutting a moment.

"If that's truly the case Sakura… just what do you plan on doing? That dark chakra thing didn't work… nor did that other attack you tried..." Itachi tried talking sense into the obstinate woman, "You are not even a genin level kunoichi Sakura."

"I was a fool to think I could even try to become such a thing," the pinkette laughed, an edge of hysteria in the sound, "I'm just a weaver… a class dropout… but I wanted to try to be what I could never be… so I could be with you Itachi."

"You didn't need to do any such thing Sakura," Itachi's hard eyes softened slightly as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Don't you understand Itachi, what it means to be a mate?" Sakura's voice rasped, "I understand the thinking on this matter is different between humans and Sin'dorei, but… just as a mate I wanted to be able to stand at your side. Not below you nor above you but… at your side."

Itachi did the only thing he could think to do. He kissed the wonderful woman in his arms. However this time there wasn't even the slightest bit of hesitation as he drew her into him, fitting her against his body, reveling in the way she seemed to melt against him with a contented sigh.

Sakura's eyes shut as his mouth kissed away her tears, his breath feathering against her cheek. His rainwater scent was so intoxicating Sakura began to forget about everything but the man holding her in his arms.

Just beyond the horizon the sun began to rise. The soft light kissed their features and Itachi's breath caught in his throat at the emotion that Sakura held in her eyes just for him. She caught his hand and pressed it against her cheek, shutting her eyes at the sensation of his callused skin against hers.

Then Sakura felt it, the insanely powerful ominous chakra that could only be attributed to one being. The sensation skittered up her spine causing her to stiffen in his arms. Her whisper caused the hairs on the back of Itachi's neck to stand straight on end, "He's here…"

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Thus ends this segment. It's a little longer than usual. I apologize for leaving it at such a moment. I seem to specialize in cliffhangers lately. Forgive this author.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review and add. It's all very much appreciated by this authoress. Also, this version IS raw. I decided to post it as I very much would like for this to be completed. Once the beta is done I will swap out the corrected bits.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Blizzard's World of Warcraft Sin'dorei, or the few Thalassian words I've borrowed for this fic. I am just not that much of a genius people.

**Summary:** The Great Ninja Wars had ended more than a decade ago. But that wouldn't stop a country supposedly in a state of peace from searching for greater power to hold over other countries, or even a clan from another. Itachi Uchiha, a cold and calculating ANBU captain, and prominent and rising prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, captures Sakura Haruno an elusive "Sin'dorei", something many believed to be nothing but a childhood fairytale.

**Thanks to the beta: HarmonyRose; Pyrodarkangel**

**Suggested Listenings: "**Harvester of Sorrow" – Metallica;"Hymn of the Fayth" FFX (Fan arranged by Katethegreat19 is the best!)

**Chapter 26:**

_**Previously:**_

_Just beyond the horizon the sun began to rise. The soft light kissed their features and Itachi's breath caught in his throat at the emotion that Sakura held in her eyes just for him. She caught his hand and pressed it against her cheek shutting her eyes at the sensation of his callused skin against hers._

_Then Sakura felt it, the insanely powerful ominous chakra that could only be attributed to one being. The sensation skittered up her spine causing her to stiffen in his arms. Her whisper caused the hairs on the back of Itachi's neck to stand straight on end, "He's here…"_

**-oOo-**

Kaji spoke up from his spot beneath the canopy of trees, "Sasuke you may want to go ahead and give the signal…" sharp red eyes fastened themselves onto the leader of their group.

The Uchiha sent a sharp glance in the direction of Naruto's 'cousin', "What are you talking about? I don't see anything…"

With a disgruntled sigh the redhead jumped down from the lower branch of the tree and strode straight over and placed a hand on the black haired male's shoulder. Sasuke stiffened beneath the touch and found himself suddenly being pivoted in the opposite direction. A clawed fingertip shot past his point of vision and directed his eyes, "He's coming… your inferior senses may not be able to sense his chakra signature…"

Sasuke wanted to bark out a sharp reply but instead he tried focusing his sharingan enhanced vision in the direction Kaji pointed. After a few moments he could see a speck in the distance, his eyes widened when he realized the insane speed at which the black dot was coming for them. His eyes blinked thrice.

"Sai," the dark haired male bit out tersely, "It's time to give the signal."

The expressionless shinobi came forward followed by Naruto. Sai pulled out his scroll and inked several lions. Within moments they leapt from the parchment and darted away in several different directions.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he could finally begin to make out the shape of the beast. The dragon, white and black, writhed through the sky like a snake traveling through sand. The brilliance of its scales shimmered beneath the morning sun. The menacing roar echoed in the distance causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh.

Naruto glanced at Kaji, "Do you think the plan will work?"

The nine tails snorted, wry amusement twisted his lips, "Not a chance in hell," his red eyes turned to glance at the other three boys, "it will all come down to Sakura…"

"Sakura? What are you talking about?" Sasuke choked out in disbelief. Was Kaji talking about that strange little pink haired woman?

"It was silly of Itachi to put his mate in the shelter. It's a good thing she was smart enough to get back to Konoha in time," Kaji shook his head, his crimson bangs swinging with the movement.

"M… mate," the young Uchiha half choked out the odd term. He knew Itachi was interested in the pinkette. After all he'd witnessed their passion a few times but he didn't realize it was quite that serious between the two of them.

Sai interjected them his cool voice laced with slight annoyance, "The signal has been returned. It is time to get into position."

The four males took their assigned locations and waited. They turned their heads realizing that the dragon was coming close enough to begin their jutsus. Each began to do a set of hands signs with the exception of Kaji who just watched with a half lidded gaze.

Sasuke felt a shudder tremor down his spine when the massive dragon was close enough for him to see its hate-filled eyes. Sharingan. He whispered in disbelief, "What in the…?"

Before he could finish his sentence the second signal, a sharp bang was heard in the distance and the three males crouched ready to release their jutsus at the final command. The four boys' eyes widened when the dragon's maw opened and a large golden ball of crackling energy began to form between its teeth. It was still too far for them to release the attack and it made them nervous.

Then the beast's mouth opened wider for a moment and its body stiffened as it released the tawny chakra. It spiraled through the air and before the stunned shinobis' eyes it whirled ever faster through the atmosphere hitting the Hokage tower square on. On impact there was an explosion of brick and mortar and the entire earth rumbled violently. Even those on the precipice of the cliff felt the reverberations.

Once the smoke and bits of debris cleared, Naruto's mouth was hanging ajar. It was as if the Hokage tower had never existed. All that was left was a darkened crater where it once stood. Then the dragon spiraled upwards into the heavens and then undulated as it came down and landed in the center of Konoha with a force that shook the very foundations of the ground. The beast skid through the city, it's back half utterly destroying Konoha stadium and the Yamanaka clan's district with nary a swish of its whiskers.

Their squad was pulled from their trance as the signal to attack sounded in the distance followed by the echo of jutsus being performed and released.

**-oOo-**

Itachi held Sakura against him as they were thrown to the ground by the force of the dragon's landing in Konohagakure. The sound of several explosions and the fierce reverberation of the dragon's roar followed. The pinkette looked down into Itachi's drawn features as he said, "Doesn't sound like the first wave attack worked…"

"First wave attack?" Sakura queried softly.

"At least a hundred shinobi are on top of the monument at this moment. We were to release a series of syncopated attacks," Itachi sat up with her in his arms.

Sakura hurriedly got to her feet and held a hand out to Itachi. The Uchiha gazed into her face and his heart sank at the look on her face. He knew that expression all too well and he didn't like it. He was half tempted to knock her out again, but there was nowhere safe he could leave her unconscious body.

The Sin'dorei turned her head as the voice of the dragon could be heard past the now crumbling wall, "_Uchiha…"_

Immediately Itachi spurred into action and crouching like a tightly sprung coil he jumped high into the air leaping from branch to branch until he was able to reach the top of the Konoha's city wall. Sakura was right on his heels and she landed next to him, bright eyes thoughtful.

Itachi's eyes widened as he took in the destruction left in the demi god's wake. Yakamura's District, the arena, and a large portion of the Naka forest were completely gone, shattered into nothing but rubble. The Hokage Tower was non-existent at this point along with half of the academy. It was nothing but a smoking crater in the earth. The shinobi on the cliffside were releasing so many different elemental jutsus at once the flashes were bordering on the point of blinding. It wasn't even bothering the beast as it's massive triangular head glared up at them with nothing but annoyance.

Black tendrils were pouring off the dragon's scales as he moved, just as it did in the cave. Each step that it took shook the ground and civilian homes were crumbling like sandcastles beneath the tide. Lifting his great head golden energy began to gather at his teeth. Within moments the dragon released the huge ball of tawny chakra. It whirled thundering through the air hitting the second Hokage's face on the cliff broadside.

The sound of shattering rock was deafening and even though they couldn't see after the impact Itachi knew that at least half of cliffside would be gone and a decent chunk of Konoha would be buried. After the debris began to settle he removed his arm from his eyes. The damage to the cliffside was more than he had first estimated and only a fragment of the fourth Hokage's and the Godaime's visage remained unscathed. The Hyuga District was completely buried in rubble and the western edge of the Uchiha District as well. His lips thinned, by the time this was all said and done there wasn't going to be any Konoha left.

Averting his chin to glance over at Sakura crimson eyes narrowed when he noticed that the woman was no longer at his side. Swiftly moving to the edge of the wall he looked over and into the city. A muscle jumped in his cheek as he caught the sight of telltale blurring pink streaking through shattered rubble. Cursing under his breath he blazed after the obstinate woman.

**-oOo-**

Sakura knew it was a bit underhanded of her to get a head start while Itachi wasn't looking but it was for the best. She couldn't allow him to stop her. Whispering a wind weave beneath her breath, her speed picked up exponentially and she streaked through the rubble dodging bits of flying debris.

The Sin'dorei headed directly south straight for the Uchiha District spurred on by the Lord of Dreams thundered words. As she passed through the gates she could only pray that those on the top of the cliffs had gotten out of the way safely. After that attack from the dragon the barrage of elemental jutsus had stopped.

A deep male voice halted her in her tracks, "What are you doing here?"

Fugaku gazed at the young woman his son had taken an interest to in the past few months. There were no injuries on her person but her pink hair was stained with blood, her clothes were torn and also stained with blood. She looked like she'd been through a war zone.

Her voice was surprisingly level as she tilted her head and assessed Itachi's father with concerned green eyes, "I could ask you the same… it is dangerous."

The Uchiha male's cool mask slipped. He was surprised by her response to his query. An eyebrow shifted in a manner all too familiar to the young woman as he glanced behind her, "Son… what are you doing? You're supposed to be…"

Sakura stiffened slightly as Itachi replied coldly from behind her, "I was following orders… but as you can see… I have to deal with a distraction."

She chewed on her lower lip abusing the tender flesh. He was obviously angry with her but that was soon forgotten as she felt the stifling chakra signature of the Lord of Dreams drawing nearer to them. The ground vibrated under her feet and she shifted uncomfortably. The pinkette brushed her bangs away from her face, "You need to get the elders…"

"What do you need to do with us…?" a wizened voice interrupted coldly, arrogantly.

The pinkette's eyes widened as several old men dressed in black robes approached. Their sleeves had the emblazed Uchiha symbol etched at the tips and the icy cold masks of their face gave off an intimidating air. Sakura shrank away stepping closer to Itachi. She recognized them from her dreams and the rest of her words only came out in a gush of choked air.

They however did not intimidate Itachi. His voice was icy as he ground out tersely, "The Hokage gave strict orders to evacuate. Why are you still inside Konoha…?"

"Rude as ever I see… Fugaku… the sons you have raised," the head elder clucked his tongue and shook his head as if disappointed.

Anger shot through Sakura like wildfire but she only bit her lip and turned away. The Sin'dorei was shaking with anger, "If you do not leave …"

The words stopped in Sakura's throat as she lifted her head only to look straight into the eyes of Shisui. He was standing on top of the battered wall that was meant to keep the rest of Konoha out of the prized Uchiha District. He was no longer in the form of the nearly hundred foot dragon but in that of a man. He jumped off the edge and began to stride towards them. The swell of power from every step he took was so full of malicious intent it made Sakura nearly sick to her stomach.

The pinkette choked out almost painfully, "I thought… I thought you were consumed… How are you even able to?"

Shisui smirked at the stuttering girl bewildering her even further when he addressed her in Thalassian, "Bal'a dash…" Then continued in the human tongue, "If I had only known what you were _little girl_…" he paused and then turned the dark amusement in his eyes made her cringe, "The Lord of Dreams and I had come to an agreement long before… my flesh was consumed…" he lowered his head to gaze deeply into her eyes causing a shudder of dread to tremble down her spine, "You wonder how I know your native tongue…. During our emergence I gained infinite wisdom. I know all about you and your people…" his tongue snaked out to lick his lips, "They will be next after I decimate this…"

"Shisui," the head elder addressed his grandson interrupting the two of them, "Is that you…?" nervous obsidian eyes darted between the strange young woman and the man.

Sakura sucked in a breath as Shisui blazed past her to peer into the old man's eyes. The crazed Uchiha tilted his head, "You mean you don't recognize the mangekyou sharingan you asked me to buy with the blood of another… hrm…?"

"You did it…" the elderly man gazed into the eyes of his grandson with awe, "this is… the mangekyou…" Sakura was sickened by the greed in the old man's eyes.

The other council members began to back away fearfully. Shisui's head shot up and he peered at them coolly before sneering, "What? Don't you want to a closer look…? After all it was your suggestion…"

Fugaku couldn't help but ask, "What in the hell is he talking about?"

"They had him kill Hiroko Kuroki, one of his teammates in order to obtain this mangekyou in order to surpass your son," Sakura replied softly.

Itachi's father stiffened at the softly spoken words from the woman. Apparently Shisui heard her as well. He turned to look at her a moment, a curious glint in the depth of his hate-filled eyes, "So it's as I suspected… I thought your behavior was odd… that you seemed to know too much…" He then sneered at her, "and then there was that little self righteous lecture of yours…"

Sakura met his eyes but said nothing. She couldn't even begin to think of what she could possibly say to one such as him. She knew beneath all that burning hatred the true man lay beneath the surface hurting.

"Then… if you acquired the goal we worked for then… Why didn't you ever come home? Why are you destroying Konoha?" his grandfather asked him, his wrinkled hands splayed out, "You are bringing shame on your clan…"

Shisui's response was to throw back his head and laugh. The dark sound coming from his throat was utterly bone chilling. He fixed his gaze on his grandfather, his lips twisting bitterly, "So how does it feel to be looking at your biggest mistake…?"

The old man's adams apple bobbed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about. Didn't you get what you wanted? The power that you sought to surpass the rest of the clan…"

Shisui's chin dipped low, the madness taking over the visage of his features alarming the Uchiha council members. Sakura watched as Itachi and Fugaku tensed next to her. She could feel the sweltering rise in Shisui's chakra signature as he growled, his chest thrumming with a dragon's snarl, "You are the biggest mistake here…"

Before any of them could react Shisui lifted his hand and swung his arm outwards. Crackling tawny energy arced from the movement and shot outwards hitting the old man in the center of his torso knocking him back ruthlessly against a stone wall that was twenty feet away from where he'd originally been standing.

The rest of the council scattered like scared rats. Shisui tilted his head cracking his neck as his eyes settled on the man Sakura recognized as the one who suggested that he kill Hiroko. Reaching out his hand he shut it in a fist and the old man crumpled to his knees gasping for breath. Suddenly the elderly council member's body was engulfed in darkness. There were several pained screams before stark silence.

Fugaku took a step forward but it was obvious he wasn't quite sure what to do. He was an accomplished shinobi but how was one to combat such power. As the blackness cleared there was nothing left in its wake. It was as if the man had never existed. The same darkness swallowed Shisui's grandfather. However Shisui took his time with him and the seemingly never-ending pained screams were utterly horrifying for Sakura. She wanted to clamp her hands over her ears, but her arms hung uselessly at her sides.

Large green eyes watched all that transpired before her. Sakura's brain was completely numb by the ruthlessness that she was witnessing. It occurred to her that if he had wanted to that he could have already destroyed all of Konoha and its residents. Sakura realized that he was enjoying inflicting the pain and suffering on them. He liked their fear, their helplessness. It was that day they had dragged her to the Lord of Dreams cavern all over again. He wanted to savor the blood of his prey. The pain.

The anguish filled cries were finally silent and the obsidian strands of chakra dissipated leaving no evidence of the head council elder's existence. Then after several heart stopping moments he finally turned to gaze at the three of them his lips curled into a dark smirk.

Sakura bowed her head and shut her eyes praying for any deity that might be listening to hear her heartfelt pleas. Even though the elders manipulated their will upon him, the way Shisui killed them was far too cruel. As he strode towards her Itachi and Fugaku both moved in front of her, their bodies crouching at the ready. Already Itachi had an escape route plan ready to go. However he knew if he just grabbed Sakura and ran they'd never make it.

Shisui just lifted his hand and slapped at the air in front of him. The two Uchiha's were thrust violently aside by an invisible force. They were flung bodily ten feet away from his intended target in exact opposite directions skidding painfully over the hard dirt. At Itachi's pained groan Sakura's head shot up and she attempted to sprint to her mate. Shisui was immediately in front of the pinkette blocking her path to the fallen male.

Sakura took a step back glaring angrily at him.

The amused chuckle that escaped him made the hairs on her neck stand on in. He tilted his head and asked her coolly, "I must ask… to whom do you pray?"

The pink haired woman's hands curled into fists at her sides as she met his eyes trying her best to not show her fear but she couldn't help the blood red tears that ran down her cheeks, "I just don't know. I just don't know what more I can say to you. How much more destruction… how many more will you kill… before you are satisfied?"

"Haven't I already answered that?" he smirked down at the trembling woman.

Sakura's glare deepened even further. She hissed between clenched teeth, "Then… what's keeping you Shisui? Enjoying the pain of your prey just a little too much?"

Before the pinkette could properly react she felt strong fingers grip her neck and lifting her into the air. The dark haired male chuckled at her, "Don't tell me you're in such a hurry to die… _Sin'dorei._"

Sakura heard Itachi call her name and she met her mate's eyes a moment seeing the fear for her in the crimson depths. She coughed as he began to crush her windpipe with his forefinger. Her hands gripped Shisui's wrist but she didn't struggle. She managed to get out, "I thought we had this discussion before… I already told you," she gasped paling, "I'm not afraid of you…"

Shisui glanced back at his cousin with an amused smirk, "This is quite the woman you've found for yourself cousin. Too bad I'm going to kill her…" Itachi had stumbled to his feet but Shisui only swept his free hand once more and knocked him off him down once again.

The pinkette didn't struggle or panic as Shisui's hand ever so slowly began to tighten over her small neck. Instead she shut her eyes and began to concentrate. Could she get off a weave without speaking out loud? It was supposed to be possible.

Focusing as best as she despite the pain she began to chant mentally as her hands gripped his wrist tighter, _"Neph'o, king of the void and the darkness of night. Eyes of blood and terror, a heart of obsidian… heed my plea…" _Sakura felt Shisui's hands loosen slightly in surprise at the dark chakra beginning to encase the woman's form. It wouldn't be much, or very powerful but maybe he would at least release her, Sakura hoped fervently as she gasped out, _"Nepho's breath!"_

The black chakra sparked from her hands as she'd hoped. It surged and spiraled out and knocked the surprised male back. He lost his hold on her, leaving her to crumple on the ground as he stumbled several steps. Coughing as she hit the hard dirt she bent over in half, trying to breathe in deep drags of air into her lungs.

"You bitch!" Shisui ground out angrily.

His eyes widened as two voices, father and son called out, _"Katon! Goukakuu no jutsu!"_

Shisui suddenly found himself encased in two large balls of fire. Sakura was swooped up in a pair of arms. Fugaku and Itachi ran side by side as far from the Uchiha district as they could get. The angry roar of a dragon followed in their wake. Sakura felt the surge of power, her eyes widening as an explosion went off in front of them, flinging the three of them into the air.

Fear clawed at her throat as Itachi hit the ground below her, a pain groan leaving his throat. She grabbed at the lapels of his collar and was relieved when she could see that he was still breathing but he was at best half conscious. She glanced at his father who was laying a good fifteen feet away from them, he was stirring but it was obvious he had been injured as well in that blast.

Sakura heard the laughter following in the wake of the man who strode towards them. Her hands clenched suddenly with anger as she found herself once more staring into his cold eyes. Her brain was struggling for the way she could save them. A powerful weave that would at least hold him at bay for a while.

The whispered word across her brain caused her to stiffen, '_forgiveness.'_

Slowly she stood to her feet and stepped in front of Itachi ignoring the weakened protest behind her. She tilted her head and met Shisui's sharingan eyes and a thought struck her, "Why haven't you used the sharingan on us? It's obviously much more powerful now that you have the _Lord of Dreams…_ aiding you…"

"That's simply because…" the corners of his lips drew into a wider wicked smile, "I want you to be aware of all the pain that I'm going to inflict on you all. There's no point if you don't even realize your dying…" the tenor of his voice held an edge of menace as his head turned to gaze out to the east of him, "The shinobi of this village are fools… they've surrounded the perimeters… do they not think I cannot sense them? They probably plan to launch another pathetic attack like before… maybe I should keep you alive long enough to watch everyone die first…"

The words left Sakura's lips before she could think to stop them, "I won't let you!"

At that proclamation he sneered at her, "That's what I don't understand about you… you keep challenging me when you're completely helpless…" in a black blur he was in front of her gripping the back of her neck and staring down into her face with a snarl, "It … irritates me…"

Sakura licked her chapped lips tasting the coppery flavor of her own blood. Despite her situation, she was no longer afraid. If she didn't figure something out soon, everyone was going to die. She blurted the only thing that came to her brain, "I… I don't hate you… despite… all that's happened…"

Shisui didn't expect those words to come tumbling out of her lips and he blinked down at her. However his grip on the back of her neck didn't loosen. Sakura continued softly, "I didn't… I didn't want to know your past. It might have been easier for me if I could have been allowed to hate you... but I… can't…"

The way he tilted his head at her made her toes curl in her scuffed sandals, "Oh … and what's your point…? Do you got another little lecture for me?"

Sakura mumbled under her breath, "Hate… love… forgiveness… hope exists between them…" she tilted her head and gazed up into his eyes. She saw past the enraged twisted person he'd become to the man who was hidden within. He'd given up his body just to have the power to destroy everything, even if it cost him his life. Once more she was reminded of the saddened soul beneath the exterior that he hid behind. Sakura could understand why Hiroko had not been able to pass on in the after life. If the same had happened to Itachi, she would have not been able to leave him even in death.

Soft luminescent eyes gentled and her hand raised and touched his cheek tenderly. Hiroko's soft whispers urged her forward. She felt him tense beneath the soft touch. Her actions confused him and his hold on her loosened. As soon as his hand fell away she surged forward and wrapped her arms around him. The words that spilled from her lips caused him to recoil beneath her embrace, "I've already forgiven you."

Immediately she was shoved away violently. Sakura hit the ground sprawled out painfully on the hard dirt. He glared down at the strange woman his chest heaving as if he'd been in a fight, his eyes wild as he surveyed her, "What in the hell are you doing?"

Before Sakura could respond several jutsus came flying out of nowhere and struck the Uchiha male. His head dipped and his shoulders started to shake with laughter. When he lifted his head he mumbled hoarsely, "I will kill you all…"

Sakura watched as suddenly shot up into the air. Elemental jutsus followed him into the heavens. They struck their intended target but it was obvious they were still not doing any damage to him. The man, Shisui bent over in half and dark smoke curling around wisps of white billowed from his body and engulfed him. The dragon's body surged from the strands and the man was no more. It was at that moment Sakura knew they were out of time. She had to figure out something, quick.

His red eyes surveyed the remnants of the village below while his maw began to open wide. The golden ball forming between his teeth was coupled with the tawny barrier beginning to develop around his body. She remembered seeing this in the cavern before he had attacked the Akatsuki. The color drained from her face. He was going to take them all out at once. If that attack hit them, they were all finished. There would be no Konoha left on the map for the civilians to even return to.

Sakura glanced at Itachi who was sitting up behind her. Their eyes met and Sakura felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Firm resolve filled her slender frame. _No!_ She could not allow this to happen even if it cost her, her life. She would not.

Raising her hands to the heavens Sakura beseeched Alah'ni, her mind pleading with the phoenix god. She prayed silently, _"I do not care what happens to me. I want… Shisui's soul to know peace, but not at the sacrifice of so many! Please! Please save these people… especially… I do not care… what happens to me."_

Her eyes met Itachi's once more and she mouthed, _'I love you.'_

Suddenly the woman's head fell back and she felt an alien presence invading her limbs. It stole through her like quicksilver, quickly taking over her. She recognized the voice speaking soothingly to her mind. Alah'ni. She shut her eyes at the peace stealing through her. She whispered in her mind, '_I am your avatar am I not? I don't mind giving myself up to save all those I love…'_ Her last coherent thought before Alah'ni completely took over was simply a name, '_Itachi…'_ even in her mind it was a whispered caress.

Itachi watched horrified as Sakura's skin melted away into pink chakra. Her clothes burned away and suddenly he was no longer looking at the woman but at a pink phoenix. Her name died on his throat as she streaked away towards the heavens, leaving a trail of bubble gum hued fire whirling as she spiraled straight for the dragon that was about to wipe Konoha out of existence.

The ANBU captain watched as the Sakura sized phoenix clashed with the dragon. Her talon's raked at him smacking the golden energy, dissipating it on contact. There was a fierce roar from the dragon coupled with the shrill shriek of a phoenix. The very heavens shook at the resonance of the war cries that came from the two of them.

The Konoha shinobi all came from their hiding places unable to look away from the awesome sight above them.

**-oOo-**

Alah'ni/Sakura faced Shisui who resided in the body of the _Lord of Dreams_. The true king of the elements.

Shisui cackled at them, "So you came to stop me after all?"

The voice that came from the pink phoenix was a mixture of male and female as it spoke to him, "You who wishes for destruction… you shall be destroyed…"

The dragon sent a wave attack at the tiny phoenix. It dissipated just as it left the body of the _Lord of Dreams_. The red eyes of the phoenix blinked sadly at the one before him, "I, however shall grant you rest because there is one who loves you."

The entire body of the dragon stiffened beneath the perusal of the phoenix. The dragon roared struggling beneath the hold of his creator. The man Shisui was separated from the body of the Lord of Dreams. The dragon's form disappeared and a man who appeared to be asleep visualized before them.

Waves of navy blue hair and pale skin floated in the sky as he seemed to slumber laying flat on his back. Lucia appeared at the side of the phoenix. Her voice was gentle as she whispered softly, "My lord."

Eyes opened to gaze at the woman. The sound of the reply that left him was heartrending, "Lucia…?"

"Come… it is time for us to be at peace," the spirit woman's hand reached for him.

Tentively the king of the elements took his beloved's hand in his own. As soon as they touched, Lucia glanced back at the phoenix. She simply nodded her thanks; the once permanent tear below her eye was gone. The two of them disappeared in a rain of blue cherry blossoms.

Shisui watched this with wide eyes helpless beneath the burning gaze of the first creator. Alah'ni/Sakura's eyes closed once more and Hiroko appeared in front of him. Her lavender gaze searched his pained expression silently, tenderly.

"Hiroko," he reached for the auburn haired female, shock etched in his features. The woman readily let him take hold of her and wrapped her arms around him as he murmured, "Why?"

"I already told you that I forgave you… I waited for you love…" the female spirit tightened her hold around him and then glanced back at the blazing pink phoenix with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Alshara T'sa'e."

In a whirl of white pyre flies the two of them disappeared, whispers of thanks following in their wake.

There was stunned silence from the ground below. The phoenix returned to the ground below only to be surrounded on all sides by the shinobi of Konoha. The shape of the phoenix melted away leaving behind only the form of a woman still shaped in the pink chakra.

Everyone was watching her with some trepidation. Itachi cut through the crowd and stopped in front of the being that was once Sakura standing amidst what was left of Konoha. Naruto and Kaji followed close behind.

"Sakura…" her name left his lips.

Kaji spoke up and shook his head before kneeling respectfully before the glowing entity, "That is not Sakura… that is Alah'ni…"

"What?" Itachi whirled to face the Kyuubi, "What has happened to Sakura?"

Kaji only shook his head sadly.

The voice that came from the being was a mixture of male and the female undertones of Sakura's voice, "She summoned me here…" the head turned and Itachi stared straight into the red eyes, "to save those that she loved. Her soul has been swallowed by the never ending sea of order and chaos that dwells within me…"

Naruto shook his head in disbelief startling the teammates that stood at his side as he yelled, "That's not fair! Give her back!"

The dread that settled in Itachi's gut wouldn't leave as the pink spirit form began to ascend into the sky.

The growl that left his throat startled everyone around him. Springing into the air after Sakura, he refused to believe that she was gone. Ignoring the shouts below he grasped her wrists. Surprisingly the chakra beneath his hands was warm, he could feel the compassion wrapping around him and it firmed his resolve to never let go.

He heard his father's shout below, "Itachi! Just let her go! Don't…"

The ANBU captain only shut his eyes and did just the opposite. He held on for all he was worth. Opening his eyes he gazed into the sky wondering where they could actually be going. That's when he noticed that they were heading straight for a large golden bubble hovering in the heavens. Its hue reminded him of the sun but still his fingers held fast as he gazed into the place where Sakura's face would be.

Several minutes passed by or maybe it was hours, he wasn't quite sure the amount of time that elapsed as they slowly floated upwards. The shouts below had long ago stopped. He shut his eyes as they broke through the barrier and suddenly he was forced to let her go.

"No… Sakura… please don't leave me," the man found himself swimming through the golden void desperately after the small pink body. In his mind he couldn't believe he sounded so utterly pathetic. He never thought he'd beg for anyone or anything in his life, he would never have believed he had it in himself to be honest. However he couldn't deny the feelings for the woman who had sacrificed herself for his village. They weren't even the same race and yet Sakura willingly gave up her soul… to save him. To save them all.

Tears burned in his eyes. It was an all new low for the ANBU Captain as he continued to cry out after her retreating form, his throat growing hoarse from the continuous shouting. The pink chakra that was left of her body was slowly traveling to a stretch of blackness at the edge of the golden light. He instinctively knew once she got to that point, he would lose her forever.

For a few moments he slouched in the free space around him feeling desolate and helpless. He glanced up at her retreating form having lost all hope of her returning to him, for no matter how much he struggled he was not able to get any closer to her. Itachi then realized he'd never told her how he felt about her. Just before her body disappeared into the blackness he yelled out, hoping that somewhere someway she heard him, "Sakura. I… I love you!"

His eyes shut, as time seemed to stand still all around him the words floating in the golden void. His heart ached in such a way that he couldn't help the tear that escaped from his eyes.

The pink chakra that was Sakura disappeared completely, however it did not touch the darkness of beyond. Itachi was startled when pink pyre flies appeared in front of him and his arms reflexively reached out to touch them. Then before his shocked eyes the pyre flies merged and a bright, blinding pink glow burst before his eyes. The bubble gum hue disappeared leaving behind pale, familiar skin.

The ANBU Captain suddenly found himself cradling Sakura in his arms. Green eyes fluttered open to stare into shocked, elated onyx. The woman reached up and touched his cheek, "Itachi…"

Sakura found herself being lowered into the golden space around them. She vaguely remembered Alah'ni taking over her body. Her hands held onto Itachi's as the floated in the space around them circling one another. The two of them couldn't tear their eyes away from one another.

The pinkette kissed his cheek, her eyes crinkling as she gently smiled, "They are salty…"

Suddenly Sakura felt the air being squeezed out of her as Itachi proceeded to hug her with everything he had before kissing her senseless.

**-oOo-**

The villagers didn't even know what to think when they emerged from the secondary shelter. They were lead to Konoha, but more than half of it was destroyed, not to mention the shinobi were tight lipped about what had actually happened. Those who had witnessed it were choosing not to speak about it and the civilians had reluctantly allowed themselves to be led back to the shelter along with fresh food supplies and water.

Tsunade stood at the apex of the gathered shinobi gazing out over their drawn, tired faces. She ordered them tiredly, "I want all chunin squads to spread out and find the buildings that are still inhabitable. The civilians may have to return to the shelter and stay until we can get this all cleared out…"

The squads in question saluted her respectfully and darted away in several different directions. The Hokage rubbed the bridge of her nose with her forefingers and then turned to the rest of the shinobi, "Divide yourselves… I want some to start working on clearing the rubble. Start with the east side and work your way south. The other half, I want you to go out and start gathering lumber. We are going to have to rebuild at least …"

The Hokage stopped mid sentence as the sounds of horns could be heard in the distance. Honey brown eyes widened in disbelief. It couldn't be. Kaji strode over to stand next to Naruto. Out of the clearing of the forest over looking Konoha droves of Sin'dorei emerged, their mounts shaking their great horned heads. There were at least a hundred Sin'dorei sitting there looking down on the remains of Konoha with luminescent blue eyes. At the forefront of them on a pure white talbuk with purple hooves sat Queen Sunstrider herself.

Tsunade met the eyes of the woman who was her aunt by blood. Slowly she dipped her head respectfully at the Sin'dorei leader.

Sasuke asked in awe his eyes wide, "What in the hell?"

Fugaku stood next to his youngest son and shot a glance at the Hokage. He was curious as well, but he would wait to see if someone would start explaining.

"Sakura's people," Naruto smiled excited, "I bet they're here to help!"

Kaji chuckled softly, "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Sasuke glanced at his excited blond teammate, "You know these people?"

Kaji sent an amused glance in the young Uchiha's direction as Naruto started running up hill to greet them, "Where do you think we were for that week?"

The dark haired male sent him a startled look but Kaji had already started after the blond shinobi. It surprised him even further when Neji Hyuga suddenly strode past him purposely towards the strange people riding some unknown goat like animal before stopping to greet the leader respectfully.

Queen Sunstrider pulled up her mount in front of Tsunade, "Where is Sakura my dear niece?"

Fugaku Uchiha felt completely shocked by the stranger's words. The Hokage was her niece? She didn't look a day over thirty and apparently these were Sakura's people according to Naruto. It was almost too much for him to take in.

Kaji answered for her, "She…" then stopped only to shake his head sadly.

"I see," the queen bowed her head a moment and then, "We are here of course to give you assistance…"

Tsunade stammered still in shock, "T…thank you…"

"My niece… it is only the beginning," was the softly spoken reply as the sun began to set behind them.

**-oOo-**

The soothing sound of running water was the sound that Sakura awoke too. She was vaguely aware of a warm hard body entangled with her own. Green eyes fluttered open as a soft night breeze lifted and caressed her bangs. Lifting her head she glanced around and realized that Itachi was not only next to her but that they were in Konoha memorial area near the small stream that cut through the northern part of the village. Sakura was glad to see that Shisui's attacks hadn't touched this side of town.

Sakura brushed away the black bangs of the male at her side. After a few minutes Itachi opened his eyes to peer up at the pinkette. He asked hoarsely, "Are we alive?"

She couldn't help but chuckle, "I should hope so…"

When Itachi sat up he glanced over at the woman and a dark blush suffused his tan features when he realized that Sakura was stark naked. Standing to his feet he took off his shirt and threw the article of clothing down into her lap before looking pointedly away, "Put that on…"

Sakura took it in her hands and glanced down at herself finally realizing herself that she had not one stitch of clothing on. Quickly she shrugged into his shirt and stood to her feet as well. She threaded her hands together, embarrassment still painting her cheeks as she asked, "Do… do you remember what happened?"

Color suffused Itachi's cheeks as he opened his mouth to respond but an excited shout interrupted him. Naruto came bounding forward out from the forest canopy followed closely by Kaji. The blond shouted happily, "Itachi! Sakura! You're alright."

The red headed male came to look at the two of them. He glanced at Itachi with an amused smile twisting his lips, "It's a good thing that Alah'ni seems to have a capricious nature…"

"Sakura… you won't believe it! Queen Sunstrider is here! She brought a lot of people to help us rebuild Konoha," Naruto gushed happily his blue eyes bright with excitement.

The pinkette's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She then whispered softly, "You're right… I can't believe it…"

"Well come on…" Naruto waved a hand at the both of them, "We need to let Hokage-sama know you are okay."

"Naruto, I'd like you to go ahead and report to the Hokage in our place. Sakura and I … we need to get decent first…" Itachi raised a brow at the male.

The blond blushed when he realized that Sakura was wearing nothing but Itachi's oversized shirt. He nodded before running off in the opposite direction, "No problem."

During all that time Sakura couldn't quite take her eyes off of the red headed Naruto look alike. Green eyes widened when she realized who he was, "Kyuubi? What? How?"

He chuckled at the pinkette's large shocked eyes, "Just call me Kaji... Queen Sunstrider … helped me with this… at a cost of course… but Alah'ni granted me this body… at least for the time being…"

Her expression softened with happiness, "I see…"

"Well I'd better get going to make sure Naruto doesn't foam at the mouth and scare everyone while he's trying to explain he found the both of you," he laughed before running off after the excited blond.

Sakura waved at his retreating form smiling. Her hand stilled when Itachi's voice said softly, "I do remember…"

The pinkette whirled around her luminescent eyes wide, "You do?"

"Yes… I told you…" he paused his long strides cutting the distance between them before wrapping her tightly in his arms, "that I love you," then he chuckled softly, "And you agreed that yes… my tears _do_ taste salty…"

Sakura just smiled into his chest, hiding the bite of tears in her eyes as she snuggled closer to his body, "I love you too."

He released her and offered her his hand, "Are you ready to go home?"

The tender smile that adorned her lips caused his heart to squeeze painfully in the cavity of his chest, "I'm already home…" She lifted her head and melted at the look in his eyes as he bent his head to kiss her.

**-oOo-**

**The End**

**A/N:** All right everyone this is the end. There will not be an epilogue, as I like to leave some things left to the reader's imaginations, I personally feel that a good story wraps up the loose ends, but yet leaves some things for the reader's to decide…. I'd like to **thank** those who encouraged me throughout this entire fic. There are some of you who reviewed every single chapter and I'd like to thank you for not only your readership but also the happiness you left me with through your encouraging reviews, it was the mana that moved me forward.

Also, I'd like to **thank my betas** that stuck it out with me through thick and thin, not only for all their hard work but the encouragement and oftentimes brutally honest criticism.

And to the **leechers **who have never reviewed. Thank you for your readership as well.


End file.
